Not wanted
by Juggalette Sugarlove
Summary: COMPLETE! R&R! John Cena’s best friend Jessica just lost her family in a fire. She comes to live with John. A certain WWE Superstar gets attracted to her but gets turned down every time he asks her out. Will he finally win her heart or still be unwanted
1. lost and found

Not wanted

Summary- John Cena's best friend Jessica just lost her family in a fire. She comes to live with John. A certain WWE Superstar gets attracted to her but gets turned down every time he asks her out. Will he finally win her heart or still be unwanted

Chapter one: lost and found

A 22 year old Jessica sat on the plan with only a backpack of clothes. A few days ago her house caught on fire when her mom, dad, baby sister, and ten year old brother were in the house. She was at a friend's house for the night. As soon as she was told about the fire she rushed home thinking she could save her family but it was too late. Jess called John telling him the whole story and he let her stay with him for a bit.

So now she is on a plane to Hollywood California to see John. Jessica turned on her ipod and started listening to John's album. It became her favorite. She only listens to a little rap and rock.

The plane landed in about an hour later. Jess pulled her backpack on her back and walked off the plane. John was standing with a sign that read. Jess is wanted for a hooker job please come to me. It was an insider to them, and Jessica burst out laughing as she saw him.

"Nice sign," Jess said as she walked over to him. She wore a black and red pleated mini skirt, red tank top, and black combat boots.

"Thanks I thought you would like it," John replied hugging her. "Damn!"

"What? Is there something on me or something?" she spun around her red hair spinning as she did.

"No,"

"Then what?"

"Your breasts got bigger,"

"Leave it to you to notice that,"

"And you got skinner with some hot curves. If you weren't my best friend I would date you,"

"But I wouldn't," she flashed him a smile and they walked to John's car. "Did you finally get the courage to ask Trish Stratus out yet?"

"No, it seems she hates me,"

"Right,"

Jess rolled her eyes as they walked to the limo John had. It surprised her for a bit but then got over it knowing that's what John would have came in. They both climbed in and as soon as her head hit the seat, she fell asleep.

"Wake up you stubborn ass," John said as she shook Jessica awake.

"Leave me alone mom. Just five more minutes," Jess waved her hand to be left alone.

"I'm not your mom so get up!" John hit her muscular leg and she shot up.

"You're such an ass!" Jessica started rubbing the red spot on her leg.

"Morning sleepy head," John smiled at her holding in a laugh.

"Get out of the car so I can,"

"Alright," they both hopped out and she looked up at the enormous hotel.

"This is where you're staying?" she asked shocked.

"Yup,"

"Damn,"

Jess followed John into the hotel. Ashley spotted them and walked towards them. John noticed her and started walking to her as well. Jessica continued to follow like a lost puppy.

"Hey John what's up?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing just picked up my friend," John replied glancing to Jess who looked at the floor.

"Hello I'm Ashley," Ashley stuck her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," Jess shook her hand.

"How long have you and John known each other?"

"About ten years I would say,"

"More like eleven," John corrected.

"Sorry mister know it all,"

"You should be," John went back to talking to Ashley as Jessica punched him in the arm really hard.

"OWE! That hurt women!"

"Good,"

"Okay I'll just make this quick then," Ashley said before the fight got any worse. "Trish wants me to tell you to hurry up and ask her out before she asks something else out,"

"Alright, tell her meet me in my locker room after her match against Mickie tomorrow,"

"Great, bye," she walked away.

"Loser," Jess half whispered.

"Fagot,"

John led the way to his hotel room. It was on the fourth floor. He slipped the key in and noticed his room mate sprawled on the floor playing a video game, which happened to be Raw vs. Smackdown. Jessica laid her stuff on the floor and jumped on the already messed up bed which was John's.

"Don't fall asleep yet. I want you to meet my room mate," John said as he got a beer.

"Could care less about your dorky room mate," Jessica replied as she snuggled up under the covers. She forgot to take her black glasses off.

"Don't tell me you're going to sleep with glasses on?"

"No," she laid her glasses on the end table next to her.

"Do I hear a hot women's voice?" his room mate asked.

"Leave me alone,"

"Let me see your face," Jess shot up and met her eyes with Randy Orton.

"Read my lips. Go to hell," She laid back down and fell asleep. John was laughing in the corner.

"Shut up,"

Randy went back playing his game as John slept next to Jessica.

In the morning John woke Jessica up to get ready. She jumped in the shower and came out in blue ripped jeans, and a black halter top. Jess also put on a choker with a ring as the charm. John slipped on his black chain gang shorts, pumps, and his chain gang jersey. Randy had his RKO shirt on and blue jeans.

In the car Randy was looking at Jess when she looked out the window. He noticed the choker and wondered what the ring was about.

"What's with the ring around your choker?" Randy asked.

"It was my mothers. They found it in the fire and let me keep it," Jessica replied as she watched the rain outside.

"Don't mention anything about her family," John whispered as a tear rolled down his best friends face.

"Why?"

"Because, so just don't,"

"Okay dude," he continued to watch from the front seat. "Are you alright back there?"

"Just fine, so leave me alone!" Jessica shot back as more tears came down.

"Sorry for talking," It was silent for a few minutes.

"How's the boyfriend Jess?" John asked breaking the silence.

"We broke up. He cheated on me with Melissa,"

"Melissa was your other best friend right?"

"Used to be,"

"I see. Weren't you going to marry him?"

"I thought so, but he said he's not ready yet when he asked me to marry him,"

"What a loser,"

"I know,"

They arrived at the arena about ten minutes later. Randy went a separate way then John and Jessica. As she sat on the couch her cell phone rang. It was the police, they told her two days ago they would call to see if anyone of her family members survived from the hospital. She quickly answered her cell and started talking. A few minutes later she got off crying. John rushed to her not knowing what was wrong. Jess pulled him into a hug and cried happy tears.

"Okay what's wrong?" John asked confused as she smiled.

"I just found out that my sister survived. They thought she wouldn't because a board smashed her but she did in fact survive,"

"How old is your sister?"

"Only about ten months old,"

"Your going to take car of a baby?"

"No we are,"

"Excuse me?"

"Please, I'm going to need all the help I can get,"

"No I suck at raising children ask Trish and Ashley they love children,"

"Okay, bye,"

She left the locker room to look for John's favorite Divas. On the way she ran into Mickie James holding the Women's Championship. Jess rolled her eyes and finally found Trish and Ashley. They were talking to Chris Masters and Carlito.

"Hi, Ashley?" Jessica asked not sure if they would be nice or not.

"Oh hey Jessica," Ashley greeted. Trish stared at them with a confused look on her face.

"This is Jessica, John's best friend," Trish smiled and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Trish,"

"Hello," they shook hands. "I know I just met you and all but John told me to come talk you about this kind of stuff,"

"Okay," they said in unison.

"My baby sister survived from the fire and she's only ten months old and I'm going to need help taking care of her so I was wondering if you wanted to help?"

"Of course we will. We love children!" Trish said.

"Great, thank you so much!"

"No problem." Ashley said.

Jess ran back to John's locker room. He was fixing his cap on his head and his title was around his waist. As he looked at her she had a smile across her face. It was the first smile he has seen in awhile.

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOOO**

**OKAY PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT! **


	2. drawn together

Chapter two: drawn together

Jess waited patiently for John to hurry up and get ready. He had a match against Edge and John had to introduce Jessica to all the fans. She was excited to actually be able to stand in the ring. Just as he changed his shirt yet again, she slipped on her black combat boots.

"Do you have to wear those ugly things?" John asked as he slipped on his Hustle, Loyalty, Respect shirt.

"Yes because I love them plus my other shoes got burned in the fire," Jess replied brushing her hair that was down to the small of her back.

"Then I'll have Ashley and Trish take you shopping tomorrow,"

"I'm fine on my own," she pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"Alright, whatever you say,"

"Okay,"

The two headed to the curtain waiting for his music to play. As it did they both walked down the ramp and into the arena. John grabbed a microphone as he entered the ring.

"How is Hollywood, California?" John yelled into the mic. The crowd cheered. "I would like to introduce one of my best friends Jessica!" Jess smiled as the crowd cheered.

"Thanks John but I don't need much of an introduction. You have match against Edge right now," Jess replied in the microphone as Edge's music played.

"Get out of the ring," Edge demanded, Lita at his side smirking.

"I will when I'm ready," Jess glared into his eyes.

"Go on now Jess," John said.

Lita followed Jess out of the ring and went on the other side as the bell rang. John and Edge locked up with each other. The Champ kicked Edge in the stomach making him cringe in pain. Lita yelled for Edge as Jess yelled for John. Her best friend gave the rated R superstar a clothesline from hell.

Edge recovered and gave Cena a low blow as Lita distracted the ref. He quickly covered for a 2. John shook his head and drop kicked Edge. Next he climbed on the ropes delivering a frog splash. John got set up for the FU. Edge tried to get down but was not successful. John rolled him up for the three count. Jess jumped in the ring to congratulate him.

"That was so cool to be at your side like that," Jess said as they walked back to his locker room.

"I bet it was," John replied.

"Why was it a fast fight though? You guys usually take up about 20 minutes,"

"Vince has something planned with DX and wanted to end the match short,"

"DX? The DX? How could I forget they are here!"

"Calm down. I wonder what it would be like if you met them in person," just as he said that Shawn and Hunter walked past.

"Oh my gosh!" Jessica tripped over her own shoe and fell on Triple H.

"Watch out where you step, kid," HHH said as he helped her up.

"Sorry it's these damned boots," she replied. John rolled his eyes.

"Come on Hunter," Shawn said as he waited by the curtain.

"I'm coming,"

"How was that?" John asked as Hunter ran to Shawn.

"Do you think he knew I did it on purpose?"

"Probably,"

"Damn!"

Randy intercepted them as they were a few feet from John's locker room. He decided to tag along for a bit. Jessica cleaned her glasses as Randy was watching her. She rolled her eyes fixing them on her face. The three decided to go out to eat after the show. Trish and Ashley joined because they had nothing better to do.

They stopped at the hotel first to change and get a shower. Jess slipped on a black and pink pleated capries, black tank top, her hair curly, and her combat boots. John wore the same thing he did earlier that day.

"Don't you have any other shoes then those?" Randy asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"No and why does it matter to you?" Jessica questioned.

"Because you might actually look hotter with some high heels on,"

"Why would I wear high heels with capries?"

"I don't know. Some girls do," Ashley and Trish watched as the two continued to bicker at one another.

"I'm not like some girls,"

"You should be than maybe you could get a date,"

"What I don't want one,"

"Then your weird," he paused for a moment as her icy blue eyes glared at him. "How about tonight after dinner I take you clubbing as your very first date," Jess looked shocked and annoyed at the same time.

"How about no. For one your not my type, two your ugly, three your disgusting and four the only reason why girls even look at you is because your famous," Randy was about to say something but was cut off by Jess talking some more. "Also you're as grey as a donkey's ass so I wouldn't be talking to someone like me," Trish and Ashley held in a laugh as John came out.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

He looked at everyone in the room and knew Randy and Jess had another fight. John then told Jessica to ride with Trish and Ashley while Randy rode with him.

It took about ten minutes to arrive at the restaurant/club. Randy and John waited as the girls pulled up. Jessica decided to change her outfit in the car to keep Ashley and Trish off her back so she was wearing a black and green pleated skirt with black high heels. Randy was shocked at her sudden appearance for her hair was now in pig tail braids and she had a dash of green eye shadow on.

"Damn you look hotter than before!" Randy blurted out and got a glare from Jessica.

"And you look uglier than before," Jess replied and flashed him a smile. John couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry Randy she didn't do no harm… yet," Ashley said laughing a bit. Everyone walked in as he stayed in his spot.

"What do you mean yet?" He asked noticing everyone was gone.

He spotted them at the bar getting drunks. Ashley laughed as he had a worried expression on his face.

"Jessica!" a voice yelled for Jess who looked around the club as they sat at the bar to get some drinks.

"Did someone just call your name?" John asked as he started dinking a Coors light.

"I think," she looked around again and noticed a familiar face. "Oh my gosh! Alec!" she yelled as she saw him. She quickly ran over to him.

"Hey baby," he hugged Jess and kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked a happy tear down her face.

"I have a present to deliver," John walked over to the two.

"Really? What is it?"

"Your little sister,"

"Thank you so much! I knew you would be the person to find me!" she hugged him super tight again.

"Who's this?" John asked acting protective.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you. This is my ex boyfriend Alec," Jess introduced them and saw the look on John's face. "Were best friends now so don't worry. He's with my baby sister,"

"Oh. Nice to meet you man," they shook hands. "When can she get her sister?"

"Whenever I'm here for another day," Alec replied.

"Great, then is tonight alright?"

"Yup,"

"Awesome!" Jessica said.

The three headed back over to the bar and through a pair of doors to eat. Alec joined them and met everyone else. He didn't know who anyone was because he never watches Wrestling so they were all relieved to know that especially Trish and Ashley. They finally didn't have a fan all over them.

The night on for hours. Trish thought Alec was a cute guy with long blonde shaggy hair. He played lacrosse and hockey so he had some muscles and a sexy body and he was pretty tall.

Randy went with Trish and Ashley as John and Jess followed Alec to where he was staying. In about a few minutes they pulled up to a little motel. Alec opened the door and it revealed his new girlfriend rocking the baby so sleep.

"She looks so cute," Jessica said as she walked over to Alec's girlfriend and her sister.

"Here you go," Veronica whispered as she handed her the baby.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

"Is there any clothes, toys, or diapers?" John asked as Alec went in the back room.

"Here you go. It's all there," Alec said handing him two back pack's full of stuff.

"Thanks man," he grabbed the back packs.

"Thank you so much Alec. This means a lot to me," Jess said cradling her little sister. "If I had to chose someone to bring her to me it would be you,"

"I know, that's why I volunteered to do it,"

"Thank you to Veronica. She must have been a handful,"

"She was. Always cried. Whenever she saw a pic of you she would calm down,"

"Then she knows who I am," Veronica replied.

"Well we better get going," John said.

"Alright, bye,"

"Bye," they all said in unison.

On the way home John bought a seat for the baby. It was very comfy and protective. It costed about $200. He had to make sure it was the best one. Jess was happy that John was willing to help take care of her baby sister, Emily Lynn Lovejoy.

They pulled up into the hotel parking lot a few minutes later. Jess picked up her sister who was in the deepest sleep ever, while John grabbed the bags. Randy was outside with some random teenage girl. Jessica hated that he would have sex with women he never knew. She walked a little fast over to him.

"I would stay away from him if I were you," Jessica said to the teenager.

"Why is that?" She asked attitude in her tone.

"Yeah really, why?" Randy asked confused.

"Um let's see here me and him are married and this is our child," Jess said as she pointed to the ring on her choker.

"Are you serious?" the teen asked.

"Yes now I would back off,"

"Trust me I'm already doing that," she walked away. Randy looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"What is your problem?" Randy asked very loud. Emily woke up and started crying like mad.

"Thanks so much for waking her up! Now it's going to take a million years to get her to fall asleep," Jess growled at him as she rocked back and fourth. John approached them and heard the screaming.

"What did you do now Randy?" John asked.

"Nothing!"

"Then take these," John gave him the bags and took Emily in his arms. After a few shh's and rocks the baby was asleep.

"How the hell did you do that?" Jessica asked a little quieter now.

"I learned it from Trish and Ashley. They made me take baby classes with them for a bit. Showed up for about three classes,"

"I'm impressed,"

"Thanks," Randy was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Stop laughing you fagot. I would be impressed with you and maybe would date you if you could take care of a child," Jess glared and walked inside with John and Emily.

Randy just then got an idea.

**XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOO**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW FAST UPDATE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. love at first sight

Chapter three: love at first sight

In the morning John woke up first noticing the baby was still asleep. Lucky for them both Emily only woke up once last night and John got her back to sleep easily. He quickly took a shower and came out in a pair of his jean shorts. Jessica was sprawled out on the bed looking super comfy until John shook her awake. Randy was nowhere to be seen so she let out a sigh of relief.

As soon as Jess came out of the shower only bearing a towel Randy walked in. John had left for breakfast so she got the room to herself for a bit. The Legend Killer checked her out as she tried to find clothes. She still didn't know he was right behind her.

"If I didn't know any better you are waiting for me," Randy said as she quickly turned around, her red hair flying as she did.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jessica asked very shocked and scared of what he might do.

"I live here to,"

"John said you're not coming back till another hour,"

"Does he even know where I was?"

"Probably," she grabbed her back pack. "Leave me alone,"

"You're a spaz," Emily decided she wanted love and affection so she started to cry.

"Can you please take care of her while I get dressed?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"Nothing just please Randy," she begged him really hard and he decided to give in.

"I'm coming you little brat,"

"Thank you so much Randy. It means a lot to me,"

"Whatever,"

Jess hurried as fast as she can to get ready. She pulled on black sweatpants, blue tank top, and her hair in a messy bun. As she was about to open the bathroom door she heard Ashley and Trish on the other side. Jessica opened the door and didn't hear screaming. Trish was holding Emily, while Ashley was telling Randy was he was doing wrong. Jessica laughed at this and walked over to her new friends.

"Thanks for shutting her up. She is a huge pain." Jessica thanked Trish.

"No problem. I love kids," Trish replied.

"If at any time you want me or Trish to take her. We will," Ashley added.

"That would be awesome. How about now? I have to go shopping before Raw starts. One more outfit left till I have none," Jess replied.

"I'll take you," Randy piped up. The three girls stared at him, "Dead serious I will. One of my old friends works at a store in the mall around here. He could give you a discount,"

"Awesome! So you two watch Emily while I go shopping with Randy,"

"Sounds good to us, as long as we can take Emily with us," Ashley said.

"Yeah and we will go to the baby store and get her clothes, toys, crib, and all that good stuff," Trish said.

"Let's get going then," Randy interjected before the girls can continue to talk.

"Okay, thanks so much guys. See you in a bit,"

Bye," they all said in unison.

Randy hopped in the driver's seat of his rented car while Jessica sat in the passenger seat. Trish and Ashley watched as they drove off.

During the ride Randy blared some of his rap music while Jessica rolled her eyes. He was trying way too hard to get her attention. The Legend Killer even tried rapping! This made her crack up laughing which satisfied him.

They arrived at the mall about five minutes later. Randy brought her to Hot Topic where she picked out at least five outfits. Then they walked over to Wet Seal and she found about six outfits. The store Journeys caught her eye and she bought a few pair of shoes, or should I say Randy bought all her stuff. _This is so sweet of him to buy me clothes. _Jessica thought as they finished shopping.

John waited for their return about three hours later. Trish and The Champ were acting like parents to Emily. Ashley just watched TV.

"I'm back!" Jessica said as she came in with tons of shopping bags. Randy holding some of them.

"Did you have to get this much?" Randy asked as he set the bags on the bed.

"Yes, unless you want me to walk around naked." She paused for a minute. "Don't answer that,"

"Where did you shop at?" John asked cradling Emily.

"Hot Topic, Wet Seal, Journeys and I think that's all,"

"Took you three hours for three stores?" Ashley asked.

"Yup,"

"It would have taken me longer,"

"Of course it would," Trish said going into the bathroom.

"Thanks again for everything Randy," Jessica said.

"No problem. It was fun. We should do it again sometime,"

"Maybe," she kissed him on the cheek and walked over to John and grabbed Emily.

"Don't get your hopes up dude. She doesn't like you," John whispered.

"Fuck you!" Randy said a little too loud. Emily started crying and screaming again.

"Can you ever shut up?" Jess yelled at him.

It took Jess an hour for her to stop crying. She was awake but was happy now that she was in her sisters arms.

Ashley and Trish left an hour later to get ready for Raw. Randy already left because he didn't want to deal with a crabby Jessica. John got ready as Jess played with Emily. About 45 minutes later they left for the arena. Maria watched over the baby because she didn't need to be going to Raw today.

John went his separate ways as Jessica decided to walk around. When she wasn't looking she ran into someone, knocking herself over.

"I'm so sorry," the guy said helping her up.

"It's alright, I should be looking where I'm going," Jess replied using his hand to help her up.

"That would be cool,"

"Wow I feel stupid but I just noticed that you're Carlito,"

"Yup, and you would be?"

"Jessica, Jessica Lovejoy,"

"Nice to meet you," they shook hands. "Where are you headed?"

"Just walking around because I'm bored,"

"Ah, then how about we walk together?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind,"

"Now that is cool," they walked for a few minutes until Carlito noticed something. "You don't act like most fans or girls I meet,"

"I know, I think its stupid how everyone is obsessed with people on TV or in movies. People wouldn't be called celebrities if you didn't worship them,"

"True but people need heroes so they use them,"

"I think it's rather retarded,"

"Yeah it is,"

They walked over to the catering table. Chris Masters, Candice, Torrie, Nitro, and Melina. Carlito sat by them with Jessica tagging along. She was still in her sweat pants and tank top.

"Everyone this is Jessica Lovejoy," Carlito said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Melina and this is Torrie and my boyfriend Johnny Nitro," Melina said warmly.

"And I'm Chris Masters," Chris said.

"Nice to meet you all," Jess replied thanking the lord that they were nice. Melina was checking out what she was wearing.

"I know this is weird to ask but do you want to come to my locker room and borrow some of my clothes?" Melina asked.

"Um, sure,"

"I'll come with," Carlito said inviting himself.

"Come on then," Melina grabbed her hand as long with Nitro and they headed to her locker room. "How about my pink tank top, really short grey faded skirt, and my black boots?"

"Sure," Jessica tried them on and she looked hot in the hot in the outfit. Melina put her hair up and added one of the jewel type things she wears on her head on hers.

"You look hot!" Carlito said.

"Thank you,"

"No problem,"

Melina took Jessica around the arena to show off her new outfit. John saw her and was shocked at what she was wearing. Randy was following them without being seen. Trish and Ashley noticed Jessica hanging out with Melina and quickly grabbed her arm. Melina glared at them and continued to walk.

Jessica was brought to Ashley's locker room where John was already. John couldn't believe his own best friend would be wearing something like that.

"What were you doing with Melina?" Trish was the first to ask.

"I met her while I was hanging out with Carlito. She offered me some clothes and I thought it was very nice of her to do so," Jessica replied.

"Come on its Melina. You told John yourself you hated her,"

"Yeah hated that she was nagging on you and everything. I didn't know she could be so nice,"

"Trish, she can become friends with whoever she wants to. And I bet she hates dressing like that," Ashley said.

"Yes, I mean this skirt is way too short,"

"Exactly, let me give you some of my clothes,"

"Thanks,"

Jessica quickly changed into black low risers, and a black halter top that had a skull on the front. She was satisfied with this look and knew she had to give the clothes back. Jess and Ashley decided to leave her hair and the jewel type thing on her head because it was really cute on her.

After Raw was over Jessica went to find Melina. She was on her way to a club with Johnny, Carlito, Lita, and Edge. Carlito noticed her with a hand full of clothes and budged Melina. She turned around as the red head approached her.

"Hey I thought I wouldn't see you again tonight," Melina said with a smile on.

"Same but I wanted to give back your clothes because there kinda not my style," Jess replied handing her the clothes.

"It's alright, I kinda figured that. The jewel looks really cute on you,"

"Thanks, hope you don't mind I borrow it?"

"Go ahead and keep it. I have another one just like it plus more,"

"Thank you so much!" they hugged each other.

"Want to come clubbing with us?" Carlito asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sorry but I have to take care of a baby back at the hotel,"

"Baby? Is it yours and Johns?"

"Heavens no! It's my baby sister. She is ten months old,"

"Okay catch you around then red,"

"Bye," she laughed at her little nickname he gave her.

_I cant believe he called me Red. No one has ever called me that before. It's pretty cool. _Jess thought as she met up with Trish, Ashley, Randy, and of course John.

They arrived at the hotel late. Maria was relieved to give back Emily. John noticed Jessica was a little happy today. He thought maybe she met someone or something. Trish and Ashley left after they dropped off the baby stuff they bought earlier that day.

"What's on your mind?" John asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about if I said yes to hang out with Carlito," Jess said staring out the window while rocking the crib her sister was in.

"You like him?"

"I don't know, he is so sweet and hot!"

"Thought you would think that,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing,"

"Whatever,"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOO**

**PLEASE REVIEW. HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS OKAY. I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **


	4. turned down

Chapter four: turned down

It's been two days and they already moved to the next location in Houston, Texas.

Melina spotted Jessica sitting in the lobby of the hotel reading. She ran over to her in a black mini skirt, white tube top, and clear high heels. Jessica heard heels clicking on the ground and turned to see Melina. She smiled as she came over.

"So I heard you like Carlito," Melina said sitting down next to her.

"Get right to the point don't you?" Jess asked laughing. "Well I don't know him but he is very hot,"

"Well he likes you to,"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive, now today on Raw talk to him,"

"How? I have a baby sister to take care of plus John is watching me 24/7,"

"Carlito loves kids so that will be fine and leave John to Trish,"  
"How do you know all of this?"

"Trust me honey. No one can keep a secret or keep things hidden when I'm around in the business,"

"You have an insider,"

"Damn how did you know?"

"Your friends with Torrie Wilson and she's friends with everyone. Not that hard to figure out,"

"Okay well talk to Carlito on Raw today," Melina hugged her and left to Nitro who was looking every where for her.

Jessica rolled her eyes as she was approaching the elevator. A certain WWE superstar just got out as she arrived. Carlito checked her out in her sweatpants and pink tank top while she stuck her nose in the book not even noticing him. He laughed as she walked in.

John was feeding Emily as she walked in the hotel room. He was happy to see her, for Raw was starting in an hour and he still needed to get ready.

"Finally your back. I have an hour to get ready so take your sister," John said rushing around the room after he gave Emily to his best friend.

"Hello to, and I still have to get ready," Jess said burping her sister.

"Get ready at the arena; I have a match very first,"

"Fine but hurry up,"

"Well duh!"

About a half hour later he was done. They were on their way to the arena.

Another ten minutes later John rushed to Mr. McMahon waiting for his orders to wrestle Edge. Trish met up with him as well because it was a mixed tag team match with Lita and Edge. Jessica headed towards John's locker room a duffle bag in her hand, Emily in the other.

"Now promise me you will not cry while I get ready?" Jessica asked her sister who laughed. "Please? I need a shower badly right now. Just be quiet like you usually do for mom,"

Emily just giggled and blew a spit bubble.

"Okay that was interesting now be quiet," she placed Emily in a rocking baby chair type thing. "Okay have fun!" Jess placed a pacifier in her mouth and went in the shower.

About five minutes in the shower Emily started whining. Her pacifier fell out of her mouth. Carlito was pacing the locker room and heard a baby crying. He walked in and didn't know what to do.

"Hello?" Carlito asked. He then heard the shower running. "You must be Jessica's little sister then," Emily stopped crying and stared at him with confusing crossing her face. "I'm Carlito," she started crying again and he picked her up. Jessica jumped out of the shower and heard her sister crying. She wrapped a towel around her body and ran out of the bathroom.

"Emily I asked you to be quiet for me. Is that to much to ask for?" Jessica asked but then noticed the man she liked rocking her sister. "Um hello,"

"Hi," Carlito smiled layering his accent on thick to attract her.

"Did she bother you or something?"

"No, I heard her crying so I decided to help out," he found the pacifier and stuck it in Emily's mouth.

"Thanks for doing that for me,"

"No problem but you better get dressed," he laughed as she looked at what she was wearing and ran back into the bathroom.

Jessica slipped on a white halter dress, hair in a pony tail, black flip flops, and some black eye liner. As she walked out Carlito was sleeping with Emily who was sleeping in his arms. It only took Jessica a half hour to get ready which she guessed was a little too long to Carlito. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed the music box open. It always put her asleep so it made him sleep.

When John came in he noticed a sleeping Carlito and baby. Jessica smiled as he came in with Trish behind him. Trish looked confused. The two left again and closed the door a little loud. Carlito and Emily woke up.

"Did I fall asleep?" Carlito asked placing Emily in a play pen with a lot of toys.

"Yeah but you looked cute so I left you sleeping," Jess replied.

"Thanks, but I better get ready for my match,"

"Okay," he was leaving when an idea popped in his head.

"Want to be at ring side with me?"

"Sure I would love to!"

"Alright see you in ten then,"

"Okay bye," As he left Ashley walked in.

"What was he doing here?"

"Helping me out with Emily,"

"Okay, but did you just agree to be at ring side with him?"

"Mhmm now can you watch Emily for me?"

"Yeah but do you like him?"

"Yes I do,"

"Okay and tonight you're coming clubbing with me and Trish tonight. It's going to be a girl's night out,"

"Alright,"

About five minutes later Jessica went with Carlito to the curtain.

"First me and Johnny are going to ramble on about nonsense. Then I will say something about Melina who will then say something about you," Jess nodded. "Your going to have to say what ever you feel like to her then she is going to slap you, then you punch her, then I will go after Nitro,"

"Alright I can't wait. I can throw a punch!" Jess said. "But I think Melina's cool though,"

"Okay let's go," he grabbed her hand as the music played.

The two entered the ring and waited for Nitro and Melina. Jess thought Melina's entrance in the ring was a bit too much but decided to say anything yet. The men grabbed a microphone.

"Last week you may have beaten me Nitro but tonight I will kick your ass!" Carlito yelled in the microphone with Jess agreeing with him.

"Like that will ever happen," Johnny and Melina laughed. "You will never get this title,"

"Right that's why I had it longer than you. But your time is up,"

"No your time is up of trying to go after this title. Need to stop trying Carlito,"

"The only way you can win is using that little slut Melina," Melina looked shocked and mad.

"Your little whore is probably going to help you," Melina shot back.

"Excuse me bitch but I'm not a whore. Look at what you're wearing!" Jess got slapped in the face by Melina. She placed a hand to her cheek then punched Melina knocking her over.

Nitro looked shocked and before he could do anything Carlito attacked him. The ref rang the bell and the match started. The men locked up really fast and Carlito got the better half by hitting his head against Nitro's. Jess cheered from the outside as Melina screamed bloody murder.

The one thing Jessica hated about Melina was the screaming. She walked over to her and she stopped screaming. Jess smiled and kicked Melina in the stomach. At this time Nitro was gaining control. Melina got up and pushed Jessica into the steal pole. The crowd cheered for the women and men. Carlito finally used his finishing move and won the match. Jessica just got up from a huge kick to the stomach. Carlito came to her side and brought her back to his locker room.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Carlito asked as she held her stomach.

"Yeah, on my way to see you a guy told me to attack Melina for screaming," Jess replied in pain.

"Sorry that she hurt you really bad,"

"It's alright. I'm used to it,"

"How?"

"Me and my friends wrestle each other all the time. I'm skilled in the bra and panties matches,"

"That's cool," there was a few seconds of silence. "Do you want to go out to eat with me tonight?"

"Oh shoot. Ashley and Trish are taking me clubbing for a girls night out," Jess frowned and walked over to him, sitting on his lap. "Thanks for the offer,"

"Welcome, we can try some other time,"

"Yes we can," she kissed him on the lips and got off his lap but her arm was grabbed by Carlito's hand. She smiled as he pulled her into a quick make out. "I better get going now,"

"Alright, see you around red,"

"Bye,"

Jess smiled as she closed the door. Ashley and Trish just walked past and saw her in awe. They knew right away what happened. So did Randy, in fact he was watching the whole time.

Trish told John that he had to watch Emily while they went out. Ashley made Jess change into blue jean low risers, her Bad Kitty shirt, and black converses. Trish wore a simple white shirt with black hip huggers, while Ashley wore a black skirt, lime green halter top, and lime green chains.

"Where are we?" Jess asked as Trish pulled up to the nearest club. You could hear the music blaring.

"River Dance. One of the best clubs around," Ashley said hopping out. Jess refused to move.

"Don't worry nothing will happen," Trish assured her.

"Fine," Jess gave in. They walked in and noticed Randy, Shawn, and Hunter at a table. Ric Flair was getting drinks.

"Is Evolution getting back together or are you guys just planning to have fun?" Trish asked.

"We can all still be friends Trish, were not like you to ditch people that you don't have story lines with," Hunter shot back.

"I do not do that!"

"Hey sexy," Randy said noticing Jessica who rolled her eyes.

"Hi Randy," she replied not to thrilled.

"Let's go dance,"

"I rather not,"

"Come on," He pulled on her arm and she snapped it back.

"I said no!" she stomped away to the bar.

A few minutes later Randy started dancing with Ashley while Trish danced with Shawn. Ric was talking to Hunter. Jess looked to her side and noticed a big brown afro. When he turned around she noticed it was Carlito.

"Hey!" Jess said as he turned to face her.

"Didn't know you were coming to this club," Carlito replied.

"Well Trish and Ashley surprised me,"

"Your really good friends with them aren't you?"

"Mhmm, they are awesome!"

"I know we are," Ashley said interrupting the two.

"Let's go dance,"

"Alright," Jess replied.

"Coming Carlito? Jess will need a dancing partner,"

"What the hell, why not," he gave in.

Jessica surprised everyone at the way she could dance. She was excellent when it came to dirty dancing. This attracted Carlito more to her. Randy watched as he was dancing with Ashley, jealousy forming inside him.

**XXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOO**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! I KNOW I'M UPDATING FAST NOW A DAYS BECAUSE I HAVE GRON TO LIKE THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. First date

Chapter five: First date

The hot Texas weather was killing everyone. It was over one hundred degrees. Jessica was sitting outside in white booty shorts and a white belly tube top. John was inside playing with Emily. Trish was over and was making a warm bottle of milk for her. Jess's cell phone rang and it was Melina.

She ran out of the room quickly and met Melina down in the lobby. Melina was with Nitro.

"What was the emergency?" Jess asked.

"Were going to go out to eat!" Melina said excitedly.

"Look what I'm wearing and I don't want to watch you two grope each other while I'm eating,"

"That's why your date just got out of the elevator," Johnny added pointing to a guy in a blue button up, and jeans.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Carlito said and noticed Jessica. "Going swimming?"

"No, this is my pj's,"

"You can wear it to the restaurant. It will be fine," Nitro said laughing.

"Um no, give me about a half hour then I'll be ready."

"We'll meet you there then," Melina said. "Carlito can give you a ride,"

"Alright bye," the couple left and Jessica turned to Carlito. "Okay let's go to my room,"

"Okay but I didn't know you were that eager to get me in bed," he cracked a joke. Jess laughed.

"Not ready for that yet," she winked and went up the stairs.

As she entered the room with Carlito, Trish and John were making out while Emily was about to throw a toy car at their heads. She waited patiently for Emily to throw it. Finally after a few seconds she threw it.

"Owe!" John yelled.

"That's what you get if you make out in front of her," Jess said smirking.

"She's a demon," Emily started crying knowing what he said. The red head hit him in the head and picked her up.

"Don't be an ass. She knows what you're saying," she rocked her a bit. "Can you watch her for me?" she asked Carlito.

"Sure," he replied grabbing her.

"Thanks,"

She ran into the bathroom and changed into black hip huggers with a skull on the ass, a red beater with the words Grim Reaper in black on the front, and black combat boots. She left her hair down and brushed it. The last thing she added was a studded belt and chains.

Trish whistled as she came out. Jess rolled her eyes laughing. Emily was in Trish's arms now and Carlito opened the door for his date.

They left for the restaurant about five minutes later. It only took her ten minutes to get ready. Melina and Johnny were in a booth in the back so no one could see them. The restaurant was Olive Garden.

"That was rather quick. I thought you said a half hour?" Melina questioned.

"I decided not to wear make up or do my hair," Jess replied.

"Well we just got seated and the waiter hasn't come back yet with drinks," Johnny said annoyed.

"What did you get us to drink?" Carlito asked.

"Beer and Wine," Melina replied.

"I don't drink alcohol or wine," Jessica said.

"Okay then get water,"

"Alright I will," the waiter came back with the drinks and went back for water.

"What are you guys having?" Carlito asked.

"Um I'm having a steak and she's getting a salad," Johnny replied.

"That's cool. I think I'll have spaghetti,"

"Same here," Jessica piped up.

"Cool,"

"Do you always have to say that?"

"What, cool?"

"Yes, it gets quite annoying after awhile,"

"Sorry,"

"It's fine,"

The waiter came back and got their orders. About 20 minutes later they got their food. Everyone started eating without talking. Melina remembered when Jess and herself got in a fight outside the ring and decided to mention it.

"Have you ever considered on becoming a Diva?" Melina asked.

"Um no because I don't like that you have to dress slutty and all that bull shit," Jess replied.

"You're a great wrestler though,"

"So? I don't like the whole idea of becoming a Diva,"

"But Jess, you can kick some major ass,"

"No and that's the end of it," Jess sat quiet and ate her food.

"Sorry about her," Carlito whispered in her ear.

"It's fine,"

About an hour later they left Olive Garden. Carlito walked Jessica to her room and kissed her good night. She entered her room and noticed everyone asleep. John was using Trish's breast as a pillow, and Emily was sound asleep in her crib.

The next morning Emily woke everyone up. She started crying like crazy. John threw a pillow at her but missed which was very lucky. Jessica came out of the bedroom and picked her up. Emily calmed down in her sisters arms. _Why do you have to be such a pain? Maybe Alec wants you back? _Jess thought but shook her head. _I'm not giving you away. I want you to grow up with me. Even though I'm your sister and now my thoughts are going hay wire. _

John couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to bug his best friend.

"How was your date with Carlito last night?" John asked knowing she wasn't up to talking about it.

"It was fine now go back to bed you pin head," Jessica replied changing her sisters diaper.

"Tell me everything. You were with Melina and Johnny Nitro so I know something had to happen,"

"Leave me alone," Jess changed Emily into a pink dress.

"Come on tell me,"

"No," she set Emily down into the playpen. "Have you gotten the chance to ask Trish out yet?"

"No I will get to it though,"

"Well hurry up she isn't going to wait all year,"

"I plan to ask her today,"

"Good,"

They were completely silent with each other. Trish woke up a little while later. Randy came in the hotel room without even knocking. He saw Jessica sitting outside and decided to bug her for a bit. Jessica heard the door open and noticed the one man she didn't want to see. She rolled her eyes and he stood next to her.

"Here to ruin the rest of my day?" Jess asked as she watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"No, just came to talk," Randy replied facing her.

"About what?" she turned to him.

"Us,"

"There is no us and there will never be an us,"

"But you don't know that yet," the Legend Killer noticed her icy blue eyes turning to fire. "Not in the mood so I will get down to business. Tonight me and you just go clubbing?"

"No,"

"Just let me finish. Only as friends."

"No,"

"Come on Jessica, give me a chance,"

An idea popped in her head as he said this. Jessica pushed him into the chair out on the deck and closed the curtains from the inside which made John and Trish suspicious. Randy watched as she slipped off her beater to reveal a black lacy bra. He pulled her to him making her straddle his lap. She put her lips to his ear. Randy started massaging her thigh.

"My answer is still no," Jess said. "If you ever try to ask me out again, I will rip your throat out,"

"Harsh way in saying no isn't it?" Randy asked watching her put back on her shirt. "But loved it anyway."

"Didn't you just listen to me?"

"No so I'll check in with you tomorrow. Let's see how far you're willing to get un dressed this time," he winked and headed back inside.

"That ass whole just used me!" Jess yelled as he cracked up laughing inside.

She quickly ran inside and jumped on Randy, but to his advantage he knew this was coming and caught her. John stared at the two.

"Okay if your going to act like that do it in the bedroom," John said knowing this would piss his best friend off.

"Alright see you two in a few hours or tomorrow," Randy smirked.

"You asswhole put me down!" Jess yelled. Emily started laughing at her sister.

"Have fun Jess," Trish teased as she got glared at. Randy dropped her on the bed without her even knowing.

"Now here's the plan," Randy started.

"What plan? I'm not doing anything you say,"

"Oh really? Well I could easily call up Carlito and tell him everything you done and more. Trust me sweetheart he believes everything I say,"

"You wouldn't,"

"Oh I would,"

"Fine, what do you have planned then?"

"For Raw you act like my girlfriend and I will leave you alone,"

"NO!" Randy whipped out his cell phone. "Randy please,"

"Hey Carlito, boy do I have news for you,"

"Randy!" Jess yelled as he put his finger to her mouth and said shh.

"Oh that noise was Jessica, we just got done having sex and she is begging for more,"

"Stop it right now!"

Randy continued his conversation in the bathroom so Carlito couldn't hear her scream. Angry tears started falling down her cheeks. Jessica ran out of the bedroom and the hotel room. She remembered what room Carlito said he would be in and quickly ran to his room. After a few knocks he answered it with sadness in his face.

Before he could say anything Jessica grabbed him and claimed his lips. She gave him a passionate kiss. Carlito was surprised but kissed her back holding on to her waist.

"Wow," Carlito said as they broke apart for air.

"Yeah I know. Whatever Randy told you was a lie," Jess said walking into his hotel room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't Randy call you a few minutes or seconds ago?"

"No he never called me. Were not even friends,"

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Wait, why?" he grabbed her arm as she was heading to the door.

"He acted like he called you to tell you some bull shit lies like I was having sex with him, I hated you, and me and him were going out,"

"Oh, he does that a lot to women. Don't know why. He thinks he cam get them easier,"

"I bet it works,"

"You're the first to ever say no,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah I know,"

Jessica decided to hang out with Carlito for the rest of the day. She couldn't stand being by Randy at the moment.

Back at John's hotel room Randy was pissed off that she was actually went off to Carlito. _Bet by now he is fucking her brains out. _Randy thought and cringed at the thought.

**XOXOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

**HEHEHE I UPDATED AGAIN REALLY FAST. I DO HAVE TO ADMIT I THINK AGAIN THAT THIS IS MY MOST FAVORITE STORY TO WRITE. SO KEEP GIVING ME REVIEWS SO I CAN UPDATE!**


	6. Summer Slam

Chapter five: Summer Slam

It was time for Raw and Trish made Jessica wear a pink mini skirt, and a white t shirt that said Tease on it. She wore pink flip flops as well. John waited for the two at the curtain. John had to fight Edge for the Championship which he wrapped around his waist. Jess was there to make sure Lita wouldn't do anything.

"Ready to kick Edge and Lita ass?" John asked.

"Oh yes, I'm pumped," Jess said sarcastically.

"Come on, it's not like your going to fight her,"

"You never know. She might be dumb enough to do something,"

"Alright but hit her head in the ring post. It will shut her up,"

"Will do, will do,"

John's music played and Jessica went down in the ring with him. Next Edge came out with Lita at his side. She smirked at them. The ref sounded the bell and the match started.

Both men locked up in the middle. Edge kneed Cena in the stomach and took control. Jess was yelling for him outside the ring. Lita was doing the same for Edge. He threw some punches, kicks, and slams on Cena. As he got him in the corner, ready to slam him against the turnbuckles John stopped him by having his shoulder meet Edge's chin.

John traded off blows with him and then took over the match. As Cena lined up Edge for the knuckle shuffle, Lita screamed bloody murder which didn't seem to distract him, and he made his move. John pulled Edge for the count and Lita got in the ring pulling him off Edge. Jess strode over to Lita and slammed her head into the ring post. The women went at it as John got the FU done and won the match.

"I will get you next time Jessica!" Lita yelled into the microphone. "Next week at Summer Slam it will be me and you in an "I quit" match!" she walked through the curtain with Jessica still staring off not scared one bit.

"I want to fight her really John but I'm not a wrestler and I don't want to be one," Jessica said as they walked up the ramp.

"Come on its one night. Use your street fighting to get her," John replied.

"After the fight Vince will want me to become a Diva if I win. I have a sister to take care of and plus I hate how the Divas always have to act like,"

"Really? I think it's sexy," he saw the look Jess shot him. "Sorry but it's what guys like,"

"But do they care what we think? Look how Trish made me dress!"

"It's cute,"

"Shut up John, you're not helping,"

"Carlito will like it,"

"Don't care. He should like me the way I am not the way I dress,"

"Randy loves the way you dress. He thinks it's sexy."

"Don't put me and him in the same sentence,"

"You're crabby,"

"And you're an ass, don't see me complaining,"

The two walked over to catering where all the other Superstars were. Carlito, Melina, and Johnny Nitro called Jess over to their table as she sat down next to Trish. She told them later and started talking to one of her new best friends.

"So you thought about becoming a Diva yet?" Trish asked.

"No don't want to become one. No offence or anything. Just don't like it," Jess replied sipping down water.

"You would be good at it,"

"So I don't want to do it,"

"Give it a shot. After Summer Slam see how things go,"

"Trish I don't want to fight Lita. I'm not scared of her I just don't want to fight because that leads to me becoming a Diva and I don't want to do it,"

"Are you getting her mad baby?" John asked as he sat next to Trish.

"I don't think so." Trish replied

"Are you two finally going out?" Jessica asked.

"Yup and give the Diva shot a chance,"

"NO!"

Jessica got up and walked away from the catering table. As she was walking towards John's locker room, Randy Orton ran into her. He knew she would hate for him to talk to her but he decided to push her buttons. Randy shoved her into the nearby closet.

"What the fuck Orton!" Jessica screamed and he put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up Jess," Randy replied as she bit his hand. "Ouch women!"

"Why the hell did you lock me in a closet, in fact a small closet?"

"So we can be alone," he scooted closer to her as she backed away.

"I don't want to be close to you now leave me alone," there was a camera man outside the door taping the whole conversation.

"Okay look this is a storyline we have to do. I try to get with you and Carlito comes and saves you so keep doing what you're doing," Randy whispered as she understood.

"Fine then take my shirt off and I'm going to try and stop you but you get it done as Carlito comes in," she whispered back.

"Now let's take off your precious little shirt,"

"Get off me! Somebody help me!" Randy got her shirt off which revealed a pink lacy bra. Carlito came in just in time.

He grabbed Jessica's arm and made sure she was out of the way as he started punching Randy. Next he through him across the hall and went over to Jess who put her shirt back on.

"Thanks Carlito, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up," Jessica said smiling into his eyes.

"I'm always here for you," Carlito replied and pecked her on the cheek. The camera crew left as they finished talking. "See you around red,"

"Alright by Afro,"

"Nice one," he walked back over to Melina and Nitro.

"Your very first storyline how was it?" Randy asked.

"Awesome, I got to kiss Carlito in front of everyone!" Jess replied.

"Yeah whatever but wanna go out tonight?"

"No I would never go out with you for the millionth time,"

"Come on cant you say it without your clothes on?" he watched her walk away. "Please?"

It has been a week and Summer Slam was today. They took a plane to Reno, Las Vegas. John and Trish have been all over each other lately so Jessica had to take care of Emily all the freaking time. Just this very moment on the plane she was cradling her while Trish and John were making out and groping each other.

About two hours later they arrived at the air port. Lita and Edge were getting off as they were. Jessica and Lita glared at each other for a bit then Jessica knew what she had to do. Emily still in her hands she walked over to the couple she hated the most. Edge tapped Lita on the shoulder and she spun around.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked coldness in her tone.

"Okay here's the deal for Summer Slam. Trish has agreed to wrestle you for the Women's Championship instead of fighting me," Jessica replied a little quieter so Emily wouldn't wake up.

"Why can't you fight?" Edge asked. "Afraid to lose?" he laughed.

"No Mr. Smarty pants. I could win or lose without help unlike you who needs help from a women because you can't do anything yourself. If it wasn't for Lita here, you would have never been WWE Champion," Edge stopped laughing and Lita was impressed.

"You little-"

"She proves a point," Lita cut him off. "So why aren't you wrestling?" softness in her tone.

"Because I don't want to become a Diva. I only watched wrestling for John. Sorry to say but I hate how the Diva's have to act. It's ridiculous,"

"Alright tell Trish its fine. You would have been fun to fight though,"

"Thanks,"

"Mhmm,"

Jessica went to find John and Trish as she left Lita and Edge to fight over the remark she said about Edge. She found her best friend at baggage claim a few minutes later.

They all left as they got their luggage. Club De' Solay was the hotel they stayed at. The hotel was packed so everyone had to share a room. John and Trish were together and Jessica got a room to herself for which she thought.

Emily started crying as soon as she was set down on the bed. Jessica picked her back up and she stopped crying and decided to yank her sister's hair. She screamed in pain knowing her little sister was mad at her for something she probably didn't do. Emily continued to pull her hair as she tried to get her carry along crib out of one of the luggage's she had. After one last pull on the hair Jess erupted.

"Stop pulling my hair! Would you like me to do it to you when you're older?" Jessica said sort of yelling at her. Emily watched as her sister began to talk more. "Just wait till your able to walk and talk then I will get revenge on pulling your hair back!"

"Sorry to interrupt but I guess we share a room together," a women said opening the door.

"Hello, I don't believe I ever met you. I'm Jessica, John Cena's best friend," Jess stuck out her hand.

"Hello I'm Layla one of the Diva search contestants," Layla shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you. I have voted for you numerous of times,"

"Thank you, "

"Mhmm, hope you win,"

"I hope so to,"

"Hope you don't mind my little sister Emily. She doesn't cry much but she is kind of a handful. Ashley usually comes and helps once in a while,"

"That's alright I had a baby brother,"

"Great then can you take her for a minute? I have to set up her crib.

"Okay,"

Layla held Emily as Jessica set to work on rebuilding the crib. Trish, John, Ashley, and Matt Hardy came over and got to know Layla. They each voted for her hoping she would win.

Summer Slam was rounding the corner and everyone was getting ready. Layla agreed to watch Emily while she was gone with the help of the other Diva search contestants. Jessica got changed into black hip huggers with lime green chains, and a lime green tank top, Ashley helped her out with the outfit, and lime green converses. Trish wore black low risers, and her Let's Do It shirt. John wore the usual Chain Gang outfit.

The three headed into the arena. Lita and Trish's match was up next. As Trish, John, and Jessica were getting ready to go out in the ring Lita pulled Jess aside.

"Yes?" Jess asked Lita.

"Okay the baby you have, I have a question about it," Lita said.

"It's my little sister and alright shoot,"

"Is it easy taking care of a baby me and Edge want one but I font think he's ready for a baby yet,"

"Trust me on this, it's not easy. 24/7 care and you have to make sure the baby isn't around anything or anybody you don't trust,"

"Okay thanks so much,"

"Yup,"

Jessica went down the ring with John and Trish. Lita and Edge waited for there turn to go out but Trish and Jess had to talk about the match first. John stayed by their sides the whole time. The girls got handed a microphone and Jessica was the first to speak.

"As you know I'm supposed to wrestle Lita because she got mad I hit her poor little head," Jessica started. "But I'm not going to wrestle because I don't want to become a Diva so I'll let Trish take over," the crowed booed her decision.

"Calm down everyone. I have given Lita a chance at my title right here right now!" Lita's music played and her and Edge walked down into the ring.

"And I will be the special quest referee,"

The match ended rather quickly and Trish won. Edge tried to get in between them but John stopped him. The crowd cheered as Jessica held up Trish's arm and handed her the belt.

The three cheered in the back with their friends.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**PLEASE REVIEW. HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY. SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE OUT THE FIGHT BUT MY MOM WAS RUSHING ME OFF THE COMPUTER. **


	7. Night of Hooking up

Chapter seven: night of hooking up

Jessica still wore her referee outfit as she was leaving to the hotel. Carlito met up with her as she was jumping into her black truck she rented.

"Hey Jessica!" Carlito yelled running to her car.

"What's up?" Jess replied.

"Want to go clubbing tonight with all the other wrestlers? I need a date,"

"Sure I would love to but I need to go home and change. Need a ride?"

"Yeah, and great,"

He hopped in the passengers seat as Jessica started the car. It didn't take long for them to get back to the hotel.

The red head quickly rushed to her room with Carlito behind her. She opened her door and saw Layla, J.T., and Jen all cooing over Emily.

"Hey Layla," Jess greeted as she held Carlito's hand.

"Hey, how was Summer Slam?" Layla asked.

"Fun, have any huge wins?"

"Naw just a quest referee,"

"Sweet," she noticed Carlito. "Hi I'm Layla," she stuck out her hand.

"Carlito," he replied shaking it.

"Alright I'm going to go get changed be back in about ten," she kissed him on the lips quickly and headed into the bathroom.

"Are you and Jessica going out?" Jen was the first to ask.

"Not yet but I think soon," Carlito replied.

"Want to hold her?" Layla asked.

"Sure." He took Emily in his arms. "She is so cute. Looks like her sister but with brown hair.

"Yeah we agreed on that," J.T said.

"Okay I'm ready to go," Jessica said walking out in a mini black skirt with white lace at the bottom, black tank top with lacing tracing her breast area on top, and her hair was down with a bit of a wave to it.

"You look hot!" Layla pointed out.

"Thanks," Emily started whining a bit so Jess took her sister. "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't give these girls any trouble," Emily laughed and pulled her sisters hair. "Just wait till I get you back,"

"Okay let's go," Carlito interjected before the sisters fought. Layla took the baby as they left.

Carlito wrapped his arm around her waist as they continued to walk to her car. Melina and Johnny were waiting outside for their limo which was supposed to show up about 30 minutes ago. Jessica felt bad for them so she offered them to ride with her and Carlito. They thanked the red head and climbed in the back seat.

About ten minutes later they arrived at a club called Sugar and Spice. Almost all the wrestlers from both rosters were there. Trish and John were grinding with each other as well as Ashley and Matt. Everyone was hooking up for the night which made Jessica laugh. I mean come on Ric Flair and Maria grinding with each other.

Carlito took Jessica over to a table where he ordered a beer for himself and a Pepsi for his date. She was cleaning her glasses as they got their drinks.

"Thanks for inviting me," Jessica said as she placed her glasses back on her face.

"NO problem, its fun hanging out with you," Carlito replied chugging down his beer.

"Make me a promise for tonight,"

"Sure,"

"Don't get drunk or this is the last time you will ever see my face,"

"Alright I promise because I would die if I couldn't see your face anymore,"

"Oh thank you, I think?" Carlito laughed as Melina strode over.

"How are my two favorite love birds?" Melina asked wearing a pink halter top that hugged her, and a really short mini skirt which was blue with black boots.

"Were not going out and were doing fine," Jessica answered.

"What if I wanted us to go out?" Carlito asked.

"Then you would have already asked me a long time ago,"

"Boy she got you there," Melina noticed his mouth open ready for him to say something. "See you around Melina. Catch you later Afro boy," Jess jumped off her seat and headed over to John, Trish, Ashley, and Matt.

"You better think of a way to get her back.

"Don't worry Melina, I got it all figured out. I think,"

Trish saw a happy Jessica bounding towards the group. Ashley saw her and at once rushed to hug her. It's been awhile since they have hung out for she just got switched to Smackdown which was a good and bad thing. John smiled and nodded and continued his attention back to Trish.

Randy came back to the table with four beers in his hands. Jessica noticed him and waved goodbye to her friends and headed back onto the dance floor. The Legend Killer followed her and grabbed her arm as she was turning the corner. She whipped towards him, her hair hitting him.

"What do you want Orton?" Jess asked coldness in her tone.

"Just wanted to know if you would care to dance?" Randy asked keeping his grip on her.

"No, now let go of me," she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Why? It's just a dance. It's not going to hurt anyone," he gripped her tighter, making it hurt her.

"Please let go, your hurting me," Jess begged but he wouldn't let his death grip go.

"Just one dance," you could tell her was drunk and a violent drunk at that.

"Randy please don't do this," tears streamed down her cheek as he pulled her closer and started nibbling on her neck.

"I know you love this," he bit her neck once and pushed her up on the wall.

"No I don't now please stop," Jessica cried.

Carlito saw Randy on him and knew he was too late. Melina walked over to him after she passed Randy and Jessica and she heard her crying from a distance and was worried sick for her new friend.

"Carlito there's an emergency," Melina stated worry on her face.

"I know Randy got to her," Carlito sighed.

"No she is crying. He's drunk and she is scared half to death,"

"How do you know?"

"I heard her crying and saying please Randy don't do this,"

"Oh shit," Carlito quickly rushed over to the two and Jessica let out a sigh as she saw him. "Can I borrow Jessica Randy?"

"Um no," Randy replied and let his death grip go as he turned to Carlito.

"Fine then I'll tell the cutie at the bar you rejected her,"

"Okay have her, see ya," he ran over to the bar and started hitting on some innocent girl.

"Sorry about him," Carlito said as he saw the tears on Jess's face stop and her arm a beat red.

"It's alright, I never wanted him in the first place," Jess replied.

"Well I'm always here for you,"

"I know and I'm glad,"

"Yeah so like earlier, I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I would! I was waiting all night!" she hugged him and headed over to John and Trish.

The night went rather fast to Jessica. She ended up sleeping in Carlito's hotel room. Trish insisted on it as she fell asleep in the club.

In the morning Jessica woke up to her cell ringing. She noticed herself in a bed while her new boyfriend was on the couch. She quickly answered her phone and it was Layla seeing if she could watch her sister. Jessica quickly rushed to her room and back and noticed Carlito was gone. She saw the note she left him in the trash and thought he hated her.

As she was rocking her sister to sleep Carlito came in the room. He had a bag of Burger King in one hand and drinks in the other.

"Thought you might be hungry," Carlito said as he set the food on the table.

"Yeah, starving," Jess replied setting her sleeping sister on the bed.

"Have fun last night?"

"Yeah it was really fun, I mean before I fell asleep," they both laughed.

"You're a cute sleeper," he handed her a hash brown and an egg sandwich as he got the same.

"Thanks and you didn't have to get food. I could have got a bowl of cereal or something,"

"Tell ya the truth but I have no food in my room,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I always go out to eat,"

"Wow, now that we will be sharing a room, I'm getting food so you can stop wasting your money on crap,"

"This food is not crap. You're eating it,"

"So, it's not healthy to eat this everyday,"

"Fine you win. I will get healthy food and get food to put in our room,"

"Thank you,"

The two ate there junk food as Jessica kept calling it and soon after went to the gym. Jess just watched her sister while watching Carlito lift weights. Trish and John came down a little while later. The four hung out as Ashley, Matt, Layla, Chris Masters, and Randy came down to the gym. He noticed Jess who played with her little sister. Emily was giggling as she rolled around a 3 pound weight.

A few minutes of watching the girl he wished he could have, he decided to talk to her. Carlito watched very carefully as he approached his girlfriend. Jessica looked up and her smile turned to a frown and her icy blue eyes turned to fire.

"Hey Jess," Randy said with sympathy in his tone.

"Leave me alone," she shot back.

"I just want to say sorry for last night,"

"Don't think I will accept that apology because what you did was not right,"

"That's why I'm saying sorry,"

"Leave me alone or I will sick my boyfriend on you,"

"Oh who's that?"

"Carlito,"

"You're going out with him?"

"Yes now leave me alone," Carlito walked over to her and picked Emily up.

"I need a spotter for the bench and since she can roll a three pound I think she can handle helping me," Jessica laughed and smiled.

"Nice, just don't hurt her,"

"Alright,"

He went over to the bench and laid down, setting Emily on his stomach as he started benching about 350. Jessica busted out laughed as Emily giggled and grabbed his shirt.

Trish noticed her best friend laughing and looked to where she was looking and laughed as well. A few minutes later Carlito dropped Emily off with Jess who went upstairs to shower.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOO**

**SORRY THIS IS SHORTER THAN USAL. I KINDA DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT IN IT. NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE FUNNY BECAUSE IT IS GOING TO FEATURE RIC FLAIR AND MARIA! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. memories

Chapter eight: memories

As Jessica was carrying Emily on her hip she heard Ric Flair and Maria talking. She decided to be nosy and listened in.

"I had a fun time last night Ric," Maria said.

"So did I, we should do it again sometime," Ric replied.

"Oh yes and this time we can go to a club!"

"We did go to a club last night,"

"No we didn't. We met up at a club, we didn't go together,"

"How could I forget," he laughed a bit. Jessica on the other hand was trying to hold in a laugh.

"So today on Raw let's be at each others sides!"

"That sounds great Maria but I'm not wrestling tonight,"

"Hmph neither am I, then we can watch people on each others sides,"

"Don't you have to interview someone,"

"Shoot okay then after the interview we hang out,"

"Sounds good, see you in a few hours,"

"Bye," she kissed him on the lips and walked off.

Jessica laughed as she entered her room. Having Ric and Maria hook up would have to be the weirdest thing ever. Emily was playing in her play pen while her sister got in the shower. She came out in white capries, a white t shirt, and her hair in a braid. As you could tell she loved wearing white because it was the best color that looked good on her.

Emily was being balanced on her sister's hip as she was walking down the hall to the weight room. Randy was right behind them. Jess rolled her eyes as her sister tried to grab her hair again. She quickly grabbed her sister's glasses and threw them at Randy.

"Emily!" Jessica yelled and turned around and saw Randy picking up her glasses. "Can I have them back now?"

"Yeah and your welcome," Randy replied handing her, her glasses which she put back on.

"Thank you," she continued to walk while he followed. "May I inquire to why you're following me?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Ask away," she decided not to be mean for the rest of the day.

"Glad you're not yelling at me,"

"Get on with it," she snapped.

"Alright," he took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would go roller skating with me tomorrow night,"

"Um why?"

"Just so I know we can be friends,"

"Seems like a date to me so sorry I can't,"

"Friends can go skating,"

"Not you and me. It will be weird plus I don't know what you have planned so good day Orton,"

Jessica left before he could say another word. Carlito was just heading out as she came in the weight room.

"I was just coming to look for you," Carlito said as he kissed her on the lips.

"As were we," Jess replied as Emily giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" he tickled her feet which made her laugh some more.

"Why don't you jump in the shower and get clean while me and my sister wait down here for you,"

"Sounds good to me. What do you have planned for today?"

"Raw starts soon so you need to get ready,"

"Oh right see you in a bit,"

"Yup bye," they kissed one last time and he left.

About an hour later Carlito came down in the lobby and saw his girlfriend and her sleeping sister. She already had the baby bag so he didn't need to worry about going back up to the room and grabbing it.

The three headed over to the arena to prepare for Raw. Jessica now had to do a storyline which made her mad for she knew Vince had an idea for her to become a Diva. Carlito insisted on her go along with it because it was just with Trish and Melina.

"I don't want to be in this storyline!" Jess whined as Trish sat next to her.

"It's not going to last long. Melina and I start up a feud and she try's to go after my title and gets it then I get it back a week later," Trish explained.

"But that is really lame. Do they want you to become a 7 time Women's Champ or something?"

"Yeah that's the point. I think it's pretty cool because then people know not to mess with me,"

"Actually it's really retarded. I rather have my title for a super long time then lose it,"

"Come on Jess, it's only about a month or more long storyline,"

"Who says I'm going to be here that long,"

"Um hello your dating Carlito, I know for a fact your not going to blow it off after a month,"

"I need to get my life back. I don't want to be supported by using his money," Jess took a deep breath and sighed. "I just want to have my normal life with my family again," she started to cry.

"Don't cry Jessica, everything will get better,"

"You sound like my mom. She would always tell me when I'm down that everything will get better. Oh how I miss her, my dad, and brother. I wish I could see them one last time,"

Jessica continued to cry as Trish put a supportive hand on her shoulder. She let her cry on her shoulder for a bit. John and Carlito came in a bit later and noticed her crying. Emily was in John's arms. Jess quickly grabbed her and held her protectively. She didn't want anyone to touch or take her away from her.

Trish left with John after awhile as they just sat in silence as Jessica cried and remembered her family. Carlito kissed her on the forehead as she looked up at him. Emily started crying for she was being squished by her sister's breast. Carlito laughed as she stopped squishing her sister.

Vince decided not to do the storyline that night because Jessica was an emotional wreck. Carlito helped her to the hotel where she quickly went into bed with her sister still in her arms.

"I think your sister wants to go to sleep," Carlito said breaking the silence.

"To me it feels like if I let her go, she will disappear," Jessica replied.

"She wont disappear I promise,"

"But I don't want to leave her,"

"She will be here in the morning," Carlito managed to grab her.

"Carlito please,"

"No she's tired,"

"Fine," she pouted as Emily fell asleep in her crib.

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun," he climbed on top of her and started nibbling on her neck.

"Stop," she groaned knowing this was her weakness.

"Did I just fine Jess's weakness?"

"Maybe," she flipped him over and kissed him on the lips. "Now let me sleep,"

"Trust me when I'm done with you all your going to want to do is sleep,"

"I'm not ready for that yet,"

"Sorry,"

"It's okay,"

She kissed him one more time and fell asleep with Carlito's arm wrapped around her waist. Emily snored a bit during the night and her sister laughed for she couldn't really sleep. She just stayed up watching her sister sleep.

In the morning Jessica jumped in the shower and came out in black sweatpants, black tank top, and her hair down. Carlito watched her as she played with her sister. He smiled and laughed as Emily through baby food in her face and Jessica flicked some back. This amused him for quite sometime. Jessica noticed Carlito was up and blew him a kiss.

"Do you like watching me or something?" Jessica asked smiling.

"Of course I do, plus the food fight was pretty humorous," Carlito replied.

"Then why don't you try feeding her?"

"I would but you got it taken care of,"

"Not any more," she dropped the food on the high chair and locked herself in the bathroom.

"That is not cool!"

"Yes it is!" she sang as she got in the shower. Emily started laughing.

"It's not that funny," she looked at him weird. "Okay maybe to you,"

Jessica came out in black and red pleated capries with chains hanging in the back, red tank top, and a black zip up sweatshirt that had a skull in the back. Carlito checked her out and smiled. He already wore a Hawaiian shirt, and black pants. Next Jess changed her sister in a pink dress with pink shorts underneath.

The three headed for the arena and caught Maria and Ric Flair making out in the hall way. They cracked up laughing as the two separated.

At the arena Trish and John were watching a screen that showed Maria and Ric talking.

"So when do we get to hang out today?" Maria asked.

"Whenever you want to. And maybe I can show you why I'm known as a legend," Ric replied smiling.

"Oh really? I have always wanted to know,"

"I bet you have,"

"What if tonight Randy kills your legend?"

"Trust me he wont. I will save my legend for you," he let out a small laugh.

"Awesome! I cant wait,"

"Neither can I, neither can I," the screen went blank and the friends laughed.

The crowd laughed as well and loved the storyline with them together. Everyone on the roster thought it was nasty how they were having them hook up.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Trish said still laughing.

"I know, Ric and Maria?" John said.

"It's kinda nasty," Jessica added.

"More like disgusting," Carlito agreed.

"But very hilarous," Trish said.

"True," John started. "How have you two been doing?" he took Emily in his hands now.

"Very good. Can you watch her for a bit? I need to talk to Vince for a bit," Jessica said.

"Why?"

"Because I just want to see how I do in something,"

"Do you have another storyline to do or something?"

"No, just wanted to start something tonight. I'm kinda in the fighting mood,"

"Wow is Jess actually going to fight someone?" Trish asked surprised.

"Yeah, I want to wrestle a Diva in a last standing match,"

"Don't think it will be tonight. Probably next week," Carlito said.

"Okay but I'm still going to ask. Maybe with Melina because she is supposed to tick me off today,"

"Sweet," Trish was excited.

The four decided to hang out until they had to do the story line. Trish changed into black hip huggers, pink tank top, and a jean jacket with pink high heels. Jess rolled her eyes as she got glammed up for John. Carlito sometimes wished his girlfriend would do the same but liked her for who she was.

In about an hour Melina talked to Johnny by the locker rooms. Jessica met up with Trish close by. Vince had agreed to the match she wanted. He was sad that this was only going to be her first and last match. As the two walked by Melina and Nitro she said some rude comment that made them turn around and glare. Camera men surrounded them.

"What the hell did you just say Melina?" Jessica shot back at her.

"Oh just saying Trish is a lying whore," Melina replied laughing.

"Just for your information I at least cover up and I'm not a whore like you," Trish said.  
"Sorry hunny but that doesn't seem to hurt. See I will get that little title of yours," she stared at the Women's title as Trish shouldered it.

"Keep whishing you get it,"

"Trust me hunny all my wishes come true,"

"Not this one you little slut," Jessica said.

"How did you get in this conversation you gothic freak?"

"Call me that one more time and see what happens."

"Fine, you're a gothic freak," she smirked as Jess smiled and did Sweet Chin Music which made her fall back. Trish held her back before she could do anymore damage. Johnny went to his girlfriends.

"Guess what hunny," Jess imitated Melina. "Next week it will be me and you in the first ever Last Women Standing match!"

The two walked away and Trish was surprised at the match. When they opened the door to the locker room John congratulated her for making the match. He already knew about it unlike everybody else.

"I'm so happy you agreed to do the match!" John said pulling her down and giving her a huge noogie. She got out of his grasp.

"Yeah well it will be my first and last match. I just want to kick someone's ass,"

"But isn't Melina like one of your friends?" Trish asked.

"Yes but hey it's for the fans and you will be at my side,"

"Yeah!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. IT WAS A BIT LONG. **


	9. Last Women Standing

Chapter nine: Last Women Standing

Trish watched as Jess tried to find the perfect outfit to kick Melina's ass. John watched as well and pulled his best friend in his lap. She glared and tried to get up but he wouldn't let go.

"John let go you donkey!" Jessica yelled and struggled to get out of his grasp.

"No you dirty monkey. Stop trying to find an outfit and worry about how you're going to win," John replied.

"I don't want to. Just let me find an outfit then we can talk about winning,"

"Listen to John, he knows what he is talking about," Trish added getting glared at as well.

"Maybe I can help," a man's voice came in the room.

"Oh shit, not you," Jess complained as she sat on the couch.

"Come on Jess, just let me talk to you while we go by you a ring attire you can wear from now on," Randy said.

"Great idea Randy, and then you can leave me and John here all by ourselves to do some business we want to do," Trish stated.

"What about Emily,"

"She's sleeping, and if she wakes up then we'll take care of her,"

"Yuck, I'm taking her then,"

"Fine,"

"Let's go then Randy,"

"Alright,"

He followed her out and they headed over to his limo. Jessica got in first. Emily stayed at the hotel because John wanted Randy and Jess alone which made Trish a bit mad. Randy watched as she zipped up her sweatshirt over her red tank top.

A few minutes later they pulled up into a mall parking lot. Randy let her out first by being the gentlemen he was. Jessica went into Hot Topic right away knowing she would find her outfit there.

"Why do you have to shop here for your outfit?" Randy asked looking at all the people dressed in black with black make up heavily on.

"Because it's what I like and if you don't then leave," Jess shot back looking through a rack of shirts.

"It doesn't bother me but you Trish and Ashley all love shopping here for some odd reason,"

"That's because there are so many cute clothes here that you can't resist," she picked up a corset/tank top which was purple. "Do you like this?"

"Yeah it's hot,"

"Okay then," next she found black and purple pleated capries. "How about these?"

"Love them,"

"Great now let me try them on," Jess jumped in the dressing room. When she came out her hair was out of the pony tail so her hair fell back curly.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Is that an I like it?"

"No that's an I love it,"

"Sweet," she pecked him on the cheek and changed back into her original clothes.

_Why the hell did I peck him on the cheek? I'm going out with Carlito. What is wrong with me? _Jess thought as they were on there way back to the hotel. Trish, John, and Emily were fast asleep as they got up to the hotel.

Carlito emerged from the bathroom as Randy left. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her on the head.

"Have fun shopping?" Carlito asked.

"Yup and got a very cute ring attire," Jess replied spinning around.

"That's good. Randy wasn't a dick this time?"

"Nope he was actually very sweet,"

"Awesome. Now go get some rest for tomorrow,"

"Alright,"

Jess kissed him on the lips and slipped into a black tank top and black pj pants.

In the morning Trish took care of Emily as John and Jess still slept. About an hour later Jessica shot up with excitement. In just a few hours she was leaving to the next location for Raw to kick Melina's ass. The two already talked about the match and still remained friends.

Vince wanted Melina to win the match but Jess decided to change it up a bit. Trish laughed as Jessica was eager for tonight.

Everyone arrived at the airport in Miami, Florida. John handed Jess her little sister and grabbed the luggage. Trish, John, Jessica, and Randy all headed to the hotel. Carlito had to take two weeks off work for his mother got very sick and he wanted to be at her side.

The Hilton hotel was the place they stayed at. Layla and Triple H roomed in with them as well so they decided to each pay for some of the pent house they got.

"This hotel is so cool!" Layla said as she sat down on the couch.

"Thanks for letting us room in with ya," HHH thanked them as he sat next to the newest diva to the roster, Layla.

"Your welcome and I'm very happy that you won the diva search," Jessica said.

"I know, when I heard my name I was so excited,"

"Trust me we all saw how excited you were and a bit more," Randy added and Jess slapped him playfully in the belly. The two became friends and settled their differences.

"I see Randy and Jess are finally getting used to each other," Trish said as John laid Emily in the playpen he just now set up.

"Yes and just wait till they start fighting again," John noted.

"Were done fighting for a bit," Jess replied.

"Yeah but I could easily start a fight with her," Randy said as he sneaked up from behind and picked her up which made her scream.

"Put me down!" she laughed as he held on to her waist.

"Alright," he dropped her right on top of Layla and Hunter on the couch.

"So not funny," she watched Randy laugh. "I'll get you back,"

"Right,"

Everyone started having fun. After they were all unpacked Trish came up with a game to play. Jessica didn't want to play because she already had a boyfriend but Trish already called up Carlito and he said she could play. Everyone started convincing her to play and nothing bad would happen. After a few minutes she gave in.

John took out dice as everyone sat in a circle on the floor.

"Okay the game is called Stress or Confess," Trish said.

"If you get an evens number you stress and odds you confess," John finished.

"So is stress like a dare or something?" Jess asked.

"Yeah but you have to do it no matter what. I've played this before. It's really fun," Layla said.

"Who wants to go first?" Trish asked looking around the room with the dice in her hands.

"I will," Randy piped up.

"Here ya go," she handed him the dice and he got odds. "Ha stress!"

"I say we make him get blind folded spin him ten times and he has to make out with what ever girl he runs into," Hunter spoke.

"Great idea," Layla agreed. Trish blind folded the Legend Killer and spun him around five times. Next he went wandering around the room for a few seconds and bumped into none other then Jessica. They made out for about five minutes.

"Alright you can stop now!" John said as they broke apart.

"Now look at your mystery kisser," Trish said. Randy took the blind fold off and noticed it was Jessica who looked a bit uneasy.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah just fine," she replied and quickly ran into the bedroom.

"Okay let's not play anymore," Trish said as everyone went quiet hearing Jess crying.

"Go see if she's alright hunny," John said as he kissed Trish on the head.

"Alright, come on Layla,"

The girls walked into the bedroom but Jessica pushed them out. She didn't want to talk or be near anyone at the moment. Randy tried to go in but she literally kicked him out. _What is wrong with me? Why is this kiss getting to me? It's not like it was good or anything. I take that back it was excellent. He put all his passion into it. Stop right now Jessica. You like Carlito not Randy. _Jessica thought.

An hour later she decided to change in her new ring attire. She slipped on her purple tank top/corset, black and purple pleated capries, black combat boots, and her hair was down. Jess stepped out of the room and noticed everyone already left. Randy was the only one left.

"Where is everyone?" Jess asked afraid to be alone with him.

"They left. Were going to be late so hurry up," Randy replied.

"Alright let me get my bag," she rushed in her room and grabbed her bag.

"Come on!"

"I'm coming!"

The two rushed to the arena. Melina and Nitro were already at the curtain. Jessica and Melina had to start the show off which Jess did not like at all. Trish met up with her wearing black hip huggers and a white tank top with her belt on her shoulder.

"Your match starts in about five minutes, are you ready?" Trish asked.

"Yes but afraid as well," Jess replied.

"Why?"

"Because I have never wrestled before only got in fights on the street. My best friend was in a gang and my other best friend was in a different gang so I had to fight off each gang to earn my respect,"

"Wow then you know some pretty hard core shit,"

"Yeah, John also taught me how to fight,"

"Not wrestle?"

"No not wrestle,"

"Great then use those skills to kick her ass. Oh and you can use any thing you please,"

"Okay but there's nothing out there,"

"Yes under the ring are trash cans, a lead pipe, ladders, and so much more,"

"Okay thanks,"

"Yup,"

The song "Animal I have become" by Three days Grace blasted through the speakers. Jessica made sure they played the chorus to it for her. The crowd cheered as they made their way down to the ring. Melina glared at the two and made Nitro get outside the ring. Trish did the same as the bell rang.

Jessica put her fists up to her face remembering her lesions in kick boxing and shot Melina with a hard blow. She continued this until she fell to the floor completely. Next the red head kicked her in the side once and dropped her knee in her throat. As Melina was recovering Jess quickly went under the ring and pulled out a trash can lid.

"This is for the fucker who took my family away from me! Also for everything bad that has happened to me!" Jessica yelled as she hit Melina in the head twice with the lid.

"Is that all you got?" Melina asked as she stood up. She put on brass knuckles and swung at Jess.

"Wow you have to use those to win? Sad,"

She ducked from a few shots but her face got pelted with the brass knuckles. Jessica already was taking some of her anger out in the match but this time she was going to take it all out. She speared Melina and kept punching her in the head till the ref said get off. Next she picked her up by the hair and threw her out of the ring and onto the floor.

Nitro went to her side but got bashed in the head with a trash can instead. Trish watched how dangerous Jessica was getting. Jess picked up Melina's limp body and body slammed her on the announcer table. She dragged Melina back into the ring and let the ref check to see if she was unconscious which she was. Jessica wrapped her up for the three and won the match. The crowd cheered as she and Trish walked up the ramp only to be giving a microphone.

"That was such an easy fight I might come back for more," Jess said.

"Save that energy for tonight Jess. I have a surprise for you," Trish said.

"Alright but I just want to let these two know that when you mess with Trish or me you get your ass kicked!" Nitro looked at her with a piercing glare but she smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Bu-bye,"

The two walked to John's locker room only to be awaited by her cheering friends. Everyone hugged the sweating Jessica and Trish. They were all shocked at how fast she won the match.

"Now that will go down into history," John said as he pulled her on his lap.

"Why?" Jess asked confused.

"Because it was a first ever Last Women Standing match and it was the first time someone won in about ten minutes. They usually take up an hour or more,"

"Yeah but that's because the other wrestler fights back. Melina didn't even have a chance!" Trish stated.

"That's because I took out all my anger on her," Jess said proudly.

"I see,"

"Congrats on the match Jess," Randy popped his head into the door.

"Thanks, but why don't you come on in?"

"I have a match against some random dude right now,"

"Alright see you later," he closed the door.

Jess remembered something and quickly jumped off John's lap and ran towards Randy. She tapped him on the shoulder and it surprised him to see who it was.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I was wondering when you kissed me you put your feelings into it?" she asked looking into his blue eyes as he looked into hers.

"Yeah I actually did. I like you a lot Jess but you got Carlito,"

"I'm sorry," a tear ran down her cheek followed by others.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry for the way I used to treat you. But you really need to stop being a jerk,"

"That I can work on but you need to be focused on your relationship with Carlito,"

"But what if he isn't the one I want?"

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind. Good luck in your match,"

"Thanks, and see you around,"

"Mhmm,"

She kissed him on the cheek and headed back to the locker room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS RATHER LONG CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED REVIEWS BECAUSE I DO LIKE WRITING IN THIS STORY AND I NEED MORE THAN TWO REVIEWS. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE MOST LIKELY I WILL PUT THEM IN MY STORY. **


	10. mystery man

Chapter ten: mystery man

Jessica woke up with a smile on her face. She remembered last night and the match. Melina was still feeling very sick and Jess accidentally broke her arm with the body slam. She quickly jumped in the shower and came out in white pants and a pink tank top. Her cell phone rang; she opened up her black razor phone.

"Hello?" Jess answered.

"Hey baby," Carlito's voice was heard on the other line.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, hanging with my dad,"

"Awesome, when will you be back?" she started to change out of pants and into a skirt.

"I hope in two days, my mom is feeling a lot better,"

"That's cool," out of a blue, black, and white mini skirt she chose the white.

"We need to talk,"

"About what?"

"Us,"

"Okay, then talk," Jess started looking for shoes and a jacket. John was taking her out to dinner in a few minutes.

"Well I think we need to break up because I found my crush and she likes me back so we kind of did something last night,"

"Mhmm, so you want to break up before you cheat on me even more?"

"Basically,"

"Fine then it's over and don't bother talking to me again,"

Jess hung up on Carlito and put on her jean jacket and pink high heels. She dried her hair using the blow dryer and put it up in a pony. John knocked on the door holding Emily in his hands. Jessica opened the door and was still very angry that Carlito broke up with her after he already cheated on her. John could tell his best friend was angry and sat her down.

"What's bothering you kid?" John asked handing Emily to her sister.

"Carlito dumped me after he cheated on me," Jess replied rocking her sister.

"Oh, well I heard Randy talking to him the other day. Maybe he said something to him,"

"Did you hear the conversation at all?"

"Umm… he said something about go for it and stay with her. Something like that,"

"So he told Carlito to cheat on me so he can have me for himself? That bastard!" she stood up and started pacing back and fourth. "And for him to think I would actually date him? Boy is he wrong. I would never want to date someone who is a nasty ass jerk like Randy Orton who calls him self the Legend Killer," she ranted on, anger filling her body even more.

"Come on Jess, settle down. I knew it wasn't going to last long,"

"How would you know?"

"Carlito is like Randy, he isn't a one women kind of guy,"

"I just hate men at the moment,"

John calmed his best friend down and the two went out to eat. Emily tagged along for she had no one to watch her.

After the restaurant the two saw a movie. It was Clerks 2 and they couldn't stop laughing in it. They saw a few other Superstars and had a quick chat with them.

John dropped Jess off at her hotel room around five. Trish was in her room with Layla. They were talking about something and stopped when they saw her. Layla took Emily as Jess took off her jacket. Trish smiled sweetly and kissed Emily's nose who giggled.

"So I heard you and Carlito broke up," Trish said ending the silence.

"Yeah but I'm over it. Let's not talk about him though, don't want to make him anymore famous now do we?" Jessica said.

"Right, now I was thinking we go clubbing tonight!" Layla said.

"Sweet, we can all get dates. Since you're dating Hunter now you go with him, I will go with of course John, and Jessica can go with," Trish replied.

"No one because I hate men at the moment,"

"Fine then we will pick Randy," Layla said.

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"Because he is a pompous jerk,"

"But I thought you two were friends?"

"Not anymore,"

"Fine go by yourself then," Trish replied.

"I will,"

The girls go ready for the club. Jessica let her hair hang down, changed into a black tank top, and she cleaned off her glasses and set them back on her face. Trish changed into pink low risers, and a pink halter top. Layla changed into brown capries, and a white tube top. The girls looked hot and met their men at the club.

As Trish and Layla danced with their boyfriends, Jess sat at the table by her lonesome. Some guy was watching her the whole time, wondering if he should ask her to dance or not. Jessica drank the second refill of her Orange Soda and got rather bored. It turned to a slow song and she started drifting to sleep. A man in black baggy pants, a chain on one side of his leg, black t-shirt with a skeleton on it walked up to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Sure, why not," Jessica replied taking his hand. Trish and John looked over and noticed the two.

"She looks so cute with him," Trish said still watching them dance.

"Yeah, but is she really ready to dodge into another relationship?" John asked.

"Hey if she feels the need to date him, let her be. Carlito was an ass anyways. Never liked him,"

"That's why your friends,"

"He thinks we are but I don't,"

"Oh,"

The guy smiled as Jessica danced with him. He always knew she would be his type.

"They need to play rock music in this club," the guy said as Jess rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, then I would have some fun,"

"After the song, we should request the dj to play a few,"

"Sounds good to me," there was a pause. "How about some Stone Sour, System of a down, Marilyn Manson, oh and we have to have some Ozzy going,"

"Those are some of my favorite bands,"

"Same," she lifted her head and looked into his brown eyes. The slow song ended. "Let's go get the rock music playing,"

"Alright," they decided to race to the dj and Jess won for the guy got stuck in a little crowd. A few minutes later about ten rock songs were going to be played.

"I can't believe they didn't have Marilyn Manson. He is the best!"

"Yeah, it does suck," they sat at a table.

"I'm looking at you through the glass; don't know how much time has passed. Feels like forever, but no one can ever tell that forever feels like sitting alone-" Jess started singing to Stone Sour as the guy watched, and so she stopped. "Sorry I just love this song."

"Same here but you didn't have to stop; you have an amazing voice,"

"Thanks, I hate that I kind of sound like Christina Aguilera. She bugs me,"

"Yeah,"

The two continued to hang out and sing to the lyrics to the next rock songs that played. Ozzy Osbourne blasted through the speakers and everyone in the crowd sang along to it.

The night came to an end and the guy kissed her on the cheek goodnight as he walked Jess to her hotel room. Emily started crying outside the door. Trish was trying to calm her down but it didn't seem to work. John looked up as his best friend came through the door.

He smiled as she took her sister. Emily calmed down and tugged at her sister's hair who screamed in pain, for this was the hardest pull ever.

"I hate you," Jessica said as she laid her sister in her crib. She just giggled and curled up with her baby blanket. "What are you guys staring at?" she saw John and Trish both smiling and staring at her.

"I saw who you were hanging out with you know who," Trish got to the point.

"So? Were just friends. Nothing is going to happen between me and him,"

"Come on, I know you like him at least a little bit. I saw it in your eyes when you looked at him!"

"Only as a friend,"

"Right," John interjected. "That's why I heard you guys kiss on the other side of the door.

"He kissed me on the cheek,"

"So that can lead up to going out," Trish said still smiling.

"Will you two get a life?"

"Already have one with each other,"

"Okay," as she went in the bathroom to change in her pj's John went straight to a worried face.

"When are we going to tell her?" John asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. She will be crushed when she finds out," Trish whispered back.

"We can tell her tomorrow that Emily is being taken away,"

"Alright,"

Jessica emerged from the bathroom as Trish and John kissed on the plan. She rolled her eyes and laid on the couch. Trish watched as she fell asleep real fast. John cuddled up with his girlfriend and they both fell asleep.

In the morning there was a knock at about eight in the morning. Jessica was in the bathroom changing into black sweatpants with a skull on her butt and a black beater with the word Devil in red was across breast. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The knocks continued and John opened the door. Jess slid in front of him and out the door closing it behind.

"Is it to early or something?" the guy from last night asked. He was dressed in black sweatpants, and a black muscle shirt.

"No, John's just a tired monkey," Jess replied laughing.

"Hey look we match," he checked her out as he pretended to look over her outfit.

"Awesome and I still don't get why I agreed to this five mile run at eight in the morning!" they entered the elevator.

"It's good exercise plus I love running in the dark and when the sun rises,"

"I love the dark and the sun rise but not so much the running," the two got outside and walked to the edge of the road.

"Then let's make it two miles then,"

"Sounds good,"

The two started running and the guy raced a few cars. Only beat one of them. Jess was having such a great time with him. About a half hour later the two walked into the hotel hot and sweaty. Some of the guests stared but they laughed them off.

They reached Jessica's hotel room and hugged.

"Looks like we got each others sweat on us," Jessica commented as they laughed.

"Doesn't bother me, when I wrestle I get guys sweat all over me and that I do mind,"

"But because it's a woman's you don't?"

"Exactly,"

"You always seem to make me laugh,"

"Really? Most people say I'm a bit crazy but not funny,"

"Well I think your funny," there was a knock on the other side of the door. Trish and John were listening in on the whole conversation and Trish happened to slip.

"I think we have ease droppers,"

"Probably. I should go surprise them,"

"Alright see you at the next location of Raw,"

"Bye,"

He kissed her one more time on the cheek and headed back to his room. John and Trish ran in their bed and pretended to sleep as she walked in. Jess rolled her eyes and took a shower before saying anything to them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOXO**

**HAHAHA YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE GUY IS! I'M JUST THAT GOOD AT DISQUISING HIM. TAKE A GUESS AT WHO THIS MYSTERY MAN IS IN THE REVIEW I NEED FROM ALL YOU LOVLY READERS! **


	11. were just friends

Chapter eleven: were just friends

Jessica jumped in the shower and came out in black low risers, and a yellow t shirt. John and Trish did in fact fall asleep while the red head was getting ready. She noticed this and decided to let them have an early wake up call.

Their flight left at one and the two were planning to leave around 11. Jess grabbed her whistle and started blowing it while jumping on the bed. John tried to push her over but she poured freezing cold water on him. Trish got splashed and jumped out of bed in a heartbeat. The red head laughed as she jumped off the bed and whistled one more time in her best friend's ear.

"Jessica what is wrong with you?" Trish asked wide awake.

"Just wanted some company," Jess replied smiling innocently.

"Then why don't you ask your new boyfriend," John asked getting up.

"Who Jeff?"

"Duh!"

"Were only friends. Can't a girl have a guy as a friend?"

"Not in your case," Trish disagreed. Emily wasn't in the hotel room at the time the waking up call occurred.

"Where's my sister?" she looked around the room and noticed all her stuff was gone.

"No idea, maybe Layla took her,"

"Where is my sister?" she knew Trish was lying. "Tell me where she is!"

"Child Support took her away early this morning," John informed her. Tears were building up in her eyes.

"When this morning?"

"When you were running. On your mothers will someone else was supposed to take her and when she found out you had her then she sent Child Support running after you,"

"This can not be happening!"

She stormed out of the hotel room and raced to the airport. Jess started looking for her car in the parking lot and couldn't seem to find it. Someone was watching a crying red head from afar and knew it was time to talk to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around so fast and screamed. She almost got a hard attack from how scared she got.

"Randy don't ever scare me like that again!" Jess informed him.

"Sorry but what's wrong?" Randy asked holding in a laugh.

"They took her,"

"Who took who?" he started to worry.

"Child Support took away Emily,"

"When?"

"This morning, I need to get her back,"

"Isn't Jeff going to go with you?" jealous rising in his body.

"No, were just friends. People need to get over that! Were just fucking friend!" she shouted in his face.

"Alright, sorry," Randy was satisfied and continued on the situation.

"Tomorrow we can call the people who have your mom's will and sort this whole mess out,"

"But I want her now. She is the only family I have left,"

"Please just wait till tomorrow? I have to go. I'll call you later,"

"Alright, bye,"

Randy ran off to his car and sped off somewhere. Jessica shrugged him off and paid attention to her life. Carlito was just pulling up in the parking lot as she turned around. She heard someone following and ran off to her room.

Trish and John were already contacting Child Support as she walked in. The good news was that the plane back to her home town was going to run late and she could steal Emily and the bad news was, was that she couldn't have her back. She cried more and more that day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooO

The three arrived at the arena in Atlantic City around six. John and Trish left Jessica alone for a bit to let her settle down. All through the plane ride she cried and slept.

Melina walked past her with Nitro and they decided to ignore her. Carlito walked past as well and stopped to talk. Randy was rounding the corner when he saw the one man he hated talking to the one girl he happened to fall in love with. Jessica looked up at Carlito and pushed him away.

"Can we talk?" Carlito asked.

"No," Jess shot back.

"I know I screwed up but please understand I can't stick to one woman,"

"Then why the hell did you ask me out? You knew I liked you and you kicked me to the curb!"

"Actually you're the one who broke up with me,"

"You were about to so I did it for you,"

"Can we still be friends?"

"Nope sorry I'm not a one man kind of girl," she got up and pushed Carlito to the floor.

Randy pulled her into a hug as she passed him. Her muscles tensed but relaxed in his arms.

"I'm proud of you," Randy said letting her go.

"Why is that?" the red head asked.

"For the way you stood up to Carlito. I wished they caught it on camera,"

"Thanks but I need to go to Jeff's locker room. I'm supporting him for when he goes to kick Johnny's ass,"

"Right, he ripped me of that title shot,"

"No Carlito did, but o well that's over and done with,"

"See you around,"

"Yeah see ya,"

As Jessica knocked on Jeff's door he came out with a bag of clothes. He smiled and let her in while he went to drop the bag off at someone's locker room. A few minutes later he returned wearing black baggy pants with skulls on them, red long sleeve shirt, and a black long sleeve mesh top over it.

"Ready for your match in a few?" Jess asked.

"Very, I'm pumped to kick Nitro's ass," Jeff replied sitting on the couch along side her.

"People keep thinking me and you are dating but I keep telling them were just friends,"

"Same here. I have to repeat just friends about ten million times a day. I mean who saw us hanging out anyways?"

"I'll give you one guess. John and Trish,"

"That does sound like something Trish would do,"

"Didn't you two used to date?"

"Yeah but I couldn't be in a relationship at how bad my life was at the moment. I think I broke her heart. Wish I didn't though,"

"Hey it happens to everyone,"

"Really?"

"No, but it could," they laughed.

"Thanks for the cheering up,"

"No problem,"

As the two were walking to the curtain they were told the match has been cancelled for DX and the McMahon's had to settle something. They bid there goodbyes and Jessica headed over to Trish and John at catering. All their friends were talking to one another.

Randy took her by surprise by asking her to come to his locker room with him. She agreed as long as he had nothing planned. As he opened the door Jessica saw her baby sister and all her things in his room. She ran to her sister and held her close.

"How did you get her? They said I wasn't allowed to have her," she cried happy tears holding her sister.

"Well um you might want to keep her hidden," Randy replied looking guilty.

"Why? What did you do to get her?"

"I actually stole her. See the guy was distracted by some of my buddies and me and some more buddies just took her and then left,"

"I can't believe you! How could you do such a thing!"

"Hey it was for you,"

"Thank you but if I get arrested then I'm blaming you,"

"Pretend its John and Trish's baby,"

"Yeah right how is that supposed to work? Trish hasn't been pregnant yet,"

"When she was out from Wrestling for about a few months back say she had the baby then,"

"Smart, thank you so much Randy. I do appreciate it a lot,"

"Then can we date,"

"No!"

Jessica held her sister in her arms as she walked over to John and Trish to tell them the plan. They agreed to it of course and made sure all their friends knew about it. Everyone agreed to keep their mouths shut.

**XOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXO**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! OF COURSE IT WAS JEFF HARDY. I GUESS I'M NOT THAT GOOD AT DISQUISING HIM. PLEASE REVIEW! SORRY THIS WAS SHORT. DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT IN IT. **


	12. our little secret

Chapter twelve: our little secret

It has been a week since they had hid Emily from everyone. The whole Raw roster knew about her so whenever they were around fans or anything they would tell Trish and John that the baby was cute.

Jessica woke up in the morning. She put her glasses on and turned on the TV. She was sharing a hotel room with Randy. Emily stayed with John and Trish. As she turned down the TV Randy woke up. He slipped on his boxers as she wasn't looking. Jess was wearing black booty shorts, and a black lace bra. Since Randy has already seen her without a shirt on she didn't mind.

"Did I wake you?" Jess asked feeling sorry.

"No, I was already awake. Was waiting for you actually," Randy replied as he sat next to her. She used his chest as a back rest as she pulled her knees up to her face.

"I miss my sister,"

"Oh, well we can see her later today,"

"Sweet," he kissed her head. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"The kiss on the head?"

"Just a little good morning present," he smiled as she turned her head around.

"And you would like one back I bet?"

"Yup!"

"Okay then," she kissed him on the nose playfully. "There ya go,"

"Yes my nose got pleasure,"

"Um ew!

"Just kidding,"

"Right,"

She got up off the couch and found some clothes to slip in. Since she took a shower last night, she didn't have to worry about it this morning. Jessica changed into a black hip huggers, black halter top, and her hair half up and half down. Randy got in the shower and changed into a black button up leaving the first two buttons unbuttoned, and blue jeans.

The red head turned on her boom box and decided to listen to "Snap ya fangers" by Lil John, she has grown to love him. As Randy emerged from the bathroom he saw her dirty dancing. He decided to join and got behind her and shivered as she dipt low and came back up.

"Do that again please?" Randy said as he loved the feeling of her dancing on him.

"Oh my gosh I didn't know you were there," Jessica replied laughing at the face Randy had.

"Where did you learn how to dance?"

"I taught myself actually. You're the first ever to see me dance,"

"How about you start shaking your ass all up on me again,"

"Why?"

"Because guys like me love the feeling,"

"Oh wow,"

"Can you please dance with me again?" he kept begging.

"Fine," a defeated Jess let out a sigh and changed the song on her mixed CD.

The song "Miss New Booty" blasted through the speakers. The two grinded to the music with each other. Jessica decided to do some Shakira moves that she learned when she took belly dancing classes. About ten minutes later Jessica turned around and looked at his face which had a huge smile.

She shook her head and continued to dance more. Five minutes later she could feel something she didn't want to feel. Randy turned her around and kissed her on the lips. This shocked the red head but she didn't pull away. His tongue slid across her lip asking for entrance and she let his tongue roam her mouth.

Randy pushed her on the bed and laid on top of her without breaking the kiss. As it got deeper he slipped off her halter top. This time she pushed him off.

"Um I don't think I'm ready for this Randy," Jess said as she grabbed her shirt, pulling it back on.

"Sorry, I must have moved to fast for ya," he replied looking guilty.

"Yeah you did. Plus I only think of you as a friend,"

"Right, well I need to use the bathroom,"

"I bet you do," she laughed as she saw him rush to the bathroom. "What are you doing Jessica? You know you wanted it. How long can you keep pushing him off you? Every day you wished you could get in his pants," she told her self in a whisper.

She laid back on the bed. The next song was "Throw me away" by Korn. She sang to the song as Randy came out.

"Sorry about that," he said sitting next to her.

"It's alright," Jessica said as she continued to sing.

"You like to sing I see,"

"Ya, this is my favorite song,"

"What is it?"

"Korn,"

"Ah,"

"Don't let them throw me away. Kick me and I'll be okay,"

"Wow,"

"What?"

"The lyrics to this is weird,"

"Your weird and I don't complain,"

"Thanks so much!" he joked.

"Oh and don't tell anyone what happened earlier.

"Alright, you want it to be our little secret?"

"Yes, so keep it at that,"

"On one condition,"

"And that is what Orton?"

"Kiss me again,"

"Excuse me?"

"Please, I won't tell a soul,"

"Alright, fine,"

Randy pulled her on his lap so she was straddling his waist. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Jessica sent as much passion as well. _Oh my gosh! Yes, yes, yes! This is what I want! _Jess thought. Randy was thinking the same.

A few minutes later they separated. Jess didn't want it to end so she stayed on his lap. When he tried to get up she pushed him back down. She didn't know why she was doing this but did it anyway. They continued to make out more.

"Jess, Randy!" Trish yelled on the other side of the door minutes later,"

"Shit," Randy thought as his shirt was off as long with Jess's. "Just a sec!"

"Hurry up!" John yelled.

"Come in!" Jessica yelled as her shirt was pulled on.

"What took so long?"

"I was in the bathroom, and she was probably sleeping," Randy said as he came out from the bathroom.

"We have a present for you," Trish said as she handed Jess her little sister.

"Thank you so much Trish, I missed her so much," Emily tried to grab her sisters hair but it was up. "Ha now you can't pull my hair," she giggled at her older sister and yawned.

"She was a pain last night,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"Naw it's alright. She was fun," John said eyeing Randy. He thought something happened between him and his best friend but couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Did you two have sex or something?"

"Excuse me? You think I would when I only like him as a friend. Not even sometimes,"

"He's a bit delusional," Trish laughed.

"I can see,"

"Well I', going to the bar. Need anything?" Randy asked.

"Nope," the girls said as John shook his head. Jess shot him a look that meant our little secret. He nodded knowing what she meant and left.

"Well John and I have to get going. Emily needs knew clothes,"

"She is going to become gangster," John added.

"Okay have fun," she kissed her sister goodbye and watched as her friends left.

Jessica got bored and called her friends. They were all busy. Melina refused to speak to her for some reason. She must have been mad for kicking her ass. Finally the red head called Jeff Hardy who seemed not to be busy. He agreed to hang out.

When he arrived Randy was just getting back. He let him in and eyed Jessica who was watching TV yet again. She looked up and smiled at the two. Jeff sat on her ass, for she was laying on her stomach and shook his butt.

"Gosh Jeff your heavy!" Jess tried to get up but he put more weight on her.

"Gained weight just for ya," he replied laughing.

"Please get yup Mr. Hardy?" she batted her eye lashes at him which made him laugh.

"Of course Ms. Spaz," he jumped off and she tackled him to the floor.

"I'm not a spaz!"

"Yeah you are," Randy said getting into the conversation.

"Your not part of this Orton!"

"I can be though," he winked at Jeff and he nodded.

"What was that wink for?" she looked at the two who smiled. Jeff jumped off and grabbed her arms as Randy got her feet. She struggled to get out of their grasp. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"Oh we will," Jeff said. They carried her out to the pool area.

"Don't even think about throwing me in the pool,"

"Oh we aren't, were just going to do it,"

She struggled even more and they threw her in the pool. Jessica jumped out and pulled in Randy who pulled in Jeff. They all started to water wrestle.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOXO**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I DID IT AT MIDNIGHT LOL. I GOT BORED AND SCHOOL IS TOMORROW OR SHOULD I SAY TODAY. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **


	13. still a no

Chapter thirteen: still a no

Jeff departed after the three wrestled in the pool. They got in trouble by accidentally tackling a little ten year old. Randy apologized, and then he and Jessica headed up to their hotel room. Trish and John still weren't back from shopping and Jess really wanted to see Emily.

"I still can't believe you two did that," Jess shook her head as she popped the key the door.

"You have to admit it was really fun. Plus it was hilarous when you freaked out," Randy replied closing the door after she walked in.

"No it was not funny. But I did kick you and Jeff's ass which was great," she sat on the couch as he laid down on the bed.

"We went easy on you, that's why you won,"

"Right, keep wishing there buddy,"

"I don't have to. I already know that I could easily beat you,"

"Oh really?" she cocked her eyebrow.

"Yes really,"

"Then how about tonight it's you and me in the ring,"

"I thought you don't want to wrestle anymore?" he smiled.

"Well this is an acceptation. If I can beat you then I will consider becoming a diva,"

"So you would become a diva if you won?" Randy shot up with a smile.

"No, I would consider it but it would most likely be a no," he laid back down disappointed.

"Fine then I won't go hard on you,"

"Good,"

Jessica grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom. Randy rolled his eyes. He heard the shower go on and Jess jump in. The Legend Killer turned on the TV and got rather bored five minutes later.

He opened the door very softly and closed it gently. Jess pretended she didn't hear him and continued to shower. Randy went to the right side of the curtain and grabbed a hold of it. The red head saw his hand and scooted to the left side. As he jumped in she jumped out wrapping herself quickly in a towel. He noticed she was gone and got soaking wet.

"Too bad you can't get out sooner," Jess said laughing as she flushed the toilet. The water turned freezing cold.

"Damn you women!" Randy shouted as he jumped out getting splashed with the water.

"Don't ever think you can out smart me. Nobody can,"

"Who said I wanted to see you naked?"

"Um let me think you. No one would just sneak up on someone in the shower without a reason. I swear you get dumber and dumber each day,"

"Right, well I'll leave you to finish up them,"

"Thank you,"

Randy left the bathroom pissed off that she was sneaker. He really did want to see her naked.

Jess finished her shower and changed into blue jeans, and a red tank top which showed some cleavage. She put her hair in a pony tail and added a cross necklace. The cross reached past her breasts, she always had to have a long chain also her choker with her mom's ring on it. Randy watched as she emerged from the bathroom. His jaw dropped at the sight of her.

Trish and John came knocking on the door minutes later. Emily was dropped off so the couple could have alone time together. Jess didn't want them to explain in details, which John was going to do.

"The match is set," Randy said as Jessica supported Emily on her hip.

"What match?" Jess asked trying to butter some of her toast, which wasn't working out for her.

"The match against you. Vince was happy when I told him that you might consider becoming a diva,"

"You told him?"

"Yes," she dropped her knife in frustration.

"Damn toast," she paused. "I didn't want anyone to know except me and you!"

"Calm down red, it was a joke," he buttered her toast for her.

"Don't ever do that again. Oh and thank you,"

"Sorry but it was hilarous,"

"No it wasn't, I don't want anyone knowing about me considering it. Especially John and Trish,"

"Why them?"

"Because they will go overboard with it,"

"Okay, but then you have to kiss me to make sure my lips are sealed,"

"Why do I always have to kiss you?"

"Because I love getting kisses,"

She rolled her eyes and pecked him on the cheek. He glared at her while she laughed. Jess kissed him on the lips and he deepened it. They made out for a few minutes until Emily started crying. She didn't like being in between her sister and Randy kissing.

Jess placed her on the bed, her back leaning on a huge pile of pillows so she would stay up. Randy placed a few toys that John left from the last visit. Emily started giggling as her sister imitated a car. Randy rolled his eyes as there was a knock at the door. He answered it, and it was Layla, Hunter, and Shawn.

"Hey girl," Layla said sitting on the floor next to her.

"Hey Layla, I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been?" Jess asked.

"Good, just wondering if you want to hang out before Raw starts later tonight,"

"I would love to, who is all going?"

"Hunter, me, Shawn, you and Randy if you guys can,"

"Shoot I have my little sister,"

"She can come along," Layla let Emily grab her finger for a bit. "She is just too cute,"

"I know but she can be a monster to. Watch out for your hair, she likes to pull it hard,"

"Really?"

"Yes, it hurts so much,"

"Damn,"

Randy was talking to DX while watching Jessica as well. She turned her head and smiled at him, then turned her attention back to her sister. Shawn noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"So do you like Jessica?" Shawn asked.

"Only as a friend," Randy replied.

"Yeah right, everyone knows you like her more," Hunter laughed at his lie.

"Fine I love her but she only likes me as a friend. Sometimes it seems she doesn't want me around,"

"That's how all women are. Layla was like that when she learned I liked her but look at us now. Strong as ever,"

"You're the ladies man, Hunter, it doesn't count," Shawn added. "How far have you gotten with her?"

"We almost had sex but Trish and John came over. Boy do I hate them for that," Randy replied a bit loud. Layla and Jessica heard. They thought up a plan.

"Can I talk to you Randy?" Jess asked as she walked over to him seductively.

"Sure,"

Hunter and Shawn winked at him and he knew what might happen. Layla told Jess to meet up with her later at the arena. She wanted to have a girl's night out with her and Trish. Jess agreed of course for she could never turn down one of those nights.

Randy closed the door from behind as Jessica sat on the bed. He sat next to her, as his lap got straddled by the red head. The Legend Killer pulled her into a passionate kiss. She pushed him down not breaking the kiss. Randy flipped her over so he was on top. The kiss got deeper as Jess pulled his shirt off. He pulled hers off as well.

A few minutes later they were under the covers. Jess pulled him away as he slipped her pants off, for he was in his boxers.

"Is this close enough to sex for ya?" she smirked knowing he wanted it badly.

"Huh?" Randy asked confused.

"I said, is this close enough to sex for ya?"

"You heard me didn't you?"

"Yes I did. I mean you know I'm not ready for it,"

"But then why did you do this?"

"To trick you. Was more like Layla's idea. She owes me about twenty dollars now,"

"SO I was a bet between you two,"

"Hurt's don't it?"

"No I kinda like it. Have any other bet's coming in the future?"

"Gosh Randy!" Jessica slipped out of bed and changed into her clothes. "Meet you at the arena. I need to go get my money,"

She smiled and headed out the door, her sister back on her hip. Randy sighed in anger. He hated that the one he loved played mind games on him. _Why can't she just like me? She is so difficult. This is the first time a woman has ever said no to me! _Randy thought as he got dressed and headed to the arena as well.

Trish and Jessica met up with Layla a few minutes later. The Canadian blonde got informed about the little bet which made her laugh. The girl's loved playing mind games on their men, or in this case for Jessica a guy that likes her. Jeff Hardy stole the red head from the group and hugged her. She hugged him back and started to take a walk with him.

"So how have you been?" Jeff asked.

"Good, how about you?" Jess replied linking arms with him. He smiled at her.

"Not so good,"

"Oh why not?"

"My brother and I got in a huge fight last night. Now he wants me out of his life!"

"I'm so sorry. Maybe things will get better,"

"I hope so. Have been down ever since though,"

"Well maybe a certain friend and that certain friend's friend helps you out?"

"Umm even though I don't know what you said. You can give it a shot,"

"Okay see you in about an hour then,"

"Alright,"

Jess ran off and called Ashley. She was with Matt at the moment. For he was sad as well for telling his brother all those mean things. The two decided to get them together and sort it all out.

Just another deed for her to get done to help a friend or more out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE. I'M REALLY GLAD THAT YOU DO REVIEW THEM. THEY ALWAYS TOUCH ME SO DEEPLY. PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN SO YOU CAN MAKE MY USAL SAD, DEPRESSION DAYS HAPPY. LOVE ALL OF MY FAITHFUL READERS. **


	14. giving a chance

Chapter fourteen: giving a chance

It's been a month and Child support caught on to the little act Jessica pulled. They promised when Emily was old enough she could choose to live with her sister or her new family. For about two weeks Jess cried, until the family sent pictures and videos of her. They didn't like how she never got to see her so they did this in stead.

Randy always asked Jess out but she still said no like always. Even Trish and John tried to convince her to give him a try. The Legend Killer lost the match about a month ago against the red head. Now she kinda wanted to be a diva. She was still thinking about it as she walked down the halls with Trish.

"Come on girl you have to give being a Diva a shot. We could kick major ass. I taught you all my moves and Jeff taught you all of his which by the way how are you two lately?" Trish rambled on.

"Were fine, he is now my number two guy best friend!" Jess replied. "Oh and I already told you I will tell Vince what I do not want to do and see what he does,"

"Really? I don't remember you telling me that,"

"Oh shit,"

"What?"

"Pretend you didn't hear that,"

"So you really are giving it a shot?"

"Not anymore because you keep bugging me about it," Jess turned into Jeff's locker room.

"Jessica!" Trish yelled as she closed the door lightly in her face laughing.

Jeff shook his head as he heard Trish begging to know if Jessica was really going to become a Diva. The red head turned her attention to one of the Hardy boys.

"Are you shaking your head at me?" Jess asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"I don't know, it's either you and Trish bickering over being a Diva again or your stupidity,"

"Stupidity is your thing, not mine,"

"Well we can continue this later, I have to draw a painting and through paint on my new rival Nitro," he jumped off the couch.

"Can I help you with it?"

"It's just practicing right now; I need to know when I come in. Ask Vince,"

"Come with me to ask him,"

"Your such a baby,"

"So, you love me as the baby," she smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Come on then," he placed his arm around her shoulder as they went to talk to Vince.

A few minutes later Vince added Jess in the script. She jumped in excitement and thanked the chairman. Jeff brought her back to his locker room, so she could change into something similar to his outfit. She rolled her eyes at his idea and went in the bathroom.

She came out in a black mini skirt, black combat boots, black tank top that read in red Hardy Girl, and her hair down and wavy. Her glasses were replaced with lime green contacts. Jess got a little tired of always taking them off to wrestle.

"I'm so pumped now!" Jess waited for the signal for them to paint.

"Calm down, take the energy to the ring," Jeff replied ready as well.

"Okay, but I mean this is awesome,"

"Alright now shush, we need to be quiet now,"

"Yes, sir," she saluted him as a joke.

A few minutes later they rushed out and started painting on a canvas as Melina and Nitro were talking. Just as he started watching it dry Jess dunked her finger in the yellow paint and dotted her best friend's nose. Before he had a reaction Nitro kicked the canvas.

"What the hell I was painting!" Jeff yelled.

"We were painting," Jess corrected as the camera crew focused on them.

"Your not a damn artist," Johnny Nitro yelled back and pushed the Hardy boy. Jeff picked up the yellow paint and threw it at the couple.

"How about some blue?" Jess asked as she did the same.

"My hair!" Melina screamed as she tried to help her boyfriend up.

Jeff and Jessica walked away laughing.

"Okay now that was fun!" Jessica said as they walked around the arena.

"What can I say, I always do the fun storylines," Jeff replied.

"Yeah, but next week Trish is fighting Melina for the Women's Championship,"

"Why?"

"Because it was supposed to happen a while ago but then you came back,"

"Ah, so their finishing there feud?"

"Yup!"

"Lame,"

"No it's not," she punched him in the arm,"

"Save the energy,"

"Okay, okay," she paused for a minute. "Wait, what match?"

"Sorry felt I was talking to someone else for a minute," she chuckled.

"You are really crazy,"

"Hardy Boys are usually the crazy ones,"

Jess hugged him goodbye and went to find the one guy she was missing. She didn't know why she missed him so much but something told her to see him.

As she rounded the corner a man knocked her down to the floor. He helped her up and said sorry. Jessica looked up and her lime green eyes lit up.

"Randy!" she yelled and hugged him. He took this by surprise.

"What did I do this time?" he asked looking worried.

"Nothing,"

"Okay good,"

"And it is a yes,"

"What's a yes?"

"To giving you a shot,"

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I thought about it and it came clear to me that you are boyfriend material,"

"So after about two months you agreed?"

"Yes, aren't you happy?"

"Very, and I have a way of celebrating," he winked and smiled at her.

"Boy we must have been thinking the same thing.

John and Trish were just on their way to talking to them when they ran passed hand in hand. Randy slammed his locker room closed and put a Do Not Disturb sign on it as well. Trish laughed along with John. They were happy the two got together.

"About time they got together," Trish said as they walked past and heard a picture fall to the ground.

"Yeah, I knew it was bound to happen at least today or the next day," John replied grabbing her hand.

"They are cute together,"

"Were cuter,"

"I know,"

The two walked over to catering. They sat down as they grabbed some chips.

"Oh my gosh, guess what I found out!" Trish said excited.

"What?" John asked.

"Jess is talking to Vince about becoming a Diva!"

"Does she want me to know that," he didn't act surprised.

"No, I wasn't even supposed to know. Aren't you happy for her?"

"Not really,"

"Oh why not?"

"Because she planned to become a vet, watch over her little sister, start a family where her husband can still be with her all the time, and her life would have been perfect. I know I have been asking her to become a Diva but the other day she told me the life she wanted to have,"

"Randy isn't going to help her with that life. He is always on the road,"

"Yeah I know, that's why I heard her talking to Jeff about it,"

"You eased dropped on her?"

"Just for about a minute,"

"John! How could you?"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't tell me that, tell Jessica,"

The Canadian blonde jumped out of her seat and left John to think.

About an hour later the new couple emerged from the Legend Killer's locker room hand in hand. They headed over to the hotel they were staying at.

Jess slipped the key card in the door and walked in with Randy following behind. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Cartoons were the only interesting thing on at the moment. Randy sat down next to her.

"I'm happy you decided to give me a chance," Randy said.

"Same here, you are pretty fun to be around," Jess replied.

"See you should have said yes earlier then,"

"But I wasn't ready yet, you were still a bit confusing to me,"

"Oh so now I'm confusing?"

"Yes, in ways, but all that matters I that you're with me,"

"True,"

The red head kissed him on the lips and headed for bed. He followed along with her. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO**

**I DIDN'T REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU GUYS DO. PLEASE REVIEW. REMEMBER THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE I UPDATE! **


	15. oh shit

Chapter fifteen: oh shit

Randy woke up first and kissed his new girlfriend on the head. She fidgeted and turned to her side. He chuckled and pulled on his boxers, then went to watch a movie till she woke up.

Jessica indeed woke up about a half hour later. She didn't think she could have the best sleep in her life until that night. The red head was wearing Randy's RKO shirt and booty shorts under that. She walked over to her boyfriend and sat in between his legs.

"Hey baby," Randy said as he kissed her head once again.

"Hello," she replied snuggling up close to him.

"Have a good night's sleep?"

"Yes, best ever. You're having a huge affect on me already,"

"I get that a lot," she slapped him lightly. "What was that for?"

"For being nasty. You always are," there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it,"

Jess got up from the couch and opened the door. John was standing on the other side. He walked in before she could say anything. Randy got up from where he was sitting and greeted John.

"What brings you here?" Jess asked.

"We need to talk now," John said pulling her into the bedroom. "Randy we can talk later,"

"Alright man," Randy said heading back to the TV.

"Now what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Do you really think being with Randy is a good idea?"

"Yes, he's a lot better as my boyfriend then just a friend,"

"But is this the way you want to lead your career and everything?"

"What do you mean career? I told you I don't want to be a Diva,"

"Oh save it Jess, I heard you and Jeff talking and you already talked to Vince about it," John said anger controlling him.

"You eased dropped on me?" Jess yelled.

"It's not as bad as it seems,"

"How isn't it? You eased dropped on a private conversation and now your telling me Randy and I can't be together? Make up your mind!"

Randy heard her yelling and wondered what they were talking about. He did a little ease dropping because there was yelling going on, plus Jessica would probably tell him everything later.

"When you told me about the life you wanted I realized Randy is nowhere in that life. He is always on the road with sexy women that can tempt him," John continued.

"Yes I told you the life I wanted but that was before my family died in a fire! Randy is fine the way he is. If we happen to have different plans for our life and if we love each other then we can make it work!"

"Jess, you don't know Randy as well as I do,"

"And you don't know me as well as you thought you did!"

"Would you stop yelling?"

"No!" she paused and wiped away a tear. "I'm not little anymore John; I don't need any more protecting,"

She walked out the door and out the hotel room. Randy got up as John came out. He pretended he didn't hear the conversation. The two hung out as Jessica headed over to Trish's room.

As she knocked over and over again the Canadian blonde opened the door. She pulled Jessica in her room just as angry as she was. John was still pissing her off.

"John is such an asswhole!" Jess said as she sat on the couch.

"Let me guess he came to say that Randy wasn't the one for you?" Trish guessed.

"Yes, what is wrong with him?"

"I told him to apologize for ease dropping and I told him Randy and you are fine but he didn't listen,"

"Obvisley. He didn't even say sorry for ease dropping. He is just like when we were little. When guys picked on me he was my protector oh and when they hit on me, he thought I needed the one. John needs to know I'm grown up and can handle my own life,"

"Very true, he has controlling issues,"

"Big controlling issues," Trish laughed along with the red head.

The rest of the day they hung out forgetting about John. Jessica sometimes had to go to the bathroom and then she would puke a few times. Trish thought she was just getting a stomach flew; Jessica thought the same after awhile.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It has been one week later and Jess ran over to a drug store and picked up a few things. When she got back to the new location of Raw she went in the bathroom and screamed bloody murder.

Randy was just coming back from hanging out with John. He hasn't got the courage to talk to him about what happened a week ago. Jessica sat on the bed rocking back and fourth, a scared expression on her face.

"Hunny, what's wrong?" Randy asked rushing towards her.

"Nothing, just nothing," Jess replied not looking at him.

"You look pale and are sweating, don't tell me nothing is wrong,"

"But I just did,"

"Okay I'm getting Trish if you don't want to tell me,"

"What ever," a few minutes later Trish came rushing in.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Trish stroked her hair and was worried.

"I never thought this would happen," Jessica replied not looking at her. Randy stood off in a distance.

"Never thought what would happen,"

"Me having the Legend Killer's baby," Randy's jaw dropped and Trish was very surprised and happy.

"So this must have been the reason you have been puking,"

"Guess so, what am I going to do? I'm not ready for a baby,"

"We can get through this,"

"I'll be there for you whenever you need me," Randy piped up.

"Are you even ready for a baby?"

"Trish can you excuse us for a bit?"

"Sure thing,"

Trish left the room and headed over to her and John's. Yes in fact she was still pissed off at him. Randy sat next to Jessica and held her hand.

"I know this is a bit early in our relationship to be saying this but I love you so much," Randy said looking in her eyes. She looked back at him tears begging to leave her eyes.

"Are you sure you do?" Jess asked.

"Yes, and I am very happy to hear we are having a baby,"

"But there is one thing," a tear escaped from her eye.

"Trust me I know you don't love me yet. This stuff takes awhile. I'm willing to wait for you,"

"But Ran-" he placed a finger to her lips, shushing her up.

"Not now, you should get some rest,"

"There is something I need to tell you,"

"Later," He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. "Night babe,"

She closed her eyes and didn't sleep. Jessica did in fact have something very important to tell him but she was going to wait till tomorrow. John stopped by after Trish told him the news. They decided to end the fight for Jess's sake.

In the morning Jessica changed into black sweatpants and a pink tank top that hugged her body. Randy was awake and greeted her with a warm smile. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, a tear falling down her cheek.

"What's wrong now?" Randy asked worried.

"We need to talk now," Jessica said sitting next to me.

"I see,"

"I don't think I want a baby right now,"

"Please say your joking?"

"I have a life and career to look forward to, and this baby is-"

"Don't do this please. This is a wonderful thing that has happened. Don't ruin it by having an abortion,"

"Randy you don't understand,"

"No you don't understand!"

"Trust me I do, I'm not ready for a child,"

"Jess please keep it, promise me you will," tears dropped down from his eyes as she looked away. "Please?"

"Fine I'll keep it,"

"Really?"

"Yes, now stop crying your scaring me,"

"Sorry," he hugged her real right and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back but not as deeply as he did.

"I'll be right back,"

Jessica headed over to Jeff's room. He had his brother Matt and Ashley over. This surprised the red head when she just walked in. Ashley screamed and ran to hug her. She hugged back and turned to Jeff. He saw the look in his eye and excused himself from his friends.

He sat his best friend down on the bed in the other room. Ashley and Matt stood on the other side of the door trying to listen to their conversation.

"Now what happened?" Jeff asked.

"Randy got me pregnant," Jess said. Ashley jumped up and down on the other side of the door. Matt held her from being too loud.

"He what?"

"I know, I told him I didn't want it but he did so I said yes to keep him from crying,"

"Randy cried?"

"Yes I know, it's hilarous,"

"Are you ready for what is going to happen?"

"Do I look ready?"

"No, but I can help you when ever you need it,"

"Thank you so much," she pulled him into a hug.

Ashley and Matt ran away from the door as the two came out. Jess knew right away that Ashley was listening for there was a smile spread across her face.

"Alright Ashley just starting screaming. I knew you were ease dropping." Jess laughed.

"Okay, here it does," she screamed really loud. "Congratulations! When is the baby shower? You have to let me take care of the little guy or girl when it's born. Oh my gosh I have never been this excited," Ashley rambled on very excitedly.

"Damn girl, you are loud!" Matt said.

"Oh shut up,"

"We have to bring Trish over; we need to have a girls out night, right now!"

"Fine, but let me tell you her and John might still be fighting,"

"Huh?"

"Let me clue you in as soon as we pick up Trish,"

"Yeah you better, I hate being on Smackdown. I'm too far away from you guys,"

"Right,"

Jess told her as much as she could as they arrived at Trish's. Trish told her the rest as they went shopping for clothes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I LIKE THIS CHAPTER A LOT. UH OH JESSICA IS PREGGERS. DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO FAR? IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS TO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE STORY, I'M UP TO ANYTHING UNLESS ITS NASTY CAUSE THEN I WONT DO IT. **

**NOW CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND REVIEW FOR ME: **


	16. long time no see

Chapter sixteen: Rachel

Trish, Ashley, and Jessica all came back from shopping around six. They decided it would be fun if they went clubbing. Jessica slipped on a white halter dress that went to her knees, white high heels, and her hair curly. Trish wore a jean mini skirt, her "Let's do it" shirt, hair down, and black high heels. Ashley put on black hip huggers, black converses, hair in a pony tail, and a black tank top.

Once they arrived at the club in New York City. A lot of hot guys checked them out but they didn't bother for they had boyfriends.

"What to do first?" Trish asked as they linked arms.

"Doesn't matter as long as I can get some water," Jess said.

"Let's first get some food then wait about a half hour and then dance," Ashley said, seeming to have already planned this out.

"Did you plan this or something?" Trish asked.

"Maybe,"

"You guys, come on I'm hungry!" Jessica complained.

"Stop with the hungry stuff, your baby isn't even formed yet,"

"No really guys, I haven't eaten anything today,"

"Oh well let's go get that tummy filled up then!" Trish brought them over to a table.

A waitress came over and ordered their drinks a few minutes later. Jessica begged her to hurry up and she only laughed.

Far in the other corner of the club Randy, John, Matt, and Jeff were sitting at a table watching girls dance, wishing their women were there too except Jeff, he was single. Something caught one of the Hardy boys and he decided to check it out.

"Hello ladies, do you have dates tonight?" Jeff joked as Trish, Ashley, and Jessica turned to him.

"No but my boyfriend could probably beat you up," Ashley bashed her eye lashes.

"Okay that was one time that he won. Plus you helped me and if I hurt you then-"

"I kick your ass," Matt finished for him as he and the other guys came over.

"Hey baby," Randy said kissing Jess on the lips.

"When did you guys arrive?" John asked making Trish sit on his lap.

"Just about ten minutes ago. Waiting for food," Trish replied.

"And here is the food you were waiting for," the waitress said passing out food.

"Yes! I get to eat," Jess said as she dug into her fries and chicken.

"Damn baby, why didn't you eat earlier?" Randy asked.

"I have no idea,"

"John and Jeff you can have my food I want to dance," Ashley said grabbing Matt.

"Not hungry and I have to go, see you guys," Jeff said leaving after stealing a french fry.

After about 45 minutes everyone got done eating. John paid for the food just for them. Trish took John and danced with him by Ashley and Matt. "Emotions" by Destiny Child was playing.

Randy and Jessica swayed to the music. He had Jess sitting on his lap, and his hands were on her belly. Soon she jumped off his lap and headed over to the bar. A women with black hair that went down to the small of her back stood smiling at her.

"Hello," Jessica questioned.

"What can I get you?" the women asked wearing tight black jeans, black tube top that showed her belly which read Angel in blue. Her toned stomach supported a belly ring.

"A water please,"

"Alright," she seemed so familiar to Jess but she couldn't figure out why. "Want some ice?"

"Please,"

"Here you go,"

"Thanks," she turned around

"Your Welcome Jessica," she turned back around spilling her drink.

"You know me how?"

"I was in your math class. We used to get in trouble all the time for laughing at people in the 11th grade,"

"Need more information than that,"

Randy noticed it took her awhile to get back and wondered what she was doing. He noticed her talking to the bar tender and decided to join them.

"Okay my name is Rachel Bennet,"

"Why hello Rachel," Randy said coming up from behind.

"I thought you were going to watch the food?" Jess asked.

"You were taking to long,"

"Uh," she turned back to Rachel. "Are you the one who used to throw spit balls at the back of Mr. Klein's head?"

"Yup that's me, the famous spit ball thrower,"

"Then I remember you!" she let out a little scream. "Look at you, you look so hot!"

"So do you and you look pretty hot on Raw as well,"

"You watch that now? If I'm not mistaken you used to hate it,"

"That was then this is now," she came out from behind the counter.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Randy said.

"Hunny, she already knows you from watching wrestling,"

"Wait you two are going out?" Rachel asked.

"Yes,"

"But you said that you would never date him in-" Jess covered her mouth.

"Shut up,"

Rachel struggled out of her grip and soon got free. Instead of standing they headed over back to where the food was. Jessica started eating once again. Randy laughed as she had ketchup on her lip. He soon got it off by kissing her. Just before Rachel could say anything, her boss glared at her.

"It was nice running into you but I have to get back to work," Rachel said.

"Alright, were in town for about a week for the next Supershow. Stop by at the Hilton sometime," Jess said hugging her.

"You're staying there?"

"Mhmm,"

"Damn, but alright,"

"Oh wait here's my number," she scribbled down her cell and handed it to Rachel.

"Call ya sometime."

"Okay, bye,"

As she left Trish, John, Ashley, and Matt came over. They all thought they should leave because it was getting late. It was only nine. Jess rolled her eyes and made them stay.

After about two hours of non stop dancing they went back to the hotel. Jess changed into Randy's shirt and snuggled up into bed. He laid next to her in boxers and wrapped his arm around her waist. They fell asleep a little while later.

In the morning Jessica was awoken by her cell going off. Rachel was on her way over. It was around nine in the morning. She had to work in about four hours and so what better way to spend four hours is with an old friend.

"Thanks for coming over this early," Jessica greeted her sarcastically.

"No problem," Rachel replied entering the huge room.

"Oh if you hear the bedroom door opening, close your eyes,"

"Why?"

"Randy might be naked,"

"Did you guys get busy last night?"

"Hell no!"

"Okay just making sure,"

"I have a question,"

"I have an answer," they laughed at her comment.

"Can you miss work today?"

"Why?"

"Cause I want you to come to the taping of Raw,"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

The Legend Killer emerged from the bedroom wearing boxers. He noticed Rachel and ran back into the bedroom. Randy came back out with a muscle shirt on. Jessica got up from the chair and hugged him, he pulled her into a good morning kiss.

"Guess who's coming training and to the taping of Raw with us," Jess said.

"Um the baby?" Randy guessed as he smiled. She hit him.

"Shush, and no,"

"It's me," Rachel piped up, jumping in her seat.

"Oh, forgot you were there for a second," Rachel sunk back down in her chair.

"Don't be an ass, she is my friend," Jess said.

"I didn't try to be mean but that's fine. She can tag along with Jeff because we need to talk,"

"About what?"

"Things,"

"Tell me,"

"No, wait till later,"

"Well is this Jeff you're talking about Jeff Hardy?" Rachel asked getting excited but tried to hide it.

"Yes," the red head smiled knowing what she might be hinting.

"I get to hang out with him?"

"Yeah, doe you like the Hardy boy?"

"Um no," she hid her smile.

Jessica couldn't help but laugh at her friend. She went in the bathroom to change a few minutes later. The red head came out in white capries, and a black shirt that read in white Mrs. Randy Orton. Randy laughed at her choice of shirt. Rachel wore a black mini skirt, and a pink tank top with a skull that had a bow on her left breast. Randy changed into jeans, and a black button up.

About a half hour later they arrived at the arena. Rachel was jumping up and down, she was seeing all her favorite wrestlers. Some even took a fancy towards her. Jeff met up with his best friend after he heard she had a new friend for him.

"What's up Jess?" Jeff asked as he stopped at her locker room.

"This is my friend Rachel," Jess said introducing them.

"What's up?" he shook her hand.

"Nothing, I have seen you in the ring and it's like an honor to meet you, and your like really hot but I bet you think I'm ugly but I wouldn't know beca-," Jess covered her mouth.

"She gets rather chatty when she is nervous," Jessica laughed.

"It's alright, and to answer your question you're very pretty," Rachel smiled and took his hand that he extended for her.

"Don't go off and getting her to have sex with you,"

"Com on Mom, just tonight?" he winked.

"No, now leave me and Randy have unfinished business,"

"Bye," Rachel said.

"Bye!"

As she turned on the radio, Randy came in determined to talk to her.

"We need to talk now!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked getting scared.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," he paced around the locker room. "You-"

**XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX**

**HAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! I'M SO EVIL. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**SADIE YOUR RACHEL! I HOPE YOU LIKE HER. SHE IS GUNNA BE IN THE STORY A LOT. **


	17. a new belt

Chapter seventeen: a new belt

A camera crew came in directing them. Jessica was relived to find out it was just a storyline and it would lead up to her not fighting Melina which she was supposed to do tonight. He kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room to start the storyline. The camera crew gave him the signal and he barged in the room yet again.

"We need to talk now!" Randy yelled as he slammed the door shut.

"Hunny what's wrong?" Jessica asked very scared. She stood up from where she was sitting.

"You didn't tell me you were pregnant, instead you told Jeff Hardy!" he pushed her away from him. "I mean do you like him more or something? Is he the father of that child you're carrying?"

"No he isn't, I didn't know how to tell you. He is my best friend and he helped me figure out a way to tell you but I see you decide to yell instead,"

"So it is mine?" he calmed down.

"Yes, why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know, every guy here watches your every move and tries to hit on you, I didn't know what to think," he sat down thinking he was an idiot.

"If it was someone else's I would be with them and not you," Jess sat next to him.

"I love you so much,"

"And I love you to," they kissed and Raw went to a commercial.

As soon as the men left Jessica let out a huge sigh. Randy hugged her and kissed her on the head.

"I didn't want the world to know I was pregnant," Jess said.

"Well how else would you tell Melina you can't wrestle? You would hear her say you're afraid of her," Randy replied

"True but this isn't what I expected,"

"Hey it's alright; we can get through this,"

"Yeah we can,"

Jessica changed into black sweatpants and a pink t shirt that said Randy's baby on it. Rachel and Jeff hardy came back, arms linked together with huge smiles on their faces. The couple looked at each other in confusion then just shrugged it off as they heard Raw come back on air and Nitro and Melina head out into the ring.

Jeff grabbed Jessica's hand and they waited by the curtain microphone in hand. Instead of Melina and Nitro vs. Jeff Hardy and Jessica, they decided it would be a match that some one has been looking forward to for so long.

"Seems Jessica got so scared to wrestle me that she had to go off and get pregnant," Melina laughed along with Jeff.

"And it probably is Jeff's I mean they are always together. It's pathetic really," Johnny said.

"Now what's the point in even wrestling when we don't have another opponent?" Jeff's music played and the two strode out onto the ramp and stopped in the middle of it.

"Hmm I see they think I'm afraid of a whore," Jessica started.

"Wow that's pathetic," Jeff agreed. "It still seems like I'm watching paint dry though,"

"It does doesn't it," Melina and Nitro just glared at them.

"Why don't you just shut up Hardy!" Johnny yelled.

"Naw I don't want to, anyways on to the match. Instead of us four wrestling I thought we kick it up a notch,"

"Since someone back stage has been dying to kick some Diva ass, let's give her that chance right here right now," Jess finished. Melina looked mortified.

"What kind of match and who will it be?" Melina asked trying not to look scared.

"Oh I think she is the 6 time Women's Champion. I think you heard of you," there was a quick pause. "TRISH STRATUS!" she yelled and Trish's music played. She came down the ramp as Melina held on to Nitro scared half to death.

"Thank you for that lovely introduction Jess," Trish said placing the microphone to her lips, her belt fastened around her waist. "How about we make this a title shot? I haven't faced anyone lately and I have decided to go against you,"

"You're on Trish!"

The ref rang the bell as the two stood in their corners. They locked up in the middle and Trish took over with a blow to the stomach. Jeff and Jess cheered on the outside of the ring. Johnny tried to get Melina pumped up but it didn't seem to work, for Trish was slapping her across the neckline. As soon as she finished licking her hand and slapping her one more time, Melina kicks her in the stomach with the energy she has.

Trish fell back and clutched her stomach in pain. The brunette took a hand full of hair and slammed her head into the mat. The Canadian got curled up by the brunette and she kicked out at two. Melina screamed and kicked the blonde in the stomach.

"Do you think she would mind if we help?" Jess whispered to Jeff as the two went at it.

"Maybe but I want her to do this on her own," Jeff replied.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Johnny went to grab something, go see what's up!" Trish just Chick Kicked Melina as Johnny was running into the ring with a chair. The ref was distracted by Jeff who was trying to get in the ring. "NO!" Jess yelled as the chair crashed over her best friends head.

"Look at the match!" Jeff yelled to the ref.

"Get out of the ring,"

"Uh!"

Melina covered her up and got the three. Johnny grabbed the belt and handed it to Melina as they ran out of the ring and onto the ramp. The crowd booed them.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion Melina!" Lillian yelled into her microphone. Trish still laid unconscious in the ring.

"You little bitch!" Jessica yelled as she went to Trish's aid.

"Come on let's get her to the back," Jeff said picking her up.

John rushed to their sides as soon as he saw them walking towards him. He took his girlfriend in his hands and brought her to his locker room. Before Jessica could follow Rachel ran to her side excited. Jess had to go back out to the ring, for Randy had a surprise for her.

She hugged Rachel and ran back to the curtain as Randy was posing for the crowd. He got handed a microphone and put it up to his lips.

"Now if my lovely girlfriend would come down to this ring once again, I can show her the little surprise I got her," Randy started as the crowd cheered. Randy's music played once more and the red head walked down the ramp and into the ring. "Vince and I had agreed on one thing. After ten months you have to come back to the WWE and wrestle,"

"But I haven't become a Diva yet," Jess replied.

"Don't lie to us Jess, I saw you sign the contract about a week ago,"

"Okay that may be true but now it has been put off because of what happened,"

"I know that's why we have a surprise for you,"

"What is it?" the red head got very excited.

"Just wait for Vince," he put his arm around her as Vince's music played and he headed down to the ring with a box in his hands.

"Thank you Randy, and now on to the surprise," Vince started. "Now the rules are you can have it for ten months then you come back to defend it because it's only fair,"

"Okay now what is it?"

"Close your eyes," she closed her eyes.

Vince took out a new Women's Championship belt. It looked like the original but it had blue writing, said World Heavy Weight Women's Championship, and a bit bigger. As soon as she opened her eyes the crowd went nuts. She cried happy tears and hugged both Vince and Randy.

"Thank you so much, this means a lot," Jess cried smiling.

"You're welcome but as long as you obey the rules you may keep it," Vince replied.

"Trust me I will,"

"Now you are the first ever Diva to have the World Heavy Weight Women's Championship," Randy said.

"I know this is so awesome. I can't thank you guys enough, but why me?"

"Well you are the most valuable Diva here. I mean your very hardcore and deserve it more than any of them," Vince said.

"But won't they get mad that you're saying that?"

"They shouldn't because there is a special match made for when you get back,"

"Okay but it has to be a Hell in a Cell match,"

"Don't get that extreme on me,"

"Okay I won't,"

Raw went off air as she fixed her belt on her shoulder. Randy took her hand and they headed over to the locker rooms. Just as Jess suspected some of the Diva's got highly jealous of her. Rachel and Jeff were the first to approach her.

Trish was up and fine but with a major headache when she came in with her belt. She smiled and hugged her in congratulations. Rachel bounded into the room and couldn't stop staring at Trish.

"I love the belt, you know I'm going to want a crack at it," Trish joked.

"Only if you will do it in a Hell in a Cell match," Jess joked back.

"That would be awesome to see!" Rachel agreed.

"I know wouldn't it. It would be the first ever Diva Hell in a Cell match,"

"People would pay so much to see that,"

"Mhmm,"

"Okay this might sound rude but who are you?" Trish asked staring at Rachel.

"Wow I'm the one who is rude. This is my old friend but now new friend Rachel. Rachel meet John and Trish, Trish and John meet Rachel," Jess introduced them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Rachel said.

"Nice to meet you two," John replied.

That night everyone got to know Rachel a lot more and thought she was hilarous and fun to be around.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS. I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU WILL TWO. PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN SO I CAN UPDATE!**

**SADIE I HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR CHARACTER. SORRY SHE WASN'T IN HERE THAT MUCH. **


	18. WWE Ball

Chapter eighteen: WWE Ball

Jessica woke up the next morning and noticed Randy was gone and Rachel was snoring on the couch. She let out a little laugh and went to go torture her friend. The red head crept quietly over to her friend. She closed her mouth and plugged her nose. A few seconds later Rachel slapped her friend who rolled over laughed.

"You're such an ass!" Rachel said catching her breath.

"That was priceless," Jess still laughed.

"Don't fall asleep tonight then," her laughing stopped.

"Wait what?" she followed Rachel to the bathroom very scared. An evil smile was plastered on Rachel's face. "What do you have planned?" the door closed. "Rachel?" she shook her head. "That was funny, nice joke," fear still in her tone.

"Who said it was a joke?"

Randy walked in, Burger King in his hands. The fear in the red head's face was gone and was placed with a smile.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Jessica said walking over to him.

"Why?" Randy asked, setting the food down.

"Rachel is scaring me,"

"She won't do anything to you. Remember I'm here to protect you,"

"Oh yeah, must have slipped my mind," she popped a fry in her mouth.

"What did you do to her?" they sat down and started eating chicken fries.

"Nothing, just woke her up early,"

"Let's say she made me not being able to breathe," Rachel said stealing her friends pop.

"Jessica!" Randy said shocked.

"I was lonely and you weren't here,"

"I left you a note,"

"Where?"

"By your belt. I thought you would probably want another look at it when you woke up,"

"You know me way better then that,"

"Guess he doesn't," Rachel laughed taking their fries.

"Get your own food!" Jess yelled.

"Here ya go," Randy handed her, her own food.

The three finished up brunch about a half hour later. Today Trish, Rachel, and Jessica were going to hang out before the WWE ball. Vince just announced it this morning. Both rosters were going to be there.

Trish took them over to a mall where they met up with Ashley. They each bought a dress that they all loved. Randy, John, Matt, and Jeff sat at the hotel, tuxes already bought. When the girl's walked in they kicked the men out.

"Okay you three have dates but I don't" Rachel complained.

"Trust me you will get one," Ashley said.

"Yeah, your very attractive and any guy would want you," Trish agreed.

"You guys got all the hot men. Jess has Randy, you have John, and Ashley has Matt,"

"But Matt has a brother you might like," Jessica said.

"Who Jeff?"

"Yes,"

"How do you even know he likes me?"

"Let me think he's my best friend,"

"So?"

"So she would know. Plus he isn't asking you," Ashley said.

"Then who is!"

There was a knock at the door. The three looked at Rachel and she answered the door revealing Dave Batista. He smiled as he noticed it was her.

"Rachel right?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, that's me," she couldn't help but stare at how handsome he was.

"I was just wondering if you would like to be my date this afternoon,"

"Oh my gosh really?"

"Yes,"

"Then I would love to!"

"Great, pick you up around seven then,"

"Can't wait,"

She closed the door with a huge smile on her face. Jess rolled her eyes and headed into the bathroom. Her dress and look was a surprise to everyone.

"Told you it wasn't Jeff," Ashley giggled.

"How did you know I liked him?" Rachel asked as she took out her dress.

"I told her, and Jess told me. He talked to her last night when he saw you," Trish informed her.

"Oh,"

"Yup, now it's only four thirty, we need to get ready,"

"Ahead of you there blondie!" Jess yelled from the bathroom.

"Red head!" she yelled back.

Rachel was the first one done at around five thirty. She wore a light purple halter dress, the design was a single rose on her left breast, black heels, and her hair left down. Next was Ashley. She wore a black skirt that went to her heels, a slit up along her leg to her hip, a belly shirt/tank top with a skull on her left breast, black heels, and her hair in a long braid. Trish was next of course and wore a simple pink spaghetti strap dress with a slit up to her thigh.

Their men came to pick up their women. Jess stayed in the bathroom, still not ready. Randy was waiting for her in the hotel room, bored out of his mind. Finally Jess came out and placed her belt on her shoulder.

"You have got to be kidding," Trish said as she saw her friend looking exactly like Elizabeth Swann in the beginning of Pirates of the Caribbean, curse of the black pearl but with red hair.

"Where did she get that outfit? She has the exact same hair style, hat, dress, probably corset, and shoes," Ashley noticed.

"I knew she was going to pull some dumb stunt like this," Rachel laughed.

"How?"

"At prom in 12th grade she came looking like Bell from Beauty and the Beast then half way through she changed her outfit and looked like the Doctor from the Rocky Horror Picture show,"

"She is crazy,"

"You have no idea,"

Jessica and Randy approached the girl's first then Randy went off to his buddies.

"What's the next outfit for tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Oh it's a surprise," Jess winked.

"You look so beautiful. How did you get this outfit?" Trish asked.

"My mom was a costume maker and her best friend made the costumes for the movie so she shipped it over to me for the night and many others,"

"Can't wait to see the next outfit," Ashley piped up.

"Oh it will surprise everyone,"

Back about 30 feet away the guys noticed her stunt as well. John looked at her in awe along with Randy, Jeff and Dave. Matt was too busy staring at Ashley.

"She is so beautiful," John said.

"I know, can't wait till I sleep that dress off tonight," Randy said.

"Is she wearing a corset underneath that?" Jeff asked staring at her with his head cocked.

"No, her mom's friend adjusted it for her,"

"Nice,"

"Yeah, and I heard she is changing into something else later. Don't know what yet,"

"Just like Jessica to change her looks to get attention," John laughed.

"What do you mean?" Matt finally spoke.

"In her 12th grade year she looked like Bell then changed into the doctor from Rocky Horror,"

"She looked like the transvestite guy?" Jeff asked shocked.

"Yes, she sent me pictures,"

"Great, now I have a crazy person as a girlfriend," Randy said shaking his head.

"She aint that bad man,"

Randy walked over to the girls and took Jessica away to dance. John decided to do the same thing, as he was getting bored.

Awhile later every Champion had to get onstage and pose for cameras so they could post it on the WWE website along with video's and interviews with the Superstars. Everyone couldn't believe the red head's stunt as she posed for the cameras.

"I still can't believe you came like that," John said placing his title around his waist.

"I look cute now leave me alone," Jess replied smiling as her belt was shifted on her shoulder.

"Go any other costumes in mind tonight?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It all depends I guess,"

"Can't wait then,"

"Same here John, same here,"

A few minutes later after they got about ten posed photo's of Jess looking like Elizabeth Swann she went into a different room to change. She came back looked like Alucard, from the anime series Helsing. Instead of putting on a black wig she had her hair down in red curls.

Jeff couldn't help but laugh. This was his favorite anime show and to see her dressed like Alucard made him laugh. Randy shook his head as she posed for ten more pictures, the famous gun Alucard had in her hands.

"Come on baby, you look ridiculous," Randy said.

"So, I love it," Jess replied as she saw Jeff. "Quit laughing! I know you're jealous I thought of this before you!" Jessica yelled at him.

"Love the outfit Red, you finally found a reason for people to call you red," Jeff said walking over to her still laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny rainbow head," Trish, Rachel, and Ashley all walked over to the three.

"I knew you had that outfit," Rachel said.

"How?"

"Saw it in a duffle bag. The gun was sticking out and I recognized it,"

"Oh,"

"I like your other outfit better," Trish said.

"No I love this one more. It's more her," Ashley disagreed.

"Thanks guys but I love them both. Now please excuse me while I pretend to kill vampires, a.k.a Layla, Hunter, Shawn, John, Matt, and many more," she winked.

"Have fun girl," Rachel called off to her.

Dave tapped her on the shoulder and she smiled as they walked away from the others. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Dave's thoughts were interrupted by Rachel sneezing.

"You look lovely," Dave said looking nervous.

"Thanks you look handsome,"

"I'm glad you came here with me. Jess was right. You're very fun to be around,"

"SO are you. I mean I thought you had a girlfriend and everything,"

"Nope, been single for about three months so far. I met Jess up a few nights ago and she recommended you to me,"

"Yeah I kinda have a little crush on you,"

"Hey it happens to everyone,"

"Yeah,"

Rachel felt so relaxed and protected around Dave. She kissed him on the cheek in thanks for bringing her and led him to the dance floor to dance.

That night was very un forget full. Jess was the one everyone will always remember. She made an impression in the WWE by surprising us with different characters of herself.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOO**

**I really do love this chapter. The reason why I came up with Jessica doing all those things was because at my homecoming dance I'm dressing up as Bell, and for Halloween I'm going to be a mixture of Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann. It's going to be awesome and Alucard is my favorite guy in the anime Helsing. Now please review so I know how I'm doing. **

**Sadie hope you like Rachel and her future man. Wow I fooled you big time making you think it was Hunter. I'm just that good I guess. **


	19. accident

Chapter nineteen: accident

A week has gone by and Randy got sick of the night he had to wrestle Carlito. Today DX planned to take over Raw. Jessica changed into white jean hip huggers, a white tank top, her hair was left down, and her clothes were all paint splattered from Jeff.

"Are you sure your going to be alright?" Jess asked as she placed her title around her waist.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be sleeping the whole time," Randy replied as Jeff walked in.

"Ready to go red?" Jeff asked.

"In a minute rainbow," she turned back to her boyfriend. "Call me if you need me,"

"Don't worry about it baby, I'll be fine,"

"I worry about you though,"

"Don't need to. Now go off with Jeff,"

"Okay, just remember call,"

"Alright, bye,"

"Bye,"

Jeff closed the door and rolled his eyes as she stared at the door for a bit. Trish and John were waiting in the limo for them. John noticed Randy was not with Jess and wondered why.

"Where's the Legend Killer?" John asked.

"Sick," Jessica replied.

"I'm so sorry, hope he feels better," Trish said.

"Yeah, same here," John said. "Did you hear about me and Edge's match?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to be at ringside with you to make sure Lita doesn't do shit,"

"Naw it's alright, she's supposed to. But I know I'll still win,"

"True, you always do," Trish laughed.

"Maybe you can take care of me when I get out of that match a champ," he winked.

"Trust me I will,"

"Ew!" Jess and Jeff said both together.

They arrived at the arena about 45 minutes later. Trish and John went their separate ways as Jessica decided to be at ringside with Jeff since John wont let her for him. In just a few minutes Jeff was going to be wrestling for his third shot at the Championship.

"If you want I can keep Melina out of your way," Jess offered.

"No, your staying behind this curtain," Jeff ordered.

"Why?"

"Because your pregnant and I don't want you getting hurt,"

"You sound like Randy,"

"Well too bad,"

"Come on please let me stay with you,"

"No, now take her away please," he asked two people who happened to be DX. They already took over the show.

"Thanks guys," Jeff thanked the men as they grabbed a hold of Jessica's arms.

"Don't worry about it. She will be safe in our hands," Hunter said. Jeff went out the curtain as his music played.

"JEFF!" Jess yelled.

"Come on you can help us torture the Spirit Squad," Shawn said.

"Fine,"

Jessica was sitting impatiently with DX in Vince's office. They wouldn't let her turn on the monitor because they thought if she saw what was happening she might run out and Jeff didn't want that. John came in to join her and started laughing as DX had her duck taped to a chair. Shawn noticed John and told Hunter to leave so they could talk, thinking it wasn't going to go well at all.

"Nice to see you in duck tape," John laughed pulling the tape off her mouth.

"You didn't tell me DX was so mean." Jess spat back.

"There not trust me; it was my idea to put you in duck tape,"

"What?" she struggled to get free.

"Come on Jess, it was a joke,"

"No this is cruel. I'm pregnant you dick!"

"If I un tie you and turn on the monitor so you can watch the match do you promise not to kill me?"

"Yes, now turn it on!"

"Okay, okay,"

John took off the duck tape and turned the monitor on. Jeff Hardy just jumped off the side and landed on Nitro and Melina. Melina ended up hurting her ankle which made the red head laugh. Jeff brought Nitro back into the ring and did a super Swanton Bomb. Jessica cheered as he won the match. Tears of happiness filled her eyes as he help up the belt to the crowd. Cena let her out of the room to congratulate the Hardy boy.

When she approached him he was talking to Maria. She screamed and jumped into Hardy's arms. Jess was straddling his waist as he held her ass to keep her up.

"Congratulations!" Jessica said as she hugged him.

"Thanks," Jeff said as he laughed.

"You are now a Champ like me," her belt fell to the floor as it slid off her waist.

"So like we were saying Jeff, who will you challenge now that you won?" Maria asked.

"Well there is Carlito, Shelton, Ni-" Melina came over screaming. Jess jumped off Jeff and stared at her.

"I can't believe you!" Melina screamed. "Nitro will get that title back. You, you-" she started screaming very loud. Jess walked away covering her ears.

Jeff put his hand over her mouth as she screamed and she shut up. He dropped his arm and she started screaming as he left. A few seconds later he came back and put his hand around her mouth twice before walking away as he shook his head.

"I only got to see the ending of the match but I'm so proud of you!" the red head beamed.

"Thanks, and sorry for keeping you with Hunter and Shawn," Jeff apologized.

"It's alright, I'm just so proud of you," she hugged him really tight.

"Can you let go? Cant breathe,"

"Oh sorry," she loosened her grip. The two locked eyes and before any of them could do or say anything Jeff closed the gap between them with a kiss. They broke apart quickly.

"I'm so sorry Jess,"

"No it just sorta happened it's alright. No harm done,"

"If you want you can leave and never talk to me again,"

"No it's really alright, accidents happen," _My god kiss me again! _The read head thought.

"So, what now?"

"I don't know, but I need to see Randy,"

"I can take you back to the hotel,"

"No I have to meet up with Rachel, her and Dave left me this morning,"

"If it helps I saw them by catering a few minutes ago,"

"Okay thanks, rainbow,"

"Bye red,"

Jess grabbed her belt and put it on her shoulder. She walked over to catering and there was Dave and Rachel flirting like mad. Everyone could tell they were bound to end up going out sooner or later. Dave called the red head over to them. Rachel was smiling so wide it seemed her face would stay that way for a long time.

"Can you excuse us Dave, I need to talk to her," Jess said without sitting down,"

"Sure, no thing," Dave replied smiling and left the two.

"What's up?" Rachel asked seeing the worry on her friends face.

"Something happened between me and Jeff,"

"Oh my gosh. What happened?"

"He kissed me and I think I might have liked it,"

"Oh no, does Randy know yet?"

"No it just happened like five minutes ago!"

"Sorry but you need to tell Jeff your just friends,"

"That's where you come in,"

"Please don't make me do anything. I like Dave,"

"Come on please? I wouldn't ask you for anything else,"

"No, I'm starting to like Dave a lot. He is so sweet to me,"

"Fine but if something happens I'm blaming you," she stood up.

"Why?" she whined.

"Only kidding,"

"I hate you," she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Love you to babe,"

**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo**

Randy was sleeping on the couch as Jess walked in. John dropped her off and knew something was wrong with her but didn't ask. Jessica kissed him on the forehead as she saw him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. It was like nothing could hurt him or bother him.

As Jessica changed into pink pj pants with only her white lace bra on, Randy stirred in his sleep. She looked at him and saw an eye open. He smiled as he saw her put away her belt in it's case.

"Hey baby," Randy said.

"Hey," she combed out her hair, for she got out of the shower a few minutes ago.

"When did you get back?"

"About twenty minutes ago,"

"Come here," she walked over to him, a smile plastered on her face. "I missed you,"

"I missed you to,"

"Was Raw fun?"

"Very, John beat Edge, Jeff beat Nitro, and everything was going good,"

"Sounds awesome,"

"Yeah but it would have been better if you were there,"

"True but I think I have the 24 hour flu,"

"That's not good,"

"I know so me, you, and a few friends are going back to my place for a week,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"I can't wait," she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so excited!"

She jumped into bed thinking the weekend was going to be a blast with the one she loved and a few of her close friends. But what she didn't know was her heart might switch on her and make her hate herself for the rest of her life.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX**

**Hehehe. I left a cliff hanger type thing. Please review and tell me how you like it. **

**Yes Sadie your with Dave. Your very clever. Hope you like the twist. More to come on you and Dave pretty soon. **


	20. Randys place

Chapter twenty: Randy's place

Randy stood waiting at the door of the hotel, waiting for Jessica to get ready. She was almost done packing. He stood at the door for about ten minutes until John and Trish made an appearance.

"Is she still getting ready?" Trish asked.

"Yes, she never takes this long," Randy complained.

"Let me get her," John said as he placed her stuff on the floor. "Jess hurry up!"

"Just wait a minute!" Jessica yelled back.

"Does it really take a million years to get packed?" he saw her looking around the bedroom.

"Yes when you can't find your belt," she checked under the bed.

"You mean the nice black box labeled World Heavy Weight Women's Championship in gold on it?"

"Duh!"

"Then it's right by the door you dumbass,"

"Are you kidding?" the red head turned his direction and looked at his feet. "Man I'm blind,"

"Can we go now?" Trish's voice was heard.

"Yes!"

John was still laughing as they reached the limo. Rachel, Dave, Jeff, Ashley, and Matt were already waiting for them. Jess decided to jump on Jeff's lap as he was trying to sleep. When she pinched his arm he screamed.

"My god women!" Jeff yelled rubbing the pinch mark.

"Morning sleepy head," Jess bashed her eye lashes smiling.

"Get off me," he pushed her off, and she landed by Randy.

"Now what took so long?" Randy asked.

"You have to hear this man," John started laughing again.

"Please don't tell him," Jess begged.

"To bad he is telling us," Trish said as she and Rachel held her mouth closed and her body down from stopping him.

"She was looking for her belt which happened to be at the doorway the whole time," everyone started laughing.

"Wow you are pretty dumb for a red head, maybe you should just be a blonde," Matt joked.

"What's wrong with blondes?" Ashley asked turning to him.

"Nothing,"

"Yeah right, you think were al dumb don't you?" Trish shot back.

"Shut up women! Man can't a man sleep?" Jeff yelled over everyone.

"Fine!" all the girls shouted.

It was a nice five day drive to Randy's house. Everyone was sick of being in a car and had no idea why in the hell Randy would choose to drive instead of take a plane to his house. Jessica loved being around her close friends. Jeff and Jessica felt a bit awkward around each other but pushed it aside them so they could have fun this week.

All the couples shared a room together except Jeff who wanted his own room. Everyone started unpacking when only two people decided to sneak down to the arcade room. They decided to play pool.

"I'll so kick your ass in pool," Jeff said as he started raking.

"Yeah you wish," Jess replied as she set up the white ball.

"If you want you wan ask Matt and he will tell you I'm the master at this game,"

"Well you can ask Rachel, Trish, and Ashley and they'll say I'm the king of pool,"

"You mean queen,"

"Oh shut up," she knocked in two stripes on her break. Then she knocked in another two.

"Those were lucky shots," he aimed for the yellow solid and made it.

"And what was that? Not a lucky one?"

"Pure talent," he shot in another one and missed his next shot.

"Look who's winning," she smiled as she shot in the green stripe.

"Just because this is a lucky game doesn't mean your going to win,"

"Oh, okay then," the red head rolled her eyes.

Five minutes later the game ended and Jessica won. Jeff still had one solid still left. The red head went up into Jeff's face and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You suck at pool!" Jess laughed, tormenting him.

"I went easy on you," Jeff replied.

"Oh yeah, sure you did,"

"I did, I was afraid to make you feel bad when I kicked your ass,"

"Dude, I'm not Matt, I'm smart,"

"Sure you are," he rolled his eyes as he smirked.

"You think I'm not?"

"Maybe,"

"Ass!" she hit him in the arm and a piece of paper fell out of his pocket. He rushed to grab it but she beat him to it.

"How could you take this?" she asked wide eyed.

"It fell out of your pocket, when are you going to tell him?"

"When the time is right,"

"That should be today,"

"No, when I want to,"

"If you don't by the time the week is over then I will,"

Jessica watched as Jeff went back upstairs where she could hear everyone doing a bit of cleaning while jamming to the song "Sexy back". Hot tears rolled down her cheeks but she wiped them away and stopped more from coming.

John noticed his best friend down in the dumps and wondered what was wrong with her. As she headed up to her room, he followed. The red head knew someone was following her and lead them into a guest bedroom no one was using and trapped him in there. John stared at her as she was ready to kick his ass.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Nothing, now why are you following me?" Jess turned it around on him.

"Because Jeff told me something and I think we need to talk about it,"

"What did he tell you?" fear took over her body and she sat on the floor, her back against the door.

"You guys kissed," he got up from the chair and went to sit by Jess, leaning his back against the door as well. "Don't you love Randy; I mean your going to have his kid,"

"I do love him and it was an accident, I pulled away quickly and I told him I only wanted to be friends,"

"Good, because it would break Randy's heart to hear the one he loves is cheating on him,"

"I'm not cheating on him!"

"Calm down Jess, I know but it seemed like it,"

"Why would I cheat on him? There's proof I love him in my damn belly!"

"For all we know it could be Jeff's,"

"Like that will ever come true,"

"You never know,"

He laughed as she punched him playfully. It's been so long since the last time they hung out. Both John and Jessica missed hanging out. Since everything that has happened it was pulling their friendship apart.

"I really do miss hanging out like this," John smiled as his head rested on the red head's shoulder.

"So do I John, so do I," she replied doing the same.

"So much stuff has happened in the last months you have been here that it's been tearing us apart,"

"No it hasn't, we just have been distant,"

"That's what hurts. I love you like a sister. You're the little sister I never had,"

"You're the big brother I wish I had. I love you too John,"

"Then let's make a packed like we did when you were little," he sat in front of her smiling.

"You have got to be kidding,"

"No, now come on,"  
"Fine," they took hold of each others hands and looked each other in the eyes.

"For now on we wont let anything or anyone mess up our friendship and will at least spend three days a week with each other making it John and Jessica time,"

"Agree and if we break this packed then we are banned from each other for a month,"

"Agree,"

Once the two made a fresh new packed, they headed downstairs where everyone just got done cleaning the kitchen, living room, and one bathroom.

Randy pulled Jessica on her lap as they all sat down to watch Dirty Dancing 2: Havana Nights.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooo**

Four days have gone by and everyone was having a blast. Jessica and John have been hanging out more often along with Jeff and Rachel. Rachel and Dave kinda put some space between everyone so they could be alone.

Around six they were all going out to a local club. Trish, Ashley, and Rachel all piled into the extra guest room to get ready.

"Let's all wear the same thing!" Trish suggested.

"What would we wear?" Rachel asked.

"How about, black?" Ashley said.

"You always wear black," Jessica laughed.

"So, you always wear white," she stuck her tongue out at Ashley.

"Then we can wear white mini skirts, and," Rachel said.

"And white shirts," Trish finished.

"Naw I'm good, I have an outfit picked out already and let's say it has to do with my two best friends," Jess said smiling and left the room.

"Okay, but is everyone okay with the outfit choice?"

"Yup," they said in unison.

"Sweet,"

They all started getting ready and decided to wear their hair in pony tails.

Jess on the other hand decided to conjoin John and Jeff's style together into one. She put on a black mini skirt with chains on them, John's chain gang jersey; next she put her hair in pigtails, and then added knee high heeled boots. The red head laughed at her choice of outfit.

Everyone was waiting in the car for Jess and she came soon after and everyone dropped their jaw at the sight of her. Jeff laughed along with John.

"You stole my jersey!" John yelled.

"And my chains!" Jeff yelled as well.

"Hey it's your fault you didn't keep an eye on me," Jessica replied smiling and jumped into the limo.

"That's for sure true," Trish agreed. The red head stared at the three dressed the same.

"Wow,"

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Oh nothing,"

"Tell us," Rachel demanded.

"You guys look like fruit cakes!"

"Hot fruit cakes," Dave corrected her as he pulled Rachel closer to him.

"Thanks baby,"

"Do you really have to wear that?" Randy asked.

"Yes and if you don't like it then hit the road," Jessica replied laughing.

"Its fine but you look like the child of Ashley and John but a little but of Jeff as well,"

"Um ew," Ashley said.

"Sorry Ash,"

Everyone started laughing and having fun before they arrived at the club. Just waiting for them were a bunch of fans that happened to hear there favorite wrestlers decided to come here.

Matt stared out the window and noticed a million of fans. Everyone decided to stay in the limo till they could get some security to settle the people down as they all already tried to get in the limo. An hour passed and finally the group was settled down.

They all crowded into the club where no one seemed to notice them which was a good thing. The club was going to close down early so they could have the place to themselves but with a few fans they could stand.

"That was crazy," Dave said.

"Yeah it was," Matt agreed.

"Now I want to dance, come on Randy," Jessica said as she grabbed Randy.

"Bye Randy," John laughed.

"Your coming with us," Randy grabbed his shirt and pulled him on the dance floor.

"I'm coming John don't worry," Trish yelled as Randy started grinding on John as a joke.

"But I liked watching them dance," Jess pouted.

"Another time Jess, another time," she smiled and winked.

"You winked!" John pointed out.

"No I didn't,"

"Yes you did I saw you,"

"You must have been mistaken,"

"No I saw you as well," Randy took John's side.

"Boys, it's alright to see things that never happened before. It happens to everyone," Jess said.

"What are you talking about?" Randy and John both were confused.

"Aren't they cute confused Trish?"

"Very much so,"

The girls laughed as they left their other friends watching at the table. Ashley and Matt were getting hungry as Rachel and Dave started making out.

"Do they always have to make out?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I mean they just started going out, we were like that when we first started going out," Matt replied.

"But it looks so gross," Ashley watched them make out, and she really was concentrating on them as well which made Matt laugh.

"Stop watching them, its rude," he snapped her out of her daze.

"Sorry but it makes me not want to make out in public ever again,"

"Why?"

"Because they are groping each other and making noises that I'm not liking!"

"Calm down, lets go dance,"

"No, you're just trying to change the subject,"

"I am, and I did, now let's go,"

He pulled her to the dance floor as the other two still made out. Jeff was actually sleeping at the moment. He was so tired. Rachel and Dave laughed as the two left. Dave knew exactly what they did would get them alone together. Jeff on the other hand was zoned out until Jessica came along. She poked his sided making him jump and growl as he was woken up.

"Come on sleepy head this isn't the time to sleep," Jess stated.

"Yes it is now leave me alone," Jeff replied placing his head back down on the table.

"Don't make me get Randy over here,"

"Go get him; I wanna see him touch me,"

"Alright but you asked for it," she shook her head as Randy walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked having so much fun.

"Jeff is sleeping and wont get up,"

"Don't worry about it, I got it all taken care of," he licked Jeff's cheek which made him freak out.

"Man that's nasty! What are you gay? Uh you're so gross! Get away!" Jeff started shouting.

"Told you not to let me get him," Jessica smiled and started laughing very hard.

"Come on baby, let's go dance the night away," Randy said placing his arm around Jeff's waist.

"Get away from me!" he tried to wiggle his way out but didn't work.

"Let's go lover boy,"

"Randy let go! Man you're so stupid!"

Jeff was dragged to the dance floor where everyone stood laughing as Randy tried to tango with him. Jess was on the floor laughing with Rachel. They held on to each other as they couldn't stop laughing. Randy placed a rose in his mouth and moved along the dance floor.

The night went on and on with Randy goofing off. It was one of the best nights for everyone until they came home for the night.

Rachel and Dave went straight to bed along with Matt, Ashley, Trish, John, and Randy. Jeff and Jessica weren't sleepy, for they drank 15 pops, ate 5 candy bars, and 20 pixie sticks. They watched V for Vendetta till they fell asleep.

"Tonight was crazy," Jeff laughed as he gulped down a root beer.

"Hell ya it was. I mean Randy is so much fun," Jess agreed taking sips of her water.

"But you know you have to tell him sooner or later,"

"Please don't remind me, I'll tell him when it's the perfect moment,"

"If you don't tell him by Saturday I will for you,"

"Please don't Jeff, that will just piss him off even more when I have to tell him," a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Jess it's your choice. He deserves to know,"

"I know but I just can't yet,"

"Well you better find some way and fast,"

"Don't worry I will,"

"I don't need to worry you do,"

He stood up and walked upstairs to his room. Jess sat on the couch all night, not being able to sleep.

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXXOXO**

**Hope you like this very long chapter. I was gone all weekend so I didn't get to update quicker. I left a cliffy type thing. Man I love doing that. But please review. I need reviews lol. **

**Sadie how are you liking Rachel? I love her. The next chapter should be featured her, Dave, Randy, Jess, and Jeff. Well that's a heads up to ya. **


	21. confessions

Chapter twenty one: confession

Jessica stood in Rachel's doorway as she started to pack up a few of her belongings. In two days they were leaving and their vacation ended. The red head looked very said and nervous and what she was about to do.

"Uh, Rachel?" Jessica stammered looking at the floor.

"Yeah, what's up Jess?" Rachel asked smiling as she walked over to her.

"We need to talk, right now,"

"Okay, come on in,"

"Thanks," she closed the door behind her and the two sat on Rachel's bed.

"What's this all about?"

"Randy, and Jeff,"

"Did you do something with Jeff that will make Randy get heart broken or something?"

"No, but it will break Randy's heart,"

"Tell me right now,"

"I will, I just want to make sure you wont go over board like you always do and start yelling at me,"

"First, how bad is it?"

"Kinda bad,"

"On a scale 1-10,"

"About a nine and a half,"

"I can't guarantee that I won't yell,"

"Fine,"

She took a huge breathe and thought over how she was going to say this to her best friend. Rachel stared at her with concern in her eyes and noticed the red head blocking tears from falling out.

"Iwasneverpregnant," Jess mumbled really fast.

"Repeat that please," Rachel said. She took a deep breathe.

"I was never pregnant,"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah I know. I thought I was until I went to the doctor and he said I wasn't and I don't know how to tell everyone. I mean the whole WWE and it's fans think I'm pregnant,"

"We can tell them it was a mistake,"

"That will sound a bit weird, we come back from vacation and I'm not pregnant anymore, it sounds weird to me,"

"No it doesn't, people will understand and so will the fans. It happens to every one,"

"Okay, but how do I tell Randy?"

"Maybe I can help," Dave said opening the door.

"You damn ease dropper!" Jessica yelled standing up. "I'm going to kill you!" she walked towards him as he ran around her and hid behind Rachel.

"Not my fault you're so damn loud,"

"Rachel, move!"

"No! We can work this out. Dave won't tell anyone," Rachel replied and then looked at her boyfriend. "Right Dave,"

"Right, I mean I know Randy, he can be understanding,"

"You were a huge dick to him in Evolution, so don't talk to me,"

"Damn you sure are crabby,"

"Well duh! You fucking ease dropped on us!"

"Calm down Jess," Rachel placed a hand on her arm but the red head whipped her arm away.

"I gotta go,"

Jess left the room and couldn't believe what Dave did. He was her friend but I mean ease dropping on a private conversation was just not right to her.

Jeff saw her going into her room where Randy was. He thought she was finally going to tell him the truth but it didn't seem like it. She grabbed a long rope with a loop in it. Jeff followed her up the next flight of stairs and out on the patio on the third floor. She tied the tope to the railing and placed her head in the loop.

"Don't you even think about it!" Jeff yelled as he grabbed her before she jumped off.

"What the hell Jeff!" Jess yelled back.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No, I just wanted to jump with a rope around my neck,"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm going to witness pain in the ones I love soon and I don't want that,"

"By doing this it will do a lot more then leave pain,"

"Just leave me Jeff,"

"No, I care about you and I'm not leaving you alone,"

"If you cared about me then you won't tell Randy I'm not pregnant and wait till I'm ready to!"

"That's different!"

"No its not! It's the same thing Jeff!" she took the rope off around her neck and stepped closer to Jeff. "Just leave me and Randy alone,"

"Jess," he pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it, leave us alone,"

He watched her leave and guilt spread all over him. Jess was feeling just as much guilt. She told her best friend to stay out of her and Randy's life when really she was going to need him. This was the perfect way to end the day for her and Jeff.

Randy noticed Jessica already in her pj's and in bed. It was only nine at night. He kneeled down beside her end of the bed and looked at her trying to sleep. Her eyes popped open and she jumped. Randy happened to scare the crap out of her. He kissed her on the lips softly and she relaxed at his touch.

"I love you so much Randy," Jessica whispered.

"I love you to," he whispered back.

"There's something I need to tell you,"

"Okay, shoot,"

"Well I'm not pregnant," Randy didn't say anything. His jaw dropped and he was very shocked. "I went to the doctor about a week ago and it came out negative. I'm really sorry," still no answer. "Please talk to me Randy,"

"But I was so looking forward to a child. Are you sure your not?"

"Positive. It hurt me so much thinking about how I was going to tell you. It tears my heart apart right now seeing you like this,"  
"No it's alright hunny, I guess we really weren't ready for a baby. Now you can wrestle some of those damn Divas you hate," he let out a chuckle.

"Exactly, now let's forget about this and be happy knowing we still love each other,"

"Alright,"

Randy jumped into bed and placed his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him making her back touch his chest. The two slept peacefully that night.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooo**

Everyone was at the hotel in the new location of Raw. McMahon understood the pregnancy thing and made a match for Jess the tonight. She was wrestling Lita and she had to defend her title. Jess was not up to wrestling tonight.

It took her awhile to get ready. Jessica changed into blue low rise jeans, black tank top, and white converses. Her hair was put in a braid by Trish. John sat lounging on her couch as the girls got ready. Randy came in five minutes later.

"Okay good news," Randy stated as he closed the door.

"That is?" John asked.

"Instead of my baby wrestling, Edge is starting up his show thing again and we join alliances with him. Lita is going to face Melina for her title and John is facing John for the title,"

"I'm not going against my best friend, why do I always have to go from one storyline to the next?" Jess said.

"Because you are so lovably and a big part of the WWE,"

"There's no way in hell I'm doing it," she walked a little ways away from him.

"If you don't then your title is going to be stripped," Jess stopped in her tracks.

"When do we start?" a smile was forced on her face.

"Do I have anything to do with it?" Trish asked.

"No, but you can be if you want. I mean John and you are going out. Plus Lita is planned to win against Melina so your feud with her will be over,"

"Sweet, then I shall get my title from Lita then,"

Everyone agreed to the plan. Jessica and Trish hated they had to fight but it was the sake for their titles. They had there own little plan later on in the storyline as well.

Jeff tried his hardest to stay away from his best friend but he couldn't help it. Rachel always included him in everything and all Jessica would do was glare at him and not talk to him. Since she already told everyone you think they would be friends but that is not how Jess works.

It was time for Randy and Jess to walk out to Edge and Lita to start official planning of their alliance. Since last week it was Family Reunion they already joined together. Their music played and they headed down to the ring where Lita and Edge stood. Jess fixed her title hanging on her shoulder.

"So nice of you to join us," Edge snickered as he and his girlfriend smiled.

"Thank you Edge, and I think I made a good choice in this," Randy replied.'

"Of course you did… This must be the lovely Jessica you told me about," he stared at her as she placed a fake smile on. "Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you to," Jess replied and shook his hand.

"I guess red heads are the hottest here," Randy said noticing both Lita and his girl had red hair.

"That's because we are the hottest," Lita agreed as the crowd booed her.

"What are we doing out here anyway Edge?" Jess said stopping the booing. The crowd could hear the hate in her tone when she spoke to him.

"We have a match tonight. It will be me facing Cena for his title and Lita facing Melina for her title. Then we have you and Randy. Randy will be facing that no good Jeff Hardy for his title so we can all be champion's,"

"Whatever, even though you all might lose,"

"Excuse me," Lita snapped.

"Shut up you slut," the crowd cheered for her.

"I don't want to join you Edge so I'm going back to teaming up with Hardy, Cena, and Stratus. I'll be cheering for them while I watch all three of you lose,"

Jess dropped her microphone, glared at Randy, then walked off into the back as the crowd cheered her. Randy, Edge, and Lita all started freaking out because beside Trish, Jessica was one of the most feared Divas.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I kinda don't like this chapter but I hope you guys do. **

**Sadie, sorry it didn't turn out like I thought. It was only going to be Rachel, Dave, Randy, Jess, and Jeff but I have another thing in mind. But that surprise I told you will happen in the next chapter or the one after that. **

**Please review you guys! **


	22. speared

Chapter twenty three: speared

Jess walked all around the room heated with Randy. She couldn't believe he joined sides with Edge and Lita. The two people she hated the most. Two certain superstars watched as she mumbled things under her breathe. They finally decided to make an appearance.

"I see you are having trouble with Randy," one of them said.

"Duh! Ever since he joined Edge and that whore Lita I don't think I can ever speak to him again!" Jessica fumed as the camera crew focused in on them which they didn't know of.

"Well we have been having trouble with Edge as well. Randy seems to be in the way now. How about you join us and we can defeat them easily," the other one suggested.

"Really? I would love to! I have so many ideas to make them pay,"

"Then we chose the right person to come to then,"

"You certainly did,"

Jeff watched out for Jess so he could talk to her. She came up from behind him and scared him to death. He looked at her and was wondering why she was talking to him before he cornered her. She noticed this and sighed pulling him into his locker room.

"Jeff, I can't stay mad at you. You're my best friend," Jess said hugging him.

"You're my best friend to and I understand why you were mad. I shouldn't have done that,"

"It's alright now; I have a plan for your match against Randy,"

"If you're going to cheat for me, forget it,"

"Don't worry I'm not. I'm so close to dumping him right now,"

"This is only a storyline,"

"I know but pulling me into it! He can't do that!"

"Calm down,"

"Okay but seriously I can't take this bull shit. We need a break for awhile to sort things out,"

"That's wonderful and all but my match is in ten minutes so can we go over your little plan?"

"Yes! Okay first you go out and…"

They went over the plan and Jeff agreed to it. A crew man came in telling Jeff it was his time to wrestle. Jessica hugged him and wished him good luck as he headed out there.

His music played and he made his entrance. Randy was standing in the ring looking pissed off and watched as the young Hardy jumped all over the ring. The ref sounded for the bell and the men locked up in the middle. Randy punched him in the stomach taking over the match.

A few more minutes of Randy kicking Jeff's ass, he rolled him up for a two count. He screamed in anger and was about to jump off the second rope when DX's music came on. Instead of Shawn and Hunter coming out, Jess came out wearing a black mini skirt with a stripe down the both sides, a black tank top/belly shirt with the DX label.

"What are you doing here?" Randy screamed to her as she stood outside the ring.

"I'm here to support Jeff!" she yelled back.

"You're my girlfriend!"

"Watch your back!" Jess smiled as Jeff rolled him up for a three surprising Randy. Jessica ran into the ring and hugged Jeff who held up his title. "Congratulations Jeff!"

"Thanks," he pulled her into a kiss making sure Randy saw and he dropped his jaw. The crowd cheered as they broke the kiss. "Sorry,"

"It's alright," Randy watched them and was about to spear Jeff but he moved out of the way, spearing Jess who tumbled over looking like she snapped her neck. "What the hell Randy!"

"I thought it was you," Randy looked at Jess as paramedics came to her side. He tried to help but Jeff pushed him out of the way.

"You already did enough damage,"

In the back Trish and Rachel were being held back by their men as Jessica was carried to the ambulance. Hardy went with her, holding her hand the whole time. Tears were streaming down the girl's face as they watched their friend drive away unconscious. Randy walked passed them, tears down his face.

"What is wrong with you!?" Trish screamed in his face.

"I didn't mean to," Randy said.

"She could die because of you!" Rachel shot back.

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood,"

"Randy, go to the hospital and see if she will be alright," John suggested.

"No, I need time alone right now,"

"My god Randy! She's your fucking girlfriend! Go to her!" Dave yelled in his face, scaring the Orton.

"Dave,"

"Don't talk to me! GO talk to Jeff and Jess! They need you, you dumbass!"

Randy just walked away not believing what he did. The four friends headed to John's locker room and noticed Jess's belt on the floor. Trish picked it up and hugged it.

"I can't believe he did that," Trish said, looking at the title.

"It shocked us all," Dave agreed.

"We should go see if she's alright," Rachel said standing up.

"Yeah, I'll go get the car," John was the most hurt right now. He didn't even want to see Jess in this shape. Trish followed behind.

"John," she called to him softly as they entered the garage.

"Hey babe,"

"Are you okay?"

"I will be," he took her hand, as a tear escaped his eye.

"Hunny, I don't think you should go,"

"No I want to see her,"

"No you don't, it will be too painful,"

"Please, I have to do this,"

"Okay, let's go get them from the front then,"

Everyone piled into the rental and headed over to the hospital. It was silent the whole way. They didn't want to upset John more then he already was. Trish placed her hand on top of his which was on the stick shift. He smiled and held her hand the rest of the way.

The doctor showed them to their friend's room a few minutes later. Jeff was hunched over Jessica who had a neck brace on. She was still knocked out but would recover soon. At least that's what the doctor said.

"Has she made any movement yet?" John asked Jeff who moved his best friend's hair from her face.

"No, she should wake up soon," Jeff replied.

"I can't believe Randy didn't show up," Rachel said shaking her head.

"They broke up," John mumbled.

"What?" Trish turned to him shocked.

"Randy text me and said when she wakes up tell her it's over. I need a break from all of this,"

"That's bullshit! He can't do that!"

"Trish, calm down. It was bound to happen. I mean Jeff and Jess did kiss in the ring in front of all the fans on live TV," Rachel said making Jeff blush.

"Did you plan it?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, she wanted a break from Randy. When you guys weren't around all they would do at his place was fight. I heard them in my room all the time. She would come crying to me," he said looking back at Jessica.

"Why did she go to you?" John asked shocked.

"Because she was afraid of what you would do to Randy,"

Just as he said that Jess woke up. She saw the worry on John's face and knew exactly what was wrong. Dave noticed Jessica awake and smiled.

"She's awake," Dave said making everyone turn to her.

"Yeah, can you leave me and John alone please?" Jess asked as she stared right into John's eyes.

"Let's go everyone," Jeff pushed them out and closed the door as he left.

John didn't do anything. He watched as she tried to get up but had no luck.

"Please don't be mad at me," she pleaded.

"I'm not, why didn't you come to me?"

"Because I was afraid you would get mad at me for taking time away from Trish,"

"You're like a sister to me Jess! Trish is your best friend,"

"I know, every time I stood out your door Jeff would see me and I would go talk to him,"

"He was the only one who heard the fights, right?"

"Yes, I'm just happy I'm going to dump Randy for a bit. We need a break,"

"He said the same thing. You're on a break with him now,"

"Oh," John heard the hurt in her tone. It killed him to see her like this and getting dumped after being speared sucked.

"Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I just have this itchy thing on till they get the doctor to crack my neck."  
"That's good, I'm glad you're alright,"

"Same here,"

John gave her a hug and a kiss on the head. They started talking about her joining DX and everything.

Out side the door and a few feet away the four all sat wondering when they can see Jess. Dave kept looking at Rachel and started hoping Jeff and Trish would leave. He was fiddling with something in his pocket. Finally the two left to get something to eat. Rachel turned to him and took his hand.

"I have a question," Dave said before she could talk.

"Okay, shoot," Rachel said.

"This is like the worst time to ask you but I can't stop falling in love with you. So I was wondering if you would marry me?"

"Oh my gosh Dave. This is so sudden. I don't know what to say," Rachel's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"Say yes,"

"Yes!" he took out the ring and placed it on her finger. It was the most beautiful ring ever.

"What happened?" Trish asked looking at the two.

"Oh nothing," Rachel said hiding the ring in her pocket. "Just talking about stuff,"

"Then we didn't miss anything," Jeff laughed.

John came out and told them to come in just as Dave was going to talk to Rachel about not telling them about their engagement.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**That was a long update. Sorry it was. My mom is cutting down my computer time. My gay sisters are brain washing her. I swear they are! Please review and tell me how I'm doing. If you have any suggestions to what should happen please tell me. **

**Sadie, hope you like Dave and Rachel now! I thought I should add it and I think it was cute how he purposed. **


	23. bad dream

Chapter twenty three: bad dream

Jessica smiled as all her friends came in. Trish and Rachel were the first to hug her. She hugged them back and started crying. The red head was so happy to see all her friends.

"You guys didn't have to come, I only got speared. Should be out by tonight," Jess said as she stared at everyone.

"Are you serious? You're our friend and we wouldn't bail on you like Randy," Rachel blurted out on accident.

"He's not here with you guys?"

"No, he wanted to be by himself for awhile," John replied.

"I'm so sorry Jess, we tried to make him come but he wouldn't budge," Trish apologized.

"Don't say sorry Trish, it's not your fault, it's his,"

"But we didn't do much to make him come back,"

"Trish, stop. It's not going to work just arguing over him," John interrupted the two.

"Sorry,"

"Rachel can I speak to you alone please?" Dave asked.

"Sure," Rachel agreed and excused herself and Dave from the group.

A few minutes later they started hearing yelling from both Dave and Rachel. Jeff went walking towards the door but was stopped by Jeff pulling onto her arm to let them go at it. The doctor came in and when he opened the door Rachel was telling Dave to fuck off and then a nurse came to them.

"Are those your two friends?" The doctor asked. She was a slim blonde with blue eyes.

"Unfortunately yes, there in a bit of a fight right now," Jessica laughed.

"Well that's not good," she looked around at everybody. "I'm Dr. House and Jessica should be out in an hour,"

"Good, you probably would have to fight me for her if she had to stay longer," John joked around.

"Wouldn't want that. Are you the boyfriend?"

"No, the older and much more hotter brother,"

"You wish, I'm the hotter one," Jess fought back as they laughed.

"Guys, stop. Let the doctor do her work," Trish said shaking her head at them.

"Yeah and we all know the hottest one here is me," Jeff added.

"Shut up!" they all said in unison laughing. Dr. House liked this group of people, for they were entertaining to her.

"All I need you to do Jessica, is tell me if you can move your neck to all sides," Dr. House asked. Jess did as she was told and was able to. "Good, that's all. You can go home now,"

"Thanks House, it's good I had you as a doctor then all those other stuck ups,"

"Thanks, and be careful next time,"

"Don't worry I will,"

The group of friends left the hospital and noticed Dave and Rachel were left behind. Jeff turned around and picked them up only to see the two in a fight. It was a bit uncomfortable on the ride home, no one was talking, and Rachel and Dave kept glaring at each other and saying random insults to each other.

Finally they arrived back to the hotel. Jessica was in a deep sleep and no one could wake her up. John scooped her up in his arms and brought her to Jeff's room. Trish and Rachel were gathering her things from Randy's room who was watching TV when they walked in.

"So you rather watch TV then see Jessica. I see how it is," Trish said piling clothes in a black duffle bag.

"Trish, it's not like that. I can't handle seeing her right now," Randy replied as he switched off the TV and walked over to the friends.

"Oh right, and after spearing her wasn't enough to hurt her,"

"What do you mean hurt her? Were broken up, nothing left to say,"

"She loves you, you fag!" Rachel snapped back. "Even though she was going to breakup with you as well doesn't mean she would still care if you went to see her,"

"Right, like I could believe she cried when you told her I wasn't going to show up,"

"You have no emotions at all do you? Of course she cried for you. She LOVES you!" Trish yelled finishing up gathering her friends stuff.

"Why is she even mad over me doing a storyline with Edge anyways?" Randy asked.

"Because she hates him and you should have respected that,"

Trish and Rachel left the room and headed up one floor up. John, Jeff, and Dave were waiting for them to get back as they arrived. Everyone left except Jeff so they could get some rest and not worry about anything that night yet.

In the middle of the night Jessica woke up from a bad dream. Sweat was all down her face, her hair was a mess, and she was scared shitless. She noticed Jeff sound asleep in on the couch and didn't think of waking him up. Instead the red head went down a floor and knocked repeatedly on Randy's door. He soon came and opened it minutes later.

"What do you want?" Randy asked very tired as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you because I had a bad dream," Jessica said feeling like an idiot for even coming to him.

"Yeah of course! Come on in," he motioned her to come into the room. Orton still cared for her even though he dumped her. "Are you okay?"

"Now I am, just needed someone to protect me is all," she smiled and climbed into his bed.

"Jeff couldn't protect you or something?"

"I didn't want to wake him up so I came to you,"

"So I'm the backup plan?"

"No, just the man I still love," Jess laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Love you to, Jess,"

"Then act like it,"

"What?"

"Oh never mind, just protect me from the evil dreams," she laughed.

"Demanding, I like," he joked around.

They fell asleep with Randy's arm around her waist. She scooted closer to him, making her back touch his chest. Being in his arms felt like heaven to Jessica but she knew they were over and probably will always be over.

In the morning Randy woke up first. He smiled as Jessica was using his chest as a pillow. The Legend Killer didn't even move but smile at her and her beauty. Then reality hit him and he got up carefully knowing they broken up.

Up one floor Jeff had called John over wondering if he seen Jessica. The two were trying to figure out where she must have gotten to while worrying like hell for her.

"How could you lose her?" John asked frustrated.

"I don't know, I always wake up before her so she must have left in the middle of the night," Jeff said.

"You don't think Randy has her do you?"

"Why would he have her?"

"Just a wild guess," there was a knock at the door and John answered hoping it was his best friend but it was Trish. "What are you doing here?"

"Jess and I are supposed to hang out, is she here?" Trish questioned and noticed Jeff pacing around. "What happened?"

"Nothing,"

"Something happened to make Jeff worry and pace around the room like a retard!"

"Jessica left in the middle of the night and we can't find her," Jeff informed her and sat on the couch.

"Then wait here, I know where she is,"

"Where?" John demanded.

"Just wait here,"

"No!"

Trish left with an angry John following close behind. She took the elevator down one floor and ended up at Randy's room. John grew angrier as he heard Jess laugh at something Randy said. Then they heard a bang and the red head telling him to stop tickling her. The Canadian blonde shrugged John off as he mumbled things under his breath and knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" Randy asked opening the door.

"Yeah you can," John said, his anger getting the best of him and it really did for he punched Randy with all his strength and made him fall backwards.

"JOHN!" Trish yelled. "What the hell!?"

"Oh my gosh Randy!" Jessica said seeing Randy lying on the floor as he rubbed his now bleeding nose. "Are you okay?"

"You're helping him?" John said coming into the hotel room.

"John, were still friends,"

"He didn't come see you in the hospital. Friends would have came to see you!"

"I understand why he didn't, you can't seem to!" she sat down by Randy and placed his head in her lap while also grabbing a towel to place on his nose.

"He's an asswhole like all your other boyfriends!"

"Who cares! He has been there for me in the past,"

"Doesn't matter! He's the one who hurt you. Why cant you leave him be?"

"Because I love him!" Jess yelled one last time and placed her head down to help Randy.

"John, let's go. You need to calm down a bit," Trish spoke before anyone else had a last word.

"Fine,"

Jessica's friends left and she let out a long waited cry. Randy got up carefully and titled his head back till the blood stopped. The red head knew he was okay now and jumped in the shower. She had to borrow some of Randy's clothes but it didn't bother her one bit. Jess put on one of his blue stripped button ups, and his black boxers, with her hair down as it air dried.

About an hour later, there was another knock at the door and it was Jeff. He hugged Jess when she opened the door and she hugged him back.

"Are you alright?" Jeff was the first to speak.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jessica said smiling to see he wasn't yelling at her.

"I came by to say I'm sorry for what happened with you and John. He cares so much about you and for some reason hates Randy really bad right now,"

"I could tell when he yelled," they laughed at John for a minute.

"Wanna hang out today?"

"First I would have to get changed and get ready but sure I would love to,"

"Great,"

"Just let me say goodbye to Randy and you can escort me back to the room,"

"Sounds good to me.

The Legend Killer's nose was finally good and he watched as the one he loved moved around the room to pick up her dirty clothes.

"You can leave them if you like," his voice sounded as she dropped her clothes for the millionth time.

"Really? Thanks so much!" Jessica replied and walked over to him. "I did mean it when I said I still love you. Just wish things could turn out better,"

"Same here, I wanna be with you Jess," he put his fingers in her hair.

"But we made decisions that would pull our relationship apart, cant change that now,"

"We can, trust me. I'll drop Edge and Lita, just don't leave," he placed both hands on the side of her neck trying to pull her into a kiss.

"I'm sorry Randy,"

She pulled away and left with Jeff. Randy closed the door and punched it really hard. He hated not having Jess in his life.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXO**

**I do like this chapter. But only the little thing with Randy and Jess at the end was my fav. I had to put it in there so you know they want to be together but just what's happening right now they couldn't.**

**Sadie, please don't be mad at me for making Rachel and Dave fight right now. It's just a little bump in their relationship to make it stronger. **

**Now please review everyone! **


	24. i hate you

Chapter twenty four: I hate you

((I'm doing my own version of Cyber Sunday in the next chapter so yeah.))

Jeff waited as Jess changed into black tight hip huggers with chains, dark purple tank top, and her hair left down. She added a bit of purple eye shadow and slipped on black bracelets. When he saw her come out of the bathroom, he was shocked at how gorgeous she looked.

"What is this a bit much?" Jessica asked spinning around.

"No, just admiring how good you look," Jeff replied laughing.

"Oh so I don't look good any other way? She joked around.

"Of course not! We should celebrate as this is the first day jess looked good," the red head punched him lightly in the arm.

"Mean,"

"Come on it was hilarous,"

"Yeah I know. Guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm going to fight Lita at Cyber Sunday in a Hell in a Cell match for my belt!"

"That's exciting?"

"Yeah, cause I'm not going to go easy on her like I did for Melina, plus I know all your moves. Well she does to but let's see how it goes,"

"Whatever,"

He shook his head as she started talking about ways to kick Lita's ass. Trish was fighting Melina for her belt as well at Cyber Sunday. As the two headed for the limo, John and Trish decided to join them. All four of them hopped in the car.

Before heading over to the arena to wrestle they went to see a movie. They saw, Saw 3. After the movie they went to play laser tag a few blocks away. When they finished it was around seven thirty. They had a half hour to rush to the arena before it started.

They made it just in time with only five minutes to spare. Randy noticed Jeff and Jess holding hands as they ran to his locker room. Jealous rose in him but what he didn't know they were only and only going to stay best friends.

"Jess, you might want to turn on the monitor," Trish said a half hour later.

"Why?" Jessica replied.

"Because Randy is calling Jeff out into the ring and he's pretty pissed off,"

"Shit, he might of saw me and Jeff holding hands while running,"

"Holding hands why?"

"Cause we were acting like five year olds,"

"Of course you two would," she flipped the monitor on and there was Randy pacing around the ring, mad as ever. He looked straight into the camera, and was letting his anger take the best of him.

"Jeff you get your ass down in this ring right now!" Randy yelled.

"This looks pretty bad," Trish commented.

"Duh! What am I going to do?"

"Get out to that ring!"

"Right," the red head walked towards the curtain as Jeff already entered the ring.

"What's up Randy?" Jeff asked, shouldering his title.

"You're my problem! Why the hell are you taking my girl!?"

"I'm not taking your girl. Remember Orton you dumped her,"

"I don't give a shit. She is still mine! Stay the fuck away from her!"

"No you jealous pig!"

Randy couldn't take it no more. He turned his head and when he turned back again he punched Jeff right in the jaw. It took Jeff a minute to recover and started punching him. The men went at it as Jess came out into the ring. The song "Sexy back" was her entrance theme. She made sure Vince added it for her, since it was one of her favorite rap songs. The crowd cheered as she got into the ring and picked up the microphone.

"Randy knock it off!" Jess yelled. "Your making matters worse,"

"Why are you taking his side?" Randy yelled back without using a mic.

"I'm not. You should let me explain what happened earlier instead of getting any conclusions,"

"Yeah Randy, do what she says," Jeff said smiling as he used his best friends mic.

"Shut up Hardy!" Randy said into his own microphone.

"Both of you shut up!" Jessica shouted as the crowd went silent. "The reason why we were holding hands was because we were acting like five year olds. He's my best friend and always will be. You on the other hand will always be the one I love," Randy was going to say something but Jeff beat him to it.

"And I'll be the one she fucks," the younger Hardy laughed as Jess punched him.

"Shut up Jeff. Your making thing worse,"

"So he is your fuck buddy?"

"No, that's so gross Randy. But you need to stop right now, this is bullshit. I'm not going to pick you or Jeff. You're both my friends and that's all," Randy was getting so pissed off as Jeff pretended to fuck Jess in the ass.

"Get out of my way," he demanded.

"No,"

"Fine,"

The Legend Killer pushed her out of the way and kicked Jeff in the stomach. He was ready for the RKO and was about to put Jeff through it but Jess got in the way. She screamed really loud as Randy went through it. Good thing he only went gently knowing who it was. The red head got up a little dizzy and slapped Orton across the face. Hardy took her to the back as he carried her.

The crowd watched as Randy stood in the ring stunned. Raw went to a commercial break as they got set up for Lita and Edge facing John and Trish. The Canadian blonde rushed to Jessica as she was set down by Jeff.

"My gosh Randy has a major problem," Trish stated as she hugged the red head.

"I know but he did it very gently so it didn't hurt," she replied.

"Good or he would have me to deal with," John said as he walked towards them.

"Yeah right, like I would let you touch him. Oh and I thought you were mad at me?" she cocked her eyebrow and smiled, holding in a laugh.

"I was but hey we made a packed, remember?"

"Duh! That's why it shocked me when you freaked out,"

"Sorry about that,"

"You're forgiven," The Champ pulled Jess into a huge bear hug as Trish shook her head.

"I will never understand you two," she murmured.

"That's why you love us so much," the red head said as she tackled Trish.

"Get off me!" Trish laughed.

"No, you deserve to be sat on," Jessica laughed along with her.

"Take her shirt off!" John yelled sitting on the couch. The girls looked at each other and nodded. John noticed this and started to freak out. "Don't do anything to me,"

"Oh we will," Trish said.

Trish smiled and smirked as Jess went into the bathroom. He watched as his best friend disappeared behind the door and the blonde straddle his waist. His hands traced her thighs as she started kissing his neck. When the two couldn't get any farther, Jessica snuck up behind Cena and put a blindfold over his eyes and started duck taping him to the couch. He screamed and tried to get out but with Trish sitting on him he couldn't get up.

A few minutes later he had make up, a dress, and a few other things plastered on his self. The girls laughed at there new John, I mean Johnithina. Shawn and Triple H came into the locker room looking for Jess and started laughing at John.

"I didn't know you liked dressing up like a girl, John," Hunter laughed.

"Looks better like this," Shawn added.

"Come on guys leave him alone, he likes doing this in private," Jess said as John tried to kick her.

"What do you guys need?" Trish asked taking the stuff off John, feeling bad for him.

"We need to talk to the red head," Triple H stated.

"Okay, let's go then guys," she took them out of the locker room and they started walking down the halls. "Now what do you need me for?"

"Since Randy joined forces with Edge and they both have been bothering us, we thought," Shawn started.

"Thought you would like to join DX for a bit to get back at the retarded boyfriend," Hunter finished.

"I would love to! I was coming to talk to you about it next week but thought you guys would come to me," Jess replied.

"Good, since we all wrestle at Cyber Sunday, then let's introduce you as our new member,"

"Sweet, I'm so excited now,"

"I can see that," Shawn said.

"Yeah, so are you going to introduce me before my match with Lita or no?"

"Most likely, you have a Hell in a Cell match right?"

"Mhmm, first Diva Hell in a Cell match to be specific,"

"Nice, then before then we will," Hunter smiled.

"Great, catch ya around. I have to talk to a few people,"

"Bye,"

She waved them goodbye and headed over to Dave's locker room. Rachel seemed to be walking over there as well. When she heard footsteps nearby, her head turned and noticed the red head. Jess waved and ran over to her best friend. Seems they both want the fighting to end.

Dave answered the door and noticed the two standing in front of him. He let them in and didn't say a word. Rachel kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his hand. Her eyes didn't leave his, tears were trying to fall down but she stopped them.

"Dave, please I'm sorry," Rachel pleaded as she stared into his brown eyes.

"If you're really sorry then you would tell them already," Dave replied removing his hands.

"I would have told them but the time wasn't right,"

"You hid the damn ring!"

"So they wouldn't take their attention off Jessica!"

"Okay since your making up, I'm going to leave you," Jess said excusing her self. No one said bye to her as they kept their eyes locked.

"Then you could have told me before," Dave softened his voice.

"I tried but it got out of hand,"

"Okay, I'm sorry then,"

"So am I, I don't ever want to lose you Dave,"

"You think I want different?"

"No,"

"Like I said before, I love you with all my heart,"

"As do I,"

He pulled her into a kiss and she kissed him back with so much passion it knocked him off his feet. The two continued to kiss as he led her over to the bathroom.

On the other side of the door a certain red head smiled as the two made up. Her job for the day was finally finished.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO**

**Hope you like this chapter. Not really one of my favs but I had to update. It was killing me when I was gone all weekend. **

**Sadie, Dave and Rachel are back together. Everyone will soon know about their engagement in the next chapter. It's basically dedicated to you. **

**Please review everyone. It would mean a lot to me. **


	25. Cyber Sunday

Chapter twenty five: Cyber Sunday

Sunday has finally come for the WWE Superstars. Everyone was already at the arena in Cincinnati, Ohio. They had about three hours before it started. Vince wanted to make sure everyone was early so they could get ready. It was a big night for everyone. Some fans already started pouring in.

Jeff Hardy sat in his locker room staring at his title on the table. He let out a sigh as there was a knock on the door. Jessica was standing on the other side wearing a white mini skirt; a red tank top that said Diva in white, white knee high heeled boots with a red stripe down the side of both, her hair was pulled into a pony tail that fell down in small ringlets from being curled and her title was being supported on her shoulder.

"Hey Jess," Jeff said opening the door so she could walk in.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Jess asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Just nervous is all,"

"I know same here. I watched some of Lita's passed matches and now I'm scared of her,"

"Don't be, all she does is cheat with the help of Edge but he's not going to be there now,"

"True, but she is a really good wrestler. When she and Matt Hardy were dating, she kicked major ass,"

"Yeah, she did didn't she,"

"Duh!"

"On the plus side you look very cute today,"

"Oh thank you, so do you. Except I'm going to do your hair because it's a major mess right now,"

"Come on its fine down,"

"Um no, now get to the bathroom right now,"

"Fine,"

Hardy obeyed Jess and walked into the bathroom. She stuck his head under the fossit in the shower and washed his hair. When she grabbed a towel to dry his hair, he shook his head and got her wet. The red head screamed and whipped him with the towel and he stopped.

She started blow drying his hair as a knock was heard. Jeff yelled come in and it was Trish. The blonde sat down on the couch and waited to talk after the blow dryer went off. It shut off five minutes later. Jessica was now brushing Hardy's hair and he was being a baby about it too.

"There is about three or four people wanting to speak with you Jess," Trish spoke as Jeff just hit her arm for brushing too hard.

"Stop it you baby," Jess hit him with the brush and turned to Trish. "Like who?"

"Lita, John, Randy, Rachel, oh and DX,"

"I'm just a busy woman here at WWE,"

"Yeah, and you only got at least 2 hours and 45 minutes to get it all done,"

"That's all?" she joked.

"Mhmm, better get a move on,"

"Great and I was just going to do his hair,"

"Just go, I'll do it myself," Jeff said taking the brush. "Get out of here you hooker,"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding,"

"See you later okay Trish?"

"Well duh!"

The three hugged and Jess went to find Randy first. She had to show off her outfit in front of him. A few Superstars and workers all whistled or said rude comments as she strode down the hall to Randy's locker room, her title on her shoulder.

"Now what do you need Randy?" Jess asked just walking in as he only had a towel on.

"What the hell! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Randy yelled.

"No, now hurry up. I'm pretty busy," he checked her out as she just stood in front of him.

"You look great,"

"Thanks, well you look pretty sexy in a towel," she laughed.

"Thanks, and I just wanted to say sorry for everything. After tonight, I'm done with Edge,"

"Okay, but it doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past; we can still be friends,"

"But I want to be more then friends,"

"You ruined that chance but now I have to go,"

The door closed and she wiped a tear away. Lita was just pacing by with Edge at her side. They stopped in front of her and smiled.

"Just had to have a quickie I see," Lita said as she let out a chuckle.

"I'm not going to stoop down to your level and say lies. I hear you wanted to see me so talk," Jessica shot back.

"Yeah, in fact I did. I thought it would be nice of me to wish you luck on losing,"

"Oh thanks, and I would like to tell you when I faced Melina in an "I Quit" match, I was just going easy. Just wait till I go hard on your ass," the red head smiled as Lita's face dropped from a smile to a frown.

"We'll see about that,"

"Yes we will,"

Edge and Lita walked away and started talking and you could tell they were worried and scared. Jessica laughed as she continued to walk around the arena. Next she was going to talk to DX, then John, then Rachel. She figured she and Dave would be making out right now or doing something she didn't want to see or interrupt.

As she rounded the corner she noticed Triple H talking to Candice Michael. She listened in and noticed he was planning something and he was still going out with Layla even though she is on Smackdown.

"Caught you red handed!" Jessica yelled as she jumped beside him, her title falling to the floor.

"Shut up Jess, I don't want anyone hearing us," Hunter said covering her mouth.

"I'll see you around, and I'll make sure the plan goes through," Candice said walking away.

"Thanks, bye," he let go of her mouth.

"What the hell Hunter, your dating Layla,"

"I know, she's helping me with a surprise party I'm throwing her,"

"Oh, explains it. Now I heard you wanted to see me,"

"Yeah, Shawn in getting ready for tonight but I just wanted to say I'll call you out before your match. Just follow along like you think DX would handle it,"

"Sweet, I can do that. What about Randy though? He might storm out and attack you before your match,"

"Let him, we can handle him. Just remember Shawn and I will be outside the cell cheering you on,"

"I'm so excited now,"

"I can see that, and you look great. Love the ring attire,"

"Thank you, thank you,"

"See you around red,"

"Bye,"

Shawn rounded the corner as she was rounding it as well. He stopped just in time and almost spilled what was in his box all over the floor. Jess was going to ask what was in it but he walked way too fast and disappeared around the next corner.

John was next on her list of people she needed to see. Only an hour and 15 minutes before Cyber Sunday started. Trish passed the red head and she didn't notice who was by her till they met up at the door. John let them in and pulled his best friend into a hug.

"What the hell are you wearing?" John asked, disapproving of the outfit.

"Come on John, it's cute and I look hot in it. SO many people already think so," Jessica replied smiling.

"Seems you have taken the Diva look,"

"No it's just for tonight. I want to look extra hot when I kick Lita's ass,"

"SO this is the ring attire?"

"Yup, I asked Vince and he said the heels are good to wrestle in if I really can, but I might change them and wear my other ones that are exactly the same but have no heel,"

"You really went out on this match didn't you?" Trish asked as she sat on John's lap.

"Mhmm, it's one of the best matches here,"

"Ahem but mine is pretty important as well," John said.

"That's why I said one of the best,"

"Good,"

"John you might want to watch out in the ring though," Trish said.

"Why?"

"Because I overheard Booker T talking to K-Fed and he plans to hit you with the World Heavy Weight belt,"

"You're kidding?"

"No, so be careful please,"

"I promise,"

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, leaving Jessica feeling uncomfortable. They didn't seem to break apart for awhile. All the red head did was look at her belt and usually say something hoping they would separate.

"Knock it off!" She finally yelled. "Damn, you have a guest here,"

"Sorry, got carried away," Trish replied smiling.

"Yeah, whatever. But I'm going to go. I want to hang out with Jeff before we start off the show,"

"But you already did," John complained.

"So, he's my other best friend who I need to talk to. And I don't trust him doing his own hair,"

"Leave his hair alone,"

"No, if you had hair, I would mess with yours," she stuck her tongue out and closed the door.

"Man that girl is crazy," Trish remarked.

"Yeah, that's why she's my best friend," John said as he sighed.

Jessica was so tired of going back and fourth everywhere that when she reached Jeff's locker room she smiled. No more walking around for her. There was a good 40 minutes left till it started and the place was getting packed. All the Superstars and Diva's were all excited for tonight.

Jeff was just opening the door when she tried to knock on it. He let her in while he ran to grab something to drink. The younger Hardy came back within minutes and sat on the couch as Jess placed her title by his and sat on the table.

"Only 35 minutes left till we can kick some ass," Jess said breaking the silence.

"I'm so excited. The Hell in a Cell match is making me go crazy, and I saw Lita in the hall," Jess pointed out.

"What did she want?"

"Just to say I was going to lose but I turned it around and scared her and Edge,"

"Nice one,"

"I know, I'm just that good,"

"Want some water?" he held up a water bottle.

"No I'm good. I want time to go by really fast right now!"

"It will, just stop thinking about it,"

"Fine," as she crossed her legs the power went off. Darkness always scared the red head for what happened in the dark, so she screamed and stood up wondering where Jeff was.

"Sorry for the power outage everyone. There seems to be a wire in the wrong place. It will only take a good ten minutes. No need to freak out," a voice was heard all over the arena.

Jeff let out a sigh of relief and noticed he couldn't find Jessica. He was standing at the table she was at and couldn't find her anywhere. When he went over to the door he noticed it was locked. A faint cry came from the corner of the room but it was too dark to see.

"Jess, where are you?" Jeff asked trying to see through the blackness.

"Over here," she replied crying.

"What's wrong?" he found her and knelt down beside her, pulling the red head closer to him.

"I hate the darkness,"

"But you come off as a girl who loves it,"

"I know but I really hate it, I used to like it but not anymore," Jess cried on his shoulder as he held her. Jeff placed a kiss on her head and tried to comfort her.

"What made you hate it?"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it,"

"Alright,"

"Okay, I'll tell you." She took a deep breathe. "One of my ex's raped me in the dark. He told me he was going to take advantage of me in the dark sometime and I thought he was kidding but I was too weak to stop him. So every time the lights go out I feel him in a corner,"

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you, I promise," Jess looked up and saw the outline of Jeff. She leaned closer and kissed him on the lips.

He let her kiss him and slipped him tongue in her mouth. What surprised them both was Jessica turned the kiss passionate. Jeff laid her down on the floor and kept kissing her, placing his hand on the middle of her back. The two didn't stop until the lights came back on. They were out of breath and it took them awhile to register what happened.

"I'm so sorry Jess, I shouldn't have done that," Jeff apologized.

"No, it's alright. I kissed you first," Jess replied.

"But you love Randy,"

"Thought I did. But the thought of me and him fighting all the time now tears me apart. Then I realized I always had loved someone who is very close to me,"

"Who's that?"

"You, you dumbass," she pushed him over lightly.

"Well if it didn't occur to you but I've always liked you,"

"Duh! Everyone could see it; even I did which made it easier for me to move my feelings from Randy to you,"

"Then are we gunna go out?"

"From the kiss we started going out,"

"Sweet,"

Just on the other side of the door a heartbroken man overheard. His heart was now crushed. As he walked back to his locker room, he saw Maria and started talking to her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooxo**

Cyber Sunday had officially started! The crowd cheered as Vince went out to start off the show. Once he finished talking the Spirit Squad headed out into the ring and waited for Ric and his partner which turned out to be Rowdy Piper.

The clock was ticking and it was time for Jeff's match, then it was Jess's and Lita's. Carlito ended up being the challenger. During the Match, DX came to Jess's side and got her ready for her introduction. The match ended and once Jeff and Carlito were in the back Shawn and Hunter walked out into the ring.

"How's everybody doing!?" Triple H asked as the crowd cheered. "Are you ready to SUCK IT!?" again the crowd cheered.

"I thought we had an announcement to make?" Shawn asked.

"We do, let's get the crowd going first,"

"Oh right,"

"Now for the thousands of you here, the millions of you at home and for Edge and Randy who will soon get their asses kicked… Leeettttsssssss get ready to suck it!" the crowd went along with them as they did their normal routine.

"And if your not down with that we got two words for ya!" the two said together as the crowd finished for them by saying suck it.

"Okay now that's taken care of, let's get down to business," Hunter said. "Since Randy has been having a little women trouble I thought we should take this women off his hands,"

"Plus I don't think she even liked him in the first place," Shawn guessed.

"Now ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for the newest member of DX, Jessica!"

The crowd screamed in excitement as her entrance theme came on. She came out from the back and help up her title nice and high for the crowd. She changed her heels to the boots for the match. It would have been better for her anyway. Jess came into the ring and hugged her new team.

"Thanks so much for this opportunity to join you guys," Jess thanked them.

"Hey we always love to add people if it means pissing off another," Triple H said smiling as the crowd cheered.

"Yeah, it's what we call fun," Shawn agreed.

"If I think about it, it would be fun to piss Randy and Edge off,"

"Were already rubbing off on her. This is such a special moment," Hunter said faking to cry as Shawn held him.

"A very sensitive man, he is,"

"You just ruined the moment by acting like Yoda!"

"Sorry if I love Star Wars!"

"Okay guys, stop fighting, it's my turn to fight. Bring on the slut!"

Lita's music played as a ref entered the ring. DX stood by her side as only Lita came out. As soon as she entered the ring, DX went outside and the cage was lowered. The ref signaled the bell and the match began.

The women locked up in the center and Jess did a wrap around move, by placing her leg around her waist and slamming Lita backwards. This impressed the crowd. Next Jessica pushed Lita into the ring post, running into her as she did. Lita let out a scream in pain as the vicious red head used her leg and foot and put pressure on her neck.

When she was told to stop she faked it and did it one last time. Lita this time was ready to fight back. As Jessica got on the second rope she picked her up and slammed her on the ground. She took this opportunity to try and escape the ring but Jess had a different thing in mind.

"I wouldn't dare think about going up that cage," Jessica taunted as she pulled out the famous sledge hammer that Triple H told her to use.

"Don't think I'm dumb. There's no way in hell I'm coming near you with that in your hand!" Lita yelled as Jessica nailed her leg with the hammer.

"Told you, you weren't going to win," as Lita fell down, Jessica did not cover for the three. Instead she decided to torture the slutty red head.

"Let's go Jessica!" Hunter and Shawn cheered. The newest DX member lined Lita up for a Swanton Bomb. Just as she leaped off the top rope, Lita rolled away.

"Bitch!" Jessica yelled.

"Now it's my turn," Lita replied.

Lita picked her up by the hair and bashed her head into the cage. It was such a hard it, it almost split her head open. Next she pushed her into the ropes and flipped her off her back. She covered for the three but lost. Jess got up and slammed Lita's head into the mat using her legs.

For about a half hour, high risk moves, punches, kicks, and very hard slams were performed. Both women laid on the mat, tired of beating each other. They both tried a clothesline but ended up doing the same thing and fell to the mat. The ref started counted and Jess was the first to get up. She went under the matt and grabbed a trash can, trash can lid, table, and a lead pipe.

She picked up the trash can first and climbed up on the top rope. Lita stood up and turned to face the other red head as she jumped off, the trash can hitting her stomach and rolled her up for the three but got a two instead.

"Give up already!" Jessica yelled at Lita.

"Do a finisher," Triple H suggested.

"Or one of ours if you cant think of any," Shawn added.

"Thanks guys, but I think I can handle her, I got one more trick up my sleeve,"

"You mean shirt, you have no sleeves,"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Shawn,"

"No problem,"

"Watch out for Lita!" Hunter called as Lita tried to spear her but missed and ran into the ring post.

"Now it's time for my move which I think I'll call Diva Doom. Lame name but I don't care,"

"Who cares, as long as it knocks her out completely,"

Before she could try her move, she had to pull Lita down from climbing up the cage. Jess waited patiently for Lita to get up and she picked her up looking like she was going to pull of the FU, which she did but wasn't finished yet. With another pick up Jessica switched her position and dropped down on her ass as Lita's head went first into the mat, knocking her out completely. This gave Jessica the win!

DX came into the ring as the Cell was lifted and handed her title and Lillian announced the winner. Microphones were handed to each of them.

"Like I said before Lita, you can't beat me and when I wrestled Melina that was me being easy," Jessica said as she took breaks for breath.

"And this is why we added her to the group," Hunter added.

"Thanks again guys, this means a lot and now that no one still seems to be able to beat me, this shows everyone DX in unstoppable and Edge and Randy are going to lose tonight,"

"Weren't they already?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, but now you have a good luck charm," the red head smiled.

They all headed into the back and went their separate ways. Jeff, John, and Trish waited for her in the back.

"That was one hell of a match!" John pointed out.

"Duh, cause it was a Hell in a Cell match," Jessica laughed.

"Were all proud of you," Trish said as she hugged her after John.

"Thanks, and I have some news for you,"

"We already know you joined DX,"

"No, me and Jeff are dating,"

"Figures," John blurted out. "I mean congratulations,"

"Hey, what's that supposed to me?"

"Everyone knew sooner or later you two would hook up. It was obvious,"

"You're so sweet in not telling me this,"

"It's alright, we can still celebrate later," Jeff said as he hugged and kissed her.

"Hell yeah we can!"

"But after DX's match. You have to support them now that you joined them,"

"Yup, but now I wont be able to support you sometimes,"

"Yeah you will, you can be known as the most seen Diva,"

"Sweet!"

Everyone went to talk for a bit before Trish's match. She came back with John and had her title back. It was an easy win. Melina was knocked out cold as Trish hit the Stratus Faction a bit early. Next was John's match, Trish went to his side as he was with hers.

The red head wondered around the arena, after she changed her shoes. She just remembered Rachel wanted her and walked towards Dave's locker room. A few knocks and they pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations on your match!" Rachel said.

"Thanks, you should join wrestling now," Jess suggested.

"Naw, I rather start a family with my new soon to be husband,"

"What? You guys are engaged, no way," Jessica said sarcastically.

"You knew, did you?" Dave asked.

"Duh! Everyone knew. I told them. After I left that one day I listened in and everyone is really excited,"

"And how didn't we know about this?" Rachel asked.

"Because we've been locked up in our hotel room doing some stuff,"

"Oh right," she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Wow, you two really are made for each other," Jessica said.

"Yeah, thanks to you Jess,"

"No problem, but in a bit I'm going to see how John's match went,"

"Alright, it's fine with us,"

The three of them hung out and watched John's match. He was so close to winning but K-Fed came out and hit him with the belt, giving Booker the win.

Everyone said sorry about his lost but he got over it by Trish saying she had a special treat for him. Jessica separated from everyone heading to help DX with their match but five superstars held her back. For the whole match she tried to get out to the ring but they were too strong for her.

"Shelton get out of my way!" the red head yelled.

"No, we got orders not to let you out there," he replied.

"I will kick your ass,"

"Try hunny and see what happens," the masterpiece said.

"Okay I will,"

She tried with all her might to get through them but she ended up being knocked out from the boot to the head from Carlito.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOO**

**There is your very, very, very long chapter. So much to write for Cyber Sunday. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter is going to be a little of Cyber Sunday cause you need to know what happens to Jess. **

**Sadie, hope you like this. Sorry Rachel and Dave weren't in it that much. Had so much going on right now. **


	26. Rachel and Dave

Chapter twenty six: Rachel and Dave

After Randy and Edge won, DX headed to the back and noticed Jessica was unconscious on the floor. Triple H picked her up and brought her to the DX locker room. Shawn tipped water on her face and she woke up.

"What happened!?" Jessica asked as she shot up from the couch. "My god I have a huge headache!" she laid back down.

"Take this, it will help," Hunter said giving her a glass of water and Advil.

"Thanks,"

"So what happened?" Shawn asked.

"I was heading out to the ring to help you when Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, and Chris Masters surrounded me and when I tried to get past them a boot slammed against my head,"

"Carlito," Triple H guessed.

"Am I forbidden to help you guys or something?"

"No, it was Vince's idea. We tried to find you earlier but we couldn't,"

"Yeah, we wanted to warn you," Shawn added.

"Too late for that," she laughed.

"You might want to rest before doing stuff. We'll go get Jeff for ya,"

"Thanks, Shawn and Hunter. You guys are so sweet,"

"Don't get too mushy on us," Hunter said.

"Don't worry I wont,"

The two left laughing and Jeff came in a bit later. He kissed her on the head and carried her out to the rental. The younger Hardy drove her, John, and Trish to the hotel for the night.

In the morning Jeff woke up first and stared at Jessica who lay next to him. _I'm the luckiest man in the world to be able to have such a beautiful women as mine. _He thought to himself. She stirred in her sleep as he carefully got out of bed. Just few minutes she woke up and noticed her self in her pink lace bra and her pink booty shorts. She noticed the new love of her life playing Raw vs. Smackdown.

"One night together and you already tried to take advantage of me," Jessica laughed as she sat next to him on the floor, their backs against the couch.

"Yeah, cause that's exactly how I am," Jeff joked around.

"Wouldn't matter to me," he shot her a look and she fell over laughing. "Only kidding Jeff,"

"Right, anyways you wanna play?"

"Sure, as long as I play The Undertaker,"

"You and your obsession with the dead man,"

"What!? He happens to be an amazing wrestler,"

"But you're a bit of a stalker when you see him,"

"When did I stalk him?"

"Hmmm, just a few days ago before Cyber Sunday. Trust me I saw you. It was really funny. Got it on tape. John, Trish, and I still laugh at it,"

"That is so mean!"

"So, it was hilarous!"

"You're going down in this game,"

As they played playstation, Dave and Rachel just walked into their hotel room and watched them. The couple didn't even care that they walked in and started laughing at each other because Jessica was focused on winning as well as Jeff.

When the match ended Jeff ended up losing and Jessica rolled over laughing. Rachel smiled and held in a laugh and accidentally kicked the red head. She screamed really loud not even noticing who was over and was scared half to death.

"My gosh! Don't do that ever again," Jessica said catching her breath.

"Sorry, but I said hello when we walked in," Rachel said holding in a laugh.

"You know very well when I'm playing a video game I get wrapped up into it and don't know what's going on,"

"We should have robbed the place before we said hello," Dave said laughing.

"If you did I would kick your ass," Jeff shot back jokingly.

"So scared now,"

"Okay boys, knock it off," Rachel said walking Jess into the bedroom.

"Why are we going in the bedroom?" Jessica asked as she was pushed into the room.

"Cause we need to talk,"

She closed the door and locked it just in case the guys tried to get in. The red head looked at her friend who smiled and sat next to her on the bed. They both crossed there legs and turned to face each other.

"I need you to throw me and Dave a surprise party," Rachel demanded.

"Um no, for one you can't know about it, two why, and three are you crazy?" Jessica replied looking at her friend like she was on crack.

"Come on please. He won't know about it and I'll act surprised and because I want everyone to know about our engagement,"

"You know if I throw you a party it's going to be crazy and I'll end up looking like one of my favorite characters, right?"

"Yes, that's why I want you to throw it,"

"Alright, but I'm going to have everyone help me out on my wicked evil plan,"

"How evil,"

"Let's say its going to be something you hate with a passion and something Dave will fall in love with,"

"Please not Playboy bunny shit,"

"You never know what I might do or when the party is going to take place,"

The red head winked and ran out the room. Jeff noticed her sprint off in an evil laugh and ran after her. Dave looked at Rachel who shook her head and knew her worst nightmare was soon to begin.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooo**

"Come on people get those banners up!" Jessica yelled to Shawn and Hunter who was hanging up a Congratulations sign.

"How about you try and hang this thing up!" Shawn yelled back.

"No I'm-"she was cut off by Trish and Ashley walking over to her. "Yes?"

"Hue and his girls don't know if they can make it tonight," Trish said first.

"Are you sure he has no way in making it tonight?"

"Positive, he said he would love to come to this party but with his whole TV show, he doesn't know if he can make it," Ashley replied.

"Then tell him he can make it part of his TV show. WWE welcomes Hue Heffner to an engagement party,"

"But it's supposed to be all about Rachel and Dave,"

"It is, Hue is a huge fan of WWE. Don't you wonder how all the Divas get to be in Playboy? Hue asks Vince to put them in his magazine,"

"That's how," Trish said smacking her head. "Alright we'll go try again. Maybe we can get Candice to come and say she wants to be in the magazine again. That should get him here,"

"Baby come here!" Jeff yelled to the red head.

"Be there in a sec," she yelled back. "Good get right on that. And Layla and Triple H want a spread in it as well and I have no idea why but set it up if you can,"

Jessica ran over to Jeff wearing white low risers that hugged her butt, and a white tank top that hugged her breast. Jeff wore black baggy pants, and a white muscle shirt. As she approached him he was wondering what to do with all the playboy bunny shit she gave him an hour ago.

"What's up?" she asked pulling him into a hug and placed a kiss on his lips.

"What am I supposed to do with all this shit?" Jeff asked.

"First you're supposed to place the table clothes on the tables, second you have to put the playboy bunnies all around the room in different places, and third place the curtains around the beds,"

"But that's too much work," he complained.

"Come on you can get it done. You're the Intercontinental Champion. You can do it,"

"There ya go using my skills in the ring against me. This is different, your making me move things and decorate. That's a women's job,"

"Excuse me?"

"Just kidding,"

"Yeah you better be, now get to work," she kissed him one more time and left to bug other people.

A few minutes later she noticed Dave walk into the Playboy Bunny palace. Everything that has to do with the playboy bunny was on the walls, floors, and anything else it can do. Jessica ran over to Dave and kicked him out of the ball room that they used in the hotel and glared at him. Rachel was just coming over as well.

"Hey Jess," Rachel greeted walking over to her.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Jessica asked standing in front of the door.

"Came to see where everyone is," Dave replied.

"Well there not here so leave,"

"You're getting rid of me? I thought I was your best friend," Rachel pouted.

"Of course you are but I'm a little busy, plus this is you and Dave's day. Now go have sex or something,"

"Now that's an idea," Dave agreed.

"I don't think so," Rachel hit him in the arm. "What is going on?"

"Nothing, now go away,"

"Fine, but see if I do anything for you,"

"Great, goodbye," as she was about to leave Trish came running out with the phone in her hands.

"Hue is on the phone," Trish said and turned to see Dave and Rachel staring at her. "Hue Jackman I mean," she smiled.

"Nice,"

Rachel and Dave walked away and started to talk about what just happened. The red head glared at Trish and started talking to Holly, one of Hue's girlfriends. The rest of the night everyone decorated the ballroom into a Playboy Bunny palace. Jessica really went all out for this party for her best friend and her boyfriend.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Here's another chapter of the life of Jessica and her friends. Hope you like this chapter. The next one is gunna be Raw and the party. So it's going to be long but not really long like my other one. **

**Sadie, hope you like your chapter all about Rachel and Dave. Next one will be half of Rachel and Dave. **

**Please review everyone! **


	27. playboy bunny party

Chapter twenty seven: Playboy party

Tonight was Rachel and Dave's surprise party. Jessica has gotten no sleep at all since last night. She hasn't slept in 24 hours or more. Jeff was really worried about her. The red head's stress level was on high.

"Baby, take a break. The decorations are fine," Jeff said placing an arm around her shoulders.

"It has to be perfect!" Jessica snapped back.

"It is perfect. Let Trish and Ashley handle it from here. You need some rest,"

"No, I have to do it,"

"Don't worry we got it all under control," Trish said walking up to Jeff, Ashley following close behind. The two over heard the conversation.

"Thanks, I got to get her to bed,"

"Yeah, she looks so stressed right now," Ashley commented.

"I'm not stressed. I just need en energy drink and I'll be fine," she looked at what Maria was doing and freaked out. "What the hell!? That doesn't go there!" Jessica yelled and started walking over to her bit Jeff put her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Put me down!"

"No, you need sleep!" Jeff yelled back. "See you guys tonight," he said his goodbyes to Ashley and Trish and headed over to his hotel room.

As they reached their hotel room, Randy passed them with Torrie Wilson on his arm. The red head couldn't see Randy as she was still on his shoulder. He and Torrie busted out laughing at the sight. Jeff just smiled and slapped his girl's ass then grabbed it. The Legend Killer glared at him and continued on walking.

Once they reached their hotel room, Jeff set her on the bed; she curled up with the blankets and immediately fell asleep. The younger Hardy shook his head and laid out the red head's clothes that's he plans to wear at the party.

Trish was guarding the door to the party as John, Rachel, and Dave showed up.

"Hey Trish," Rachel greeted.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Trish asked as John pecked her on the cheek.

"Came to see where everyone is, we can't find a single person,"

"They all went shopping," John said before Trish could stand their thinking of an excuse.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, there all cocky bastards anyways,"

"True,"

"Anyways, why are you guarding that door?" Rachel asked.

"Because, the hotel people don't want anyone in it so they asked me to do it," Trish replied.

"They have security guards for that,"

"Yeah, now hurry along before the big bad wolf gets you,"

The blonde pushed them through the pool doors and ran back to John who was laughing at his girlfriend. She hit him playfully and watched as Rachel and Dave went back to their hotel room

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooo**

There was only an hour before Dave and Rachel get back from dinner and the party was just about finished. Hue or any of his girls could make it. They would be able to arrive the next day but they couldn't hold the party that long. Rachel always knew how to sneak up on the guards.

Jessica woke up and stretched as she got ten hours of sleep. It wasn't enough but she could take some pills to help her stay awake. She only took at least one caffeine pill a day.

"Are you going to get ready or just sit there?" Jessica asked Jeff who was watching TV.

"A guy takes five minutes to get ready, a girl takes two hours," Jeff replied not even looking at her.

"Well this girl only takes a half hour and you need to start now,"

"No, I'm too tried," she walked over to him and sat on his chest, soon scooting down so he could breathe. He started massaging her thigh.

"Come on please get ready?" she flashed doe eyes at him.

"How tempting it sounds, naw,"

"Uh! Fine then you don't get no ass tonight," the red head got up and closed the bathroom door, locking it.

"Jess wait I was only kidding, let me in so I can change," he knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Mmmm, okay. Have fun," she kissed him on the lips and shoved him in the bathroom.

"Does Rachel and Dave have any idea about the party yet?"

"Nope!"

"Okay,"

The red head rolled her eyes and quickly pulled out her party outfit. Again she was dressing up and wouldn't let anyone see her outfit. She knocked on the door and opened it to see Jeff only wearing his black baggy pants.

"I'm going to go get ready somewhere else. No one can see my outfit," Jess said pecking him on the lips.

"What are you dressing as this time?" Jeff asked.

"Not saying, but I'll meet you there alright?"

"Alright, just make sure to look hot for me. Randy is going to be there and his date is Torrie. We should make him jealous,"

"Trust me I have that planned out already,"

"Give me a clue to the costume,"

"Okay," she thought for a moment. "Paint,"

"Paint?"

"Yes, now goodbye,"

She kissed him on the lips passionately and headed out the door, a bag in her hand. Jeff rolled his eyes and continued to get dressed. As she walked down the hall she said hi to Maria and Ric Flair who knew her little plan.

Every Superstar and Diva piled into the Playboy Bunny ball room. They were all amazed at what Jessica has done. As the party started there was still no sign of Jessica. Rachel and Dave were heard talking to Trish who wore a beautiful blue gown that showed off her curves and cute low so you could see cleavage. The doors opened and everyone yelled congratulations.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel yelled seeing her worst nightmare come true. "I'm going to kill Jessica," she whispered to Dave.

"I like it," he replied trying to make his love move but she wouldn't. "Come on,"

"No, there is no way I'm going to step another foot in this nightmare," she stared at all the playboy bunny stuff her eyes saw. It scared her really bad.

"Come on, it's not going to bite,"

"She just needs a push is all," Jessica said behind her and pushed her more into the party. Rachel turned around and noticed her best friend wearing a bra like shirt which was black with paint splattered all over it, tight black low risers with the same paint splattered all over it. She was a slut for the first half!

"What are you wearing?" Hunter asked walking over to her shocked.

"Oh just something that DX had to deal with," she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, it was Shawn's idea to dig through your clothes not mine,"

"Don't blame me. You're the one who brought the paint!" Shawn interjected.

"It's alright, I like it,"

All the Superstars and Divas commented at least one at her fashion choice. Next half of the party was going to shock everyone. It was her favorite costume so far. Randy even took notice to this and dropped his jaw. Jeff had his arm around her waist and kissed her on the lips thanking her for wearing something this hot.

Rachel grabbed the red head's arm and took her outside the party. She was still scared of all the bunny shit that was around the room.

"Why playboy bunny? Out of all the choices you had to have playboy!?" Rachel fumed.

"It's hilarous. You put me in charge of the party and you said anything goes," Jess replied looking guilty.

"But I said no playboy,"

"Not ah, you said please don't do playboy. I hate that stuff. So then it popped in my mind. Never thought of it till you told me,"

"So you're saying I put the idea in your head?"

"Yup!"

"Damn my big mouth,"

"If you did that then I wouldn't have anything to kiss," Dave said interrupting the two. He kissed her on the head. "Thanks for the party Jess, I didn't know how to tell everyone,"

"No problem, at least someone likes it,"

"Oh she will, just let her get used to it,"

"How would you feel if your worst nightmare came true?" Rachel asked turning it around on him.

"Wouldn't know, never happened to me,"

"Then maybe it should!"

Rachel walked back into the party mad at Jessica. The red head seemed to shrug her off as she seemed to be the life of the party. Gifts, hugs, and congratulations seemed like a trend to Rachel and Dave. Everyone showered them with gifts and hugs and couldn't stop saying congratulations on the engagement. It was like everyone dreamed of this to happen.

Randy took a break from Torrie just as Jessica headed to the bathroom with a change of clothes. He took her by the arm and brought her into the nearest room which was a janitor's closet.

"Do you mind?" Jessica shot at him. Noticing him check her out. "This body belongs to Jeff now, not you so quite staring.

"Sorry," Randy said shaking his head. "You look great,"

"You put me in a closet to tell me this?"

"No, it's just that I still love you and I can't handle seeing you with another guy. Me and you were meant to be,"

"But it didn't work out that way now did it? You decided it was going to be your way or the highway,"

"It will always be that way. You just cant seem to follow it,"

"Does it look like I would want to take orders from a cocky bastered!?"

"Jess, you always did before," Randy placed a smirk on his face.

"Asswhole! She slapped him across the face. "Now I'm really happy I picked Jeff over your stupid ass,"

With that she walked out of the room and into the bathroom. It took her awhile to get ready. Talking to Randy made her break down into the bathroom. Trish was there at the time and helped her through it and also helped her with her next outfit.

"He's an ass, don't worry about him," Trish advised her as she straightened the red head's hair.

"I know but I thought me and him were going to be together forever. Have a family, get married, and die together," she let out a sigh.

"Nothing every works out that way. Plus it surprised me Randy never cheated on you. He's never been a one women guy,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I guess he really loves you then,"

"He actually cheated on women?" anger was starting to rise in her.

"Don't worry about it. They took care of him. Just concentrate on Jeff, Rachel, and Dave,"

"Right, and thanks for everything Trish,"

"No problem, wat are best friends for?"

The two hugged as Jessica finished getting ready. Only took about ten minutes. When she was finally done she made a grand entrance and turned out to look like V from V for Vendetta. She had the exact same mask, clothes, hat, and swords. They were real swords to. John laughed uncontrollably at the sight of her. Everyone smiled and could only tell it was her from the hair.

John and Jeff were the first to actually approach Jessica. Jeff wanted to kiss her but started to pout because the mask was in the way.

"Are you going to start rehearsing lines for us?" John joked.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny John. You know this is my favorite movie," Jessica replied.

"But why do you always have to be the guys?"

"Do you ever see cool looking women?"

"Yeah, superwomen, cat women, and all those sexy broads,"

"Would you see me dressing like that?"

"Yeah," Jeff said butting in.

"You keep quiet," a smile crossed his face.

"Can I be Evey?" John joked around. "I just want to be a girl," he used his girly voice. Both Trish and Jessica used each other for support as they couldn't stop laughing. "Jeff you want to be the boyfriend?"

"Yes, should we go sip tea in the park or would you like it in the dinning room?" he joked around as well. Trish and Jessica were on the floor this time laughing and holding their stomachs.

"Let's kiss on it!" John leaned in for a kiss but Jess pushed him back and looked disgusted.

"You were actually going to kiss me!"

"Sorry, your just my dream man," he smiled.

That night there was laughter, fun, love, and hate in the room. Rachel never seemed to get over the bunny stuff as Dave was loving every minute of it.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X**

**I was going to add Raw in this chapter but so much stuff had to happen at the party. I will have a very fast update for the next chapter. Right now it's the day before thanksgiving so HAPPY THANKSGIVING! The next update will be on thanksgiving so please review for both. **

**Sadie, hope you like Rachel and Dave so far. I tried putting you in Rachel as much as I could. Love ya girl!**

**Please review everyone!!! (both chapters lol) **


	28. Raw

Chapter twenty eight: Raw

"Let's go Jess were going to be late," Trish said as the red head looked around her hotel room for her duffle bag and belt.

"Do you think I can show up to Raw with out my Championship belt and clothes to wear?" Jessica asked.

"No, but you should ask Hunter or Shawn they were in here earlier,"

"What!? You just now decided to tell me that?" she stopped dead in her tracks and glared at the blonde.

"Sorry, I thought you knew,"

"Can you please get me some of your clothes then because all the ones I have clean are in that duffle bag!" she shouted only wearing a towel.

"Okay, okay, give me a minute," Trish left as Jeff came in. He smiled and let out a laugh as she started combing her hair.

"Are you going to Raw like this?" Jeff chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I was going to wear clothes but people by the name Hunter and Shawn seemed to have stolen my duffle bag and belt,"

"Oh yeah, it's down in the limo right now,"

"Perfect,"

Trish came back with blue jeans and her let's do it shirt. Jess rolled her eyes at the shirt and slipped it on. Jeff went back down to the limo to tell DX what happened. They ended up laughing as the two came in. John shook his head at his best friend and the limo left the hotel.

As they reached the arena Jessica clung on to her things. Shawn was pouting on not being able to take them again as Hunter was laughing at her. Jeff placed an arm around her shoulders and held in a laugh.

The red head went separate ways then her friends, still a little mad at them. Before changing she heard Lita talking to Coachman about Mickie James. Even though she hated her, she thought she should warn her. Jessica quickly changed into black low risers with a green stripe down each leg, black halter top with the DX label on it, and her hair was pulled up in a pony tail.

"Mickie wait a second!" Jessica yelled running in her green high heels. Mickie turned around and was shocked to see one of the people that hated her calling her name.

"Yes?" She asked.

"It's about Lita and your match tonight,"

"I know, she probably has another stunt which is retarded. What else is new?"

"No, you're going to be blind folded,"

"Are you serious!?" Mickie was shocked. Lita had to stoop so low to blind fold her just to beat Mickie. "Please say you're kidding,"

"No I wish I was. I thought you should know that,"

"Thanks, I'll make sure it doesn't happen,"

"Or I think I have a better idea," Jessica whispered something in her ear and yet again Mickie was shocked.

"You two hate me, why would you help?"

"Because were nice, are you up to it?"

"Yes,"

Mickie walked away as Jessica told her the plan. The next thing on her list was to ask Trish for help. It wasn't going to end well at all. First she went to tell Jeff that she was going to try and be at his side for the match. Vince just informed her that she couldn't. It took awhile before she settled down and found her boyfriend.

"We need to talk," she first started.

"Okay shoot," Jeff said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Vince won't let me come out to your match,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm with DX and he also said if I'm there you really will win,"

"That's bullshit,"

"I know and I'm really sorry. I wish I could,"

"Don't worry about it. Trust me I'm going to win,"

"Okay, see you around. I have some business to take care of,"

They kissed one more time and she left the locker room. Raw just started and John and his team were talking out in the ring. Soon every team came out. Trish was sitting in her locker room watching the monitor and cheering her man on. Jessica looked guilty as the blonde turned to her. This gave Trish a clue what might be going through her head.

"Now what?" Trish asked sitting on the couch along with Jess.

"Can you help me with something," Jess said.

"Sure, anything,"

"Lita has planned to blindfold Mickie in their match and I was wondering if we could help her," she waited for Trish to yell.

"You seriously want me to help that psycho?"

"Please, I feel really bad after what has been happening. Lita is really desperate to win and I have a plan to help Mickie win,"

"Let me guess after this match were going to be friends with her?"

"No, just helping her out for tonight,"

"Fine, I'm in but that's it,"

"Thanks!" the two hugged and talked about what their going to do.

John's team for Survivor Series all crowded in Trish's locker room. Trish sat on her boyfriends lap as Jessica sat in between Lashley and Kane. Sabu sat in a chair by the TV. The red head did not like being squished so she left the locker room and headed over to DX's.

Shawn, Hunter, Jeff, Matt, and CM Punk. Jessica sat on Jeff's lap as she came in. They were all talking about their matches and what to do at Survivor Series. Everyone turned to the red head as she sat down and she smiled.

"Nice of you to join us, since you weren't out there with us," Hunter said disappointed.

"Well sorry I had things to do," Jessica shot back.

"You're in DX now, when we go out to the ring you go, and so fourth," Shawn said.

"Guys, I have a match tonight. I think I would like to prepare myself for it since its next,"

"When did this happen?" Jeff asked.

"It's not really a match actually," she smiled guilty.

"Then what is it?" HHH demanded.

"Trish and I are going to support Mickie James in her match against Lita,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and then I'm going to bitch at Lita telling her that DX will win their match against her boyfriend and then I'm making a match for Survivor Series instead of Mickie facing her,"

No one said anything. They still couldn't believe Jess and Trish were going to help Mickie out. On the plus side Jess got a match for Survivor Series and DX was going to win again. Since she got no answer she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Since no one is talking. I have a match to mess with and to have Lita choose a match," Jessica said.

"I'll talk to her you guys," Jeff said noticing everyone looking at him. He brought her out of the room and closed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah nothing, it's just that we all thought you would be cheering us on at Survivor Series instead of having a match,"

"And you're all bummed out about it?"

"Kinda, let's just say you're like our good luck charm,"

"There's more to it,"

"Okay and you are planned to get in the fight and hit your Diva Doom on Edge,"

"I can still do that after my match. Don't worry. Now I have to go. Lita is going to hit her DDT,"

"Alright,"

He kissed her and she rushed to the curtain where Trish stood with two microphones, her title on her shoulder, and Jessica's title on her other shoulder. The red head took her title and placed it on her shoulder and the mic in her hand. Just as Lita hit her DDT, Jessica's music played and the two walked out.

The crowd cheered as they stood at the top of the ramp and lifted their titles up.

"Lita, Lita, Lita, why do you always have such easy fights?" Jessica asked first as their titles were placed on their shoulders once again. "I mean you can't even win without help,"

"Yeah, you still can't get either one of our titles," Trish added as Lita shouted stuff as she leaned on the ropes, Mickie on the other hand was recovering from the DDT.

"First you can't win against Trish, then you go after Mickie for a bit, then Trish, oh and then me, and now back to Mickie again,"

"You're going after the most dominate Diva's, yet you can't beat us without help. I mean one hand behind her back, shackles, and now blindfolded? Lita, your now lower then the low,"

The two walked down to the ring and stood at the front of it as Lita shouted stuff. You could hear it now that the microphones were close to her.

"What was that? You're on the ropes, your head leaning over them," Trish said trying to help Mickie out.

"Oh and you have no idea what's going on? You want people to follow the sound of our voices?" Jessica said as Mickie found Lita.

"By the way Mickie, I hope you hate losing to someone who is blindfolded," Lita turned around and Mickie hit her with a girls DDT and won the match.

"Your winner, Mickie James!" Lillian shouted.

"Too bad you couldn't win, oh well. Never could anyways," The Women Champion's got in the ring and help up Mickie's hand as they held up their titles.

The crowd cheered as Trish and Jessica stood on the ropes and held up their titles. Mickie stood in the ring and looked at Lita who was still was lying on the mat. Trish and Jessica were leaving the ring as James said thank you and they said welcome.

Jeff and Nitro's match was up next. Jessica raced to the curtain as Nitro and Melina headed out to the ring. The younger Hardy looked at Jess and she looked at him.

"Good luck out there," Jessica whispered.

"Thanks, wish you could be there," Jeff replied hugging her.

"Trust me I'm going to try and come out,"

"Just remember I'll be the one kicking Nitro's ass,"

"I'll be sure to remember that," he closed the gap with a passionate kiss and they had to break very fast as his music played. "I love you!"

"Love you to!"

You could hear the crowd cheer as he made his entrance. Jessica smiled as DX came up to her. Hunter used her shoulder as an arm rest and let out a sigh. Shawn stood in front of her smiling.

"What did I do this time?" the red head asked rolling her eyes.

"Nothing, just happy to see you on our side for Survivor Series," Hunter said smiling.

"Oh your so very welcome,"

"Don't worry, your going to be the quest referee, Vince already agreed to it. As long as you don't plan anything but you will," Shawn said.

"Sweet, but I'm going to go. I have to talk to John for a bit,"

"See you later,"

"Bye,"

John intercepted his best friend as she walked by catering picking up a water bottle. He sat her down at one of the tables and started a chat.

"I need help," John begged looking into her eyes.

"With what?" Jess replied.

"How should I tell Trish I want a child with her?"

"Please say your kidding,"

"No, she doesn't know how bad I love her,"

"Trust me John, she does. She's not going to want a baby at the height of her career. She's the 8 time Women's Champion,"

"You think I don't know that,"

"Well you seem to not. Just give it some time. She will come to you about it,"

"Fine, I really want a child though,"

"I know, just give it some time,"

The two hung out for ten more minutes until it was time for his match. Ric Flair was the first one out to the ring after Edge and Randy's team was out. Hunter and Shawn waited for her at the curtain as she ran over to him. John was already to the ring.

Rated RKO's team started teaming up on John and Ric. DX came running out of the back and helped them out. Jessica even got in the ring and delivered a girl's DDT on Randy.

Hunter and Edge started out first. The two locked up in the middle and Edge took over kicking him in the stomach. The rated R superstar shoved Hunter in the corner and ran into his stomach but HHH blocked him and shoved Edge in the corner, tagging in John.

"Let's go John!" Jessica yelled banging on the ring. John kicked Edge in the head and got a 2 count. "John, John, John, John!" she started the chant and the crowd followed along.

"Jessica!" Randy shouted as he saw her.

"Stay away,"

"No come here," he walked towards her as she backed away.

"Randy please, it was part of the scrip,"

"No I want to tell you something. It will help you win. They just added it,"

"Okay what?" she walked over to him as the men in the ring went at it.

"It's this!" he delivered an RKO on Jessica, right outside the ring. Shawn and Hunter came to her side and the ref rang the bell to end the match.

"Here are you winners John, Ric Flair, and Degeneration X!" Lillian said.

"Get over here Orton!" John yelled chasing after Randy.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hope you like this chapter. I was going to add more but my mom is about to kick me off the computer so I couldn't. Please review. Love all of you readers!**

**Sadie, sorry Rachel wasn't in the chapter today. If she was then I forgot lol. **

**Please review!**


	29. who do i want

Chapter twenty nine: who do I want?

Hunter and Shawn brought Jessica to Jeff's locker room where he waited with his brother Matt. John didn't come in a little later. He was chasing Randy all around the arena and finally caught him and beat the shit out of him.

A half hour passed and Jessica started waking up. She held her head and opened her eyes to see all her friends staring at her. Her red hair fell over her shoulders as she sat up and took some Advil provided by John.

"I'm going to kill Randy," Jessica said looking at everyone. "Geeze do you all have to stare at me?"

"Sorry," Matt said and turned his attention to the blank TV.

"Only kidding Matt," she giggled as he turned right back around.

"She got your there bro," Jeff said pulling her onto his lap.

"You feeling okay?" John asked.

"Thanks for beating Randy up,"

"No problem, that's what I'm here for. Protecting you and screwing Trish," Trish punched him playfully and laughed.

"Excuse me?" the blonde said turning to him, still laughing.

"Just kidding babe,"

"So everyone is all here except Rachel. I wonder where she could be," Jessica commented looking around the room.

Hunter, Shawn, Matt, Trish, John, Jeff, Maria, and Lillian all were crowded in the room. Just recently Jessica befriended Lillian after they met up at the party for Rachel and Dave. Dave went back on the road leaving Rachel to wait for his return once again.

Rachel was walking down the halls of the arena; she got lost on her way to Jessica's locker room and didn't seem to notice she was down the men's locker room hall. As she passed Chris Master's room, someone pulled her into their own room and covered her mouth.

"Don't say a word. I'm not going to hurt you," the man said dropping his hand from her mouth.

"How do I know that, you hurt Jess and now just kidnapped me!" Rachel replied and stared into the eyes of Randy's.

"Sorry it was planned, like she was supposed to deliver the girl's DDT on me,"

"Oh, now what do you want?"

"You have to somehow make Jessica forgive me and come back to me. She doesn't belong with Jeff,"

"How do you know she doesn't? They are the cutest couple ever,"

"Stop saying that. Doesn't she know I love her?"

"Yes, but you need to understand that you going with Edge broke her heart. When ever you get mixed up with Lita you cheat on your women with her. She couldn't trust you,"

"Then she should have learned," he sat down on the couch and buried his hands in his face. Rachel felt bad for him and kneeled down in front of him.

"Give her some time to let the steam off she has for you and see what happens,"

Rachel grabbed his hands and took them away from his face. He looked into her eyes and pulled her closer. Rachel flashed a sweet smile and he closed the gap with a kiss.

"Randy! I'm getting married," Rachel said stopping him.

"Just let it happen no one will know," Randy said trying to kiss her again and succeeded.

"I will know, and I'll feel bad about it. Please Randy stop," he started kissing her neck and Rachel just lost control of her self. "Ah just fuck it,"

She let Randy take her away and didn't care what was happening.

**Xoxoxxxxxxxxoxoxoxoxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxoxoxooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxooxoxooxxoxooxxooxoooooo **

The red head was walking around the arena when she noticed Cryme Tyme. They were laughing and whispering to each other about something. Jessica changed since the little incident and now was wearing baggy camouflage pants, and a black bra like shirt which read Hardy on the left breast, her title rested on her shoulder. She started to like the bra type shirts now a days.

As she passed them she heard Randy's name being used and walked over to them. Shad and JTG checked her out and smiled and nodded at each other.

"Like what you see boys?" Jess said smiling as she figured out what they said.

"Hell yeah," Shad said. JTG nudged him and he nudged him back.

"Were about to watch See No Evil, how about you and your fine ass," JTG paused for a moment and checked out her ass. "Yeah your fine ass come protect us if we get scared,"

"I hope you know my boyfriend is the Intercontinental Champion and my two best friends are the Women's Champion and the WWE Champion. I don't think they would like it if I did,"

"Shit, then we won't tell you about Randy," Shad replied.

"What do you know about Mr. Orton?"

"A lot more then you, sweetheart," JTG shot back.

"Then I guess watching a movie with my favorite tag team won't hurt,"

"Hell yeah,"

"Come on boys," they didn't move and she rolled her eyes. "I mean men,"

The two took her to their locker room and they watched See No Evil. Jessica ended up falling asleep in JTG's lap and her feet were on Shad's lap. Her title was around her waist at the time she fell asleep. Cryme Tyme shook her awake and she shot up.

Raw was over and Jessica was still sleeping on Cryme Tyme. They didn't even bother to wake her up as Trish, John, Jeff, and Matt searched every where for her. There search stopped at Cryme Tyme's locker room door.

"She probably already left. Jess did have a ruff night," John guessed while he hopped that was what happened.

"Yeah, I guess I'll meet her back at the hotel," Jeff said walking away sad.

"Jeff?" a faint voice was heard. Jessica was now waking up.

"Did you hear something?" Trish asked.

"Sounded like Jess, but where is she?" Matt questioned next.

"Shad! JTG! Why the hell did you keep me asleep!?" Jessica yelled at the two as the movie was turned off and they were just staring at her.

"Jessica!" Jeff yelled and opened the door. "Damn baby, you got us all worried,"

"Sorry, these two made me fall asleep as I watched a movie with them. Hope you're not mad,"

"Never could be. Just as long as I'm the man you love and come home to,"

"Trust me you're the only man I will be with," she kissed him on the lips. "Bye Shad and JTG, see you next time on Raw or around,"

She waved them off as Jeff took her to their hotel. Jessica forgot to ask Cryme Tyme about Randy but she could always do it tomorrow. Trish, John, and Matt said their goodbyes to the couple as they entered their hotel room.

Jeff sat on the bed and pulled Jessica on to his lap. She straddled his waist and kissed him on the lips. His tongue slid across her bottom lip for entrance and she accepted it. The two made out for some time until the red head's phone went off. A few minutes later she restraddled Jeff's lap.

"Now where were we again?" she asked smiling.

"Hmm I don't know, just making out is all," Jeff said as he placed his hands on her thighs.

"Maybe we should take it a huge step further," Jess took off his shirt and kissed his neck.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Trust me Hardy, I can't wait any longer," he flipped her over and started attacking her neck in soothing kisses.

"Then why are we wasting time here talking?"

"I don't know just shut up and kiss me,"

In the morning the red head woke up with her head on Jeff's chest and his arm on her back. She smiled and kissed the middle of his chest before listening to his heartbeat. Soon the younger Hardy woke up and rubbed her back.

"That was the best night in my life," Jess said as she traced shapes over his stomach.

"Better then Randy?"

"Way better, can we continue?" she smiled devishly.

"I got no juices left in me,"

"Fine," the red head sighed and switched positions so she was close to his face.

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too," he kissed her on the lips and got out of bed, pulling his boxers and black baggy pants on.

"Your pretty hot without those clothes on," she giggled.

"And you're pretty hot without them as well,"

"Did you just figure that out?"

She giggled one more time and got out of bed, the sheets covered her body as she walked around the hotel room and followed the love of her life.

"Anything planned today?" Jeff asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well if you weren't out of juices I had something in mind but no your being mean," Jessica replied and rested her head on his chest.

"Tomorrow I promise,"

"Okay,"

Jessica kissed him on the lips and didn't stop as they made out. The hotel room slammed shut as Rachel came in looking like a mess. Her hair was in a messed up pony tail, her white button up was half buttoned up, and her pants were badly put on. Jessica and Jeff were wrapped up with the sheet because of the red's doing. Thinking it would be nice to tease him.

"What the hell Rachel!?" Jess yelled as she took the sheet back and wrapped herself in it.

"I can't believe I just fucked Randy!" Rachel yelled and fell back on the couch.

"You what!?"

"Please don't be mad. It just seemed right,"

"How could fucking my ex boyfriend be right? Your engaged Rachel," Jess let out a little chuckle which made his girlfriend laugh a bit. "Go in the bedroom Jeff," he obeyed and closed the door behind him.

"Jess, I'm really sorry. It was like the heat of the moment,"

"Rachel, your engaged to Dave not Randy, in fact you told me you hated him,"

"That's before I saw the sensitive side to him,"

"Girl I don't want details, you just better find some way to tell Dave or all hell will break loose if you don't,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, people's past always come back to haunt them. And I'm not talking to you till you get your head cleared. Now excuse me while I go get ready for the days, weeks, months, or maybe years till I talk to you again," Jessica walked over to the bathroom door and looked back at Rachel. "This is exactly what happened last time in high school. You really need to control yourself,"

"Trust me I tried,"

Rachel left the hotel room and wondered around a bit. Randy happened to past her and she was going to talk to him but Torrie was on his arm and he happened to glare at her. _Why did I sleep with him? Did I miss Dave that much to do such a horrible deed? But the whole time we had sex all I could see is Dave's face but Randy was the one I was with. Tell me what this means Lord, who do I want? _Rachel thought and continued to her locker room.

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO **

**Sorry this isn't as long as the other ones but this just popped in my mind as I was talking to Sadie. Hope you guys love all the fast updates. I'm just so in to this story right now. Oh and just so you guys know this story is going to be at least more then 40 chapters long so there's a lot more ahead. **

**Sadie, hope you like the little mishap with Rachel and Randy. When we talked you said it would be a great idea and this is how it came out. Hope you like it. **

**Please review everyone! **


	30. flashback

Chapter thirty: Flashback

Jessica got out of the shower and changed into a dark purple mini skirt, black corset, and a red cloak. She loved this look ever since she watched Dracula: The Dark Prince. Jeff was watching TV like always and turned to her as she came out. Her red head spilled over her shoulders as she sat in his lap.

"So what happened in high school between you and her?" Jeff asked as he kissed her head.

"It's a long story if you really want to hear it," Jessica replied.

"Yeah, we got loads of time,"

"Alright, but if you fall asleep I'll poke you to death,"

"Okay, then I guess I won't,"

"It first started when I went out with this guy named Charlie…" she trailed off.

**Flashback **

_"Charlie!" I called to my first boyfriend entering the high school. I've had at least six boyfriends in the past and Charlie was the popular jock everyone wanted and I'm the sexy guitar player every guy wants. _

_"Hey baby," he replied as we kissed right in front of everyone. "Later tonight can I slip that sexy skirt off you?" _

_"Ha, no. You know I'm not ready for that," _

_"When will you be?" _

_"Never, she isn't the wild type," Rachel, my best friend, says coming into our conversation. She was wearing daisy dukes, and a pink tank top that covered half her breast. _

_"Your mom let you come out of the house like that?" I asked surprised at her choice of clothes. She would never wear anything like that. _

_"Sexy, Rachel," Charlie commented and I saw her give him the "if you date me you can get down my shorts anytime" _

_The bell rang for class and I had a quick make out session with Charlie. Rachel had the same period with him so they went separate ways then me. What I didn't know before was that every time Charlie had a girlfriend Rachel would have sex with him. I just moved to this town so I didn't know this yet. _

_Stacie was talking to Charlie's best friend Ryan. I decided to include myself into it as the teacher talked. _

_"Whatcha talking about?" I asked. _

_"Rachel," Stacie just said as it didn't really matter. "Last year her and Charlie had sex in the janitor's closet as he was going out with Brittney," _

_"Did they used to always do that?" _

_"They still do. So watch your back," Ryan warned me. _

_"No, Rachel isn't like that at all. She can act like it but she isn't like that," _

_"Whatever," Stacie said and they started whispering things to each other. _

_No matter what I wouldn't believe what they said. Days went past and I didn't find any signs that they had sex till I went over to Rachel's. When I walk into her house there I saw those two fucking on her bed! _

_"I can't believe you Rachel. It's over Charlie!" I yelled and raced out of her house. _

**End of Flashback **

Jeff and Jessica were sitting on the floor facing each other now. She was starting to get pissed off now.

"Honey, if you don't want to continue it's alright," Jeff said in a soothing tone as he pulled her into a hug.

"No, it's alright. But for the next four years she kept doing it over and over again. Then I started going out with a guy named Brian,"

"Was he the one that asked you to marry him?"

"Yes, everything went good for a year. When were about to graduate Rachel comes and tells me Melissa had him cheat on me. What she left out was Rachel couldn't contain her self and helped out as well,"

"So what your saying. All during high school. Rachel always lost control to your ex boyfriends?" Jeff looked confused and disgusted at the same time. Jessica however laughed at his face.

"I know, but she was able to control herself for about three of them but the others forced her, so that's why I forgave her. Then she promises to never do it again,"

"She lasted this long. Randy always con's girl's into sleeping with him. Rachel was just the next victim,"

"True,"

As the two talked, a certain person with ebony hair walked past their hotel room and heard them laughing. She shook her head and got a phone call. It was Dave calling to check up on his favorite wife to be. Rachel did not answer. Her heart was breaking after what she did.

"I'm so sorry Dave. I love you so much," Rachel said as she stared at her phone. "Why did I have sex with Randy? Am I going down the same path I did in high school? Please don't let me Lord. I need you now,"

Rachel let her tears fall from her eyes as she walked to her hotel room. Guilt was all she felt. Pain and misery were just guests right now. As she sat on her bed, pair of scissors was right next to her bedside table. It looked very friendly to her right now. Rachel reached for them as a knock was heard from the other side of her door.

"Rachel we need to talk," Jessica's voice was heard.

"Go away," Rachel yelled sadness in her tone.

"No! Put down the scissors and come open this door,"

"Leave me alone," she picked up the two sharp blades attached by a handle and thrusted it inside her stomach. "Jessica, I'm sorry," she said in a whisper but the red head heard her.

"Rachel NO!" Jessica kicked the door open as Rachel laid back on her bed, the scissors in her stomach. "Don't worry. Your going to be alright. Trust me," tears streamed down her face. John came in the room and noticed what happened. "Call the police. Now John,"

"Holy shit," he grabbed his phone and quickly dialed the police. "There on their way. Why did she do this?"

"Long story, I just need you to call Dave. Tell him to catch the next flight out and meet us at the hospital,"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooxxxxooooo **

Rachel shot out of bed as a loud bang was heard on the other side of the door. She wiped away the sweat from her head and looked at her bedside table and noticed scissors. Before she could react to anything, a red head kicked her door down.

"Don't you ever answer to a knock?" Jessica asked walking in her best friend's hotel room. "Are you going deaf on me?"

"No, and I thought your not talking to me anymore?" Rachel questioned.

"Well a certain rainbow headed guy convinced me that Randy made you like all the others back in high school,"

"I'm so sorry Jess, what am I going to tell Dave? There is so much guilt, misery, and pain inside me right now that I could just kill myself,"

"If you ever kill yourself I'll kill myself then come and kill your soul,"

"Then I wouldn't want that,"

"Exactly because me coming after you would be hell for you,"

"That's for sure. Please help me stay away from Randy and tell Dave what happened. I cant do it alone.

"Why do you think they invented best friends? There here to act crazy, put you in jail, be there when your alone, and make you do the stupidest shit and laugh about it later,"

"Thanks Jess,"

The two hugged and headed over to the bar down stairs. Matt, John, and Trish were already down their drinking some beer. John pulled Jessica in a nice big bear hug and grabbed her a beer. She shook her head no and got a coke instead. Rachel on the other hand took the beer and started chugging it down.

By the time Jeff came down, Rachel had gone through five beers in at least ten minutes. She was drinking her problem away right now. As long as Randy wasn't around everything would be fine.

"Who's going to take her home?" Matt asked watching as she just finished her sixth and on to her seventh.

"Rachel, it's time to stop now. Give me the beer and get yourself a water," Trish said trying to grab the beer but Rachel had a good hold on it.

"Boob," Rachel said and went to sit somewhere else.

"Maybe I should watch over her. Dave would kill me if I let her get hurt while I'm here," Matt offered and followed Rachel to a booth.

"Is she alright? Did something happen or something, because she never drinks this much," John asked.

"No idea what happened. Probably thirsty is all," Jessica said hiding the truth.

"Or maybe she had a fight or is going to have one," Jeff said looking into Jess's lime green eyes as she looked into his brown.

"Not now Jeff, later,"

"At least tell Trish,"

"I heard my name," Trish said and turned her attention on them. Taking her eyes off of the football game.

"Nothing, we'll talk later," Jess shot back not taking her eyes off Jeff.

"Alright,"

The red head grabbed the rest of her coke and headed into the lobby. Fans just started pouring in at the sight of her. She signed all the papers that were thrown at her and took loads of pictures with fans. Jessica was doing all this for two hours. Time went by so fast that when she got upstairs, John, Jeff, and Matt were playing Raw vs. Smackdown like always. The Hardy Boys were facing each other right now using the other one.

Trish greeted her friend as she sat on the couch exhausted from the fans. The blonde shook her head and laughed. It was their plan to use her as a distraction to get upstairs to their room.

"Why are you laughing?" Jess asked.

"Because we used you as a distraction to get up to your room," Trish said shaking her head, a smile across her face.

"You guys are so mean!"

"Hey, the fans never see you around places and always us. So we had to,"

"Don't think I will forgive you for this," she crossed her arms around her chest and turned around.

"Jess, it was pretty cool to have all those fans around you though. Am I right?"

"I guess so. They were all adorable and I didn't think I would get so many compliments. Maybe I should go to the next autograph signing,"

"Um you have to. Since your with DX now you have to go everywhere with them,"

"What if I want to be with Jeff?"

"He has to tag along then. Girl you are going to be pretty busy now with DX,"

"Tell me about it,"

Jessica and Trish hung out the rest of the night as the guys played video games. Triple H and Shawn soon joined as Maria and Lillian did as well. The girls had a little sleepover as the guys just played video games all night long.

**XOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOO **

**Another update for yours and mine favorite story! This chapter was a filler in for the next. Okay cause I completely suck at writing wrestling matches. I'm not going to write about Survivor Series, plus I don't know how it all went so I really can't lol. Please don't be mad at me for that. **

**Sadie, hope you like the little thing with Rachel. I had to put something in like that to freak you and the readers out lol. **

**Please review everyone! Let's get 100 reviews and I promise the next chapter should rock!! **


	31. sticking with smackdown

Chapter thirty one: staying with Smackdown

Lillian was the second one up as Jess was the first. She was sitting by Jeff and playing with his hair as he slept. She laughed as Jeff moved on his side trying to get away from the person playing with his hair but was not successful.

"You always bug him like that?" Lillian asked taking a seat on the chair.

"Yeah, I do this until he wakes up so I have company. But now your up so I can stop," Jessica replied smiling.

"True, but I would watch your back I were you?"

"Why?" Jeff had one eye open and shook his head for Lillian not to tell Jess.

"Lita will want to fight you and all,"

"Does that have anything to do with what we were talking about?" she stood up and laughed.

"No but it popped in my head,"

"That happens to me all the time,"

"So does this!" Jeff said and grabbed her feet knocking her over.

"Jeff!" Lillian laughed as he pulled her under the covers. You could already hear them making out.

"Are they at it again?" Trish asked joining Lillian.

"Yes," she replied.

A few minutes later she came up from the covers and used Jeff's chest as a backrest. He wrapped his arms around her body as she cuddled up close to him. Trish laughed as she noticed John was spooning with Shawn. The two faces were inches away from each other. Lillian fell off the chair laughing at the two.

John woke up from laughter and noticed Shawn was really close to him. He quickly removed himself from Shawn and went to Trish. The blonde kissed him on the cheek and still laughed along with Lillian. Jessica and Jeff started making out once again.

"Was that enough entertainment for you?" John pouted.

"Yes, and I thank you for it," Trish said.

"Yeah John, who knew you were funny outside the ring," Lillian joked.

"That's so funny Lillian I forgot to laugh," he replied looking at her series.

"Serious now, are we?" he stuck his tongue out at her and kissed Trish.

"Are you fighting again with Lillian John?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe," he smiled.

"You're such a baby,"

"So are you,"

"No, she's my baby," Jeff said and kissed her head.

"Rainbow,"

"Black wanna be! Oh! Burn!" the girls started laughing not caring four other people were sleeping. "I just pulled a fast on Cena!"

"Five seconds," Jeff looked at him confused and then quickly understood. "Five!"

John ran after Jeff as he sprinted out the room and around the ninth floor. Maria woke up and bid her goodbyes to everyone as she had to go see Ric Flair about a skit they were going to do on Raw. Shawn and Hunter did not seem to wake up. No matter how much noise they made, they slept through it all.

Jeff finally came out and he was out of breath. John was close behind. The younger Hardy hid behind his girlfriend as John came in. Matt was just waking up and realized what was going on.

"Come on guys, quit acting like five year olds," Jessica said. Trish then started laughing at her comment. Lillian followed in suite.

"You act just like them!" Trish said.

"So do you!"

"All of you act like five year olds," Lillian said ending it.

"Hey! We all know John is the baby. I mean he's bald!" Jeff said and put Jessica on top of him as John lunged for him.

"I'm not bald. Plus you look like a girl with all that hair," John shot back.

"He's one hot girl then," Jess commented.

"You guys need to shut up," Matt said and through a pillow at them.

"Seriously people are trying to sleep," Hunter said and through his pillow as well.

"Shawn, your turn to talk," Trish informed him.

"Naw," Shawn replied and fell back asleep.

"See you guys tomorrow night. I have to see a certain person about Survivor Series," Lillian said and walked over to the door.

"Bye," everyone said in unison.

Lillian walked out the door and Matt left soon after. He had to head to the airport to pick up Ashley and they had some "business" to take care of. Shawn and Hunter left early as well as everyone was being loud. Now only Jessica, Jeff, John, and Trish were in the room.

Trish and Jess decided to get ready for the day and they both took turns taking a shower. Jessica changed into white sweatpants, black tank top, and her hair in a french braid. Trish slipped on blue faded jeans, her "Let's do it" shirt, and her hair in a pony tail. John was wearing his usual CG shorts, and Hustle, Loyalty, Respect shirt. Jeff wore black baggy pants, and a black beater.

As Jessica touched up her face with a light shade of black eye shadow, Jeff came in. Trish slipped out and closed the bedroom door and sat next to John.

"Can I help you?" Jess asked smiling as she turned around as Jeff hugged her.

"Maybe," he replied.

"Really?"

"Mhmm," he kissed her on the lips.

"I wish we could continue from the other night,"

"Not when there are people over plus I don't like to in the day,"

"You're picky,"

"Very," he kissed her one last time on the lips.

"I want more!" she complained and kissed him making it passionate.

The two made out as Trish and John sat out in the living room watching the movie Stay Alive. John thought it would be funny to scare Trish so when it was a scary part he grabbed her sides and she screamed bloody murder.

"John don't do that!" she hit him in the arm as she caught her breathe. "You know I hate scary movies,"

"I know but it's cute when you're scared," John replied and kissed her head.

"To you maybe but I hate being scared,"

"But it's adorable. Every guy in the WWE thinks so. Even Cryme Tyme asked to borrow you to watch See No Evil but Jess was their victim and she fell asleep,"

"When did you know this?"

"Shad told me. He knew Jess is my best friend and you were my girlfriend,"

"Does Jeff know about this?"

"Naw, she doesn't want him to know because she has a plan with them," John stopped and realized he wasn't supposed to tell Trish this.

"Plan?"

"There's no plan. You're dreaming. Look at the movie," he turned her head as the people started playing the game.

In the other room Jessica stopped making out with Jeff as she knew where this was going to lead them. Jeff pouted as she jumped off the bed and went to the mirror to brush her newly messed up hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Did we have to stop?" Jeff pouted.

"Yes, because I knew exactly where this was going," Jessica replied brushing her hair.

"So, it wouldn't hurt to have fun,"

"I know it wouldn't but it wouldn't be nice if John or Trish walked in on us,"

"Tell them to leave us alone,"

"Naw, but I need to talk to you," she put down her brush and looked into his brown eyes as he looked into her green.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, but you know how you and Matt are planned to win but my disqualification?"

"What about it,"

"After that I'm going to have Cryme Tyme face them and their planned to win,"

"Why them and not DX?"

"Because Shawn, Hunter, and I have plans for something else. Shad and JTG plan on selling her lingerie and then Edge and Randy want pay back after beating you and Matt and then Cryme Tyme change it to a title match," she finished and caught her breath as she only said that in one breath.

"Damn, you are probably the busiest Diva on Raw,"

"Yes I know, but I'm going to be with DX only for a little while longer. I hate being this busy,"

"Then quit getting into everything. I don't even know what the Mickie thing was about,"

The red head didn't say anything. She loved being part of the WWE and having so much things to do. Being with everyone made her happy but being with Jeff made her happier but Jessica felt like she needed more in the WWE. So she would get into everything.

"Jess, it's time to take a break. Stick with me and DX not anyone else. Unless you are forced to," Jeff advised.

But," Jessica started but Jeff put his hand on her mouth.

"No buts, you have to do this or you'll work yourself to death."

"Maybe I can ask Hunter and Shawn if after Cryme Tyme win their match if I can take a break from DX so I can spend more time with my friends,"

"That would work oh and tonight you have a title match against Candice,"

"What!?"

"Yeah,"

He ran out the door before she could hit him. Jess's phone went off as she walked to the door and she quickly answered it. Rachel was calling from Dave's phone.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jessica demanded.

"Last night I caught a plane to see Dave. You don't know how bad I miss him," Rachel replied.

"After what you did I'm surprised you went,"

"I told him everything already,"

"Oh my gosh are you okay? Did he hurt you because if he did I'll kill him,"

"No, don't worry. He understood. Dave said he does it to all the Diva's and I'm staying on Smackdown for now on,"

"You're just going to leave me?"

"I'm sorry Jess, I need to be with him now. After the wedding he's taking a month off so we can all be together,"

"Okay, well I have to go. Raw is going to start in an hour,"

She hung up the phone after they said their goodbyes and headed out into the living room. Shawn and Hunter already left. Trish and John were already getting the car ready as Jeff and Jessica packed a duffle bag and grabbed their belts.

It didn't take long to get to the arena. Some fans stopped them in the parking lot. They stopped to talk and take pictures and sign paper that was thrown in their faces. Jessica left Jeff to talk to her partners in crime and talk to them about taking a break.

The red head took a breath and knocked on the locker room door. Hunter was the one who answered and he welcomed her in with a hug.

"What's up red?" Triple H asked smiling as they sat on the couch.

"I need to talk to you guys about DX," Jessica said looking at the floor.

"Alright," Shawn replied.

"I've been really busy on Raw lately and…" she stopped herself and thought about what she was going to say. The two looked at her and wanted her to continue. "And I haven't been their when you needed me so I want to say sorry and if you don't want me in Degeneration X anymore I understand,"

"Don't worry about it we forgive you,"

"Yeah don't worry about it," Hunter said.

"Thanks you guys," she said smiling.

"Yeah, anyways as you know we are planned to go help Ric. After that you have a title match. So if you want to meet us at Ric's party later you can,"

"I don't think she will want to. There's only booze and babes. She hates alcohol and I don't think she likes to see half naked women," Shawn interjected.

"I'll just stay here. You guys go and have fun,"

There was a knock at the door and a crew man told them it was their time to go out to the ring. They nodded and walked over to the curtain. The three waited for their time to enter and as a certain point in the music hit out they went. The crowd went nuts as they saw them. Jessica entered the ring and noticed the Spirit Squad jump out and she laughed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOO**

**So many ideas running through my mind right now for this story. Again there will be a lot of updated. My mom has grounded me and I have been dying to update so I stopped it here but don't be mad about it. **

**Sadie, please don't get mad Rachel is with Smackdown now. We will see and hear from her again don't worry. She has not left the story. **

**Please review! Make me happy!**


	32. Holiday Special

Chapter thirty two: Holiday Special

Jeff was helping Jessica get ready for her match against Candice. It wasn't really a challenge to the red head. John came by the locker room to wish her good luck. As he came in the red head was changing into a black shirt type bra thing.

"Hey Jess, just wanted to wish you good luck," John said popping his head in the locker room.

"Aw thanks John, and trust me beating Candice is no luck at all," Jessica replied laughing.

"Want the black or white pants?" Jeff asked as he went through her duffle bag.

"Um, I was thinking about wearing the purple and black pleated skirt,"

"Okay," he handed it to her.

"I see he is going to be with you at ringside," John commented.

"Naw, he's too tired. Didn't you see the match he had against Edge and Randy? It was brutal,"

"Yeah I saw it all,"

"Would you like to company me at the side of the ring?"

"Sure why not,"

"Sweet, the match is in ten minutes,"

Jessica went into the bathroom and put on the skirt and black knee high boots. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and added some purple eyeliner. Five minutes until the match now. Jeff kissed his girlfriend as she left with John out to the curtain, her title over her shoulder.

Candice made her appearance first. Not many fans greeted her as she made her entrance. The red head's music played and they stepped out being greeted by the crowd. Candice stared her down as she entered the ring and held up her title.

"Good luck," John whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

"I don't need luck John, she can't beat me," Jess replied.

"Just remember she can get pretty tough,"

"So can I,"

The ref sounded the bell and the women locked up in the middle. Jessica punched the playboy cover girl in the stomach to gain control. She pushed her in the turnbuckles and ran into her stomach making her fall to the mat in pain. Next the red head climbed on the second rope and started punching Candice in the face as the crowd counted for her.

As she did this Candice grabbed Jess's legs and made her fall backwards, her back hitting very hard on the mat. John hit the canvas telling his best friend to get up but she laid their. The cover girl got a two count as the red head kicked out. Jessica was pushed into the turnbuckles and Candice rammed into her like a mad cow.

"Come on Jess!" John yelled to get her pumped up. Jessica heard him and used all her strength to stand up. Candice came running after her and the red head delivered a clothes line from hell. "That's my girl!"

"Thanks," she yelled to him.

Candice laid on the mat, not being able to get up. Jessica lifted her up and delivered the twist of fate. The crowd went wild as she set her up for the three. The ref was about to go down to a three when Candice kicked out. Jessica screamed in anger as the playboy kicked her in the face. She climbed up on the top turnbuckle and slammed her knee into the red head's neck.

The match went on for ten minutes with both Diva's fighting each other with everything they had. With the belt on the line Jessica couldn't manage to get her strength going. Just as everyone thought they couldn't handle anymore the red head pulled off a neck breaker on Candice. She pulled her over to the turnbuckle and set her up for a Swanton Bomb. Jess was able to succeed and only got a two count.

"Give up already!" Jess yelled at Candice.

"No, it's just what you want," Candice replied.

"Uh, fine then it's your funeral," She picked her up and completed a girls DDT. "No count!" she yelled to the ref.

Jessica couldn't stand Candice any longer. She picked her up and used John's move the FU, then used her own move the Diva Doom. Candice laid on the mat unable to move from all the hits she got from the red head. This time Jess covered for the three. John ran in the ring to congratulate her as the ref handed her, her belt.

"Here is you winner, and still the Women's World Heavy Weight Champion, Jessica!" Lillian said into the mic.

"I'm proud of you," John said hugging her.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without having you teach me some of your moves," Jessica replied laughing.

"Let's get you back to Jeff,"

"Yeah, lets,"

She held her title for her fans and walked up the ramp and into the back with John. Trish and Maria congratulated her as she passed them. The red head gave them each hugs and headed over to Jeff's locker room.

He was sitting on the couch watching the monitor as Candice was escorted out of the ring and into the back. When the door open to reveal the one he loved he pulled her into a hug, her title dropping to the floor. Jeff kissed her on the lips and let her lie down on the couch.

"I'm so proud of you," Jeff said moving hair out of her face.

"Thanks, and you know, she's pretty tough," Jessica said.

"When Candice usually wants something, she does anything in her power to get it. Except if it's against Lita, Edge was there to help win,"

"Yeah, but I would love to wrestle her again sometime. I loved having a challenge,"

"Shad and JTG stopped by when you were wrestling,"

"What did they say?"

"They don't want to go after the Tag Team Championships right now,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Jess,"

"No, it's alright. They got their own thing to do,"

"Alright, get some sleep, you need it,"

He kissed her on the head and let her get her rest as Jerry "The King" Lawler and Chris Masters started wrestling. She fidgeted in her sleep as he watched her.

Raw ended in just a matter of minutes. Jeff piled clothes in his and Jessica's duffle bags. John came by to help out and he took the bags as Jeff picked Jess up and carried her to the limo. Trish was already waiting for them as they entered. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the hotel. Fans noticed them and ignored them as they saw a sleeping red head.

**Xoxoxoxooxooxoxxooxooxoxxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxooxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoo**

It was getting close to Christmas time. Raw was now in Minneapolis, Minnesota. There was snow already on the ground. It has been snowing for three days now. Only two more weeks till Christmas vacation for the Superstars. Tonight on Raw it was going to be a holiday special.

Tonight on Raw Mickie and Candice are going to face Jessica and Trish, Degeneration X will face Rated RKO for the gold, John will face Umaga, Carlito and Chris will go at it, and Jeff and Nitro for the gold. It was a busy night on Raw.

"Ready for our match?" Trish asked Jessica as she was looking for an outfit.

"I'm pumped. This match is going to be so fun," the red head replied.

"Should we wear the same outfit?"

"If you want,"

"Okay great, I have the perfect outfit for us,"

"Great,"

"Oh don't be a baby,"

Trish opened up her duffle bag and pulled out matching black knee high boots, white mini skirts, and red tank tops. Trish's shirt said Nice as Jessica's said Naughty. The two got ready as there was a knock on the door. Jeff and John were at the door along with DX.

"Just wanted to wish you luck babe," John said pulling Trish into a hug and kissed her on the lips.

"You'll do great out there," Jeff said to Jess as he kissed her.

"Thanks and if I win and you win tonight, there will be a surprise waiting for you when we get back to the hotel," Jess replied winking.

"Can't wait for that surprise then,"

"Hey, don't over work yourself. You still have to be at ringside with Jeff and us," Hunter remarked.

"She can't with me. Even Melina isn't going with Nitro. McMahon didn't want the women to cheat for their men," Jeff shot back.

"Okay, then go beat the hell out of them,"

"We'll be sure to do that," Trish said laughing.

They still had a few minutes before their match. Shawn and Hunter left to prepare for their match as John and Jeff stayed behind. The monitor was turned on just as Lillian was entering the ring to announce first Mickie, then Candice.

"Time to get out there," John was the first to say.

"See you in a bit," Trish said kissing him. '

"Yeah, it should be an easy match," Jessica agreed.

"Don't hurt your selves too much," Jeff joked.

"Oh trust me we won't,"

"See you later," Trish waved goodbye.

They walked out the locker room door, swinging their titles over their shoulders. Trish's music hit and she walked through the curtain being greeted by the fans yelling for her. Next Jessica came out with "Sexy Back" blaring through the speakers. The crowd went wild as they saw the duo.

Mickie grabbed a microphone and put it to her lips.

"After this match I just want to make sure there will be nothing between us," Mickie said looking at the Champions. Trish was handed a mic.

"Why would there? Remember we helped you out with Lita," Trish replied. She handed the mic to Jessica.

"Yeah, I mean if we hated you then we wouldn't have helped you," Jess finished and turned to Candice. "Don't worry about last week. I don't hate you,"

"Okay, I thought you would since I almost won your title," Candice said.

"No-" she was cut off as Lita's music went off.

She and Victoria headed down to the ring and stopped just outside of it. The women all glared at each other.

"There's been a change of plans," Lita started as she stared at the four women.

"And what would that be?" jess demanded.

"Instead of you four wrestling. It will be me and Victoria vs. Mickie and Candice,"

"Then next week I take on Trish for her belt and Lita faces you for your belt," Victoria finished.

"Bring it on bitch!" Mickie yelled. "You won't be able to win with either of us. Just remember Lita I beat you before for the belt, and when I was shackled,"

"And I know all your moves Victoria," Candice added.

"Oh and us Women's Champions, we already know we can't lose to you two dumbasses," Trish said.

"Here's the catch. The match will not be until later. When we want to kick your ass we will. Vince already agreed," Lita said and her music went off again and they left smiling.

Mickie, Candice, Trish, and Jessica all talked in the ring. The Champs were giving the other two advice on how to win and what Victoria's weaknesses. Everyone already knew about Lita. Soon they left the ring for John and Umaga to compete.

Jessica ran to Jeff's locker room and hugged him as soon as she entered. He hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead. She sat on the couch as Jeff laid down, placing his head in her lap.

"I didn't feel like wrestling tonight," Jessica admitted.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Because I've been doing it a lot lately and last night still got me worn out,"

"Yeah I do have that affect in bed," he chuckled.

"That's for sure,"

"Jealous?"

"No," she started playing with his hair and noticed it hasn't been braided in awhile. "Sit up; I'm braiding your hair,"

"Fine,"

Jeff obeyed and by the time she finished John won his match. This was Umaga's first lose. Jess cheered for him as he held up his title with pride.

DX soon came into the locker room and told Jess it was time for their match. She quickly changed into her DX skirt and a black bra type shirt which had the DX logo on it and her knee high boots. Jessica chose this outfit to piss Randy off.

Rated RKO were already in the ring as DX came out. The crowd cheered for them as they posed and the red head held up her title.

"What the hell is she wearing?" Randy whispered into Edge's ear.

"I don't know, but who cares. It's time to wrestle," Edge shot back. Degeneration Z climbed into the ring and Jessica made she Randy saw her give Hunter and Shawn a kiss on the cheek for good luck.

"Don't be jealous Randy that I'm not yours," Jessica said as she climbed out of the ring.

"Fuck you!" Randy yelled without the microphones around the ring hearing him.

The bell sounded and Hunter and Edge locked up in the middle. Triple H gained control using his upper body strength. Most of it coming from the anger he had towards Edge. Jessica pounded the canvas for HHH to keep going. They traded off lefts and rights. Hunter brought Edge into the corner and tagged in Shawn. They double teamed on him making him weak.

"DX, DX, DX, DX," Jessica started a chant as the men went at it. This time Edge taking control. He tagged in Randy and they double teamed on him. "Let's go Shawn!" she yelled.

"Don't worry Jess, Shawn has it under control," Hunter informed her as she watched Randy do so much damage to the heart break kid.

"Look at him, he's becoming weak,"

"Not for long,"

Shawn used his strength and delivered a spin buster. For 20 minutes the men went at it. It went back and fourth now between men tagging in each other. It was again Edge's turn. Randy was getting ready to cheat and Jessica noticed this. She went to Randy's side and hid as Shawn was setting Edge up for Sweet Chin Music. Randy was about to jump in the ring to save his partner as the red head came from behind and delivered the Diva Doom.

"Here is your winner's and the new World Tag Team Champions, Degeneration X!" Lillian yelled into her microphone. The ref handed them their belts as the red head jumped in the ring to support them.

"I'm so proud of you guys," she said hugging them.

"Thanks for keeping Orton busy," Shawn replied.

"No problem,"

They celebrated in the ring until it was a commercial. Mickie and Candice had their matches next. They both won ending Raw.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO**

**Long chapter I know. Sorry about the stupid match with DX and Rated RKO. I suck at making their matches or any matches at all as you can tell. But I had to update for the sake of you lovely readers. **

**Sadie, I tried to hurry for you. Seems I need to type faster lol. **

**Please review. I would love it if more of you guys did! **


	33. help is needed

Chapter thirty three: help is needed

Jessica opened the hotel room as they arrived home around midnight. Jeff was still very tried from his match that he won. He plopped on the pillow and went sound asleep. Jess shook her head and laughed while popping in the movie Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. It was one of her favorite movies.

Half way into the movie there was a knock on the door. The red head hasn't changed since the DX match. She answered the door and Randy stood on the opposite side.

"Where's Jeff?" Randy ordered.

"Sleeping and why is it any of your business?" Jessica shot back placing her hands on her hips.

"Because it does," he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway, the door shutting by its self.

"What the hell Randy!?"

"Rachel, what's her number?"

"I don't think you should talk to her,"

"I have to; you don't know how long I have been waiting to see her. Since she moved to Smackdown I haven't been myself,"

"Stay away from her and me,"

"Jess, please just tell me,"

"Go away," she walked into the hotel room and closed the door gently, not to wake Jeff.

The red head walked over to her phone and started fiddling with it. Thinking about calling Rachel, but it was too late in the night to do so. She finally rested on no and changed into pink pj pants and tank top. Jessica cuddled up close to Jeff and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning Jeff was the first one up. He kissed his girlfriend on the head and went to take a shower. He came out wearing a black t shirt and black baggy pants. Jessica still wasn't up so he left to get some breakfast.

"JESSICA, JESSICA!" someone was yelling for the red head and pounding on the door. She stumbled out of bed and opened the door half asleep. "You take forever to wake up!" the person said walking in. Jess followed him to the couch and sat down trying to wake up.

"What do you want?" Jess asked annoyed with him.

"Just please give me her number. I need to talk to you," Randy begged.

"How many times do I have to tell you, NO!"

"Please help me,"

"For one you made her cheat on the one she loves, two you're a complete asswhole and three you don't know how to keep one woman,"

"I had one with you,"

"Okay that's different. I made you fall in love with me. It's pretty easy to,"

"So, help me get Rachel,"

"No, she's with Dave. Now leave before Jeff gets back,"

"No, I'm staying,"

"Fine, get your ass kicked then,"

They waited ten minutes for him to get back. Jeff had Burger King in his hands. When he saw Randy and Jessica sitting on the bed he wondered what was going on. Jessica walked over to Jeff and placed a kiss on his lips. Randy watched and looked disgusted.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked staring at him.

"He won't leave me alone. Last night he even bugged me. He's like a damn leech," Jessica said.

"I just need Rachel's number. That's all and I will never bother you again," Randy corrected.

"Sorry, don't have it,"

"Jess, I promise to stay out of your hair for the rest of your life even though I'm trying to tear down DX, and The Hardy's to win your heart again and the heart of Rachel's," he rambled on not realizing what he was saying.

"You're what!?" Jessica couldn't believe what he said.

"Just kidding,"

"No you aren't. Get out right now!"

"Come on Jess,"

"Seriously Randy get out," Jeff said stepping in front of him.

"Fine, but it won't be the last time you hear from me,"

Randy ran out the door as Jeff slammed it shut. Jessica couldn't believe Randy. _I want to rip his throat out! How could defeating my friends and boyfriend make me want him back? He is such an idiot! _The red head thought as she sat at the table next to Jeff. He looked at her with a smile and she returned the smile.

They finished there breakfast and decided to play a little bit of Madden 07. Jeff played the Hawks as Jess played the Steelers.

"You are going down rainbow," Jessica said as the game started.

"In your dreams. This is the game I never lose to," Jeff shot back.

"Look who just made a touchdown, Me!" he pushed her over and grabbed the ball. "Cheater!"

"Jealous,"

"No I'm not. I can win easily,"

Ten minutes later the score was tide up. Jessica had the ball and Jeff knew she could get the touchdown.

"Watch out I could do a sneak attack," Jeff laughed.

"Ha, watch out for my guards they will tumble you," Jessica replied.

"You are such a loser for being so into this game,"

"I'm the loser. You're the one who played it enough times to win,"

"So, it's a guy's game,"

"Now it's a women's game,"

"You are so dead,"

"No, you are. I'll score a touchdown in about 30 seconds,"

"Not if I can help it,"

Jeff stood up and picked up the red head. He put her on his shoulder as she kicked and punched his back to let her down.

"Put me down!" she laughed.

"No! I like it better this way," he laughed along. The younger Hardy carried her over to the bed and dropped her trapping her underneath him. "See it's a lot better this way,"

"I guess it is. There is something that you are better at,"

"Want me to show you how much better?" he smiled.

"Please do,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOO**

There were a few knocks on the door until it swung open. Shawn and Hunter came barging in with a new video game they bought. It was Final Fantasy 12. Jessica wrapped the sheets around her body as Jeff got into his boxers and pants. She couldn't believe they just came in like this.

"Do you have any respect?" Jessica asked as she walked over to them.

"Oh were you guys busy?" Hunter asked laughing.

"Yes we were. And how the hell did you get a room key?"

"Well we found out the counter lady is a huge DX fan, she gave us your room key before we even got to ask," Shawn replied.

"What game do we got here?" Jeff asked sitting on the couch next to them.

"Final Fantasy 12. Supposed to be the best one out of them all," Hunter said.

"You guys are video game nerds," Jess commented.

"And you aren't?" they all asked and she turned around and headed into the bathroom.

Trish came over as Jessica changed into black hip huggers, and Jeff's new shirt but in a baby tee. The two bid the guys goodbye and headed over to the movies. They went to see Happy Feet.

"They really came in after you two had sex?" Trish asked surprised.

"Yes, just to play a damn video game. I mean seriously," Jessica replied as she got herself a coke from the limo fridge.

"If they did that to me, John would kick them out and continue where we left out,"

"See you're lucky they don't bother you. Since I joined them they haven't left me alone. According to Shawn they love torturing me,"

"Yeah, Hunter does like to do that to his friends,"

"Great, another reason to get rid of him,"

"Are you really going to get out of DX?"

"No, I thought about it but decided not to. I love them too much,"

"Okay good,"

"Now can we shut up and watch Happy Feet," the red head laughed.

"It hasn't started yet,"

"It will though,"

"Fine,"

It was over around 6. They both loved the movie. It was funny and very good. When they arrived back at the hotel, Shawn, hunter, Jeff, John, Cryme Tyme, Maria, and Lillian were over. The guys were playing the game as the girls were sitting at the table playing cards, bored as ever. Maria and Lillian came with Shad and JTG.

Trish and Jessica entered the crowded room and were greeted by the two bored Diva's who played Speed and Rumie for and hour and a half straight. The red head shook her head at the video game freaks and sat at the table along with the others.

"I'm so happy you guys are here," Lillian said.

"Yeah, we were really bored," Maria agreed.

"You could have gone to Happy Feet with us," Trish said.

"Is that the movie with the dancing penguins? I love that movie!"

"Mhmm, it is. Very funny," The red head said and noticed Jeff call her over. "Excuse me guys, they need a video game expert right now,"

"She plays the games to?" Lillian asked surprised.

"Oh yes, one of the biggest gamers probably at the WWE," Trish replied

"Damn,"

"Surprised me to when I found out,"

"What are we talking about?" Maria said.

"Nothing,"

"Cool, let's play cards.

For another hour everyone played cards and the video game. Jessica was the best at the game and she ended up beating it. All the guys told her she was good at the game and so much more other junk. Jeff kissed her on the lips for being the best gamer and she returned the kiss.

John picked Trish up and had her come over to the group. Cryme Tyme did the exact same thing with their Divas. JTG had Maria on his lap as Lillian sat next to Shad.

"What shall we do for the rest of the night?" Shawn asked.

"We could play truth or dare," Jess suggested.

"Good idea, I dare you to meet me in the bedroom," Jeff said. "Okay let's go,"

"Sit back down," Jeff pouted for a minute then sat next to her.

"Can I go first?" Maria asked.

"Sure," they all said in unison.

"Okay, truth or dare…JTG,"

"Dare," JTG said.

"Okay I dare you to… kiss John on the cheek!"

"Yuck!" the two said in unison.

"This will be fun," the red head said as the girls laughed.

The guys ended up not kissing instead JTG kissed Maria. Truth or Dare went on all night. Whatever they did was kept all between them. Jessica's phone kept ringing but she as ignoring it thinking it was Randy but instead it was Rachel with very important and life changing news.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOO**

**Here's the next chapter of the gang's life and their adventures. This is a filler in for the next chapter. **

**Sadie, Rachel is for sure in the next chapter. Told you she didn't leave the story. **

**Please review! **


	34. embarressed

Chapter thirty: embarrassed

Jessica's phone went off at least three times already. She leaned over the side of the bed and picked her phone up. Rachel was calling.

"Do you really call people this early in the morning?" Jessica asked as she noticed her and Jeff's clothes thrown across the room from last night.

"Sorry but I really need to talk to you. Can you let me in?" Rachel replied.

"What do you mean let you in?"

"Tell the front desk lady to give me a key. We need to talk face to face,"

"Are you really here?"

"Yes, now hurry up,"

"Okay, okay,"

She called the front desk and they gave Rachel a key. Jessica shook Jeff awake and warned him Rachel was on her way up. Everyone from last night were still over, passed out everywhere. Jeff found his boxers and slipped them on and climbed back into bed as Rachel came in, closing the door gently.

"Now what's this about?" the red head demanded.

"It's about Randy," Rachel said.

"What about him?" she noticed her best friend look around the room.

"I see you were busy last night," Jess smiled and signaled her to keep going. "I think I might be having his baby. It might be Dave's but I don't know. And I think I want Randy more then Dave,"

"Damn," Jeff commented and got hit in the head with a pillow. "Sorry,"

"Rachel, it's obvious you only love Dave and the child that is forming inside your stomach is his. Don't worry about it,"

"How do you know all this? Are you me? Can you feel what I'm feeling right now?"

"No, but until Jeff and I return to his house in Florida we can figure everything out,"

"And who is all going to my house?" Jeff asked out of the blue.

"Me, Rachel, Dave, Trish, John, Shawn, Hunter, and maybe Maria, Lillian, and Cryme Tyme,"

"Shit, that's a lot of people,"

"Good thing you have a huge house then,"

Rachel watched as they started to bicker back and fourth about who is going to his house. He finally gave up knowing he wouldn't win and tried to go back to sleep. Jessica let out a sigh and looked straight into Rachel's eyes. She shrunk under her gaze.

"Who do you think you love the most right now?" Jessica questioned.

"Dave, but then Randy pops into my mind. But right now Dave," Rachel replied.

"Then it's settled. You love Dave and have a little but of feelings towards Randy,"

"I know it's already too late to say this. But Randy invited us and friends to his new house in Florida. He thought it would be nice to get us all together,"

"Did he even think of what might happen between him and Dave and possible me?"

"No, but can we go? Please?"

"I'll think about it, right now I need more sleep. I had a long night last night,"

"Trust me I can tell from the clothes,"

"Shut up,"

Rachel left the room and headed over to Randy's room. He let her in as he was getting packed. Their flight to California was going to leave in an hour and a half. They were going to arrive early before everyone else. Dave was already on his way over.

A few hours later the red head woke up. She slipped in the shower and came out wearing as black dress with white skulls all over, a matching headband, and black high heels. Jeff was already up and wore his usual black baggy pants, and a black and red t shirt. His hair was taken out of his braids.

"Don't you look very handsome," Jessica said smiling.

"You look very beautiful today. I love you in headbands," Jeff replied pecking her on the lips.

"Why thank you. And were not going to your house for Christmas but John's. He said Randy shouldn't come bother us there, even though they live really close to each other,"

"Nice, and if there happens to be a fight what are we going to do?"

"Watch and cheer on whoever is fighting Randy," she giggled.

"You're a dork,"

"I know,"

"So, is John cool with everyone coming over?"

"Yup, it was his idea," she laughed.

"Okay, just making sure,"

"Alright,"

They packed up their stuff and met John and Trish at the airport. Everyone else was going to see their family first for Christmas then head over to John's for the rest of their break and New Year's.

It took at least three hours to arrive at the airport. Then another two hours to drive to his house. John seemed to keep his house nice and clean. Trish and Jessica quickly picked their rooms as the guys rolled their eyes. Jeff dropped his bag in the room Jess picked then headed down into the living room.

"Knowing you, you would decorate this place with pictures of you," Jessica said laughing.

"Hey, I look great the champion and wait till you see the other living room. It's my memory of you when you were little," John replied smiling.

"What!? Are you fucking serious? I'm going to kill you!" she ran to the opposite side with everyone running after her.

John was right; there were pictures of her everywhere. The walls were painted pictures of her at her best moments like when she got her dog, holding her newborn sister. Jeff laughed as one of the walls was an actual picture blown up of a much younger John putting a younger Jessica in a head lock.

"Where did you get all these pictures?" Jessica demanded to know.

"Your mom gave them to me after I got the job as a wrestler. She told me to remember you guys by them," John said.

"And you made a living room of it?"

"Yup, pretty much,"

"I hate you,"

"It's cute," Jeff said as he and Trish looked at all the pictures.

"Thanks, but it's time to leave before he pulls out baby pictures,"

"Oh I saved those for when everyone comes over," John remarked.

"I'm going to kill you," the red head glared at John.

"Come on Jess, lighting up. It's almost Christmas and you have to go shopping with me," Trish said finally speaking.

"Jeff save me,"

"No, now come on,"

Trish dragged her out of the house and she took one of John's cars to the mall. Jessica liked shopping but if it was for a holiday she hated it. The mall was super packed and when Fans noticed Trish and Jessica they all surrounded them. Security Guards agreed to watch over them as they went shopping.

John and Jeff started unpacking and setting up Christmas decorations around the house. They were so bored so they did this. Plus they already went shopping or gifts and played too many video games. The girls have been gone for already five hours.

"When will they get back? We have done everything we can in this house!" John said sitting on the couch, very bored.

"There's one thing we haven't done yet," Jeff replied.

"And that is?"

"Call Randy and invite him over. I love watching Jessica get mad cause then there's the fun part for me afterwards,"

"She has angry sex right?"

"Yup,"

"Lucky bastard,"

"I know,"

"Let's go call him and invite Mr. Randall to dinner tonight,"

Cena picked up his phone and dialed Randy's number. After a few rings he picked up.

"What's up John?" Randy asked.

"Just wondering if ya want to have dinner over her. Some of my friends are already over and they wouldn't mind if you came over," John replied.

"Sure, is it okay if I bring like two people?"

"Yeah, see ya later tonight,"

"Bye,"

"Peace,"

Jeff shook his head at the way John talked and they started to wonder when their women would be home. It's been now six hours since they left and it was 5:30.

The door swung open minutes later. Trish and Jessica rushed to their rooms and hid the presents. Tomorrow they are going to wrap them and put them under the tree John and Jeff put up. Everyone was starting to get hungry and the girls decided to cook.

"So what would you boys like for dinner?" Trish asked as they all stood in the kitchen.

"How about some steak," John said.

"Sounds good, is it alright with everyone?"

"Yup," they all said in unison.

"Good, Jess you can figure out what we should eat on the sides as I prepare the steak,"

"Why do I have to make the side dishes?" Jessica whined.

"Because last time you made steak you burned it to a crisp!"

"Okay there's a reasonable explanation for that. Jeff distracted me and I forgot all about it,"

"Oh yes, that's very reasonable," the red head stuck her tongue out at the blond and went to find potatoes, beans, and a pineapple.

Jeff and John headed downstairs to the game room where all the walls were filled with video games. Couches, chairs, and a bar were set up as well. Many arcade gamed filled the rest of the room.

Upstairs Jess finished getting ready the side dishes but they weren't ready to be cooked until Trish put the steak on the grill. For the time she had to do whatever she went to the game room to bother Jeff as Trish finished up.

"What's up hookers?" Jessica asked as she headed over to the CD player as the guys played a racing game.

"You're the hooker not us," John shot back.

"What CD are you putting in?" Jeff asked as he just won the race.

'Um, ICP," she replied and popped in the CD. The song "Rainbows and stuff" began to play.

"I love this song,"

"Of course you do,"

"You guys are retarded; I'm going to go bother Trish,"

"See ya,"

She straddled Jeff's lap and they started making out as John headed upstairs. Trish was listening to music videos with the kitchen TV. John watched as she danced to "Blueberry yum yum" by Ludacris.

"You look so cute dancing," John commented. Trish jumped at the sound of his voice and started to laugh.

"John, you scared me half to death," Trish replied as he pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry, you just looked so carefree,"

"I am now that I have you to protect me," she kissed him on the lips.

"Of course," the ringer went off and it was time to start the side dishes.

"JESSICA IT'S YOUR TURN TO COOK!" Trish yelled and went outside to flip the steaks. She came running from the other side of the house with Jeff at her side.

"Didn't have to yell," Jessica said and started boiling water.

"Need some help?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, you can make the kool-aid,"

"Want kind should I make?"

"Um, Cherry,"

"Then Cherry it is,"

As dinner came close to being ready, the doorbell rang. Jessica headed over to answer and when she noticed Randy with Rachel and Dave she dropped her wooden spoon, her mouth open in shock.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX**

**Another cliffy!! I'm so evil lol. Hope you liked this chapter. What do you think is going to happen at dinner time? Jessica still has her angry rage at him. Maybe a food fight or a fight. You never know**

**Sadie, Rachel is pregnant! My gosh and she doesn't know who the dad is! Man this is getting interesting lol. **

**Please review you guys. Can I get at least six reviews. I don't think I have for a chapter yet. Hmm let's see if it will happen lol. Love you guys. **


	35. shocked

Chapter thirty five: shocked

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jessica questioned as she picked up her wooden spoon and wouldn't let them in.

"We got invited," Randy replied and pushed her out of the way.

"I thought you were going to Jeff's?" Rachel joked.

"Changed my mind," Jess said. They all walked into the dining room and sat down as Jeff, John, and Trish just finished setting the table. "Jeff, can I talk to you please?"

"Sure, baby," Jeff said and followed her into a different room.

"So Randy, what made you come over here?" Trish asked.

"John invited me over. He said everyone was alright with it," Randy replied.

"And I wanted to see jess," Rachel added. "Hope it's alright,"

"You and Dave are welcomed anytime, but Randy he needs to stay clear from Jessica," Trish laughed.

The red head and Jeff stopped to talk in the pool room. It was really big. Jessica sat in the chair and placed her hands over her face.

"Randy can't be bothering you that much," Jeff said as he kneeled down beside her.

"I don't want him ruining what Rachel and Dave have," Jessica replied.

"Maybe it's for the best. Look what he did for us," he grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah but he still tries to win me back and now Rachel. What if she isn't going to be happy with him?"

"Let her do what she thinks is best. You have to let her make her own choices,"

"You sound like my dad,"

"Sorry, but let's go and have fun," he pulled her up and kissed her on the lips. "Remember she can control her own life,"

"Yeah, yeah whatever rainbow,"

"Red,"

Jeff flicked her ear and she shot him puppy dog eyes. He laughed and was about to do it again but she ran so he chased after her. When Jess ran into the dining room laughing, everyone stared at her. Jeff picked her up by the waist and she couldn't stop laughing. Everyone stared at them then Jeff bit his girlfriend's ear playfully. That was when Trish and John busted out laughing at the face the red head made.

"You're so mean! You don't go around and bite peoples ears!" The red head complained.

"Come on it was hilarous," Jeff said smiling as he sat next to her at the table.

"Jess, it was very funny," Trish added.

"Hey you stay about of it blondie," she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Then maybe I should add some words. It was very humerous," Rachel said. "Ha! I can say it because I'm not a blonde but have black hair,"

"You two black hair person," everyone laughed at Jessica and started taking the food.

"Dave, congrats on winning your title back," John said.

"Thanks, Booker T was the worst Champion in the world," Dave replied.

"He always has been. And what bothers me the most man is he acts like a white dude when he's black,"

"I know, doesn't he realize he isn't white?"

"Naw, he's just a dumbass,"

All through dinner they talked about how stupid Booker T was and added some wrestlers in the pick. They all had fun but Rachel kept looking at Randy and Dave trying to make her decision on whom to be with. Jessica noticed this and couldn't believe her best friend was doing this. But she still loved her like a sister and accepted the fact that she is like this.

Once dinner was over they all went into the mini movie theatre room where there were a popcorn maker, tons of pop, candy counters, and the walls were full of movies. Majority ruled on watching Freddy vs. Jason. Of course the guys won on it since there were four guys and three girls.

"Come on you guys. This movie is so scary. Plus it's almost Christmas we can't watch scary movies," Trish complained.

"She's right. Even though you like watching us get scared it's not fair," Rachel agreed.

"I'm good with it. I love this movie but I've seen it so many times that when we watch it I'll say every line," Jessica said smiling. The guys looked at each other and went for another movie.

"Do you always have to do that when you don't like a movie we like?" Dave asked.

"Yup, I have seen every one of his movies. So if we don't like your pick then I'll say every line,"

"Has she really seen every one of your movies?" Jeff asked surprised.

"Unfortunately yes. She watched them at least fifteen times in the movie theatre and then tells me to buy them so she can watch them again," John replied.

"How about Family Guy, Stewie's untold adventure," Randy suggested.

"Ya," they all said in unison.

John popped in the movie and they all settled down in the couches that were scattered across the room. They were black velvet love seats. During the movie Rachel was snuggling up to Dave and Randy watched with annoyance. Jessica laid her head on Jeff's chest and closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat.

Once the movie ended everyone wanted to listen to music and have a dance party. They needed more people though but everyone was with their family. So John popped in his mix CD and the song "Riding Dirty" played. Jeff and Jessica were still cuddling. She was still very tired from all the shopping.

"Want to go to bed?" Jeff asked as she was on the verge of sleeping.

"No, I'm alright. Just a bit tired from earlier is all.

"Alright, suite yourself,"

"Thank you," she lifted her head and placed a single kiss on his lips. He smiled and kissed her back slipping his tongue in her mouth. The two made out as everyone was dancing.

"Come on get a room." Randy said as he sitting on the couch in front of them. They didn't listen and kept making out.

"Randy, you need to find yourself a girl," Trish said as she grabbed some water.

"Like who?"

"Um Torrie sure seems to like you,"

"Naw I'm good. She's got Carlito remember,"

"Oh yeah, what about Victoria?"

"Yuck! She looks like a man!"

"Okay then, how about Candice. You can have your own playboy cover girl,"

"I'll think about it,"

"Good,"

She went back to dancing with John. The doorbell rang and Jessica stopped making out with Jeff to answer the door. The red head fixed her dress as she was about to open the door. When she did another blonde was on the other side of the door. Jessica stood in the doorway confused and wondered who she was. For some reason she didn't ring a bell to her.

Trish came running to the door to see who it was and screamed bloody murder in excitement. The other blonde smiled and gave Trish a hug when she walked in. Jessica laughed at the two and then finally realized who it was.

"How did you know where I was?" Trish asked smiling ear to ear.

"I called Ashley and she told me," the women replied.

"Does this mean your coming back into the business?"

"It sure does,"

"Yes! You can rule Raw with me, John, DX, Jeff, and Jessica. Who I seemed to forget to introduce to you," Jessica leaned on the wall as they faced her. "Jess, this is Stacy Keibler. Stacy this is-"she was cut off by Stacy as they shook hands.

"Jessica, one of the best Women's Champions and new DX member,"

"Seems you've been watching Raw lately,"

"Always do. It's so nice to meet you and see all of you guys again,"

"It sure is. Let's go show everyone else that you arrived," Trish said.

Trish linked arms with Stacy and Jessica and they walked towards the movie room. Stacy wore blue faded jeans, a pink tank top, and some white converses. When they entered the movie room John, Randy, Dave, and Jeff all stopped what they were doing and stared at Stacy. Randy couldn't believe his old girlfriend was standing in the same room as he was. He thought he would never see her again.

Jessica unlinked her arm from Trish and went over to Jeff and he placed his arm around her waist. Stacy did the same but went over to Randy and hugged him tight. He returned the hug.

"It's so good to see you again Randy. You're looking pretty good," Stacy said smiling.

"Thanks," Randy replied. She hugged all her other friends next.

"You finally asked Trish out John. I'm so proud of you!" she stared right at Rachel who was sitting on Dave's lap. "So you're the lovely lady who's with Dave. Congrats on the engagement,"

"Thanks and how did you find out?"

"I have connections in the WWE," Rachel's phone started going off and it was her father.

"Excuse me you guys. I have to take this," she started walking out as she talked and closed the door in a different room.

"Well let's help you get settles in then," Trish said. "You can have the room next to me and Jessica,"

"Alright, let's go get my stuff from my car then," Stacy replied.

"I'll catch up with you guys later; right now I have an appointment with Jeff,"

"Get your freak on girl,"

Jeff and Jessica went straight to his room hand in hand. Trish and Stacy grabbed her bags from the car and after dumping them in Stacy's room they decided to see what the red head and the younger Hardy were up to.

They leaned on the door, pressing their ears to the door and heard soft muffles. Jessica was pacing back and fourth as Jeff sat on the bed watching her.

"Hunny, what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"There's something I have to tell Rachel but I really don't know how," Jessica said still pacing.

"What's it about?"

"Her mother. She's very sick right now and her dad wants her near,"

"Okay then tell her that,"

"But you don't know Rachel like I do,"

"Then why cant you?"

"She loves her mom with all her heart. Even thought she restricted her on so many things like when we were seventeen her mom still had websites blocked, and took away her phone for no apparent reasons. It was rather funny," she let out a laugh remembering when she would complain about it. "Anyways when her mom got very sick before she freaked out and thought she was going to die. For a month straight she stood by her side,"

"Jess, that just means she loves and cares about her mom,"

"You don't understand. Her mom has been diagnosed with Cancer,"

"Damn,"

"I know,"

"Come here," she sat on his lap and he kissed her head. "Everything will be fine. Go talk to her,"

Jessica kissed him on the lips and walked over to the door. When she opened it, both Trish and Stacy got hit in the head by the door. The red head was shocked to see the two ease dropping but had more important matters at hand right now.

Rachel was already packing her stuff up as tears fell down her cheeks. Dave was helping her and decided to go with since she probably needed him at the moment. Jessica walked in and Rachel immediately gave her a hug crying on her shoulder. The red head sighed and just rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"My mom has Cancer," Rachel cried.

"I know, your dad told me and I didn't know how to tell you," Jessica said feeling guilty.

"It's okay I rather hear it from him then you."

"That's what I figured,"

"Now I don't know when we will be back but I promise to call when I know if she'll be fine and next time you come to our old town call me and Dave and I can meet you there,"

"Okay I promise. And if you don't call me at least five times a week then I'm going to kick your ass,"

"You got yourself a promise,"

"Good," they hugged each other super tight and headed down stairs. "I'll miss you Rachel,"

"I'll miss you to Jess,"

Once Rachel and Dave said their goodbyes to everyone they left. Jessica closed the front door and watched them out the window as they drove out of the drive way. Jeff stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her head. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away.

Trish and Stacy were in the living room with Jess and John all over the walls. Stacy got to know Jessica a bit through Trish. When the couple walked into the living room they stopped talking.

"Hey don't be so glum. You will see her again," Trish said.

"Yeah, just look at the brighter side of this," Stacy added smiling.

"What brighter side? Her mom has cancer," Jess shot back. Stacy didn't reply back and she frowned.

"Come on red, let's get you to bed," Jeff advised.

"No, I'm fine. Really, just put some music on or something,"

"Okay," he popped in his own mix and the song "Lips of an Angel" played. The red head grabbed her black ipod and started listening to Insane Clown Posse. "So much for the music,"

"Just let her cool down. Rachel will call her tomorrow and everything should be fine," Trish replied.

"Don't worry Jeff. Even though I don't know her but I know she can get through this especially with you at her side," Stacy said.

"Thanks, but I'm going to put her to bed. She already fell asleep," Jeff said picking her up.

"Night," the blondes said together.

"Night,"

He walked upstairs with a sleeping red head in his arms. Everyone else went to bed soon later. John was already asleep and all Randy had to do was leave.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hope you like this chapter. I'm kinda grounded right now for a super bad report card and I sneak on for at least ten minutes a day. So I don't know when the next update will be. Just bear with me please. **

**Sadie, there's still a lot more to come with Rachel. She hasn't left yet. Stacy has something to do with her Randy and Dave problem plus I needed her in the story. I love her so much lol. **

**Please review! **


	36. Christmas and a sexy match

Chapter thirty six: Christmas and a sexy match

It was a few days later. Today was Christmas and only one leggy blonde was jumping up and down on people's beds. Everyone already gotten to know her a lot better and she became very good friends with Jeff. Rachel said her mother was doing okay and that she might know who she wants.

Just now Stacy just woke up Trish and they headed over to Jeff and Jessica's room. When they opened the door clothes were scattered across the room. The blondes giggled and were quiet as a mouse as they went on both sides of the bed. After they counted to three they jumped on the bed.

"Wake up its Christmas!" Stacy said as they jumped up and down. Jeff and Jessica woke up instantly covering themselves with clothes.

"Get out!" Jeff yelled.

"No, get dressed and meet us downstairs now! There are presents galore down there,"

"Go wake up John," Jessica suggested.

"Can't, I'm already awake. They did the exact same thing to me," John said appearing from the hall.

"Then do us a favor and get them out of here,"

"Did someone have a rough night last night?" he teased.

"No, now get out John,"

"Fine, come on girls. Let's let them get dressed and then we can bug them,"

"See you later," Trish said smiling as they left.

The red head groaned and found some clothes to wear. She pulled on a red tank top, black sweatpants, and quickly pulled her hair into a pony tail. Jeff pulled on his usual black beater and black baggy pants.

When they got downstairs they noticed presents everywhere. Trish and Stacy already started looking for presents. John watched in amusement as he got thrown his presents. Jessica sat down on the couch next to Jeff as their presents were thrown at their faces.

"Calm down you guys," Jessica said grabbing a present from John.

"Sorry, we just love Christmas," Trish replied settling down next to John. Stacy stayed seated on the ground.

"Now, on the count of three everyone open your presents," Stacy said as she handed them each one. "1-2-3" wrapping paper was thrown everywhere as everyone opened gifts.

"Okay John, where's my gift. It says here in the box I have to ask you for it," Jess said.

"Oh yeah, let me go get that for you," John said and he left the room. A minute later he came out holding a black lab puppy. She was wearing a purple fluffy collar.

"She is beautiful!" she smiled ear to ear as he handed her the puppy. "I'm going to name her-"

"Rocky,"

"Why Rocky?"

"Cause I named her that before I knew it was a girl,"

"Fine, then Rocky it is,"

Everyone opened box after box. They received jewelry, clothes, gift cards, furniture, pictures, and anything you can think of. It was now time for Jeff and John to get their big presents for the one's they loved. They left the room and came back with two huge boxes. Trish and Jessica quickly went over to their boxes and opened it. In the red head's Shawn and Hunter popped out and scared the shit out of her as Trish got Ashley and Matt.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOXOXOXOXOXOCOXOXOXO**

It was a week later and they headed over to Minneapolis, Minnesota. When they arrived it was still snowing, and about two inches of snow was already on the ground. Jessica took Rocky and her duffle bag to the DX locker room. Tonight Rated RKO is facing DX for the gold as Lita is facing Jess for the gold.

Jessica watched as Shawn and Hunter started picking out what to wear.

"I got an idea," Jess said.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"We can all wear the DX football jerseys,"

"Sounds good to me," Hunter replied.

"Great and I call bathroom," she ran into the bathroom before they could react.

"Damn, she always gets in first,"

A few minutes later she came out wearing the DX jersey, black daisy dukes, black knee high, high heeled boots, and her hair left down. Shawn was wearing his usual DX pants and the jersey as Hunter wore his ring attire with the jersey.

"Oh yeah we look sexy," she giggled.

"That's why I'm the heart break kid," Shawn joked.

"I'll meet you at the curtain; I need to grab my belt from Jeff,"

"Hurry up. Edge and Randy are heading out to talk trash now," Triple H warned.

"Okay, calm down. I will."

She rushed to Jeff's locker room and was greeted with a passionate kiss.

"Thought you would need your belt," Jeff said smiling taking it out of its case.

"Thank you," Jess replied. "Where's Rocky? I'm going to take him out with me,"

"Right here," he picked her up and handed her to Jessica. "Good luck in your match,"

"Hey it's not until after you and Nitro. We still have time for things," she winked.

"Oh you're so bad,"

"No I'm just really naughty,"

"I can agree with that,"

"See you in a bit," she placed a kiss on his lips.

Shawn and Hunter waited for their cue. Jessica arrived just in time with Rocky in her arms. She had the letters DX painted on her back and a lime green color. Their music played and they walked out, being greeted by the fans cheers.

Edge, Randy, and Lita all glared at the three as they entered the ring holding up their belts and rubbing it in their faces. Rocky barked at Lita as they were handed microphones.

"Edge its Christmas do you really think it's the time to complain?" Hunter asked.

"Shut up! You stole those titles from us! And we will get them back!" Edge yelled in anger at Degeneration X.

"What a great idea!" Shawn said.

"What's a good idea?" Jessica asked.

"A title match tonight," Randy and Edge smiled at his idea.

"Good idea Shawn. Tonight it will be the Tag Team Champions against the non champions for the gold," Triple H said smiling.

"You're on!" Edge said.

Rated RKO left the ring as DX waved goodbye. Soon they left the ring just in time for John to face Armando Alejandro Estrada. Trish was going to be at his side then Lita and Jessica were going to fight then Trish and Victoria for the gold.

Jeff met with Jessica before her match. They sat on the couch and watched as John was throwing Armando's gifts around.

"See he could have kept that money and gave it to me," Jessica whined.

"I don't think he would," Jeff replied.

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't even give it to you,"

"You're so mean!"

"Only kidding,"

"Good or I might have to kick your ass,"

"Ha you can't kick my ass,"

"Can to!"

"Can not,"

"Then maybe we should have a match tonight," she smiled.

"I have a match against Nitro tonight,"

"No you don't. Melina and Johnny left for some reason. I just saw them a but ago,"

"Okay then, we can have a match tonight,"

The red head kissed him on the lips in thanks and ran over to the curtain. Edge and Randy were already out there with Lita. Vince thought it was a good idea if the women went out so right after their match the Diva's can go at it. Their music went off and they waited for their cue to go out. The crowd cheered once again as they came out.

The match started with Shawn and Randy locking up in the middle. Randy elbowed Shawn in the back to gain control.

"Come on Shawn!" Jessica said tapping on the canvas as he was put in the sleeper. Shawn mustered up his strength and was able to get out of the sleeper and tag in Hunter.

"Randy tag in Edge!" Lita yelled to the Legend Killer.

"I am!" he yelled back and tagged in Edge just in time.

Hunter and Edge went back and fourth with chops to the chest. Triple H took advantage and shoved him into the ring post and slammed him harder as he ran towards him. Randy jumped in the ring and attacked Hunter from behind. Shawn came in and attacked Edge. Lita jumped in the ring and was speared by Jessica as she climbed in. The six went at it until Vince's music played.

"Knock it off all of you!" Vince yelled. "If you all want to fight at the same time then fine! It will be DX vs. Rated RKO for the Tag Team and Women's Championships!"

"Thank you Vince," Jessica said as she stared at Lita, hunger in her eyes.

"Start the match!"

Jessica and Lita started out first. Lita kicked Jess in the stomach and did a perfect back breaker. Next she shoved her into the turnbuckles in her corner and held her foot to her neck. The ref counted to three and she let go. Jessica elbowed Lita in the head and ran into her corner and tagged in Hunter.

Hunter ran at Edge and knocked him right into the mat. The men traded off blows and finally stopped as Edge clothes lined Triple H. He tagged in Randy as Shawn jumped in the ring pumped up. The men went at it for quite some time.

After 20 minutes of the men fighting the Diva's were back in action. Jessica charged at Lita and knocked her over and started punching her head uncontrollably. The ref told her to get off and she climbed the turnbuckles doing a perfect frog splash. Lita cringed in pain as she kicked out of a two count.

"Give up already!" Jessica yelled in anger.

"Your title is mine," Lita replied as she clothes lined her.

"Come on Jess!" Shawn said getting her pumped up.

"Lita you better win. All the titles are on the line!" Edge demanded. Jessica picked Lita up and dropped her down very hard.

"Let's go Lita," Jess said as she continued her assault. She set her up for a Swanton Bomb as Edge and Randy came in the ring and pushed her off the top rope. Hunter and Shawn came in and attacked Edge and Randy, fighting outside the ring. "Get up!" Lita stood up just as Jessica delivered the Twist of Fate. This got DX the win.

"Your winner and still the Tag Team Champions and Women's Heavy Weight, Degeneration X!" Lillian announced. They were handed their belts as Rated RKO complained and were still in utter shock.

"Thanks you guys. You're the best,"

"We couldn't have done it without you," Triple H said as they headed into the back.

They headed into the back and were greeted by John and Trish. They had their titles on their shoulders. Jessica waved goodbye to her fellow DX members and hugged John and Trish.

"Good luck in your match," Jessica said.

"Thanks, I should win. Victoria isn't a threat at all," Trish replied.

"Yeah, and she has me at her side," John added. "I heard about you and Jeff's match tonight. What the hell do you have planned?"

"It's a secret John. You just have to watch to find out," the red head said smiling.

"Let me guess it's going to be stupid,"

"No, it's going to be kinda funny and sexy,"

"You go girl!" Trish said Hi-5ing her.

"See you guys later. I need to change,"

"I bet you do,"

Jessica hugged them one last time and headed over to Jeff's locker room. He was sitting on the couch waiting for the love of his life to come in. When the door opened he scooped her in his arms in congratulations.

"Nice win," Jeff said.

"Thanks, just using the moves you taught me," Jessica said.

"Yeah you did. And Lita knows them just as well but she doesn't use them,"

"That's because if she did everyone would hate her," she laughed.

"Maybe, but you do it better,"

"Mhmm, now I'm staying in the bathroom till our match. I have a special outfit to wear,"

"Come on, let me see it,"

"Nope, see you later,"

She headed into the bathroom with her duffle bag in hand. Trish ended up wining her match against Victoria who went crazy after the loss. Jeff headed to the curtain and waited for his music to play. Jessica was hiding in a nearby corner. He went out and she went near the curtain. Her music started playing and she headed out to cheers from the crowd. Jessica wore a white lace bra, white and black plated mini skirt, and black converses.

Jeff couldn't believe what she was wearing but loved it either way. The red head picked up a microphone and put it to her lips.

"How's it going Minneapolis!?" She yelled to the crowd as they cheered. "This match is not made because Jeff and I are in a fight. It's not the reason at all. The reason is, is because he thinks he can't beat me," a laughter erupted from the women in the crowd.

"Jess, it's just natural. No women can beat a man," Jeff said as the men cheered this time.

"But us women can easily tease you and win. And then some of us are just stronger and can win easily,"

"In this case I'm the stronger one,"

"And I can easily tempt you. Can't you tell by the outfit?" she smiled and bashed her eye lashes.

"Let's just see then,"

They put the microphones down and handed their belts to the ref. He signaled the bell and the match started. Jessica circled Jeff as he watched her every move. The red head stood in front of her boyfriend and traced his stomach with her fingers. Next she turned around and quickly grinded up on him. Jeff grabbed her arms and pushed her in the turnbuckles lightly. He attacked her neck in kisses which weakened her.

"You know you can't resist this," Jeff said taunting her.

"Oh yes I can," Jessica said and pushed him playfully.

"Playing rough now are we?"

"Very,"

"Then let it be rough," he grabbed her by the waist and picked her legs up so she straddled his waist as he held her ass to keep her from falling.

"See this is what I like," she pulled him in a passionate kiss and he laid her down on the mat carefully not to hurt her. Her shoulders were pressed down and the ref counted to two as she realized what was happening and kicked out. "Clever, but not clever enough,"

The red head jumped up and climbed up on the top turn buckle. She signaled the crowd and they cheered as she jumped off only to be caught in the air by Jeff. He smiled just as she reversed it and pinned him for the three.

"Here is your winner Jessica!" Lillian announced. The ref held her hand up as women's cheers were heard. Jeff sat up as he was handed his title.

"Told you women can beat men," Jessica said smiling.

"You may have won this time but other times I do in fact win," Jeff replied.

"Yes you do, but I still won,"

Raw went off air as they did a little bickering about the win.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO**

**You've guess right, still grounded. My mom sees me on the computer and the third time she catches me she tells me to get off. So I should be done soon. Hope you like this chapter. It was a little filler in. **

**Sadie, sorry Rachel wasn't in it that much but the drama starts in the next chapter. **

**Please review. It means a lot to me that you do. **


	37. Retirment and Jealousy

Chapter thirty seven: Retirement and Jealousy

Jeff and Jessica arrived at the hotel and noticed it started to snow very hard. John and Trish went up to their hotel room as they grabbed their coats and headed outside. Jessica pulled on her white coat which had black fur on the edge of the hood and walked outside with her mittens on. Jeff pulled on his black trench coat and headed out after her.

The red head smiled and picked up a snowball and threw it at the one she loves. He laughed and threw one at her. They had a snowball fight for about five minutes until he picked her up by the waist and dropped her gently in the snow which was already one foot.

"Now I win," Jeff said as he kissed her forehead. He watched as snowflakes fell on her beautiful face and in her hair.

"I have to braid your hair tomorrow," Jess replied. "And you only won from knocking me in the snow," she stuck out her tongue and he caught it in his mouth kissing her passionately.

"Mom! It's Jessica and Jeff!" a little boy said. He was a huge fan of them and he happened to notice them making out. "Can I please get an autograph?" he begged as the two pulled apart.

"Come on, let's go ask," she said annoyed. "Excuse me but I was wondering if he could get an autograph," the women asked.

"Oh of course!" Jessica said and quickly pulled out a piece of paper and signed it. Jeff did the same next and the mother took a picture of them with her son.

"Thank you so much. He's probably one of your number one fans," she smiled.

"That's sweet. How about you take him to the next Raw event tomorrow? I got front row tickets I was going to pass out but I think he would like them best,"

"Can we go please?" he begged.

"Alright," Jess handed her the tickets and they thanked her and left.

Jeff smiled at his girlfriend and started attacking her neck in kisses. She stopped him knowing this was not the place to do this.

"I must be the luckiest man in the world," Jeff said hugging her as she rested her head on his chest.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Because I have you," she smiled and listened to his heartbeat. "I have something to ask you,"

"Okay, ask away," he got down on one knee and pulled out a little box in his pocket.

"I was going to wait till a better time but I thought this was perfect," Jeff opened up the box as Jessica was smiling. "Will you marry me?"

"Hell yeah!" she yelled and he slipped on the ring.

It was a beautiful diamond on a silver band. She cried as the diamond sparkled in the night. Tears escaped her eyes and she pulled Jeff in the most passionate kiss ever. He gave back just as much, making her knees buckle and she had to hold on to him to stay up. Trish and John were just coming out in their coats and boots and saw the two.

"Damn, you do it outside to?" John asked. Trish rolled her eyes as they split apart.

"No, just me and Jess are getting married now," Jeff said. Trish screamed in happiness and went over to the red head who was still catching her breath from the kiss.

"Let me see the ring," Trish demanded and fell in love with the ring once Jessica showed her.

"I thought it was the perfect night for him to do it. Don't you?" Jess asked.

"Yes, the snow always makes everything better,"

"Man, you actually asked," John said as they walked slowly over to their women.

"Yeah, it didn't take long at all for her to say yes. Or in this case scream hell yeah," Jeff replied.

"That is something she would say,"

"It is,"

The rest of the night the four hung out and started another snowball fight.

In the morning Jessica woke up and noticed Jeff still sleeping. She kissed his forehead and walked over to the couch. Jess grabbed the book called Vampire Kisses and started reading where she left off. Jeff soon woke up and walked over to his future wife.

"Morning," he said as he sat next to her.

"Good morning. Have a good sleep?" Jess asked.

"Always do when you're at my side,"

"Oh that's so sweet," he waited for her to say the same and she knew this but kept on reading.

"I'm not going to get it back?"

"Naw, it's too early to tell you that," she held in a laugh and watched as he put his hands on his hips, imitating a girl.

"I thought you loved me!" he pretended to cry. "After all those years I spend cleaning, cooking, and having meaningless sex with you, this is how you repay me? Well sorry to break your heart mister but not uh its over," he turned around and started busting out laughing along with the red head.

There was a knock on the door and he answered it to reveal Rachel. She was laughing from what she heard. Jessica put her book down and moved her feet

"Nice acting Jeff. Maybe you were once a girl," Rachel said as she sat down next to Jess.

"Guess what!" Jessica first said.

"Huh?"

"Jeff and I are getting married!" she squealed and showed her the ring.

"Congratulations!" Rachel hugged her.

"Thanks, he asked last night. It was in the cutest way,"

"Are you going to tell everyone this story?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, now go get a shower so I can braid your hair,"

"Fine,"

He jumped in as Jess told Rachel the story. When he came out wearing his new Angel shirt and black pants the red head went away at his hair. After that was done she jumped in the shower coming out wearing a black dress with cherries all over it and a matching headband. The dress was sorta puffy and it went out a bit when you spin, and it showed some cleavage.

Few hours later they arrived at the Raw arena for another segment of Raw. Stacy and Randy came up to them hand in hand. Vince was going to have them do a romantic story line now that she was back. Even though it didn't work out last time they planned for it to this time.

"You look so cute!" Stacy said and hugged Jessica.

"Thanks, you to," Jess replied.

"Vince started a romantic storyline for me and Randy. Were going to pick up where we left off,"

"Oh that's awesome,"

"So Randy has another girlfriend or should I say slut," Rachel snapped as she stared straight into the eyes of a certain guy named Randy.

"Rachel, apologize. You have no right calling Stacy a slut when she isn't one,"

"Sorry Stacy, just everything that has happened lately is making me act different,"

"It's alright, I forgive you. Oh and congrats Jess on the engagement. Trish told me about it last night," Stacy replied.

"Thanks, it was so beautiful,"

Before they could finish talking Raw started. Trish and Jessica were starting off first to introduce the leggy blonde back. They raced to the curtain as Trish was waiting with Jessica's title. The red head slipped it on her waist and headed out when her music played. Trish following soon after.

"Tonight we have a special surprise for all of you!" Jessica started as the crowd cheered.

"Someone special decided to come back into our lives," Trish finished.

"Now please give a warm hand to…"

"STACY KEIBLER!" they yelled together as her music played. She walked through the curtain and the fans screamed for her.

"Look at that J.R. The beautiful Stacy Keibler is back on Raw!" The King said surprised.

"Yes she is King, and we are all glad that she is back," J.R. replied.

Stacy entered the ring and gave the two a big hug and grabbed a microphone.

"Thank you Jessica and Stacy for helping me come back," Stacy said. "To all my fans thank you for the support you have given me and will always give me. It's an honor to be back. I promise to give you my all in the ring and dedicate my matches to all of you," Lita's music came on and she stood at the top of the ramp with Victoria and Candice at her side.

"Shut up all of you!" Lita yelled to the crowd as they booed them. "I'm not here to welcome you back Stacy but here to share some news to the whole crowd,"

"Whatever you have to say, save it. No one will listen anyways," Jessica snapped back.

"But it's about you my little other red head," the crowd went silent as Jess fumed. "See what she failed to mention to all of you fans is that she's retiring after next week,"

"Lita, these fans were going to know tonight. I don't need you telling them my business,"

"Were all going to miss Jessica in the ring," Trish said. "See she's retiring from wrestling not from the WWE,"

"And because of your generosity to share this news. How about you get your ass down in this ring and wrestle me for my coming back match," Stacy said eager to fight.

"You think I'm dumb. Coming down to that ring when you're all in there," Lita said. "Oh we will fight. But it will be tonight on my terms,"

Lita and her little posse left as Stacy glared at where they once stood. Trish smiled at the leggy blonde, proud that she was going to face a slut like Lita. Jessica put her microphone back to her lips to finish telling them about her retirement.

"I am retiring, just not from the WWE. I'll still be at my man's side and you'll always see me in the back. Just not wrestling. Jeff and I want to start a family and I can't do that when I'm wrestling. So please don't be mad. You'll still be able to see me around," Jessica finished her news and dropped her microphone. Trish smiled and hugged her.

"This isn't the last time you will see this beautiful red head. Trust me on that,"

Her music played and they all walked up the ramp and into the back as the crowd cheered for them. Stacy went her own separate way to start her storyline with Randy. He was acting like he was nervous for his match that was coming up and Stacy was there to comfort him.

She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around shocked but smiled.

"Stacy, when did you get back?" Randy asked pulling her into a hug.

"Last night. How have you been?" Stacy said.

"Good, better now that you are here,"

"Randy, you know what happened last time. I can't go through that again," she turned her head away.

"I told you I was sorry. Just give it a chance," he grabbed her chin and kissed her lips gently. "See you around," he smacked her ass when he left.

"Ouch,"

Stacy went the other way and met up with Trish and Jessica. Rachel left and went to find Randy. She found him by catering.

"You want to go back out with Stacy?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"It's a storyline Rachel," Randy replied.

"It looked more then a storyline," she snapped.

"Calm down. And why are you here? Isn't your mom sick or something? Dave will be pissed,"

"He knows I'm here and she's a lot better. I came to tell you that I want you,"

"What did Dave have to say about that?"

"He kinda understood,"

"Yeah right,"

"Randy, just let me hear from you that you're willing to start a relationship with me. For all you and I know the baby I'm carrying is yours,"

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious,"

"I'll meet you at dinner tonight. We can talk then,"

He walked away thinking about what he was just told. Rachel glared, burning holes in his back, thinking he wants Stacy more then her.

Rachel rejoined her friends as they talked about the return of Stacy. This didn't make her happy as Stacy was talking about the storyline she had with Randy. Jessica noticed Rachel's anger and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked leading Rachel away from the group.

"Nothing," Rachel simply said.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Is it Stacy and Randy?"

"Yes, do they like each other? Randy knows that my baby could be his,"

"You wanna know what I think?"

"What?"

"That you should stick with Dave. He loves you and is willing to take care of that baby even if it isn't his. Randy on the other hand won't. Trust me I know him,"

"Your right. I need to talk to Dave after my date with Randy,"

"NO, now,"

"I can't be with anyone with my feelings mixed up Jess,"

"Okay then after your date call him!"

"Promise,"

Jessica hugged her best friend and went to find Jeff. He was sitting in his locker room thinking about his match at New Years Revolution. The red head came into the room and straddled Jeff's lap which surprised him. She kissed his lips and looked into his brown eyes as he looked into her lime green.

"Don't worry about your match. Everything will be fine," Jess reassured him.

"Yeah I know. But a steel cage match. I don't know what he is like in a cage," Jeff replied.

"He couldn't win in a ladder match, what makes him be able to handle a steel cage?"

"True, as long as you stay on the outside then I'll be fine,"

"I don't know if Vince will let me,"

"He better,"

"Alright I'll talk to him and then talk to Candice to convince him for me," she giggled.

"Sounds good to me,"

He kissed her on the lips and the two continued to talk before the Diva Battle Royal began for Jessica's title.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOOOXXOXOOXOXXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXXOOXO**

**Sorry for the long update. I have been grounded and had a slight writers block. Please forgive me. **

**Sadie, okay there wasn't that much drama lol. But there will be at dinner. Dun dun duuuunnnnnnnn.**

**Please review. It means a lot to me! I love all of you lovely readers. You guys always make my day when I check my mail and see awesome reviews! **


	38. Missing Wrestling

Chapter thirty eight: Missing wrestling

Jessica grabbed her title and placed it on her shoulder. Jeff kissed her on the lips passionately before she went out to the curtain. He decided to come with her, they were going to watch the match and talk to J.R. and King. Her music played and they walked out with the crowd cheering for them.

"Don't worry, the fans still love you," Jeff whispered in her ear as she held her title up in the air.

"I know, I'm going to miss wrestling so much," Jess replied.

"Hey, were going to have a baby. It's worth it,"

"Yes it is,"

Jessica placed her title back on her shoulder as she grabbed a microphone. Jeff kissed her head before she spoke.

"I have a little twist to this Diva Battle Royal," Jessica started. "Instead of all the Raw Diva's kicking each others asses, it's going to be the Smackdown Diva's that have been so nice to join us on Raw," she paused for a moment. "Oh and only two lucky Raw Divas will join them.

Ashley's music was the first to be played. Then came Sharmell, Jillian, Kristal, Layla, and Michelle McCool. They all waited inside the ring for Jessica to announce the two Raw Divas.

"Thank you for joining me girls," Jessica said. "Now please give a warm connection to… Mickie James!" she came down into the ring after making her entrance and hugged Jess.

"Thanks for giving me this opportunity," Mickie thanked her.

"Your welcome. Now sit down and be quiet for Lita!" she made her entrance and glared at Jess and all the Divas. "Let's get this match going!"

The ref took her belt just as she kissed it goodbye. Jeff helped her out of the ring and they sat next to the King and J.R. The bell ring and the girls went at it. Jeff placed his title on the table as they put their head sets on.

"Now what everyone and myself would like to know is are you having a baby for sure?" King asked.

"Yes, that's why I announced my retirement tonight. I can't wrestle while I'm pregnant can I?" Jessica replied.

"No, but Lita was still wrestling when she was pregnant a few years ago,"

"Do I look like Lita?" she snapped.

"Calm down babe, he was just stating a point," Jeff reassured her.

"Looks like Michelle McCool and Jillian are eliminated," J.R. stated.

"Good I hate those sluts," Jessica said.

A few more minutes passed and only Mickie James and Ashley stood in the ring. Jess started cheering for the two, hoping Ashley will win. Smackdown needs a Women's Champion or in this case a Women's Heavy Weight Champion.

Finally the match ended. Ashley hit the perfect Diva Doom that Jessica just recently taught her and won the match. Jess rushed into the ring and handed Ashley the title. Ashley hugged her in thanks.

"Here is your winner and the new Women's Heavy Weight Champion, Ashley!" Lillian announced. The red head grabbed a microphone.

"I'm so proud of you Ashley. You were the first person I wanted to win and if you didn't then Mickie would have been fine," Jessica said.

"Thank you so much for helping me train. You're the best friend in the whole world!" Ashley replied and hugged her again then held up the gold to the crowd as they cheered.

"Now you can join Trish for being a Champ,"

"Yes, now I know how it feels and it feels great!"

Raw went to a commercial as they went into the back. Jeff scooped her into his arms and they headed over to his locker room. Trish ran over to them and pulled Ashley into a huge hug. She was so proud she won. They tagged along with Jeff and Jessica the rest of the night.

After the main event was over which was Jeff and Nitro going at it in a ladder match for the gold, which Jeff won, they headed back to the hotel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooo

Rachel braided her hair and slipped on a black halter dress, black high heels, and added a bit of black eyeliner. She looked her self over in the mirror and liked what she saw. There was a knock on the door and she knew it was Randy. He was leaning against the door frame when she opened the door.

"Ready to go?" he asked checking her out.

"Yeah, let me get my purse," Rachel replied as she went into the living room and grabbed her black purse.

"You look great,"

"Thank you, so do you," she smiled.

"Hope Applebee's is alright. It's the only place I could find around here,"

"Applebee's is fine. I love it there,"

"Okay great,"

He opened the car door for her and then hopped into the driver's seat. What Randy forgot to mention was a beautiful blonde with a red dress on was waiting at the same restaurant for them to arrive. All hell was going to break loose at this dinner.

They arrived at the restaurant and went to their booth. First Rachel didn't notice the blonde but then glared at her as she sat on the opposite side. Randy sat next to the blonde.

"Why the hell is she here?" Rachel asked.

"Because I need to talk to the both of you," Randy simply said looking into his menu.

"Look at me when you talk to me," she grabbed his menu.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You, I don't even know why I came here in the first place," she was about to get up when the blonde grabbed her arm.

"Please just wait," Stacy pleaded. "I came to talk to you, not ruin your date,"

"This isn't a date but two strangers eating dinner together,"

"I didn't know something happened between you and Randy. And I'm sorry for coming into it. But all it is, is a storyline. I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"No, it's alright. I made a mistake for even coming back for him. Dave was right. One more night with him would show me how he really is,"

"Let me take you home,"

"No, I'll take Randy's car,"

Rachel smirked and grabbed his keys. Randy rolled his eyes and didn't seem to care what was happening. Rachel took out her phone and called Dave. When he answered it sounded like he was sleeping.

"Did I wake you?" Rachel asked.

"No, is everything okay?" Dave replied.

"No, no its not. I'm coming back. Randy is such a jerk. Thank you for helping me,"

"Anything I can do to get you back works for me,"

"I love you so much,"

"Love you to,"

She hung up her phone and headed back to the hotel. Rachel slipped into her pj's and jumped into bed.

In the middle of the night there was a knock on the door. Rachel answered it and Randy was on the other side.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. It's just-" Randy started but she cut him off by slapping him across the face.

"Save it Randy. I don't give a shit what you have to say. What we did meant nothing to me. Your trash that no one cares about. I actually feel sorry for Stacy having to do a romantic storyline with you,"

"But it was you who was jealous," she let out a little laugh.

"That was when I couldn't see I had a loving soon to be husband a few states away. Messing with you was like going straight down to hell. It meant nothing to me,"

"Yeah that's why you always called me, said you loved me, and came back to be with me," he soon got the upper hand as she was quiet for a minute.

"See that's where you're mistaken. When a girl says I love you, she is trying to see if you will say it back and if you don't then it's not worth dating him. I called you to see if you were the right man, and I came back to see if I would get the true Orton and I did. Now get out,"

"Bitch,"

"Yeah I am a bitch,"

When he walked out the door she kicked him really hard, knocking him over. She closed the door laughing and went to be with a smile plastered on her face.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxxxxooo**

Jessica woke up and realized it was her first day of retirement. Because of Lita she couldn't wait another week. Vince advised her to start that night or he would fire her and never let her come back. The red head sighed and cuddled up to Jeff as he was still sleeping.

"You really miss wrestling already?" Jeff questioned.

"I never wanted to before but now that I started it was awesome. It seems it went away too fast," Jessica replied.

"Hey after the baby is born you can get back out there and wrestle,"

"Yeah after I lose the baby fat," he let out a chuckle.

"It will be gone before you know it,"

"Let's hope so,"

"Now go back to sleep, it's only six in the morning,"

"Whatever,"

She closed her eyes and fell into a sleep a few minutes later. Hearing his heart beat made her tired. Minutes later her eyes went back open. Jessica hopped out of bed and went to watch a movie. She popped in Queen of the Damned and ate some coffee ice cream as she watched the movie.

When it ended Jeff was waking up and he sat next to her on the couch. He kissed her on the head and stole a bite of the ice cream.

"Hey, the ice cream is mine," Jessica said smiling.

"So, I can still have some," Jeff replied and stole the whole thing.

Fine, but it's all melted, I didn't feel like putting it in the freezer when I didn't want it,"

"I'm never buying you ice cream again,"

"Okay, if you say so," he started drinking it and ended up finishing it.

"That was good,"

"You ate it all you pig!" she laughed.

"Couldn't help it," he smiled.

"I have to call John. He wanted to hang out today,"

"Alright,"

Jessica jumped in the shower first and came out wearing blue jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt that cute down low and went off the shoulders, a red tank top was underneath, and her hair was left down. It got pretty long and now was to the small of her back and getting longer.

John was getting ready as the red head called. He would soon be over in a few minutes to pick her up for some fun.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO**

**Yes, yes I know a fast update. Well faster then before lol. I just got a stroke of genius for this chapter. Hope you like it. I like it a lot. The next chapter should be funny or at least funny to me lmao! **

**Sadie, hahaha I tricked you! You thought she was going to stay with Randy but not uh she's going back with Dave. There's still more to come with those two. Stacy, Trish, and Jessica get pulled into it next. **

**Please review! It means a lot to me. Yes I know I've been saying that a lot but it's true. You readers are the best! **


	39. Hanging with John

Chapter thirty nine: Hanging out with John

John woke up from his cell going off. Trish hit John to get his phone as his ring tone was rather annoying. He stumbled out of bed and answered it.

"Do you even know what time it is?" John asked.

"Yeah it's like ten in the morning, now get your ass up," Jessica replied.

"Come on, I was hoping we would hang out like at three,"

"Damn! That's too late in the day. Meet me at the salon a few blocks away. I want to do something with my hair,"

"Your becoming more like Jeff every day,"

"So, is that a problem?"

"No, I'll meet you there in like an hour or later,"

"Better be before 12:30,"

"Can't guarantee that,"

"If you can't, then I'll wake your ass up,"

"Alright, alright,"

He hung up the phone and shook Trish awake so she could get in the shower first.

Jessica waited for Jeff to get changed and put Rocky on her black leash and waited at the door. Jeff came out minutes later wearing black baggy pants, and a black and lime green shirt.

They walked over to the Salon which was only five blocks away. Not many people were there this early in the morning so they got seated right away. Rocky sat in her mom's lap and watched the stylist walk over to her.

"Hello I'm Christy and I will be your stylist today, were having a sale on all our shampoos if you're interested," Christy said.

"Naw, just here for a new look," Jess said.

"Great, what can I do for you?"

"I was thinking to cutting my hair so it was a little above my shoulders and having lime green streaks put in,"

"Sounds great," she turned to Jeff as he watched them. "What can I get for you?"

"Black and lime green hair," Jeff replied.

"Alright, I'll have Brittney take care of you then,"

"Oh actually can you put blue and the lime green streaks in?" Jessica asked.

"I most certainly can,"

"Great, then that is what I want,"

Christy went away at cutting her beautiful long red hair up to her shoulders, and then started mixing the hair dye together. Brittney didn't cut Jeff's hair but had to take out the braids and soon got to work on dying his hair. He was used to this process as he always changed his hair color when it fades out.

It took at least an hour and a half for their hair to get done. Even Rocky had her hair done. She got her ears, paws and tip of her tail purple. John came just when they got done and he was shocked at the three new looks.

"Rocky even dyed her hair?" John asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I like purple on her," Jessica said as she adjusted the purple collar.

"Trish is waiting in the car, she needed to finish putting her make up on,"

"Of course she did," Jeff commented remembering they were late for a Raw event because Trish wasn't done with her make up.

"Come on let's go, what do you have planned today anyway?" Jessica said as they walked out.

"A few things here and there," John replied.

"You have to tell me!"

"No, it's a surprise,"

"Surprises are for kids. Do I look like a kid?"

"Nope, but your careering one," Jeff couldn't help but laugh but turned it into a cough as Jess glared at him.

Trish just finished her makeup as they got into the car. Jessica crossed her arms over her chest and refused to talk to her man and best friend. The blonde laughed and made Jeff sit in front so she could be by the best red head in the world.

"Did they piss you off again?" Trish asked scooting in the middle in the back.

"Yes, John is calling me a kid and Jeff is laughing at me!" Jessica said hinting that she was angry.

"Why did he call you a kid?"

"Because I told him surprises are for little kids,"

"Surprise?"

"Yeah, he says where were going is a surprise,"

"Nice, all were doing is going to the roller rink to skate. A lot of our other friends are meeting us there," John groaned as Trish told her what they were doing. Trish and Jessica laughed as he had a little tantrum.

"You weren't supposed to tell her Trish," John said.

"So, she wanted to know. I'm not going to lie to my best friend you douche,"

"Fag,"

The two bickered as they pulled up to a rink called Roller Gardens. It was very big with an arcade and a bar inside. Dave, Rachel, Lillian, Cryme Tyme, Mickie, Candice, Shawn, Hunter, Stacy, and Ric Flair were already there. All they needed to make it complete was Trish, Jessica, John, and Jeff.

They entered the rink and most of them were already skating or eating or just hanging out/talking. Jessica was shocked at how many of her friends showed up. Trish led John over to the bench to change into roller blades as Jess and Jeff first went to sit down and get something quick to eat.

"Sorry were late!" Ashley yelled as she Matt, and Layla entered minutes later.

"Do you always arrive late?" Jessica asked as she pulled her into a hug.

"You could say that," she laughed. Matt and Jeff shared a hug.

"Oh Matt, get ready for a sister,"

"Shit, you're joining the family," he joked.

"Be nice!" she hit him in the arm playfully.

"Welcome to the family then," he hugged her.

"Softy," Jeff commented and Ashley started laughing.

"You're the one who asked to marry her," Matt shot back.

"That's so I can get more sex,"

"Excuse me?" Jessica said getting involved.

"You're in trouble," Ashley said as Jeff shrunk under her gaze.

"Kidding," Jeff said.

Ashley rolled her eyes as the red head laughed. Jeff held her hand as they went to put on some skates. John and Trish stopped to say hi to everyone as Layla went to see her boyfriend Triple H, who was very happy to see her again.

Soon the Hardy's and their girls were out on the rink skating with everyone else. Trish, Ashley, and Jessica started racing each other around the rink and who ever got done with five laps last has to pull a prank on Cryme Tyme. They picked them because they would get back for it.

"Ha you lose Jess!" Trish said thanking the Lord she didn't lose.

"Alright. I have the perfect prank, but who said I'm going to say it was me," the red head smirked.

"Um, then how about we don't do it," Ashley said afraid it might have been her.

"Okay!" she smiled and walked over to Jeff. "I just scared the shit out of Trish and Ashley,"

"How?" Jeff asked.

"By saying I would blame my prank on Cryme Tyme on them,"

"Mean,"

"So, it's funny,"

"Then go work on the prank,"

"Okay,"

She kissed him on the lips and headed over to Shad and JTG who were surrounding themselves with Candice and Mickie. Jessica sat right on JTG's lap who was next to Mickie. He smiled up at her and noticed the new look.

"Nice hair, you look like a freak," JTG joked.

"You're so sweet, but anyways I need a favor from you," Jessica said.

"And,"

"I don't know yet. I'm-" she was cut off by hearing yelling.

Randy seemed to show up and Rachel started yelling at him. He was telling her to leave Dave for him. Dave soon came over and the men stared each other down. Rachel wanted Dave and Dave only and knew Randy was just being a huge bump trying to break her down. Everyone seemed to pull their attention to them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jessica asked evolving her self into the conversation.

"Getting my women back," Randy spat back.

"She doesn't want you!"

"That's what you think,"

"I picked Dave not your stupid ass," Rachel said.

"What does he have that I don't have?"

"A good heart,"

"Randy, get over it. What you and Rachel did was in the past," Dave said.

"Fuck you, Dave!" Randy yelled.

"Get the hell out!" the red head yelled. Stacy walked over to them.

"Stacy, what are you doing here?"

"Came to hang out with friends. I thought you changed Randy," the leggy blonde said and ran away crying.

Trish, John, and Jeff surrounded them now. Randy stared at everyone that came to join the fight. He hated being involved with everyone when he only wanted to talk to one person.

"Leave Randall," Rachel spat.

"Not without you," Randy replied.

"Then you have to come through me," Dave said getting in front of her. He looked down to Randy.

"Why do you always have to have every girl?" Trish asked.

"I didn't have you or Ashley," Randy said.

"That's because we were smart enough not to deal with your crap,"

"Shut up, Trish,"

"Get out!" Jessica yelled as Jeff stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down," The younger Hardy whispered in her ear.

"Leave right now! Or we all will make you,"

"Jess, your shit to me. Go away," Randy commented and smirked at her. Rachel dropped her jaw and slapped Randy across the face and then kicked him in the balls.

"Take him outside please Dave," Rachel said smiling.

"You got it babe," Dave said picking him up.

Jessica stormed around the roller rink as well as Rachel. Trish went to see if Stacy was okay as she still stayed in the bathroom. John, Jeff, and Dave watched as everyone talked about what happened.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXO**

**Yes its short I know. But yet again it's a filler for the next chapter which is going to be New Years Revolution, which should be really long. Not ten pages but pretty long. Or maybe ten pages. Hahaha. **

**Sadie, hope you like what's going for Rachel, Dave, and Randy. I'm doing the best I can to make her like you lol. **

**Please review! **


	40. New Years Revolution

Chapter forty: New Years Revolution

Jessica shook Jeff awake the morning of NY Revolution. He swatted her away with his hand but she slapped him on the cheek which made him bolt right up. Jess laughed as he glared at her. It was around noon when she woke him up.

"Go get ready, we have to train you and do some fun stuff before your match," the red head instructed. She was now his manager.

"What is this fun stuff?" Jeff asked.

"You'll see,"

"Tell me,"

"No, now get in the shower. Or I'll jump in first and use all the hot water,"

"Okay, calm down,"

"No,"

She pushed him in the bathroom and threw clothes in with him. The red head went to watch TV as he got ready. The shower went off and you could hear him mumble things under his breath as he slipped on the black baggy pants, and his signature shirt. Jeff came out minutes later as Jessica was eating some pizza rolls.

"So while I get ready you go and eat pizza rolls?" Jeff asked as he smiled.

"Yup, I was hunger and you were kinda taking a long time," Jess replied as he sat next to her. "There's still a lot here. You can have some,"

"I was planning on it," he started eating some. "So now what is this fun stuff?"

"Well I was thinking we can go do some paint ball but then again you could get in pain because you always do when we play so then we can go laser tagging,"

"Laser tag?"

"Shut up, it's fun. John and I used to go all the time,"

"Bet you did,"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, when you're around him you act like a little kid sometimes. It's kinda cute,"

"You know what's really cute?" she smiled very wide.

"What?"

"The clothes I'm wearing under this that you get to see after you win your match,"

Jeff went to take her shirt off and get a peak but she slapped his hand away shaking her head no. He pouted and finished eating. Soon they were out the door and to the gym for the younger Hardy to train before his match tonight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOXXXOOO**

It was an hour before NY Revolution and Jessica was helping Jeff get pumped for his match. His was the very first. So there wasn't that much time for anything else before it started.

The door flung open and an out of breath Rachel came in. Jessica jumped off Jeff's lap and went over to Rachel who was leaning on the table catching her breath. Jeff watched as her breath slowly came back to normal.

"Please, stay by me," Rachel begged.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Jessica asked really worried.

"It's Randy, keep him away from me," just as he spoke he came in fuming.

"Get the hell out Orton!" Jeff yelled in his face.

"Shut the fuck up Hardy, all I want is her," Randy pointed to Rachel as she backed up into the corner, Jess in front of her.

"Leave, Randy. No one wants you here," Jessica stated.

"See every time I want to talk to Rachel by her self you and Jeff always get pulled into it. Stay out of peoples business!" he yelled into her face. Jeff jumped up from the couch and tapped Randy on the shoulder; he turned around and got hit with the twist of fate.

"Go, take her to Dave. He's at the hotel. He has to watch her for now on," Jeff ordered.

"Alright,"

Jessica kissed him and quickly brought Rachel over to the hotel. Dave was really worried when he noticed Rachel cry and run into his arms when they arrived. The red head explained everything and this pissed him off. He said it was okay for her to leave and that Rachel will never be out of his sight again.

The red head quickly drove back over to the arena thinking she was going to be late for his match. When she arrived it was just in time. Nitro and Melina made their entrance first.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," Jeff said as he hugged her.

"I would never miss my man kick Nitro's ass," Jess replied and kissed him on the lips.

"Good or I might have to kick your ass if you do,"

"Promise?" he laughed at her.

"Can't promise anything yet,"

"Uh you're no fun,"

"Let's go,"

He pulled her out the curtain and down the ramp. The fans cheered for the couple and soon the steel cage was lowered. Melina and Jessica glared at each other as the match started.

"J.R. did you notice both Jeff and Jessica have the exact same hair," King pointed out.

"No, but I do now. And there not the same. Jeff just as black and green as Jess has red, blue, and green," J.R. replied.

"I wonder were the little pup is, she usually brings him with,"

"In this case I don't think she would want it in a steel cage. Maybe he would get frightened,"

"It's a girl,"

"Of course you would know," he paused. "There Jeff goes for the twist of fate. Oh he almost had it. Good reversal by Nitro though,"

"Thanks for changing the subject,"

"There is a match going on here, King," the two did a bit of bickering as the match wore on.

The men locked up in the middle and Jeff took over with a kick to the stomach. He pushed Nitro into the turnbuckles and rammed his shoulder into his stomach. Jessica pounded on the steal cage as her future husband did a top rope elbow drop. Johnny wiggled a bit in pain.

Nitro took over the match now and flung Jeff across the ring and into the steel cage. He picked him up and set him up for a flip from the top rope and it was successful. Melina screamed for him as he got his adrenaline pumping. Jessica pounded on the steel cage which made Jeff get his energy and take back the control.

Minutes wore on as the two did major high flying action. Melina even tried cheating for Johnny but Jessica caught her before she could. When the match was already going into 20 minutes, Nitro started climbing over the top of the steel cage as Jeff was heading for the door. Melina stood in front of the door and Jessica chick kicked her out of the way. The younger Hardy kicked the door open and dropped to the floor.

"I'm so proud of you!" Jessica said helping Jeff up, Nitro on the other hand was sitting on the door. His nuts were smashed when he kicked the door open. "You did an awesome job," she kissed him on the lips and handed him his title.

"Let's get back to the locker room," Jeff said as he held on to his stomach.

"Alright, then later we have to celebrate,"

"Okay,"

Jess helped him to his locker room and he laid down on the couch as she sat on the floor next to him. She brushed his hair away from his face and kissed his lips lightly.

"That was an amazing match," Jess commented.

"Painful one to," Jeff replied still clutching his stomach.

"But you still have your title,"

"Yeah, thanks for keeping Melina out of it,"

"No problem, she's a dike any ways," he chuckled but soon stopped as it hurt. "Get some rest. You need it. I need to talk to John before his match any ways,"

"Be back soon though,"

"I promise,"

The red head closed the door and headed over to John's locker room. When she entered she saw Trish and John making out heavily.

"Do you mind, there's someone in here," Jessica said leaning on the table.

"There's such thing as called knocking," John shot back as he stopped kissing Trish.

"Oh yeah, it must have slipped my mind,"

"So, what's up?" Trish asked pulling on as pink hoodie.

"Nothing, letting Jeff get some sleep from his match,"

"That was one heck of a match. Probably going to be my favorite,"

"Are you missing somebody else's?" John asked.

"John, yours will always be the best and you will beat Umaga. I have faith in you," Trish kissed him to satisfy him.

"Yeah, but I can't go clubbing after New Years Revolution," Jessica said.

"Why? It's a tradition, all the Superstars go if they win or lose,"

"I can't leave Jeff at the hotel by himself. Plus I'm not a Diva anymore. Just his manager,"

"Do as you wish even though we can't make you," John replied a bit sad. He had a huge prank planned for her. "You're just going to miss all the fun,"

Before she could say another word one of the stage managers asked for Jessica. She had to do a quick skit with Jeff about his win inn about five minutes. The red head bid her friends goodbye and quickly headed over to Jeff who was now sleeping. She shook him awake and he smiled when he saw her beautiful face.

"We have to do a quick skit because you won your match. There doing one with Melina and Nitro right now," Jess said quickly.

"Alright," Jeff said. "What kind of skit?"

"Don't know. I think we'll find out soon,"

"Okay,"

Just as they finished talking the door started to creek open and a camera was shown. The red head almost died of laughter at how sneaky they thought they were. Jeff took her hand and squeezed telling her she has to remain calm. She did and soon they started there skit.

"Jeff like I said get some rest," Jessica said again as he shook his head no.

"I'm not tired, just a little sore," he pulled her onto his lap so she straddled his waist.

"Your really wanna do this now?"

"Sure, no one will bother us,"

"True, but knowing Trish and John they will barge in here with camera's and snap as many as they can,"

"Lock the door,"

"No, wait till we get to the hotel,"

He smiled up at her and quickly changed positions so he was on top and started kissing her neck with soothing kisses.

"Knock it off, Jeff," she begged.

"No," he replied. Jeff started kissing her jaw line and soon captured her lips.

"Fine, go lock the door,"

The camera men went out as he walked towards the door. The crowd couldn't stop screaming and wanted more. Jeff laid back on the couch and his pain came back to him.

"You didn't have to do that," the red head said taking her spot back on the floor.

"It's for the fans," Jeff simply said.

"But your still sore and still have a bit of pain. I don't even know why they made you do a damn skit,"

"Just wait till tonight, I'll be better then I am now,"

"Of course you will. You have at least three hours to get healed," she kissed him on the lips and stood up. "I'm going to walk around and see who I can find. Get some rest,"

"Bye,"

Jessica closed the door behind her as she left and headed over to catering. When she got their Carlito was sitting with Torrie and they were flirting. The red head got disgusted and was about to leave but her ex boyfriend called her over to him and his new girlfriend. Torrie and Jess never really met yet so they couldn't really say they hated each other.

"Come sit down, red," Carlito asked kicking a chair out for her.

"I rather not," Jess replied.

"Why?"

"There's someone waiting for me in a different part of the arena,"

"Like who?"

"Stacy,"

"That whore, I'm surprised you're even her friend," Torrie spat.

"Don't talk about my friend like that you stupid little bitch. If I wasn't pregnant I would jump over that table and beat the living shit out of you!" her tone of voice scared the blonde and she hugged Carlito.

"Jess, leave her alone,"

"No, tell her to get ready for a match tonight. Vince is just going to add it,"

She walked away and quickly went to find Stacy who was talking to Shawn and Hunter wondering if they saw either Trish or Jessica. When they pointed behind her she hugged Jessica happy that she came by her.

"Shawn, Hunter, I promise to be out there during the match but right now I have some business to take care of with two blondes," Jessica answered their looks.

"Am I in trouble?" Stacy asked.

"No, but get ready to fight. Were making a match with you and Torrie," they started walking towards Vince's office.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, now come on,"

Vince was just heading out when the two approached him. Jessica begged for him to talk and he let her only because she was his second favorite Diva. Candice was his first of course. Stacy sat down next to Jessica who soon stood up in rage.

"What do you need Jessica? I'm a very busy man," Vince said.

"I know, just make a match for Stacy and Torrie. That's all I'm asking," Jessica begged.

"They have nothing to do with each other,"

"She called Stacy a stupid whore and I'm not going to take it,"

"Alright I'll see what I can do,"

"Can it be soon?"

"What kind of match are we talking about?"

"How about a "Your fired" match,"

"No, Divas are too valuable for that,"

"Fine then, make it another Steel Cage match. Stacy's tough enough for it,"

"You got yourself a deal,"

Vince shook her hand and they left his office. Stacy was absolutely terrified. She has never been in a steel cage match before in her whole career. Jessica convinced her that she could win.

It was now time for DX to face Rated RKO. Shawn and Hunter met up with Jessica at the curtain. She already changed into a lime green and black pleated skirt, black tank top with the DX logo on it, and her hair in a pony tail.

"Thanks for joining us," Hunter joked.

"Sorry, I had a match to add. Torrie pissed me off so she's going to get her ass kicked," Jessica said as Rated RKO walked through the curtain.

"You can't fight her," Shawn reminded her.

"I know, Stacy is in a Steel Cage,"

"If you don't want to red, you can go back to Jeff and we can take care of Edge and Randy," Triple H suggested.

"No, you're my team, best friends; I'll always try to be by your side,"

"Can't count on it with you being pregnant and all. You women become bitches when pregnant,"

"True, so don't piss me off," they had a quick laugh as their music started.

It was time for DX to show their face and the crowd went wild when they came out. Jessica hugged the fans and walked into the ring with her friends. Edge and Randy ran out of the ring as they did their entrance. Jessica took the titles from their waists and handed them to the ref.

Soon it was time for the match. Shawn and Edge locked up in the middle. All the anger, rage, and frustration Shawn had for both Edge and Randy took over him and started beating the hell out of the Rated R Superstar. Randy went in the ring and Triple H attacked him from behind.

Chairs were added to this match and they bloodied Rated RKO and beat the shit out of them. Hunter pedigreed Randy and hurt his knee pretty bad, and this is when Randy decided to take some action.

Blood was spilled all over the in and outside of the ring. Jessica watched in horror as the men she hated started beating up Shawn and Hunter.

"Randy you're a damn coward!" Jessica yelled distracting him.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Randy yelled back in anger.

"You heard me. You're a damn coward!" he got out of the ring and stood in front of his ex girlfriend. "Touch me and I'll sue you for a miscarriage,"

"That baby isn't even formed yet. So it wouldn't be my fault. You've only been pregnant for what a week,"

"Try about a month. And if you touch me you will die,"

"Ha, like I haven't heard that one before," he grabbed her hair and dragged Jess outside the ring, bringing her into the ring next to Shawn and Hunter who seemed to pretend to be out.

Randy held her down by stepping on her neck, limiting her air supply. Shawn jumped up and delivered Sweet Chin Music on Orton. He fell back as Jessica sat up to catch her breath. He helped her out of the ring and ordered her to go into the locker room. She obeyed and left as the crowd felt sorry for her.

"Jessica are you okay!?" Trish asked running towards her.

"Yes, I'm fine," the red head replied holding her neck.

"Let me help you. John is so pissed off right now. He'll get a piece of his mind on Raw tomorrow,"

"Tell him there's no need. He'll hear from Dave tomorrow for both me and Rachel,"

"Alright, John wants to see you right after his match so don't do anything with Jeff while you wait,"

"Okay I promise,"

The two hugged and she went back to her and Jeff's locker room to rest.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO**

**Yes Randy is a dick. I hope you all liked this chapter. It is pretty long because I had so much to put in it. The next chapter with be a continue of it. I just couldn't write ten pages again. Plus the next chapter is only going to be a little bit of NY Revolution and mostly Raw. **

**Sadie, sorry Rachel wasn't in it that much. She will be in the next chapter because Dave comes to Raw!**

**Please review. I was kinda sad when I saw only two reviews. Am I doing that bad? **


	41. DX will still live

Chapter forty one: DX will still live

Jeff jumped up from the couch as soon as the red head made her appearance. She held him close as he hugged her. He looked into her eyes and saw them welling up with years but Jess was fighting them off.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked. "Wait don't answer that. Of course your not,"

"I swear Randy is out to get me and my baby," Jessica replied sitting on the couch

"No, he's just mad because I have you and he doesn't,"

"But he choked me just a bit ago. Me and our baby could have died if it wasn't for Shawn,"

"Do you think John and I would let that happen?"

"I didn't see you anywhere out there. How was I supposed to know?"

"Trish came into the locker room and said she could handle it. I tried to get out but she had Shad block the door,"

"He wasn't here when I came around,"

"That's because he just left. Trust me; I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you or our baby,"

He pulled her into a reassuring hug and she was glad that Jeff was in her life and that this time for sure she made the right decision.

A half hour later John and Trish came into the locker room, both smiling and his title around his waist. Jessica hugged John in congratulations and successfully defending his title. Jeff congratulated him as well and then continued to read his book that he was reading. Trish took a seat at the table along with John as the red head laid down on the couch with her head on Jeff's lap.

"Sorry I didn't watch the match, just a little scared and depressed," Jess said as Jeff played with her hair.

"It's alright. Randy is going to get his ass kicked on Raw," John replied.

"Yeah, and all your friends will kill Rated RKO and DX will still live even though Hunter can't be with us for six months," Trish added.

"And if they don't, they still got you," Jeff put in.

"Thanks guys but what is a pregnant Degenerate going to do?" Jessica asked.

"No idea, but we can think of something," John said. "BY the way how's the neck?"

"Doing good. I got Jeff here to help me out,"

"Good, and if he didn't I would have to kick his fucking ass," he chuckled.

"Very funny Cena," Jeff said looking up from his book.

"Anyways, I'm going to take a nap so yeah,"

"See you later then, red,"

John kissed her forehead as Trish hugged her. About 20 minutes later Lillian came in with a huge card with all the Superstars "get better soon" and "hope to see you soon" and anything else they could think of in it. Jeff thanked her and didn't want to wake the one he loved so he stuffed it in his duffle bag.

By the end of the night Stacy ended up beating Torrie by using the ropes to help her keep her down. The ref didn't even notice so it shocked Torrie. Everything that has happened wouldn't be forgotten till a while.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooo**

In the morning Jessica was feeling a lot better. Her neck didn't have any more pain after taking at least five Advil's. Jeff was gone and the red head didn't know what to do so she jumped in the shower and got ready for the day.

When Jeff came back from the store Jessica finished putting on black sweatpants, a pink beater with the words in purple Hardy on the front, and her hair in a pony tail. He kissed her on the lips and put the bag of food on the counter in the mini kitchen.

"What did you get?" the red head asked.

"Snacks," Jeff replied and pulled out Cheese Its and cream cheese.

"Oh my gosh, I love that stuff!"

"I know, that's why I got it for ya,"

"Thanks," she opened the Cheese Its and the cream cheese and started eating away at it.

"How long ago did you wake up?"

"Like a half hour ago. I jumped in the shower when I woke up. Didn't know what else to do,"

"You could have ate breakfast, there's left over eggs and bacon in the fridge,"

"Now you tell me, couldn't leave a note or anything?" she laughed popping more food in her mouth.

"I did, on the TV. Thought that would be the first place you would go,"

"Ha, very funny,"

They finished having their snack after eating half of the Cheese It's and cream cheese. There was a knock on the door as Jeff was in the shower and Jessica answered it. Matt and Ashley were on the other side and they pulled the red head into a huge hug. She was shocked that they were here.

"Did we surprise you?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, I didn't think you were coming. Trish didn't even tell me," Jess replied.

"She doesn't know where here. Matt has a little present for you to welcome you in the family. Oh and were is Rocky? I miss her so much,"

"I think she's on the porch getting a tan," she let out a little laugh. "She likes it a lot out there,"

"Okay," Ashley went to find Rocky and she found her sleeping outside with the sun beating on her.

"Technically you're not in the family yet but knowing Jeff you will be. So I got you a little gift," Matt said pulling out a little box.

"If this is another one of those caned worms I'm going to kill you,"

"No it's not," he handed her the box and she opened it noticing it was her own Hardy pendant and it wasn't one of those fake ones everyone else has.

"I love it! Thanks Matt!" Jessica pulled him into a hug and put on the necklace.

Jeff came out of the bathroom only wearing a towel as Ashley came in holding Rocky. Matt laughed as Jessica shook her head forgetting to tell them who was over. Matt went to grab Jeff's towel but he ran into the bathroom before he could. Minutes later he came back out wearing white baggy pants with black zippers and black chains, a Korn t shirt, and his hair left down.

"You're wearing the pants I got you!" Ashley yelled as Rocky dropped her ball at her feet.

"Yeah, there pretty cool," Jeff said sitting next to Jessica who was eating her eggs and bacon. "Did Matt give you the official Hardy pendant?" he just noticed the necklace.

"Mhmm," Jess said eating. "How about we go pick on John and Trish and then head over to the Raw arena. I need to meet Rachel and Dave there,"

"Alright, I have something planned for those to," Ashley agreed.

"Okay, let's go,"

The four headed over to Trish and John's hotel room and were playing ding dong ditch on them. After awhile John started to catch on to their little trick and kidnapped Ashley and then they all headed down to the pool for a water fight and some fun.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooxxxooo**

Rachel and Dave were sitting in the Hardy locker room waiting for their friends. The door opened and in came Jeff, Jess, Ashley, Trish, Matt, and John. Rachel hugged her friends.

"So what's the plan to kicking Randy's ass?" John was the first to say.

"I was thinking on doing a handicap match but Shawn has one with Rated RKO and we can't do anything about it. But what we can do is be at ring side," Dave said.

"Alright, Jess can talk to him. Shawn aint here yet so we have to wait,"

"What am I getting pulled into to do?" Jessica asked.

"Just talk to Shawn and see if it's alright if John and I be at his side during his match but not help at all,"

"Fine,"

"Jess and Ashley can you come help me find Stacy. I need to know if she's doing okay after her match with Torrie last night," Trish asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen that girl in so long," Ashley replied.

Jessica nodded in agreement and followed the two Diva's out of the locker room. Stacy was sitting in her locker room with JTG. Shad was no where in sight. Jess pulled JTG in a hug and whispered something in his ear. He whispered something back and she smiled very wide. The Divas looked confused but they shrugged them off.

"I think their having guy talk," Trish joked.

"Yeah, because you know I am a guy with tits," Jessica said.

"We wouldn't know," Rachel shot back smiling.

"Baby, I got to get going. Knowing Shad he's probably trying to fuck Maria," JTG said standing up.

"Okay, bye," Stacy replied as she kissed him on the cheek and he left the locker room.

"So you're the girl he's been talking about," the red head said smiling.

"We started hanging out after New Years Revolution and were seeing where it takes us,"

"Cool, your really cute together," Trish commented.

"Thanks, now why did you interrupt my time with him?"

"Just wanted to see how you are since last night," Ashley said.

"Doing great,"

Rachel turned on the monitor minutes into the girl's conversation and Shawn was being talked to by Todd. Jessica turned her attention right to the screen and listened to everything. She ran out the locker room door and around the arena to find Shawn. He heard footsteps behind him and the red head pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Shawn, I should have been watching out for Rated RKO," Jessica said dropping her head down.

"Don't worry about it," Shawn said pulling her head back up. "Randy and Edge will get a hell of a beaten tonight. I'll do whatever it takes to beat them,"

"Oh that reminds me. John and Dave want to be at ring side with you. There not going to help because they know you need it but because of what happened last night they want to be there,"

"Some of my anger goes towards Randy for stepping on your neck. He will hear from me on that,"

"Okay, but how's hunter doing? I plan to see him in two days,"

"Doing just fine, it would bring a smile to his face when he sees you. Layla just arrived to his side,"

"Good, and if it helps I can accompany you to the ring as well,"

"No, you're not going to get hurt again,"

And with that he continued to walk leaving her standing and depressed about not being able to help. _People treat pregnant people like their babies, I can handle myself. _Jessica thought as she started walking back to the locker rooms.

Jessica was about to round the corner when she heard Randy and Rachel talking. She peeked around the corner and noticed Edge wasn't anywhere. The red head listened carefully and could hear them just well.

"Dave will kick your ass," Rachel said as he refused to hear her.

"Not today or every. See Edge and I have power and with this power we take what ever we want and bring down anybody and that means your precious Dave as well," Randy replied.

"Didn't you forget about John? He plans to kill you. Oh and then there's Shawn who will win tonight, and the rest of the Raw roster and some Smackdown who are willing to take you down,"

"There is no one from Smackdown here, plus didn't you see our little warning?"

"Yeah I did, but the two of you can't take on five or six men plus three Diva's,"

"Make that two divas,"

Randy punched Rachel and she fell into his arms unconscious. Jessica went to go after him but Edge grabbed her from behind and she didn't see where he went. When it was enough time he let her go and ran off into the opposite direction.

For about an hour and a half everyone looked for Rachel. Dave was getting pissed off and very worried. Shawn didn't really know Rachel so it didn't really bother him but just thinking Rated RKO would do that pissed him off.

John and Dave joined Shawn's side at the curtain. He was still fuming over what happened to Rick flair.

"I want to wish you good luck," Jessica said coming from behind.

"Jess, please don't come out to the ring with me," Shawn begged.

"Come on please? I can help,"  
"No, you're going to get hurt,"

"Shawn,"

"Just go," Dave said.

"No one wants to see you get hurt. Hardy would kill us," John said and then DX's music hit.

"Shawn just please let me come," Jessica continued to beg.

"No!" he yelled and the three headed out to the arena.

Jeff came up from behind and grabbed her hand. She placed her head on his chest and let out a big sigh. He rubbed her back and was going to bring her back to the locker room but she wouldn't move.

"Let's go," Jeff said looking into her green eyes.

"No, tell them to play your music," Jessica ordered.

"Why?"

"Were heading out there,"

"Didn't you hear what Shawn said? You're not going out there,"

"I won't get hurt; you're going to be by my side. All I want to do is sit next to King and talk,"

"You promise you won't get into any of it?"

"I'm not promising anything,"

"Jessica,"

"Please Jeff, before it gets out of hand,"

She looked him straight in the eye and he fell for her eyes. He told the stage manager and he started up the music. The crowd went wild as the two stepped out. Randy and Edge didn't even bother to look. John and Dave shook their heads knowing something bad will happen.

They took a seat next to J.R. and King and put their own head sets on.

"Nice of you to join us," J.R. said.

"Thanks just came to show DX will forever live," Jessica replied and the crowd chanted DX as Shawn clothes lined both Randy and Edge.

"Jeff, aren't you at all worried something might happen to you?"

"No, I won't let anything happen to her," Jeff answered.

"See J.R. the lovely Jessica wanted to come talk to us, not to distract Rated RKO," King pointed out smiling.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like Sweet Chin Music," J.R. said as Shawn hit his finisher on Edge. Randy was right behind him and this is when the red head bolted up from her seat.

"Hey Randy let me tell you something!" Jessica yelled and he fixed his attention on to her as well as Shawn did. "DX will never die. You seem to forget something," she took off her shirt to reveal a lime green lace bra with the letters DX on the left breast. "I'm still in Degeneration X!"

The crowd went wild as he started cussing at her. Shawn was smiling at her little stunt and delivered Sweet Chin Music on him. He ran out of the ring and grabbed two chairs as the ref rang the bell to stop the match. Randy was left in the ring helpless as Edge ran out. Shawn did his own Con-Chair-to on Randy and was still fuming at the two. He got out of the ring and headed up the ramp with Jessica as Dave and John stayed behind to do their own damage to Randy.

Shawn sat down at the medical station as Jeff gave Jessica his shirt for her to wear. He had his white beater under his shirt. HBK smiled up at the red head and pulled her into a hug as his blood was cleared up.

"I liked what you did out there with the whole DX thing," Shawn said.

"Thanks, I had to show them that Degeneration X can and forever will be alive," Jessica stated and sat down on Jeff's lap.

"The look on his face was priceless," Jeff added.

"Yeah it was, never thought Randy could stay quiet but now he will be,"

"Let's hope so, Vince better not have some smart idea. He is also determined to break DX," Shawn said.

"Triple H should be back in hopefully less then six months, and then you two can kick butt again,"

"Shawn it would be best if you got some rest now. You lost a lot of blood," Dr. Witstock advised.

"Alright, see you guys later," Shawn waved goodbye and laid back on the bed.

Randy was rushed out of the arena as the two headed back to their locker room. John and Dave came back with bloodied hands and bodies. They smiled up at the couple and went to find Edge to finish the damage.

Rachel was found by Stacy just when Raw went off the air. Dave hugged her and kissed her passionately after he cleaned himself up and was happy to see her again.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOO **

**That was one hectic Raw, if I do say so myself. But this chapter was fun to write. Sorry if it's taking me awhile to write. I mean did you notice how long the chapters are? At least seven pages oh and my computer has a virus so I can't really go on the internet but I'm still going to update when I can. **

**Sadie, again sorry Rachel isn't in it that much. I'm hoping with what I have planned for the next chapter she should get at least a good chunk. Now Randy is out of the way…. For now. LOL!! **

**Please review everyone. It made me so happy to see all those reviews I got last chapter. Love you all! **


	42. photo shoot and Lita?

Chapter forty two: photo shoot and Lita???

Its five months later and Jessica was getting a lot bigger. She was now six months pregnant. They found out she was having twins and one was a boy and the other a girl. Jeff was happy he got a son as the red head was excited for the girl.

Triple H was healing a lot faster and should be able to wrestle in a month and a half. He can walk now with the help of his loving girlfriend Layla, who attends Raw now to help him out. Randy has left both Rachel and Dave alone who are having their wedding in a week. Everything was going good for everyone.

Jessica and Jeff were getting ready for a photo shoot that was going to take place in an hour. They arrived at the new location in Raw which was Las Vegas, Nevada.

"Come on Jess, I don't want to be late," Jeff said trying to get her out of the hotel room.

"Have you noticed I'm careering two babies?" Jessica shot back.

"Sorry, but you need to hurry,"

"If were late they will understand. Aren't Melina and Nitro going to be there to?"

"Yeah, they have their own segment in the magazine but we got the cover and a few pages,"

"Sweet, now I can brag about being in the magazine more,"

"Not if we don't hurry it up a little faster,"

"Okay, let's go,"

Trish tagged along with the two just in case Jessica had a spaz attack again. Her emotions change a lot now since she is pregnant and all. Last time she kept throwing objects at everyone for supposedly yelling at her when they weren't.

It was a silent ride to the photo shoot for once. Jeff was able to keep Jessica happy for now at least. The makeup artist rushed the red head in her chair and added some light purple eyeliner, cover-up, mascara, and lip gloss. Next she went to change into a purple peasant shirt that fit her nicely and black maternity jeans. Jeff wore his usual black pants with a black button up.

"You look fabulous Jessica," Stan, the photographer said eyeing her. He checked Jeff out who felt uncomfortable. "And you are just plain gorgeous!"

"Thanks, now how should we pose?" Jess asked.

"Hm, well I had a whole bunch of ideas but at the last minute they told me you were pregnant. A girl can't know things at the last minute. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do,"

"Aren't you a guy?" Jeff questioned. He was elbowed in the stomach by his girlfriend who whispered he's gay in his ear. "Never mind,"

"Great, now you guys are going to shoot for the cover first. How about the lovely red head with different colored streaks stand in front as the handsome man stands behind and places his hands on the side of her belly," he snapped the picture. "That was perfect. Love your hair down, darling,"

"Thanks," the red head laughed.

Stan was a thin man with great taste in style for a gay guy. He had short black hair and a cute face. Jessica seemed to like him. He was like the perfect guy best friend for a woman. They took numerous shots for the cover and now were on to the inside of the magazine.

"I have an idea!" Trish said stepping into the scene. Her white peasant skirt following behind and trailed a little past the feet. "Have them kiss while his hand is on her belly and hers on him."

"Very good idea Trish, I've always loved snapping pictures of you," Stan replied.

"I get my ideas from you,"

"Really? Do I inspire you to be a photographer?"

"Yes you do,"

"Ah, thanks babe," he kissed her on the cheek.

"Um, hello you got a photo shoot to do," Jeff said annoyed with Stan.

"Sorry, Love," His English accent always made Trish and Jessica laugh. "Now do as Trish said, it would be cute," they did as they were told and got some more dozens of photo's. "For this last one I want Jeff kneeling down on one knee and kissing her stomach and Jessica to be holding her shirt up and smiling at him," he snapped the last shot and smiled at the couple. "Perfect! Hope I can see you two again,"

And with that he left the area and disappeared behind a door. Jessica changed out of her clothes and into black sweat pants and a black beater that fit her nicely. Jeff stayed in his clothes as they were what he came in.

Now they were off to do their interview with some dude from the WWE magazine. Trish wanted to be dropped off at the hotel first so she could make plans with John. Before they got to leave the hotel Jeff got a call that the interview will take place in their hotel room.

"Let's go babe," Jeff said climbing out of the limo.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Cause there going to do the interview in our room,"

"Good, I'm tired and need some rest. I feel like a damn fat lady," as she said that a fat woman walked past and glared at her. She got out of the limo with the help of the younger Hardy.

"Need help getting up the stares?" he joked.

"No, I can do it myself,"

"Alright,"

He held her hand as they walked into the hotel. When they arrived in their room the red head went straight for her bed, lying down on her back. She let out a little squeak as her twins just now decided to kick and punch each other. Jeff held in his laugh as placed his hand on her stomach feeling the two fight. He knew they would be entertaining when they get older.

A knock was at the door and a blonde hair man came through the door with a brief case in his hand. He sat down on the chair that was pulled up close to the bed and took out a pen, notebook, and a piece of paper with questions on it.

"Hi, I'm Scott Thomas and I'll be writing your interview in the WWE magazine," Scott introduced. "Is she alright?" he looked at Jessica who was struggling to hold in her scream.

"Yeah, the twins are just kicking each other right now. Giving their mom a hard time," Jeff said smiling and holding in yet another laugh.

"Alright, let's get started then," he paused for a moment and looked at his paper. "So do you have a boy or a girl?"

"We have twins that are a boy and a girl,"

"Yes you already told me that. Do you have any names picked out for them?"

"We were thinking about Ellie Lynn and Daniel John," Jessica answered.

"Cute names. Are you guys ready to take care of twins?"

"Yes, I'm actually really excited. I've always wanted kids," Jeff said.

The interview went on about the twins, careers and their relationship so far. One question bothered Jessica though. Scott asked if she ever was thinking about going back with Randy. This received him a slap across the face. When it was over John and Trish came into the room to see how it went.

"Did she hit him?" Trish asked.

"Yup," Jeff replied.

"Thought so, there was a big hand mark across his face,"

"He didn't have to ask if I was ever thinking about going back with Randy," Jessica said.

"Oh, that asswhole, he deserves more then a slap,"

"I tried to do more but Jeff blocked me,"

"You're so mean Jeff!"

"What the hell? I stopped her," Jeff defended himself.

"He deserved to be more then slapped!"

"Man you women are crazy!"

"But you love me," the red head stated and smiled.

"True,"

He kissed her on the lips as Trish went to grab some Chips a hoy cookies. She started snacking on them as John came into the room. He stole Jessica's key about two hours ago when they were leaving the hotel for the photo shoot.

John sat down next to Trish and smiled at the red head who glared at him. She just realized who took her room key. He smiled up at her and gave her a hug.

"Give me my key back," Jessica demanded.

"Do you really want it? It's very useful in my hands," John joked.

"Please John, I'm tired and cranky and you people keep showing up while I'm trying to take a nap,"

"Alright, here ya go," he handed her the card and she set it on the end table.

"What time does Raw start tonight?"

"Eight," Trish replied.

"And it's only six now. Let me sleep for at least an hour and a half and then you guys can bug me okay,"

"Sounds good to me," Jeff said and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on guys let's let her have her sleep so we don't here about it later,"

"True," John agreed.

They left the room so the red head could get her sleep and headed down to the dining hall to get something to eat.

While they were gone someone was knocking repeatedly on Jess's door. She yelled at the person and told them to go away but the person didn't. The red head got up with only an hour's worth of sleep and opened the door to reveal Lita. She stared wide eyed at her and wouldn't move until Lita was the one who closed the door and looked out the peek hole until the person she saw passed the door.

"I'm so sorry to bother you," Lita said as Jess was still shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked.

"Everyone left and you're the only one I could think of that would have stayed and probably would help me,"

"Help you with what?"

"Edge, he's really angry with me,"

"Why?"

"Because he thought I was cheating on him with Shelton Benjamin and I would never touch him in a million years," you could tell Lita was very frightened. She wasn't her normal bitchy self but very scared and helpless.

"Did Edge do anything to you? Was Randy or anyone else involved? When did this happen anyways?"

"Last night, we were at a club and Shelton tried to dance with me but I refused to and Edge must have thought something else and then Randy told him some gay ass story that was not true," she took a breath. "And Edge only slapped me across the face once,"

"You can't be near me at all. I don't want Randy back in my life. You have to leave,"

"Please, Jessica this is all I'm asking. Just let me hide out around you for awhile till this passes.

She thought about it for awhile and then the door whipped open. Jeff, Trish, and John all stared at who was over and couldn't believe their own eyes. Jessica sat Lita down on one of the chairs and sat in another one in front of her.

"I want to help really, but Randy is not coming back into my life. I'm sorry," Jess said.

"Jessica, I promise you he will leave you alone. He's too busy with some chick to even worry about me. Randy called me a whore and wants Edge and I to break up so he tries to do everything in his power to," Lita begged.

"Fine, I will help you but if Randy starts shit with me or any one of my friends I'm going to rip your head off. Is that clear?"

"Yes, and thank you so much," Lita pulled her into a hug and thanked her once again.

"Mhmm, now we have some explaining to do with a few people,"

Lita nodded and she first started telling them what happened. Trish listened closely remembering the good times her and Lita had before she dumped Matt and became a whore. John and Jeff didn't really pay attention but knew what was going on. They still couldn't believe Jessica was willing to help but then again Lita was in a crappy situation and needed help.

An hour later everyone was trying to get to know the nicer side of Lita. There was a knock on the door and Jessica answered it revealing Randy. John and Jeff immediately got up and went in front of the red head.

"What the hell do you want?" John asked.

"None of your damn business Cena," Randy shot back. Trish kept Lita hidden behind the couch and under pillows and blankets to make it look like a huge mess. "I know for a fact Lita came crawling to you,"

"How is that a fact? More like a lie. I fucking hate her guts and so does everyone else. If you don't get away from this door I'm calling security," Jessica said glaring at him.

"Just wait, by tomorrow night on Raw I'll see her with her and then you tell me the liar. Edge just wants to talk to her. You're getting in her way and no one gets in his way,"

"Then tell your little fuck buddy this," Jeff said before he could say anything else. "Let's have a tag team match. Rated RKO against John and I and we'll see who the better person is,"

"You're on Hardy!"

Randy left as Jess slammed the door in his face and quickly went to call Vince to make the match which he agreed. Lita was happy she came to the right person for help.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hope you like this chapter. I like it. The reason why my other chapter was a bit choppy was because this idea was on my mind for sooooooo long. Also I couldn't figure out what to write and that's like a page a day and forgetting to read what I wrote so I apologize. It should get a lot better. **

**Sadie, sorry Dave and Rachel weren't in this chapter. They will be very soon cause there's still the wedding which I have to talk to you about. Like what kind of wedding you want them to have since it's your character and stuff. **


	43. trying to help Lita

Chapter forty three: trying to help Lita

Rachel and Dave arrived to Raw a few minutes before everyone else showed up. The reason Rachel hasn't really shown herself lately was because she was getting close to having her baby and she didn't want it to be born when she was around people. In less then a month her little girl was going to be born. Dave and Rachel were almost positive that the baby was his.

Lita, Jessica, and Jeff walked into the arena first. Trish and John stopped to get some food first. Rachel and Dave both were shocked at who was tagging along with them.

"Did I miss something while I was gone?" Rachel asked as she hugged her friends. Lita pulled on a black hoodie over her black tank top that matched her black and white pants.

"No, just a little trouble started but it will all soon be over with," Jessica replied.

"Okay, does it involve Randy?"

"Kinda but he won't bother us at all,"

"Good,"

"Hey I'll see you around. I have to go talk to some friends of mine," Lita said.

"Oh no you don't," John grabbed her by the hood and she fell back.

"What the hell Cena!"

"You're staying right next to me. You dragged all of this into it now you have to end it with all of us,"

"Jess, can you do something?"

"Sorry, just a pregnant woman," Jess said.

"Uh!"

Rachel and Dave followed Jessica, Jeff, and Lita into their locker room. John and Trish had a quick skit to do for when Raw started. The blonde had to defend her title against Melina.

Lita sat in the corner and tuned into her ipod when the five entered. She really hated not being able to walk around. Rachel and Jessica sat on the couch being the only two pregnant women in the room. Dave sat on the armrest next to Rachel as Jeff did the same next to Jessica.

"Isn't this weird? We both are pregnant, both are getting married, and both are having girls. It's so weird," Jessica pointed out.

"Even if I were to have a boy it would still be the same as you got both. Dave asked me to marry him first and we just happen to get pregnant," Rachel replied.

"No you just happen to get pregnant; it was planned with me and Jeff,"

"What would you do if that baby was Randy's?" Lita asked taking out her earphones.

"It's not going to be his," Rachel shot back.

"But what if it is?"

"Come on Lita, don't ask that right now. When the time comes to figure it out we will. Just leave it alone," Dave said. He started to remember the first time Lita came into wrestling. They dated for about a month.

"Whatever,"

"Anyways, I'm going to get something to eat and drink. Anyone want anything?" Jessica asked getting up with the help of Jeff.

"Yeah, just get me the same as you," Rachel said.

"Okay, be back in a bit,"

Jeff went with Jess to catering. Carlito and Torrie were flirting yet again around there. They always seemed to show up whenever she needed to get some food. Didn't they have a locker room they could share? Jessica started grabbing some food when Melina and Nitro joined Carlito and Torrie. The red head rolled her eyes as they started to speak louder about the WWE magazine coming out in a week.

"Yeah Nitro and I take up at least three pages," Melina bragged.

"Cute, you two do belong in there. Aren't you on the cover?" Torrie asked.

"Mhmm, we look adorable on the cover to,"

This is where Jessica couldn't take it. She dropped the food and headed over to their little table. Jeff coming with to, just in case he had to restrain her from doing any damage.

"Do you want to know what's really funny?" Jessica asked. The four stared at her. "A slut lying about being on the cover. Last time I checked you only got a half a page,"

"What did you just call me?" Melina asked standing up.

"A slut,"

"If you weren't pregnant I would kick your ass,"

"Like you could. Last time we were in a match together I beat your ass without you even touching me," she got in Melina's face and her green eyes flashed with danger. Melina, even though scared, hid her fright and glared at her. Jeff took Jess back a few steps.

"Come on Jess, don't start anything," Jeff said.

"Yeah red, don't start anything," Nitro snickered.

"Shut up Nitro, if Jeff didn't have to wrestle tonight I would have him kick your ass tonight,"

"No need Jess," Stacy said walking over to the five holding Shad's hand. "We can fight tonight in a mixed tag team match,"

"Yeah, I can whoop this little punk ass," Shad agreed.

"Great, get ready for you match. Cause it's up next," the red head said smiling.

Melina and Nitro left without a word and went to talk to McMahon and protest about the match. What they didn't know Stacy and Shad already scheduled the match knowing those two would get on the Hardy couple's nerves.

Jeff and Jessica arrived back in the locker room with a lot of food. Rachel started eating away at everything along with Jess. Lita took a roll and sat back in the corner listening to her ipod.

"Turn on the monitor, a special match should be coming on," Jess ordered to Dave.

"Like what? The only good match that's on tonight is Jeff and John taking on Rated RKO," Dave replied.

"Stacy and Shad are teaming up on Melina and Nitro. I want to see who wins,"

"Just do it, she's a little testy right now," Jeff warned.

"Pregnant chicks," Dave whispered and only the younger Hardy heard and held in a laugh.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel said focusing her attention on the screen. "Stacy and Shad are copying Melina and Nitro's entrance. This is crazy,"

"They are so smart. Why didn't we ever do that?" Jessica asked her future husband.

"Because you were with DX and all your good ideas were fixed on that," Jeff said watching.

"Oh right,"

They watched as the match wore on. There were a lot of double teaming and Shad taking most of the control. Stacy went outside the ring and attacked Melina which surprised everyone. Finally the match ended with Shad and Stacy winning.

Raw went by rather fast to the red head and it was now time for John and Jeff to start their skit for the match. Lita happened to sneak out of the locker room and Jess went after her. Only to be caught on camera without them noticing.

"Lita, where are you going?" Jessica asked pulling on her arm to stop.

"I have to stop Edge, he's going to murder them," Lita replied.

"No you can't, who knows what he will do to you,"

"Let me go, I can handle myself,"

"There's no way in hell you can,"

"Jessica, he's my husband. He isn't going to hurt me,"

"Only to the public eye,"

"Sorry but we got officially married that night on Raw,"

"Damn and I thought it was all fake,"

"Nope it wasn't. Now let me go so I can talk to him,"

"Lita, I'm sorry for having to do this but you can't," Dave said stepping into the picture and he lifted Lita over his shoulder. "Come on red; let's go before they know we have her,"

Little did they know Edge and Randy were watching the whole thing from a monitor. John and Jeff knew what was going on and were stunned that the camera men would do something like this when they were told only record the skits that were supposed to be performed that night.

Trish ran all the way to her best friend's locker room to tell her the news. Once she opened the door the words came right out. Jessica was shocked and very pissed off. The night couldn't get any worse then it already was.

Rated RKO walked out into the ring ready to kick some ass. Cena and Hardy came out next just as ready as they were. Rachel, Dave, Lita, Trish and Jessica watched the monitor as Edge grabbed a microphone and backed away from John and Jeff who were fuming.

"Calm down big fellow," Edge said speaking to John. "We just want to ask you if we can have Lita back. We know you have her,"

"Just bring her on down to the ring and this can all be over with," Randy added.

"Shut the hell up and get in the ring!" John shouted.

"Watch the language buddy. There are little kids around here," Edge replied. "Come on now, call her down here,"

He stood outside the ring smiling as he chomped on his gum. Meanwhile in the locker room Dave and Trish were doing whatever they could to make sure Lita didn't go out to that ring.

"Li, don't go out there," Trish begged. "Trouble is only waiting for you,"

"Trish, I can handle my self thanks. How many times do I have to tell you people?" Lita asked.

"Only a million times then you might listen to us," Rachel replied.

"Just let me go out there. Do you really think Edge would do anything to hurt me in front of all these fans?" she looked at their faces. "I didn't think so. Once the match is over with I'll hang by John and come back,"

"Fine, but if I see you leaving with any member of Rated RKO, oh so help me god I don't have to come get you myself," Jessica said.

"Hunny, you're pregnant. You can't do anything," Trish reminded her.

"Watch me do something,"

Dave moved away from the door and Lita ran out to the curtain. Her music played and Rated RKO was satisfied. John couldn't believe his friends let her get out of the locker room. Jeff understood and thought of what might have happened as he watched Lita go sit by King and J.R.

The match between the four was very brutal. Everyone's blood was all over the ring. When it ended John barely could do the FU to Randy as Jeff did a twist of fate to Edge.

Jessica walked as fast as she could along with Trish to the medical station. Lita was nowhere in sight. Trish hugged her man as the red head kissed hers.

"Please say there alright," Jessica asked as Dr. Rios checked them out.

"They should be, lost a lot of blood. Everything seems to be in check," Dr. Rios said examining their foreheads.

"I'm so proud of your win, John," Trish said taking his hand in hers.

"Thanks baby," John said and kissed her cheek.

"Why didn't Lita come back with you?" the red head asked.

"She ran into the audience as fast as she could after we won. Shawn and Triple H are holding on to her right now," Hardy replied.

"Good, then she is safe for now. I'm glad she listened and very glad that you are alright. You scared me out there,"

"I thought you knew me better then that. This is nothing compared to all my other matches I had. Don't worry,"

"But I do worry. I don't want anything bad to happen to you,"

"The only bad thing that would ever happen is me losing you or losing our babies,"

He pulled her in a reassuring kiss as Rios fixed them up and placed bandages over their foreheads. Trish admired how close Jeff and Jess were and loved the two very much. If only she and John could love each other just as much as they did, then her life could be perfect.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXOXXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Sorry for the long update. My school work is piling up right now. I have about 20 lates and two tests to do. So if I don't update in awhile it's because of school plus so much is on my mind right now. It's killing me! Oh sorry I didn't mention Rachel getting bigger in my other chapters because I forgot! I feel soooo bad that I did. I guess I need to go back and skim through my chapters before I update again. Again I apologize. **

**Sadie, Rachel and Dave are back! Wait weren't they always. LMAO! The wedding should be the next chapter or the one after that. You should like it. I got it planned out and everything. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Remember it means a lot to me that you do! **


	44. its over

Chapter forty four: it's over

Jessica headed over to Shawn and Hunter's locker room. On the way she noticed Rated RKO was looking for the same person she was. She quickly hid behind a door as the two stopped to talk.

"Where could have Lita gotten to?" Edge asked.

"I don't know man but why do you put up with her? You cheat on her all the time," Randy said. Edge punched him in the arm.

"Shut up I don't want anyone to know that. Lita is friends with someone I would hate to become enemies with,"

"Oh, but dump her,"

"Naw, she's too good in bed to lose,"

"True, remember when you passed her around to me, Nitro, and Shelton when she was passed out on the couch. That was great,"

"I know wasn't it? And she had no idea what was going on. Anyways let's go find her and we can do it again,"

"That's what I'm talking about,"

"This time she will be awake and like it,"

Edge and Randy walked back to their locker room as the red head got out from behind the door. Her mouth hung open in shock at what she was just told and couldn't believe it. She knew right away Lita had to know everything.

Shawn was sitting on Lita so she wouldn't leave as Layla was tracing Triple H's back, sitting on the arm of the couch. Jessica burst into the room and accidentally slammed the door shut. Everyone turned to look at her as her shocked expression was still plastered on her face.

"Lita there is something I have to tell you," the red head said.

"What?" Lita asked. "Can you get him off me?"

"Yeah sure. Shawn get off her please," she batted her eyelashes.

"Alright since you look so adorable right now," Shawn said and got up.

"I can breathe!" Lita stated.

"Yes, that's cool and everything but you have to dump Edge ASAP!" the red head said.

"I was planning to but why are you so eager to now?"

"Because I heard him say some shit and I didn't like it one bit,"

"Like what?" Layla asked grabbing a Pepsi from the mini fridge in the room.

Jessica explained everything that happened and everyone was shocked. Lita was the most shocked as she just realized why everyone called her a slut. No one deserved to go through what she did. Shawn and Hunter did not know how to react to that.

"Edge is going to get his ass kicked! How could he do this to me! Were married! Someone please hand me the phone and the number to a lawyer,"

"Why a lawyer?" Layla didn't seem to get it.

"I'm divorcing his ass,"

"Good and I bet there is a tag team here who would love to kick Rated RKO's ass. Like the Hardy Boys for instance," Jessica said.

"No, let me handle my own battles. If anything happens I'll call you but I need to handle this on my own,"

"Fine but just remember where always here for you,"

"Yeah, even if we did hate each other in the past but hey it was in the past," Hunter said.

"Yeah," Shawn agreed.

"Thanks," Lita said.

Lita smiled up at everyone and left the locker room to find Edge. She had a few words for him. He happened to be heading her way as she turned the corner and bumped into him. Edge stared at her and pulled her into a hug. Lita got out of his grasp and looked disgusted. He looked at her confused as she glared.

"Are you okay?" Edge asked as he took a step closer as she took a step back.

"No I'm not okay you bastard!" Lita shot back, her anger taking over.

"Don't talk to me like that!" anger forming inside.

"I'll talk to you however I want to,"

"What gives you the right?"

"My right, don't think you don't know what you have done,"

"What have I done?"

"Oh I have ears Edge; they tell me information while you're having little side talks with Randy. Boy did I find out a lot,"

"Don't believe everything you hear,"

"Trust me I will,"

She smiled up at him and kicked him in the stomach then rammed her knee in his head and when his head shot back up she punched him right across the face and he fell backwards.

"By the way Edge, it's over," Lita said. "Sorry to break your heart, oh I mean nose but this is the best way to tell you," she blew him a kiss. "I don't fucking love you,"

Jessica already headed back to her hotel room with Jeff as Lita came in. They were cuddling on the couch watching John's movie, The Marine. It was now one of the red head's favorites. Lita sat on the chair smiling and staring at the couple.

"Um hi," Jeff said feeling uncomfortable.

"Hi," Lita said still smiling and acting like a five year old.

"Can I help you?"

"No,"

"Right," he looked away as Jessica decided to take control.

"Lita, what's wrong?" Jess asked.

"Nothing," Lita replied with the smile still plastered on her face.

"Then why are you scaring me with that damn expression,"

"Oh I don't know, must be because I kicked Edge's ass and broke it off with him,"

"Are you serious?" she smiled.

"Mhmm and he didn't even see it coming. It was awesome! So when you see him and he has a broken nose and a huge bruise on his cheek, it was because of me,"

"Damn I would hate to get on your bad side," Jeff commented.

"Oh boy would you,"

John and Trish knocked on the door and Jessica got up and answered it. She was wearing black sweat pants and a black beater. Jeff wore something similar. John had four bags of popcorn in a gigantic bowl in his hands as Trish was careering three liters of orange pop.

"Hope you didn't start the movie without us," John said as he hugged his best friend.

"Well kinda," Jessica said smiling innocently.

"Are you watching the bloopers?" Trish guessed as it went to the Menu screen.

"Yup,"

"I knew it,"

"Where's the microwave? I have four bags to make," John asked.

"In the kitchen you douche," Jeff said laughing.

"Very funny Hardy, I'll get you back for that,"

"Trish, Lita has something to tell you. It's about Edge," the red head said changing subjects.

"Okay," the blonde said.

As John and Jeff prepared the popcorn and pop Lita told and acted out the whole scene she had with Edge. The girls couldn't stop laughing as Edge got his ass kicked by Lita and he didn't even see it coming. It was priceless.

About ten minutes later the popcorn was done and the pop was poured into huge glasses filled with ice. The lights went out as the couples cuddled together and Lita sitting all by herself on the floor. There was a knock on the door and she answered it.

"Are we late?" Stacy asked as Shad and JTG were right behind her.

"Nope, were about to start," Lita said.

"Great," they walked in.

"You got a date?" Shad asked.

"Ha, no. Edge and I broke up. So I'm single again," Lita replied.

"Well I need one. You can be mine,"

"Haven't you just been with Maria?"

"Naw, she didn't want me,"

"Figures, she only likes John but can't have him cause of Trish,"

"Yeah, anyways you gunna be my date or not?"

"Sure,"

She shrugged and they joined the other three coupled and they started the movie. No one really cared that Lita and Shad were being all over each other but had a great time anyways. Rachel and Dave came over about ten minutes into the movie. When the movie was over, everyone decided to crash at the Hardy's place for the night.

In the morning Jessica decided to make herself some pancakes. The smell woke up Jeff and he smiled as his soon to be wife started flipping her pancakes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her belly that was growing. Jess smiled and turned her head, kissing him on the nose.

"Let me guess you want some?" Jessica guessed.

"If you don't mind making more," Jeff replied.

"Well I don't but if anyone else wakes up for some you're making them,"

"Don't you want to practice being a mother? Were going to have two children, probably big eaters,"

"Fine, but this will be the only time. Only you and John can convince me to do stuff and that needs to stop," he let out a chuckle.

"Uh huh, what ever you say,"

"Exactly what ever I say,"

"I didn't mean it like that,"

"Yes you did, so go get some orange juice from downstairs. I know they have some down there,"

"Alright,"

He kissed her one more time and left the hotel room. The little click noise was not really quite when he closed the door and woke up a certain woman. Rachel entered the little kitchen and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. She washed her hands and took the bacon out of the red heads grasp.

"Thought you might need some help," Rachel said getting another pan and placing bacon on it.

"Yeah, Jeff went to get some orange juice and that's all the help I get from him," Jessica said.

"Dave always cooks breakfast for me in the morning. So I get breakfast in bed,"

"Awe that's so sweet,"

"I know,"

"If only Jeff could do that," just as she said it he came in the room with two gallons of orange juice that he put in the fridge.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just you never make me breakfast in bed,"

"Yeah,"

Rachel laughed as he walked away and sat on the bed. Jessica shook her head with a smile and continued to cook. Everyone started waking up to the smell of bacon and pancakes so they had to keep making more before they could finally eat.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOO**

**Here's another chapter for ya. Sorry it took so long to update but had a lot of things on my mind. The next chapter for sure is going to be Rachel and Dave's wedding then one more chapter after that is the end of the story. I know I'm ending it rather quickly but the sequel will be up faster so look out for it. **

**Sadie, are you happy the wedding is next? But then again sad cause then the story ends but the sequel is gunna be the bomb! I got a huge idea for it and it seems good so far lol. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. I wanna get at least 153 before I update again. That would make me sooo happy and would convince me to update faster. I love you readers so much and appreciate you being there for me in this story. So much credit goes out to you. **


	45. Mrs Rachel Bautista

Chapter forty five: Mrs. Rachel Bautista

Everyone was running around the hotel trying to get ready for Rachel and Dave's wedding today. Jessica, Trish, Ashley, and Stacy were the bridesmaids as Jeff, John, Matt, and JTG were the best men. The wedding was simple and really big. Basically every Raw, ECW, and Smackdown Superstar that they liked showed up plus families.

Rachel was just slipping in her white simple wedding dress that was made to fit her since she was a week away from being nine months pregnant. All the bridesmaids were wearing simple light purple silk dresses.

"You guys I'm so nervous," Rachel said as some hair stylist started putting her hair half up in a bun with jewels in the bun.

"Don't worry, you love Dave and he loves you. Everything will turn out fine," Ashley said as she was fighting with her stylist to keep her hair down.

"But what if our marriage doesn't work out?"

"It will, stop thinking about all the negative things that can happen and think of the positive," Trish said as her hair was being curled with some jewels scattered in her hair.

"Fine, but if things turn out bad I'm blaming you,"

"Will you stop touching my hair!?" Ashley yelled. "It's fine down!" the stylist backed away from her as Rachel shook her head.

"Just leave her alone," Rachel told the stylist. "Ashley can you go find Jessica, she doesn't seem to be here,"

"Sure,"

Ashley left the room and walked all around the hotel to find the red head. She was searching for at least a half hour when she noticed Jeff walk past her. Ashley ran after him and grabbed his arm turning him around. He looked shocked at her and knew the outfit the bridesmaids were going to wear.

"What's up, Ash?" Jeff asked facing her.

"Have you seen Jess?" Ashley asked in return.

"Nope, goodbye," he started walking away making it seem very obvious that he knew where she was.

"Get back here," she tackled him to the floor and sat on him. "Where is she?"

"I can't say,"

"She has to get ready for the wedding which will be starting in at least two hours!"

"Don't worry, she'll be there,"

"Jeff, Rachel is getting very angry and is having second thoughts about the wedding. Only Jessica can calm her down,"

"Call her, but hey I would love to stay and chat but I have things to do,"

Jeff walked away and started running knowing she couldn't chase him with a dress on. Rachel would kill her. He entered his hotel room and closed the door, looking out the peak hole noticing Ashley did not follow. Jessica came up from behind him and kissed him on the lips as she was wearing her bridesmaid dress but did not look ready at all. Jeff went back to the couch were they sat down to watch House of 1000 Corpses.

"Who did you run into?" Jessica guessed.

"Ashley, Rachel is pissed that your not there," Jeff replied as she rested against his chest.

"Maybe I should get back now,"

"Naw they can wait at least one more hour. It seems pretty hectic and you don't need the stress,"

"Rachel is my best friend and she has a lot of stress with this whole marriage. I think a little bit for me is fine," she stood up as Jeff held her arm.

"Please don't go, I'm scared," he teased.

"Ha, very funny. I'll see you at the wedding later,"

"Fine,"

Jess kissed him on the lips and headed out of the room. She walked over to the room Rachel was in and you could hear her screaming at Ashley for not trying to get Jessica. The red head opened the door and slid in trying to make it look like she was there the whole time. Trish let out a little giggle along with Stacy.

"What's so funny?" Rachel snapped.

"Jessica is here," Stacy said and pointed to the door.

"Finally, where have you been?" she walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, there was some things I needed to take care of,"

"Alright, but can you get changed?"

"Yeah," the red head grabbed her dress and headed into the bathroom.

Trish and Stacy slipped in and closed the door behind her. Ashley was trying to calm Rachel down.

"Rachel is a mess," Stacy said.

"How?" Jessica asked.

"She is having second thoughts about the wedding and you're the only one who can calm her down," Trish replied.

"Not again,"

"What do you mean not again?" Stacy asked next.

"She did this last night to. That's why I went to Jeff's. Rachel couldn't stop obsessing over everything bad so I freaked out on her and left,"

"Then that's probably why she is like this,"

"You have to fix this now," Trish ordered.

"Oh I will, don't worry,"

She finished pulling the dress on and headed to her seat where a stylist started brushing her hair. Rachel looked at her friends and smiled still thinking about all the bad things that could happen at this wedding and after. There was still the fact the baby was either Randy's or Dave's. Jessica turned to her friend and smiled as her hair was being curled.

"You doing okay?" Jess asked.

"No," Rachel started. "I have a feeling all this is going to turn out bad,"

"Trust me it won't. If you keep talking about this then I guess I wont be able to marry Jeff,"

"What?" she was shocked and it hit her that Jess and Jeff still need to get married. "I'm sorry I guess its nerves getting to me. The wedding and Dave will be perfect,"

"That's what you need to be saying. No more of this negative thinking, that's my job," the women shared a laugh as Stacy, Trish, and Ashley were amazed at how fast she cheered up.

"Come on guys, time to party real fast before the wedding!" Ashley said.

"You had to have the party girl in the wedding," Stacy joked.

"Yeah!"

The women had a quick dance party and then had to finish getting ready. There make up still needed to be done.

Two hours passed and it was time for the wedding. Everyone was already seated and the groom was at the alter with the priest. Now it was all up to the bride when she was ready. The bridesmaids and best men linked or held hands ready to walk down the isle. Rachel took a deep breath as her father took her arm in his.

Music started going off and one by one the couples headed down the isle and up to the alter. Her father squeezed her arm one last time and they headed down the isle. Everyone turned towards her and awed at how beautiful she looked in her dress. Dave was happy to see her and couldn't believe he was marrying her and that she actually said yes.

"Do you, Dave, take Rachel Bennet to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, for sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live? The priest asked Dave first.

"I do," Dave said staring at Rachel who was smiling.

"And do you, Rachel Bennet, take Dave Bautista to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer-"

"Pick richer," Jessica said coughing. Everyone turned to look at her and Jeff almost died laughing.

"For richer or poorer, for sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the priest finished annoyed with Jessica's comment.

"I do," Rachel giggled.

"Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

Dave pulled her in the most passionate heated kiss ever. Everyone cheered and Jessica started laughing not being able to control herself from her comment before. When they separated Rachel looked at her and shook her head. The newly weds walked down the isle as people through white rose petals on them. A little behind there bridesmaids and best men followed behind. The wedding was a success.

"I still can't get over what you did," Rachel said at the party after the wedding. She was now wearing a white dress.

"Come on you know you loved it," Jessica said now wearing black pants and a black beater.

"You made everyone not forget my wedding,"

"She was awesome," Jeff said walking up to them with Dave who wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Let me guess it was your idea?" Dave said.

"Nope, she thought of it on her own,"

"Mhmm, now have fun on your honeymoon," Jess said.

"We can't have that till the kid is at least one," Rachel pointed out.

"Oh yeah, cause of what happens which is really painful and stuff,"

"What the hell are they talking about?" Jeff asked.

"You think I know?" Dave shot back. "Women,"

Everything went perfect that day. Rachel was super happy she got married to Dave and probably would always be happy now. Some of the other Divas that showed up were a little jealous of her just because she is now married to Dave.

Lives were just almost perfect but nothing was ever perfect now is it?

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOO**

**THE END!!!!**

**I know I said another chapter was going to be after this but I can't think of anything. The sequel will be up very fast just because it can't get out of my head. Right now it's playing on how I want it lol. Thank you all who reviewed and supported me in this story. It wouldn't be great without all of you. **

**Sadie, you are my girl! The one who gives me the most support in my stories. I can't wait till I do my wrestling story where it's dedicated to you. It will be great. Thanks for everything!**

**Please review and let me know what you think. The prequel will be posted on here and like a day later it will be up. So keep looking back for the prequel!**


	46. PREQUEL!

**Presequel to Not Wanted. This new story is called Defeat. My sister came up with it and so I'm sticking with it. If this gets a little messed up I'm sorry my nephew is sitting in my lap and can't keep his hands off the keyboard lol. **

**So what this sequel is going to be about is Jessica and Jeff still wrestling with their 3 year old twins who love to start trouble. Alright this sequel is just sounding stupid. But trust me it's really good and probably will be really funny because I'm hyper right now and that means funny stuff. YAY GO JOLT! **

**Okay so here's the little short prequel. **

**Flashback. **

"_Now I can finally see if the baby is yours or Randy's," Rachel said as she sat in the doctor's office. _

"_You know it's mine. He look's like me not Randy," Dave replied placing a supportive hand on her shoulder._

"_True but we could be wrong,"_

"_Let's hope not,"_

_Just as the doctor came in Jessica came running in out of breath. She looked at Dave and Rachel and thought he already said the father. The red head turned angry. _

"_I can't believe the baby is Randy's! He doesn't deserve to be a father!" Jessica yelled. _

"_We don't know yet," Rachel said laughing at her friend. _

"_Oh, my bad," she sat down as the doctor looked at the piece of paper in his hand then back at Charlie in his mother's lap. _

"_Dave you are the father," the doctor said. Rachel burst in tears at how happy she was for having Dave as the father. _

"_Told you so," Dave said and pulled her in a passionate kiss. Charlie just looked at his parents having no idea what was going on for only being 3 weeks old. _

"_Congrats you guys. I'm so happy for you," Jessica said and hugged the two._

**Flashback end.**

**Three years later. **

Just as the sun reached the red head's window the bedroom door burst open and you could hear two kids giggling. Jeff groaned and put his head under his pillow knowing exactly what was going to happen very soon. The kids jumped up on the bed and started jumping up down.

"Mom, dad wake up!" the girl said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, wake up!" the boy yelled.

"Go back to bed," Jeff said under the pillow.

"No!" this time the girl sat on her mom's butt and started jumping up and down.

"Ellie get off me," Jessica said and started wiggling her butt so she would get off.

"No!"

"Please?" she turned her head just a bit.

"No,"

"I'm awake now can you get up?"

"Yes," Ellie jumped off the bed as her twin brother worked on their dad. Jessica pulled on her black silk robe and stood up watching as her kids tried to wake Jeff up.

"Daddy, please get up," Ellie begged.

"Tell David to stop jumping and I will," Jeff replied.

David jumped off his dad and watched as he got up. He smiled down at the little boy and pulled on his Slipknot sweatshirt. His hair was a mess and needed to be brushed. It looked like a cat got in a fight with it. Just as he went to kiss his wife morning the not so small Rocky came in the room barking. She smiled at her owners and started chasing the little ones around as they giggled.

"I really do hate getting up this early," Jeff said looking at the clock as it read 7:05 am.

"Wouldn't we get used to it since it happens every morning?" Jessica said as she headed down stairs to make some coffee.

"No, we love sleep to much,"

"True,"

**Alright I'm ending it there because I might accidentally type up what I have planned for the next chapter. Oh and the first chapter is really juicy and there is a little drama. Dun dun duuuunnnnn. So look out for the sequel Defeat. It will be up tomorrow. Or maybe today. **


End file.
